


Dos notas que del laúd a un tiempo la mano arranca

by Mdnight_Juliet



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 120,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdnight_Juliet/pseuds/Mdnight_Juliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado varias semanas desde la misión de la Residencia de Estudiantes y la patrulla no ha vuelto a embarcarse en ningún otro caso. Amelia, Alonso y Julián se recuperan poco a poco de lo vivido entonces cuando reciben nuevamente la llamada del Ministerio: tienen una nueva misión para ellos, una que les llevará al Madrid de 1858 a conocer al poeta romántico por excelencia de la literatura española.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mientras haya un misterio para el hombre

Las semanas que siguieron a la misión de la Residencia de Estudiantes se hicieron eternas y muchas veces Amelia pensó que no iban a tener fin.

Los acontecimientos ocurridos en la misma se habían sucedido de forma tan repentina e intensa que no había tenido tiempo de procesarlos bien y ahora se encontraba perdida en un mar de sentimientos muy diferentes. Ella, quien siempre había sido una joven muy reflexiva, rara vez se había dejado llevar de esa manera por sus emociones.

Incluso en la universidad sus compañeros y profesores habían empezado a darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien respecto a ella. Amelia siempre se había caracterizado por ser una estudiante despierta y atenta en las clases, siempre dispuesta a intervenir en las mismas provocando algún que otro bufido de exasperación por parte de los docentes y risitas mal disimuladas por parte del resto de alumnos. Era una joven que se resistía a jugar el papel que la sociedad había diseñado para las mujeres y eso causaba cierta irritación, especialmente en los catedráticos.

Pero no aquellos días. Amelia Folch seguía acudiendo a sus clases en la Universidad de Barcelona, pero permanecía en silencio en su asiento de costumbre con la mirada baja y perdida en sus propias ideas en un gesto de amargura que no lograba esconder. A veces se limitaba a mantener las manos posadas sobre las hojas en blanco de su cuaderno y otras ni siquiera llegaba a abrirlo. Al principio, esto había causado cierto alivio entre los profesores, quienes estaban hartos de aguantar sus impertinentes interrupciones, pero conforme fueron pasando los días no pudieron evitar preocuparse por su alumna.

Los alumnos hablaban con sus familias al volver de las clases y los padres a su vez hablaban con otros padres en las reuniones de amigos, más comunes que nunca entre la clase social más distinguida y acomodada, como a la que pertenecía la joven. Esto no tardó en llegar a oídos de Carme, la madre de Amelia, a quien se le preguntó en medio de una merienda qué mal afligía a su hija, que parecía tan preocupada y triste, con lo despierta y peculiar que siempre había sido ella. Estas habladurías sobre su hija turbaron al momento el ánimo de doña Carme, quien apretó con más fuerza el asa de la taza de té que bebía y, con una sonrisa superficial, se limitó a decir que Amelia estaba triste porque su pretendiente había partido a Cuba hace unas semanas.

A doña Carme aún no le convencía el hombre que andaba cortejando a su hija. Porque ésa era la palabra adecuada: hombre hecho y derecho. Aún podría haber encajado mejor la noticia de que Amelia tenía un pretendiente a sus espaldas si el muchacho en cuestión fuera eso: un muchacho, a ser posible también de buena familia y clase social, como ellos lo eran. Pero ese Julián no le gustaba un pelo, lo veía demasiado mayor para su hija y tampoco aprobaba que fuera viudo: su hija no iba a ser la segunda esposa de nadie. Por no mencionar que tenía ciertas dudas de que ese hombre acudiera a la universidad, como en un principio le había dicho Amelia.

En cualquier caso, aunque no estuviera contenta con la situación actual, a doña Carme la presencia de Julián en la vida de su hija la salvó de otras habladurías que hubieran sido incluso peores. Gracias a Dios los desvaríos de Amelia por ser novelista de ciencia-ficción en sus ratos libres no había llegado a oídos cercanos a la familia – a excepción del editor con el que había hablado su esposo -, pero sabía que, con la fama de extraña que tenía su hija por querer seguir el estilo de vida sólo destinado a los varones, si se empezaba a descubrir que padecía ciertas melancolías sin explicación no tardarían en decir que a la joven Amelia Folch realmente le podía faltar más juicio del que habían pensado en un principio.

De sólo pensar en que su hija pudiera ser objeto de tales habladurías se le revolvía el estómago y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí por continuar con la conversación con una sonrisa natural, como si no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse.

En parte era cierto, Amelia estaba desanimada desde que Julián había partido a Cuba – o al menos, eso era le había dicho la pareja en la cena que tuvo lugar en su propia casa -, pero su instinto de madre le decía que había algo más. Los silencios de Amelia durante la hora de comer o su ausencia en la sala de estar cuando no tenía clases en la universidad la llevaban a pensar que su hija escondía más que simple añoranza por aquel hombre.

Pero la muchacha era terca como una mula y, por mucho que no le hiciera gracia pensarlo, sabía que sólo sabría la totalidad de la historia cuando Amelia se decidiera a contársela.

Y la joven Folch siempre había sido de las que guardan sus preocupaciones para sí misma.

Había roto la foto, sí, pero se había visto incapaz de tirar los pedazos.

Mientras en el piso de abajo su madre elucubraba sobre los posibles motivos de su desánimo, Amelia no era siquiera consciente de que éste hubiera sido tan evidente, aunque sí era cierto que ahora respondía menos a su madre y parecía haberse vuelto una hija más sumisa y dócil de lo que realmente era.

Se encontraba echada de lado en su cama, observando aún con casi temor los pedazos de la fotografía que yacían a su lado. Aquella imagen tenía un efecto extraño en ella: la repelía a la vez que la atraía profundamente. Se negaba a que ése fuera su futuro, no podía ser... Sabía demasiado bien que Julián nunca tendría ojos para otra mujer que no fuera Maite y mucho menos para ella. Había dicho que la quería "un huevo", lo que al parecer era mucho pero no lo suficiente. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sorprendía anhelando ese futuro: con el paso de las semana, Amelia se había ido encariñando cada vez más con Julián, descubriendo sus virtudes y quedando cautivada por ellas sin darse apenas cuenta.

¿Deseaba ese futuro junto a él?

Sí.

¿Veía posible que ocurriese?

No.

Incluso si llegaran a casarse, tal y como profetizaba aquella primera fotografía aparecida en un viejo arcón de la residencia de estudiantes... ¿Realmente la amaría o sería un mero trámite para mantener a los padres de la joven tranquilos? ¿Y el bebé? Amelia se hallaba muy confundida y también sobrecogida por todo aquello: en ningún momento había pensado en Julián de esa manera hasta que apareció esa dichosa fotografía. Luego, poco a poco, empezó a pensar que no sería tan terrible estar casada con alguien como él... El único problema es que él aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de su Maite y no creía que fuera a dejar de estarlo nunca.

Por cómo hablaba su amigo de su difunta esposa, ambos siempre mantuvieron una relación envidiable, quizás ahora un poco idealizada debido al anhelo y al recuerdo... Esa clase de amor, aunque una de las dos personas desaparezca, nunca moriría mientras la otra lo recordara.

Y Julián aún bebía los vientos por Maite.

Amelia se pasó los dedos por los párpados, tratando de disipar la irritación que se había ido formando en sus ojos y volvió a guardarse los pedazos de la imagen dentro del corsé. Al principio había pensado en conservarlos en un cajón o en esa pequeña cajita de música regalo de su abuela, pero si su madre había descubierto su diario, en el que narraba sus aventuras y experiencias en el ministerio, ¿qué le impedía descubrir también aquella fotografía? Y ese descubrimiento sí que se veía incapaz de explicarlo.

La joven tomó aire y se incorporó de la cama tratando de permanecer lo más serena posible: sabía que sus padres sospechaban algo, pero no quería darles motivos para hacer preguntas para las que aún no tenía respuesta, ni siquiera para sí misma. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y procedió a seguir realizando las tareas que le habían encargado en la universidad, pero su mente continuaba lejos de allí, dividida entre la casa de Julián y el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Amelia suspiró de cansancio al pensar de nuevo en Julián.

Ahora que se encontraba tan mal de ánimo, Salvador Martí había autorizado a que Alonso residiera con él temporalmente para estar pendiente de su compañero y asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido, no sin antes recordarles a los tres miembros de la patrulla que les advirtió que intentar cambiar el pasado podía dar lugar a situaciones como aquella.

La joven catalana recordaba bien cómo había mirado Julián a Salvador después de que pronunciara esas palabras y de sólo rescatar ese recuerdo sentía cómo se encogía su estómago: jamás había visto a su compañero mirar alguien con tanto desprecio. No había vuelto a verle desde entonces, pero sabía por Alonso que Julián se limitaba a pasar todo el tiempo que podía recluido en su habitación sin querer dirigirle la palabra, ni comer, ni asearse, ni hacer nada que pudiera conducirle a una recuperación más o menos temprana.

Era como si quisiera sepultarse a sí mismo en su desgracia.

En el Ministerio también les habían dado un tiempo para recuperarse de la misión anterior, pero Amelia, aún sabiendo que Julián no estaba preparado para poner sus cinco sentidos en una misión, pensaba que eso les estaba resultando más contraproducente que otra cosa: tener algo que hacer salvaría a Julián de dedicar cada uno de sus pensamientos a lo sucedido al tratar de evitar que se cumpliera el destino de su esposa.

Amelia dejó a un lado la pluma que había tomado para realizar sus quehaceres universitarios, dándose cuenta de que una vez más se estaba dejando llevar por sus preocupaciones. Recordaba cómo Irene también se había apartado del Ministerio durante un tiempo después de que su esposa la abandonara y eso sólo había servido para que elaborara un plan para volverles en contra del Ministerio.

No deseaba en absoluto que Julián siguiera ese mismo camino. Después de todo lo que había pasado, merecía ser feliz: merecía todo lo bueno que la vida pudiera tenerle reservado.

Un pitido inesperado hizo que la joven Folch se sobresaltara y abandonara sus pensamientos súbitamente, mirando a su alrededor: ese endiablado sonido provenía del "busca" que le había proporcionado el Ministerio para avisarla de las reuniones de patrulla, en las cuales solían darles los detalles de su próxima misión. Amelia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo, a la vez que se incorporaba para buscar aquel peculiar objeto: recordaba que, estando su madre presente en su alcoba, había comenzado a pitar para desconcierto de la pobre mujer. La universitaria aún no podía creer que hubiera convencido a su madre de que debía de tratarse del canto de un pájaro algo particular: ¿qué otra cosa podía ser si no?

Se arrodilló junto a su cama y levantó el colchón con cuidado, palpando con la mano derecha la manta que cubría el somier, tratando de localizar aquel chisme. Una vez lo alcanzó, lo sacó de debajo del colchón y consultó el brevísimo mensaje que éste mostraba: una hora y el número de puerta por el que accedía siempre al Ministerio.

Amelia suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes: en parte estaba agradecida de que el Ministerio se hubiera puesto finalmente en contacto con ellos y esperaba que les adjudicaran una misión que mantuviera a Julían con la mente entretenida en otros asuntos, pero al mismo tiempo las duras palabras de Irene Larra aún resonaban en su memoria...

\- Desde luego, Amelia... - murmuró la joven para sí misma, volviendo a abrir los ojos y negando con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, alisándose con cuidado las faldas de su vestido. - Parece que siempre tienes que estar preocupada por algo...

Era hora de dejar los pensamientos aciagos atrás y entrar en acción una vez más.

La idea la animó y tomó su abrigo del perchero, a la vez que avisaba en voz alta a sus padres de que iba a estudiar a la biblioteca de la Universidad.

* * *

Reunidos ya en el despacho de Salvador y aguardando la llegada de Amelia, Alonso echó una mirada fugaz a Julián, quien permanecía aún con una expresión extraña en el rostro, mezcla de ira y dolor a partes iguales. Que Dios le librara de verse nunca en su lugar: el incidente de Blanca no había llegado más allá, pero sabía que si a ella le sucediese algo como le ocurrió a la mujer de Julián, no habrá fuerza en el cielo o en el infierno capaz de detenerle en su empeño por salvarla.

Pero, después de todo, parecía que había cosas que estaban escritas.

Cosas que no se podían cambiar.

Y Julián no sólo no había sido capaz de cambiarlas sino que había descubierto que, en cierto modo, él había tenido parte de culpa en el atropello que le costó la vida a su esposa Maite. Esa era una carga muy pesada de llevar, más aún que el pesar que todavía sentía por su ausencia.

Aquel silencio estaba siendo demasiado: Salvador Martí estaba fuera del despacho, ultimando unos últimos detalles de la información que iba a proporcionarles con Angustias y Ernesto permanecía en pie junto al escritorio del subsecretario, pero él siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras y se limitaba a estudiar unos documentos que portaba en una carpeta de cartulina.

Unos pasos apresurados que reconocería en cualquier tiempo del mundo rompieron el tenso silencio de la estancia: primero se oían muy lejanos y luego cada vez más cerca. Alonso se volvió, apoyando el brazo encima del respaldo de la silla, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Amelia Folch abría la puerta y miraba hacia el interior del despacho.

\- Disculpad el retraso – habló ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. - Pero esta vez mi madre ha hecho más preguntas de las que tiene por costumbre...

Alonso asintió, quitándole hierro al asunto, pero Julián ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de Amelia. Siendo consciente de esto, la joven tomó aire y ya se disponía a tomar asiento en el despacho cuando Salvador apareció tras ella, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

\- Buenos días, caballeros. Señorita Folch... - dijo el subsecretario del Ministerio con esa educación y esa formalidad que tanto le caracterizaba. - Ruego que me acompañen a la sala de proyecciones, allí les explicaré el asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes...

\- Una misión, imagino... - presupo Amelia, con un deje de esperanza en sus palabras.

Salvador se volvió hacia ella, como si no hubiera terminado de entender el significado de sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto que se trata de una misión, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser si no?

Amelia sonrió e intercambió una mirada significativa con Alonso: ambos pensaban lo mismo, veían esa misión como una oportunidad de que Julián dejara de darle vueltas a un tema que sólo le traía dolor y que le hundía más y más en un pozo en el que a veces temían no poder alcanzarle. El militar dio un ligero golpe en el hombro al enfermero y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta para indicarle que debían seguir a Salvador, lo que hizo que Julián se levantara de la silla tras dejar escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Podrían habernos convocado allí directamente, digo yo, son ganas de marear la perdiz a lo tonto... - protestó Julián sin demasiada energía, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Julián? - se interesó Amelia cuando éste pasó por su lado.

El ex enfermero no se detuvo siquiera al oír la pregunta de su compañera de patrulla, sino que se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa y a encogerse de hombros para después decir:

\- De puta madre me encuentro: no me pongo a bailar una jota por educación

Julián siguió a Salvador sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento. Angustias le dedicó a Amelia una mirada de circunstancias y prosiguió tecleando lentamente en su ordenador sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. La joven universitaria ya sentía cómo su ánimo menguaba cuando notó la mano de Alonso sobre su hombro.

\- No os aflijáis – le dijo el soldado a la vez que la animaba a caminar junto a él. - Conversa de igual modo conmigo y, si tenemos en cuenta que antes ni siquiera parecía oírnos, se trata de un gran avance... Con suerte esta nueva empresa nos traerá de vuelta al Julián de siempre: ya sabéis, el mismo que no para de hacer bromas que sólo él puede entender...

Amelia rió brevemente y tomó el brazo de Alonso para continuar caminando a través de pasillos y cruzándose con diversos funcionarios que iban o venían de sus misiones. A ambos les llamó poderosamente la atención dos hombres vestidos de soldados romanos y también una joven que no sería mucho menor que Amelia que avanzaba vestida con traje medieval mientras hablaba con vehemencia por el teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Créereis que cuando creo que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano...? - comenzó a hablar de nuevo Alonso, mirando de reojo a una señora vestida de gala que hablaba con un hombre de chaqueta y gafas de color azul. - ¿...Siempre me sorprendo pensando que todo esto me parece más extraño a cada día que pasa?

\- No eres el único, Alonso – suspiró Amelia, intentando no pensar en todo lo que había averiguado de su futuro sin quererlo: podía viajar al pasado, pero aún así no existía nada que la hiciera olvidar. - Muchas veces oigo a mis padres contar historias sobre personas que nunca conocí, como sus abuelos... Lamento no haberles conocido sin darme cuenta de que ahora puedo hacerlo...

\- El tiempo es sabio, a pesar de todo – murmuró el soldado. - Creo que hay una razón por la que conocemos a algunas personas y a otras no... Es mejor no involucrar a los seres queridos en estos asuntos de remover el pasado...

Alonso calló durante unos instantes, pero la joven supo muy bien que la imagen de su esposa y de su hijo había acudido a su mente. Era extraño porque, a pesar de que en 2016 esos tiempos estuvieran más que pasados, para su amigo era un futuro que él no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir. A veces se le hacía algo difícil distinguir la visión que cada uno tenía del tiempo en el que se encontraban.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de proyecciones, la cual estaba ya con las luces apagadas y con el proyector encendido, aunque aún no mostraba imagen alguna, tan sólo una enorme pantalla en blanco iluminada por la luz. Salvador Martí permanecía junto a dicha pantalla y conversaba con Ernesto sobre los detalles de la misión, o al menos eso presumía Amelia debido al gesto de concentración en el rostro de Salvador y cómo Ernesto iba señalando distintos puntos del documento cuya naturaleza aún era desconocida para la patrulla.

Julián estaba sentado en el extremo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano de forma cansada. Recordaba que Alonso le había dicho que últimamente estaba durmiendo mejor y las veces que había podido escaparse de su tiempo para ir a visitarles también había podido comprobar que ya mostraba más voluntad en llevar a cabo cosas básicas de la rutina diaria, como hacerse cargo de su aseo personal o no permanecer todo el día en pijama. Una vez más, Amelia vio aquella nueva misión como una maravillosa oportunidad de empezar de cero: Julián iría olvidando poco a poco el terrible momento en que decidió intentar salvar la vida de Maite, Alonso seguiría cumpliendo con su deber para con el Ministerio con orgullo y dedicación, y ella misma quizás conseguiría comprender mejor lo que el destino realmente le deparaba...

Lo de Maite había sido una muestra de que había cosas que era imposible cambiar, pero... ¿Y si ella, Amelia, hubiera aceptado ir a merendar a casa de los Nadal, tal y como le propuso su madre en un principio? Ella se había negado categóricamente, pues se negaba a cumplir con el exclusivo papel de ser ama de casa, madre de familia y la mera sombra de su marido, pero ¿y si el muchacho de los Nadal no era así? Su padre había dicho que era un joven educado y bien sabía el cielo que Amelia confiaba más en el juicio de su padre que en el de su madre, siempre se habían entendido mejor.

¿Hubiera sido su destino distinto de ir a merendar con los Nadal?

Alonso tomó asiento junto a Julián, manteniendo los brazos cruzados con determinación y una pierna apoyada en la otra, ya con sus cinco sentidos preparados para recibir todos los datos de la misión. Este gesto pareció divertir a su compañero de patrulla, quien intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Amelia, haciendo que ésta esbozara una sonrisa y se tranquilizara de inmediato.

Las cosas malas de la vida venían solas, no tenía sentido preocuparse por ellas antes de que ocurrieran.

Todo iría bien.

Finalmente, la universitaria se sentó junto a Alonso, en el extremo del sofá opuesto a Julián, pero sin tratarse de una situación incómoda, al contrario: que estuvieran allí los tres, preparados para escuchar la arenga de Salvador, le hacía sentir una familiaridad muy agradable. En ese preciso instante, el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo cesó de hablar con Ernesto y se quitó las gafas de leer de cerca, cerrando la carpeta que había estado examinando y dejándola encima de una mesa cercana. Se situó junto a la pantalla del proyector y se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Caballeros, señorita... - saludó Salvador dirigiéndose hacia la patrulla. - Les convoco nuevamente para una nueva misión. Aprovecho para saludarles y confiar en que este periodo de descanso les haya servido para renovar fuerzas y seguir hacia delante: después de todo, es lo que debemos hacer para volver a nuestra vida normal

La patrulla guardó un incómodo silencio ante las palabras de Salvador. Alonso evitó intercambiar una mirada con Amelia: ambos sabían lo difícil que era salir adelante y seguir con su vida cuando uno de sus amigos permanecía dispuesto a vivir en el pasado para siempre, donde estaba Maite. Antes de que esa situación pudiera dar lugar a un revés, Salvador continuó hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Confío en que todos se encuentren en disposición de realizar un buen trabajo, sé que lo harán... Cuando quiera, Ernesto – añadió el subsecretario haciendo un breve gesto a su viejo amigo, situado en una esquina de la habitación con el mando del proyector en la mano.

Ernesto pulsó un botón del mismo apuntando a la pantalla y en ésta apareció una fotografía en blanco y negro de una ciudad que a Julián no le resultaba del todo desconocida.

\- Pero, ¿eso es Madrid, no? - preguntó él, señalando con la cabeza hacia la imagen.

\- En efecto – respondió Salvador al instante, volviéndose para contemplar él mismo también la fotografía. - Más concretamente el Madrid de mediados del siglo XIX...

\- En muchas ocasiones vuestra capacidad de observación me asusta – murmuró Alonso mirando a Julián, quien escondió una pequeña sonrisa. - Dios me libre de ver mi querida Sevilla en los tiempos actuales, pero desconozco cómo sois capaz de seguir reconociendo vuestra ciudad sin importar el siglo en el que se encuentre...

Julián echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si fuera algo muy obvio.

\- En tu caso es distinto: si te decidieras a buscar en Google... Bueno es igual – se apresuró a añadir al ver las caras de confusión de Alonso y Amelia: a pesar del tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, aún no les había enseñado el famoso buscador de Internet, siempre solía tirar más de Wikipedia. - Si vieras ahora tu ciudad, seguramente no la reconocerías porque imagino que habrá muchas cosas nuevas, pero en Madrid aún hay edificios como los que aparecen en la foto. Incluso a veces los mismos...

\- Si son tan amables de dejarme continuar... - habló Salvador con un deje de cansancio en la voz, pero sin perder su firmeza.

Amelia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a dirigir su atención a la pantalla: que Julián se mostrara tan involucrado desde el primer momento era sumamente prometedor.

\- Muy bien. Nuestros informadores nos han hecho saber de una alteración manifiesta en el año 1859 – continuó hablando el subsecretario del Ministerio. - Ernesto, haga el favor...

El susodicho apretó una vez más el botón del mando del proyector y el Madrid de mediados del siglo XIX desapareció para dar paso a lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser algún tipo de acta notarial, escrita a tinta con una caligrafía de exquisita elegancia... Aunque para Julián era difícil leer lo que había escrito en ella: el modo de escribir podía variar mucho de un siglo a otro y convertir la lengua propia en algo ilegible, lo sabía por experiencia.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Julián más para sí mismo que para nadie más. - ¿Es la receta de un médico?

\- Es un certificado de matrimonio – habló entonces Amelia con voz clara, como si se encontrase en alguna de sus clases. - A juzgar por el sello, proviene de una Iglesia de Madrid y está validado por un notario.

\- Eso es, señorita Folch – contestó Salvador, señalando brevemente con sus gafas a la joven. - Señores, este acta certifica que Don Gustavo Adolfo Claudio Domínguez Bastida contrajo matrimonio con la señorita Doña Julia Espín y Pérez de Collbrand el día 29 de Mayo de 1859. Además de los nombres de la pareja, podemos ver también cómo uno de los testigos fue el hermano mayor del novio, Valeriano Domínguez Bastida, y cómo Joaquín Espín y Guillén, reconocido músico de la época, entregó a su hija en el altar...

Julián arqueó la ceja, algo escéptico: por unos momentos le había dado la sensación de que estaba siendo testigo de una sesión de cotilleo digna de cualquier programa del corazón, aunque con menos medios, todo sea dicho. Pero sabía que el peculiar ministerio para el que trabajaba nunca daba información nimia e irrelevante... Un renovado rencor asomó un poco a la expresión de su rostro: si bien el trabajo le activaba y le ayudaba a salir de ese estado estático-depresivo en el que se solía abandonar de cuando en cuando, no olvidaba tan fácilmente la doble moral con la que, a su parecer, jugaban aquellas personas.

¿En qué maldita hora se le ocurrió aceptar un trabajo como ése?

Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas opciones: para nada quería terminar con sus huesos en el psiquiátrico.

A las últimas explicaciones de Salvador, siguieron unos momentos de silencio intenso, similares a los que se producen en un aula cuando un profesor formula una pregunta a un alumno que no ha estado atento a la explicación y que por tanto desconoce la respuesta. Alonso intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Julián, lo cual le alivió: al menos no era el único que no entendía a cuento de qué venía semejante anuncio de prensa rosa. Amelia inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, leyendo el resto del documento para tratar de encontrar algo anómalo en la misma: sus conocimientos en cuanto a Derecho no eran muchos, pero no creía que fuera un documento falso o modificado de ningún tipo.

Sin embargo, había algo que le resultaba levemente familiar.

\- Pues que sean muy felices y que coman perdices, ¿no? - dijo Julián, rompiendo el hielo y hablando con ese sarcasmo que a veces desconcertaba a sus compañeros. - ¿Se os ha pasado la fecha? ¿Queréis que les mandemos algo de nuestra parte?

\- Le agradecería que no se tomara el asunto a risa – le respondió Salvador al momento. - Saben ustedes muy bien que nunca les convocamos para ninguna tontería: tengo confianza plena en esta patrulla, a pesar de todo...

\- Disculpad que os interrumpa, pero yo tampoco comprendo la problemática de este hecho – afirmó Alonso, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas, mientras Julián le dedicaba al subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo una mirada poco amistosa por ese "a pesar de todo".

Salvador Martí se limitó a asentir y volvió a hablar con voz clara:

\- La problemática de este hecho es que esta boda nunca se produjo, basándonos en la Historia que bien conocemos hoy: Don Gustavo y Doña Julia nunca fueron marido y mujer. Se trata de una anomalía temporal que debemos resolver.

\- ¿Y quiénes son esas personas, si se puede saber? - quiso saber Julián, con más enfado reflejado en su voz del que le hubiera gustado: una cosa era evitar que los nazis ganaran la Segunda Guerra Mundial y otra cosa muy distinta era impedir que dos personas contrajeran matrimonio si querían hacerlo. - ¿Qué importancia tiene que quieran casarse? ¿A quién hacen daño con esta boda?

El subsecretario guardó silencio e intercambió una brevísima mirada con Ernesto, quien se limitó a asentir animando a su superior a que procediera en la exposición del caso.

\- Responderé a su primera pregunta, Julián, que de igual modo servirá para responder las otras: tiene razón, puede que el nombre de Gustavo Adolfo Claudio Domínguez Bastida no signifique nada para usted, pero espero que sí recuerde a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, un importante poeta y narrador de nuestra literatura...

\- Le conozco – afirmó finalmente Amelia, como si al fin hubiera desentrañado el misterio oculto entre las apretujadas líneas de delicada caligrafía del certificado de matrimonio. - Es decir, conozco que su obra o al menos parte de ella... Uno de mis profesores suele mencionarlo de vez en cuando como un nuevo ilustre de las letras... Bueno, al menos nuevo para mi época...

\- Eh, yo también sé quién es: tuve que leer sus Rimas en EGB y aguantar los suspiros adolescentes de mis compañeras de clase – habló Julián, cruzándose de brazos: por favor, que no tuviera ante sí al nuevo Lope de Vega.

\- Pues yo sigo sin conocer a dicho caballero – dijo Alonso, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Señor de Entrerríos, no ha oído hablar de él porque don Gustavo vino al mundo cerca de tres siglos después de usted; y, señorita Folch, usted le conoce o al menos en parte porque en su tiempo, 1880, la fama de don Gustavo Adolfo aún estaba tomando forma, aunque de manera rápida – continuó explicando Salvador Martí ante la atenta mirada de la patrulla. - Bécquer falleció en 1870 y sus amigos publicaron su obra de forma póstuma como homenaje y esperando también que fuera un sustento económico para la mujer y los hijos que dejaba atrás: la primera edición no tardó en agotarse y lo mismo sucedió con la segunda, publicada en 1877... Por eso es comprensible que no haya tenido total acceso a su obra, señorita Folch, pero que sí lo tuviera su profesor... Pero descuide, una tercera edición saldrá en 1881 y tendrá oportunidad de conseguirla si es usted rápida...

Amelia asintió ligeramente, intrigada por el giro que estaba tomando aquella exposición del caso: le llamaba poderosamente la atención tener que intervenir de nuevo para cambiar el destino de un artista, pero lamentaba no conocer apenas nada de la obra del tal Bécquer antes de que se iniciara la misión. Bueno, siempre podría consultar la biblioteca de la que disponía el Ministerio, así como ese invento llamado Internet al que aún no había dedicado mucho tiempo.

\- Así pues, señores y señorita... - continuó explicando el subsecretario del Ministerio, haciendo un gesto a Ernesto para que pasara a la siguiente diapositiva, que resultó ser un retrato del mencionado escritor. - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer es uno de nuestros escritores más ilustres, su fama ha sobrevivido siglos después de su muerte y continúa siendo uno de los referentes en lengua castellana. El problema es que uno de los grandes temas de su obra es el amor y créanme cuando les digo que no es su destino casarse con la señorita Julia Espín, sino con otra mujer que conocerá posteriormente...

Julián no dijo nada, para alivio de sus compañeros, pues temían que aquel tema en concreto le hiciera saltar por los aires rompiendo ese aura de calma que parecía mantener después de todo lo que había vivido tras la misión en la Residencia de Estudiantes. El enfermero se limitó a observar el retrato del joven escritor al que iban a conocer en breve: su nombre era uno de tantos que les enseñaban en el colegio pero pasaban sin pena ni gloria a su memoria a largo plazo. No había sido hasta empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio que se había dado cuenta de que la gran mayoría de personajes históricos para él no eran más que nombres y fechas: muchas veces pasaba por alto que habían sido personas no muy distintas a cualquiera de sus amigos o incluso a él, con sus miedos y alegrías, con sus deseos y sueños...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le devolvía la mirada desde la pantalla del proyector, casi parecía que el pintor le hubiera pillado girándose hacia él mientras posaba de perfil: tenía el rostro delgado y fino, la nariz recta, el cabello corto formado de multitud de bucles castaños estaba peinado con la raya al lado y sus ojos castaños dedicaban una mirada soñadora y en cierto modo triste al espectador. No sabía si eran por sus propias circunstancias personales o porque el Ministerio le estaba volviendo más sensible de la cuenta, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse más por la vida de ese hombre, por sus inquietudes y, sobre todo, por algo que inmediatamente a continuación preguntó su compañero Alonso, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

\- Me temo que no os entiendo bien, ¿tan terrible sería para él contraer matrimonio con dicha dama? Se trata de una boda que, al parecer, se ha celebrado libremente con el consentimiento de ambos: ¿no debería ser eso suficiente?

Julián dedicó una breve y triste sonrisa a su amigo, pero permaneció en silencio: aún no se veía preparado para hablar abiertamente de algo que le tocaba tan de cerca y que había dejado una huella tan grande en su vida como el amor. Por su parte, Salvador Martí asintió y agachó la cabeza unos instantes antes de proseguir con sus palabras, como si estuviera eligiendo las más adecuadas.

\- Apelo a vuestra experiencia de vida, Alonso – prosiguió el hombre. - Estoy seguro de que hubo otras mujeres en vuestra vida antes de conocer a vuestra esposa Blanca... ¿Acaso imagináis cómo hubiera sido todo si algo así hubiera ocurrido, si os hubiérais casado con otra mujer que no fuera ella?

Ante ese ejemplo, el soldado de los Tercios de Flandes se vio obligado a callar, otorgando silenciosamente la razón a su superior: había habido otras mujeres en su vida, era cierto, pero ninguna de ellas podía equipararse en lo más mínimo a su querida Blanca. Y bien sabía Dios que Julián estaba pensando en lo mismo respecto a su esposa Maite, aunque tenía entendido que ella había sido su novia desde que eran muy jóvenes.

Pero Salvador Martí tenía razón: todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

\- Les recuerdo que yo también estuve casado – se sinceró el subsecretario, llamando la atención de la patrulla: estaban acostumbrados a ver en él una figura de autoridad y mando que rara vez mostraba sus emociones u opiniones al margen de temas estrictamente ministeriales. Aquella declaración no tenía precedente alguno para ninguno de los tres. - No crean que la sensación del amor me es desconocida, por lo tanto sé que, aunque se crea estar enamorado otras veces, cuando conoces a la mujer definitiva lo sabes y jamás te arrepentirías de no haber contraído con ninguna de las anteriores... Gustavo Bécquer será padre en un futuro y les puedo asegurar que la madre de esos pequeños no es la señorita Julia Espín: si este matrimonio tiene lugar, estos niños así como los descendientes de la señorita Espín no existirán nunca...

Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras la patrulla compuesta por Amelia, Julián y Alonso iban tomando conciencia de las palabras de Salvador. Comprendían todo lo que eso implicaba sentimentalmente hablando y también que su superior tenía razón, aunque hubieran preferido una misión que no tuviera tanto que ver con entrometerse en la vida más privada de una persona.

\- Así que... - habló finalmente Amelia. - Lo que debemos de impedir es que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín se comprometan en matrimonio...

\- Eso es – asintió Salvador volviéndose levemente hacia el retrato del joven escritor. - Viajarán al Madrid de 1858...

Dicho esto, el cuadro desapareció para dar paso a un mapa de la capital española en aquellos tiempos y unas cuantas fotografías en blanco y negro anexas en la misma diapositiva.

Un agente del Ministerio les recibirá allí y les dará las últimas instrucciones... - prosiguió el subsecretario, dejando que su mirada gris se perdiera en las antiguas callejuelas de Madrid del siglo XIX. - Gustavo Adolfo, junto a su hermano mayor, Valeriano, se trasladó allí en 1854 en busca de un futuro más próspero desde su Sevilla natal...

\- ¿Es sevillano? - se interesó Alonso, recuperando el tono vigoroso en la voz y el entusiasmo en la misma.

\- Así es – contestó Salvador. - Pero le advierto que ese muchacho es casi tres siglos posterior a usted y es probable que hayan conocido dos ciudades totalmente diferentes... Bien, Bécquer conoció a la señorita Espín en el Círculo Filarmónico, una asociación de formación musical creada por el padre de la chica, de modo que su primera parada será precisamente ésa... En 1858 tenía tan sólo veintidós años y ya saben cómo son los jóvenes en estas edades...

\- Mientras no sea como don Lope de Vega me conformo – murmuró Julián, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Amelia guardó silencio, no porque le doliera el comentario de su compañero, sino porque no había esperado que el escritor fuera de una edad tan similar a la suya... Echó una leve mirada a Julián y sintió cómo un peso se depositaba encima de su corazón: ojalá existiera alguien que llegara del futuro para decirle que el amor de su vida no es verdaderamente Julián, sino otra persona maravillosa que la amará como ella a él... Pero las fotografías recibidas dejaban lugar a pocas dudas.

\- Entonces, ¿aceptan ustedes la misión? - quiso saber el subsecretario del Ministerio, sin perder por ello el aura de autoridad: aquella fórmula no dejaba de ser una mera formalidad.

\- Por supuesto que la aceptamos – asintió rotundamente Alonso, llevado por el sentido del deber tan inmenso que poseía, antes de darse cuenta de que era Amelia, la jefa de la patrulla, quien debía aceptar.

\- Sí, la aceptamos – contestó Amelia, dedicando a Alonso una breve sonrisa: había sido difícil para Alonso acostumbrarse a recibir órdenes de una mujer y había habido momentos en los que no se habían entendido del todo, pero finalmente la relación de amistad que había nacido entre ellos había terminado por ser más fuerte que el machismo de la época del soldado. - ¿Julián?

El enfermero asintió con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más, así que Salvador Martí dio una palmada y continuó hablando, dirigiéndose a su escritorio:

\- No esperaba menos de ustedes... Me alegra ver que están de nuevo tan implicados en nuevas misiones, estoy seguro de que harán un buen trabajo – dicho esto, agarró el teléfono y marcó un número de teléfono. - ¿Cornejo? Sí, te envío a dos hombres y una mujer. Años 1850. Avisa también a Antoñita, de peluquería...

Amelia suspiró y sonrió tímidamente a sus compañeros de patrulla.

Se sentía emocionada al ver por fin un cambio en la lúgubre realidad que habían vivido tres su última misión, tenía fe en que aquella nueva aventura fuera suficiente como devolverles a los tres a su vida normal.

O al menos eso quería creer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habéis podido comprobar, este capítulo está situado inmediatamente después del final de la primera temporada. Vamos, vendría a ser un 2x01 de la serie.
> 
> Me he documentado para el fic acudiendo a las obras completas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, artículos biográficos sobre Julia Espín, el documental "Bécquer Desconocido", un frikeo desmedido por el Ministerio del Tiempo y una total y absoluta admiración por Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.
> 
> Espero de corazón que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Podrá no haber poetas

Recordaba aquella noche en la habitación de la posada "La fonda del oso" en la que había confesado a Amelia que el Ministerio le había dado la vida. Había tocado fondo desde la muerte de Maite y entonces había creído que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el mundo le mostraba algo por lo que merecía la pena seguir adelante.

Pocas veces había sentido mayores ganas de soltarle un par de guantazos a su yo del pasado.

Mientras terminaba de ponerse la vestimenta que le habían traído para no dar la nota en el Madrid del siglo XIX, Julián tenía tiempo y silencio para pensar: precisamente las dos cosas que más le hacían darse cuenta de la puta locura en la que se había convertido su vida. Lo admitía, al principio había pensado que trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo sería genial – desde luego, mucho más genial que ir a dar con sus huesos en un psiquiátrico -: siempre le había gustado viajar, salirse de su zona de confort... Y dudaba seriamente que hubiera algo capaz de sacarte de tu zona de confort con más fuerza que ser funcionario del ministerio.

Julián soltó un bufido de exasperación y se cubrió el rostro con las manos: había estado muy jodido las últimas semanas, lo sabía, como también sabía que Alonso y Amelia habían estado muy preocupados por él. No quería fallarles ahora. Aunque en su interior, las palabras de Irene Larra y sus propios sentimientos intentaran rebelarse y mandarlo todo a la mierda, había algo en él que le empujaba a salir adelante, a seguir haciendo misiones, a continuar trabajando al lado de sus amigos...

Realmente, no podía decirse que él fuera una persona de las que salen adelante con facilidad: él se dejaba hundir y vivía en la tristeza, lo reconocía; pero al mismo tiempo, sentía dentro de él que la única manera que tenía de continuar viviendo era hacer caso a ese instinto que le motivaba a aceptar más misiones del Ministerio. El trabajo le abstraía de todo lo demás, lo tenía más que comprobado en los tres años en los que se había entregado casi de forma enfermiza a su labor como enfermero del SAMUR. Pero allí era diferente...

Estar viajando a lugares y épocas peculiares, conociendo a todos esos personajes que para él sólo han existido en aburridas lecciones en el colegio, junto a Alonso y Amelia... Eso era distinto.

Era como estar en familia.

Dentro de sí creía que perderse en aquellas épocas y situaciones lejanas le servían para alejarse de su propio vacío interno... Y quizás en cierto modo así era.

El enfermero dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y negó para sí mismo con la cabeza: lo que le faltaba, el Ministerio le estaba volviendo filósofo. Por el momento dejaría de comerse la cabeza y se centraría en lo que había que hacer.

Se abrochó los gemelos en la chaqueta del traje que le habían proporcionado y se echó una leve mirada al espejo: parecía salido de una película de Sherlock Holmes. El conjunto estaba compuesto por chaqueta, chaleco y pantalones negros junto a una camisa blanca con las solapas del cuello algo desmedidas. En sus manos portaba un sombrero que le terminaba de dar un aire a los muertos del álbum de la peli "Los Otros".

Mal rollo.

Finalmente, Julián abandonó la pequeña habitación destinada al cambio de vestuario y se encontró con que Amelia y Alonso ya le estaban esperando. El soldado no tenía un atuendo muy distinto al que acababa de ponerse él, mientras que la joven universitaria vestía un traje muy parecido al que solía llevar puesto cuando venía de su época: normal, tampoco había una diferencia de años enorme, puede que fuera ella la que más cómoda se encontrara en el Madrid del año 1858.

\- Estás prácticamente igual al día en que cenamos con mis padres – señaló Amelia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Era verdad, pudo comprobar él tras echar una leve ojeada a su traje: puede que incluso fuera el mismo. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

\- Y yo que me alegro: esta ropa es mucho más ropa que la del siglo XV... - contestó Julián, alisándose las mangas de la chaqueta, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a Alonso. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas de este traje?

\- Opino que por mucho que a vuestra gente os guste vestir de manera extravagante... He de reconocer que esta vestimenta no está mal del todo... - admitió Alonso, quien a ojos de Julián tenía una pinta muy graciosa con ese traje tan formal.

Amelia abrió el bolso que portaba con ella y sacó un pequeño bloc de notas:

\- Mientras te cambiabas nos han proporcionado los últimos detalles de la misión... - dijo la muchacha, pasando las gastadas hojas del cuaderno. - Una vez que lleguemos a Madrid en 1858 nos recibirá una funcionaria del Ministerio llamada María Luisa. Esta mujer posee una mercería en una calle cercana a donde residen Bécquer y su hermano, y nos permitirá alojarnos en el piso que hay encima del local durante el tiempo que dure la misión. Cuando nos hallamos instalado, iremos a buscar a Gustavo y...

\- Amelia, creo que se te olvida un detalle importante... - le interrumpió Julián con delicadeza. - Digo yo que antes que nada, tendremos que saber qué puerta nos lleva a 1858...

La universitaria cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como riñiéndose por su tropiezo.

\- Puerta 815

\- ¿La 815? - rió Julián sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Estás de coña, no?

Extrañada, Amelia negó con la cabeza. El enfermero dejó escapar una risa cansada más y añadió:

\- Pues anda que empezamos bien...

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras sólo fue roto por el comentario de Alonso.

\- No lo entiendo

* * *

 

Y ahí estaban, después de bajar unos cuantos pisos por la enorme escalera de caracol que conectaba los pasillos a todas las puertas del tiempo, frente a la que tenía una pequeña placa gastada en la que se podía leer a duras penas el número 815.

\- Se ve que esta zona no la cuidan demasiado – señaló Julián echando un leve vistazo a su alrededor: se encontraban en el piso más bajo al que nunca habían ido y el aire estaba enrarecido incluso.

\- Supongo que esta zona no les da demasiados problemas – se figuró Amelia, mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo, totalmente vacío.

\- Sí, al menos hasta que a Romeo y Julieta se les ha ocurrido casarse... - contestó Julián, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Menos cháchara – les interrumpió Alonso, dedicándoles una mirada significativa: de repente, todo el aura de autoridad que le envolvía cuando emprendían una misión volvió de golpe. - Tenemos un deber que cumplir, y cuanto antes nos pongamos a ello, antes acabaremos...

Julián no creyó que Alonso se refiriera a que estaba deseando acabar la misión incluso antes de haberla empezado, sino que esperaba poder sorprender a los jefes con una resolución temprana. Antes de que pudieran añadir nada más, el soldado de los Tercios de los Flandes se había situado frente a la puerta, se había persignado y había abierto la puerta, atravesándola al instante.

\- Desde luego... - murmuró Julián, mirando a Amelia. - Estoy seguro de que Alonso es el mejor fichaje que ha hecho el Ministerio últimamente... Aunque lo de Jordi Hurtado aún me tiene un poco alucinado

Amelia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Anda, vamos, antes de que nos meta en un problema de los suyos...

Dicho esto, la muchacha se recogió las faldas de su vestido y atravesó el umbral de la puerta con cuidado de no tropezar. El enfermero echó una leve mirada a su alrededor antes de seguir a sus compañeros:

\- En fin, 2016, nos vemos pronto...

* * *

 

Como siempre solía ocurrir cuando viajaba a través del tiempo, Julián tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos para acostumbrarse a todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Amelia y Alonso ya estaban contemplando también la capital de España tal y como se mostraba a su alrededor: la puerta que acababan de cruzar les había llevado a una callecita en la que la gente iba y venía, vieron cruzar un coche de caballos y gente mayor que parecía volver del mercado, pero también personas que paseaban con porte distinguido mientras discutían entre sí cosas que a Julián, y más aún a Alonso, les sonaba a chino:

\- ¿Acudiste a la inauguración de la nueva línea de ferrocarril a Alicante? - decía uno de ellos a su compañero.

\- ¿Otra línea de ferrocarril? - exclamó el otro, quien no parecía haber oído hablar del tema. - ¡Qué barbaridad! Parece que nuestra reina Isabel no sabe hacer otra cosa que jugar con trenecitos...

Los dos caballeros estallaron en risas, alejándose calle arriba, y Julián se volvió hacia sus compañeros justo para ver la cara de pasmo y casi horror que había puesto Alonso.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así de su reina? ¡Y más aún siendo mujer! - espetó el soldado, a la vez que Amelia le ponía una mano en el brazo para calmarle.

\- Alonso, Isabel II es también reina en mi época y te aseguro que no mucha gente la tiene en alta estima – habló la muchacha, llamando la atención de Alonso. - No contó con el apoyo de toda la población para subir al trono, los carlistas preferían a su tío, Carlos María Isidro: ese enfrentamiento entre liberales y tradicionalistas ha llevado al país a dos guerras de las que aún no se ha recuperado del todo... Y aún la gente permanece dividida por ello

Alonso sopesó las palabras de su compañera sin poder disimular un gesto de disgusto en su rostro: la idea de una España dividida, aunque ya había oído hablar de la Guerra Civil que tendría lugar menos de cien años después del momento en el que se encontraban, le parecía abominable viniendo de un tiempo donde el país estaba unido y en su máximo esplendor.

A la mente de Julián vino el recuerdo de esa niña asustada abrazada a su hermana durante el asalto al Ministerio por parte de Armando Leiva. Al no saber qué había sido de sus compañeros de patrulla, apenas había prestado más de una sencilla mirada a la reina Isabel II con sólo trece años: si no le fallaban los cálculos, en el tiempo en el que ahora se encontraban debía tener veintiocho años.

De repente, recordó algo más: estaban en 1858, la época de Amelia no era muy lejana a aquellos años.

\- Amelia – la llamó Julián, acercándose a sus amigos para hablar lejos de oídos cotillas. - Acabo de acordarme de que tú vienes del año 1880, así que en 1858...

\- Tengo sólo un año de edad o estaré a punto de cumplirlo – contestó ella, adivinando la pregunta que iba a hacerle su compañero de patrulla. - Qué extraño se me hace pensar que, si estuviéramos en Barcelona, podría ver a mis padres dándome un paseo por el parque en un carrito para bebés...

Alonso sacudió la cabeza, como si tener el caso tan cercano de Amelia fuera suficiente como para no poder procesarlo al momento.

\- Si llego a contar esto en 1569, me hubieran ahorcado por traidor y luego quemado por brujo – dijo el soldado, casi más para sí mismo que para los demás.

\- Mirad...

Julián había señalado levemente con la cabeza a una señora mayor que les miraba de modo extraño, como si hubiera oído parte de su conversación y estuviera decidiendo si estaban de broma o si simplemente habían perdido el juicio. Por parte de la patrulla, las dudas sobre las intenciones de la mujer se resolvieron en cuanto ésta se acercó a ellos con cautela y preguntó:

\- Disculpen que les interrumpa. Señorita, ¿es usted Amelia Folch?

La universitaria se apresuró a asentir. La anciana dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y les hizo unas señas para que la siguieran.

\- Tarde, como siempre. - protestó la mujer mientras echaba a andar calle arriba. - Mande quien mande en el Ministerio, siempre me los envían tarde...

\- ¿Es usted doña María Luisa? - quiso saber Amelia, apresurándose en su paso hasta llegar al nivel de la señora.

\- Desde hace más años de los que estoy dispuesta a confesar, sí, soy María Luisa Díaz y soy funcionaria del dichoso Ministerio del Tiempo – contestó ella, mientras Alonso y Julián también se acercaban. - Les esperaba hace aproximadamente una hora, pero eso no importa ahora: voy a acompañarles hasta mi local, ustedes vivirán en el piso superior hasta que finalicéis la misión que os han encomendado vuestros superiores

El tono con el que hablaba la anciana hizo sonreír a Julián: era exactamente el mismo que solía utilizar su abuela cuando estaba harta de aguantar las travesuras de sus nietos y les reñía por jugar con la pelota dentro de casa. Parecía que había algunas cosas, como el modo de hablar de las señoras a cierta edad, que nunca cambiarían a pesar de los años o siglos que pudieran pasar.

\- Os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, buena mujer – habló Alonso, caballeroso como siempre. - En nombre mío y de mis compañeros...

La mencionada señora chasqueó la lengua, como quitando importancia al asunto.

\- No hace falta que me dé las gracias, caballero – dijo María Luisa, mientras seguía avanzando entre los viandantes de esa calle de Madrid: Julián no pudo evitar observar a su paso que la ciudad bien necesitaba un servicio de limpieza más contundente. - Esto de trabajar para el Ministerio me viene de familia, mi madre ya lo hacía antes que yo y una servidora está más que satisfecha de poder seguir sus pasos

Amelia esbozó una sonrisa y compartió una mirada con sus compañeros: el desparpajo de esa señora ayudaba a que la patrulla se sintiera de nuevo en acción por completo, como si nada hubiera pasado. No completamente, por supuesto, pero sí animaba el ambiente.

\- Bien, si no recuerdo mal – siguió hablando la mujer, volviéndose de cuando en cuando para comprobar si conservaba la atención de los tres compañeros. - Precisan ustedes de contactar con un pretendiente de la señorita Julia Espín, ¿me equivoco?

\- Sí, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer – se apresuró a señalar Amelia. - ¿Le conoce usted? ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarle?

Por desgracia y para decepción de la patrulla, la señora negó con la cabeza.

\- No es un nombre común, desde luego no lo he oído nunca – afirmó la anciana, sin detenerse un segundo. - Pero teniendo en cuenta que pretende a la señorita Espín, estoy segura de que podrán encontrarle con facilidad en el Círculo Filarmónico, que el padre de la muchacha organiza en la casa familiar... Al parecer don Joaquín Espín tuvo un rifirafe con el Conservatorio y decidió formar su propio centro, aunque yo de eso sé lo que comentan y poco más. Sé que organizan recitales y conciertos, y que son muy concurridos, la verdad sea dicha: la señorita Julia canta en la mayoría de ellos...

Al parecer, el chismorreo también era algo que no caducaba de una generación a otra: la señora había estado hablando muy rápidamente, como si no quisiera dar demasiados detalles o más bien como si pretendiera no querer hacerlo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, avistaron la mercería que regentaba la anciana: tenía un bonito rótulo con su nombre sobre el escaparate, donde se mostraban distintos tipos de telas y encajes, así como también ofrecían sus servicios como modista. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la longeva funcionaria les tendió un manojo de llaves:

\- Tengan ustedes, ésta abre el portal y ésta el piso superior – informó señalando dos llaves distintas. - Procuren no estropear nada, que son los muebles de la familia: la casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, así que no tendrán ustedes problemas de espacio. Si quieren, puedo hacerles la compra...

\- No, no será necesario – la interrumpió Julián. - Bastante hace usted ya por nosotros y por el Ministerio

\- Pues no se hable más, yo he de volver a la mercería y ustedes deben prepararse para cumplir con su deber – dijo la señora bajando unos pocos peldaños y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su local. A medio camino, se detuvo sobre sus pasos y, tras vacilar unos instantes, se volvió hacia la patrulla. - Me han preguntado por un Gustavo, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, señora – respondió Alonso.

\- Conozco a un caballero, un poco mayor que la señorita – mencionó María Luisa señalando a Amelia con la palma de la mano hacia abajo y haciendo un gesto que venía a decir "más o menos". - Se dedica a hacer retratos, una vez hizo uno a mi hija y a mi nieta. Sé que tiene un hermano menor, con el que se le suele ver casi siempre, pero no estoy segura de que se llamara Gustavo...

\- ¿Recuerda el nombre del pintor? - inquirió Amelia.

\- Sí, por supuesto, de su nombre sí me acuerdo – contestó la mujer, como medio indignada. - Se llama Valeriano, es un buen hombre...

Julián recordó que en el certificado de matrimonio que había llegado al Ministerio figuraba el nombre de un tal Valeriano como testigo de la boda y, si no recordaba rematadamente mal, Salvador Martí les había mencionado que era el hermano del novio. El enfermero tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darse con la palma de la mano en la frente al recordar que el subsecretario del Ministerio les había dicho que el retrato de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer mostrado en la proyección había sido pintado por su hermano Valeriano.

\- Blanco y en botella – susurró Julián a Amelia, acercándose a ella. - Lo bueno de que la gente usara nombres tan raros es que es imposible equivocarse...

\- ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarle? Nos sería de mucha ayuda – pidió la universitaria, dirigiéndose una vez más a la anciana funcionaria.

La señora ahogó una risa y negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Debí haberlo imaginado: ese muchacho va siempre con la cabeza en las nubes... Muy trabajador y educado, eso sí, como su hermano, pero él parece estar con los pensamientos en otra parte, como si soñara mientras camina... En fin, pues es muy probable que le encuentren esta tarde en la casa de don Joaquín Espín: está en la calle paralela a ésta, no tiene pérdida

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda – respondió Amelia con una sonrisa.

\- Que tengáis un buen día, amable dama – contestó Alonso a su vez, sin poder reprimir su característico modo de hablar.

Pero la señora, teniendo en cuenta que eso de trabajar en el Ministerio parecía venirle de familia y ya nada le resultaba extraño, cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su local sin dedicar un segundo más de su tiempo a la patrulla y al poco la oyeron dando órdenes a una de las muchachas que debía tener contratadas como costureras o dependientas.

\- Bueno, hemos averiguado más bien poco – dijo Julián encogiéndose de hombros. - Ya sabíamos que Bécquer había conocido a esa chica en ese Círculo como-se-llame, lo único que sabemos nuevo es que ya apunta maneras si esta señora nos ha dicho que anda con la cabeza en las nubes...

\- Tampoco hemos de fiarnos demasiado en cuchicheos de portal: rara vez se corresponden con la realidad – señaló Alonso.

\- Me lo vas a decir a mí, tío, que ahora eso lo sacan por la tele y cobrando un pastón – contestó a su vez Julián, chocando el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra.

\- Lo que importa es que sabemos que tanto él como su hermano ya han acudido a esa asociación musical con anterioridad – recordó la universitaria. - Y, por lo que ha dicho doña María Luisa, parecen estar muy unidos... Es más de lo que sabíamos antes de llegar aquí

Acordaron que lo mejor sería instalarse en el hogar que les había proporcionado la modista y comenzar a pensar en un plan: por lo que habían podido averiguar, Gustavo Bécquer no había alcanzado demasiada fama en vida – desde luego no la que tenía siglos después de su muerte -, así que aquella vez no iba a ser tan sencillo entrar en contacto con él como había sucedido en el caso de Lope de Vega, cuyas obras de teatro ya eran muy populares en el siglo XVI. Así que debían pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Al entrar en la casa de la funcionaria de 1858, Amelia sonrió al reconocer el estilo de los muebles y de la disposición de la decoración muy similar a la que tenía ella en su casa en 1880: después de todo, los Folch habían reutilizado gran parte del mobiliario de la casa de los abuelos de Amelia, dado que su madre sostenía firmemente que ya no se encontraban muebles como aquellos.

Algo a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado a lo largo de las distintas misiones que les habían encomendado en el Ministerio, era a que los armarios de las casas en las que se instalaban tuvieran ropa de la época para que pudieran cambiarse y utilizarla el tiempo que durara la misión, y, como pudieron comprobar a la hora de elegir habitación, ese hogar no era una excepción. Mientras sus compañeros estudiaban los atuendos que había cuidadosamente colgados en el interior de los armarios de sus respectivas habitaciones, Julián se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de la misma y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Empezaba a sonreír para sí mismo al recordar la expresión de horror que había reflejado el rostro de Alonso al encontrar todo tipo de atuendo heavy en la misión de los años 80, cuando notó cómo un bulto en la espalda le incomodaba bastante.

Rayos, ya casi lo había olvidado.

Echando una leve ojeada al umbral de la puerta, vigilando que no viniera ninguno de sus compañeros de patrulla, Julián sacó de debajo de su camisa un pequeño libro algo gastado que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca del Ministerio: sabía que había ciertas normas sobre sacar objetos de otras épocas, pero ¿no se lo habían saltado ya muchas veces portando consigo móviles y, en ocasiones, armas?

Pasó la mano por la portada, contemplando de nuevo aquel libro que una vez tuvo que estudiar cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Al igual que al empezar a conocer a Lorca se había interesado más por su trabajo como poeta, esta vez quería hacer lo mismo en el caso de Bécquer. Sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta al pensar en Lorca, en su encantadora forma de ser y en su trágico destino. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en 1858 aún no habría ni nacido.

Ya se disponía a abrir "Rimas y Leyendas" por una página cualquiera cuando vio a Alonso apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Julián ocultó la portada del libro con cuidado, aunque el soldado no parecía haberse dado cuenta de cuál era.

\- Ya nos hemos instalado en este lugar y Amelia insiste en que nos reunamos en el salón para trazar un plan...

El enfermero asintió y, cerrando el libro, se incorporó de la cama. Esperó a que Alonso le diese la espalda y guardó el ejemplar en el cajón de la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama: puede que cuando volviera a ponerle la mano ya hubiera conocido al hombre que lo escribió. Cuando llegó al salón, Amelia y Alonso ya habían tomado asiento alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda a la que Julián no tardó en unirse.

\- ¿Y bien? - carraspeó el hombre, mirando a sus compañeros. - ¿Tenéis alguna idea sobre lo que debemos hacer?

\- De momento, creo que deberíamos acudir esta tarde a los recitales que organiza el padre de Julia Espín: si no le encontramos allí, siempre podemos intentar hablar con ella y ver si ya se conocen – habló Amelia: Julián no se lo había dicho nunca pero su voz siempre transmitía serenidad y calma, hacía que las cosas parecieran más fáciles de lo que en realidad eran.

Alonso asintió con la cabeza, aprobando el plan.

\- Me pregunto qué clase de recitales serán esos... - murmuró el soldado casi para sí: nunca había mostrado un excesivo entusiasmo por las artes, pero el Don Juan Tenorio de Zorrilla le había puesto los ojos como platos en su día.

Julián por su parte, al enfrentarse de nuevo al problema que debían resolver, no dejaba de sentirse algo incómodo.

\- Algo dentro de mí sigue diciéndome que estamos haciendo algo mal... ¿Cómo vamos a impedir que esa relación prospere? ¿Vamos a encerrarle en un armario o algo así? Si es un crío, sólo tiene veintidós años...

\- Yo mucho antes de esa edad ya había derramado sangre en batalla por España – afirmó Alonso con orgullo.

Julián bufó y se apoyó más en el respaldo de la silla: a veces olvidaba que todo dependía del cristal con que se mirase. En los tiempos de Alonso, un muchacho de veintidós años era todo un hombre, pero también estaban hablando de una época en la que la infancia era prácticamente inexistente; en cuanto a Amelia, ella tenía veintitrés años y era una rareza que no estuviera ya casada y con hijos... Pero en 2016, un chaval de veintidós años era algo muy distinto.

\- Pero comprendo vuestro punto de vista – continuó diciendo el Alatriste de la patrulla. - Es joven y puede que aún no tenga mucha experiencia de vida, sin embargo, ya nos explicó nuestro jefe que no es esa joven con la que posteriormente se casará y será padre de familia... Os puedo asegurar que los muchachos son muy impulsivos a su edad...

\- Eso es algo que parece no cambiar a lo largo del tiempo – sonrió Amelia divertida, recordando a Luis Buñuel en la Residencia de Estudiantes.

\- Y ni cambiará – contestó Julián a su vez.

\- El caso es que si contrajo matrimonio posteriormente con esa otra mujer y no con doña Julia sería por algo, es más que probable que fuera feliz con ella y con la familia que posteriormente tuvo: no existe mayor bendición del Señor que una familia, es algo que sabemos todos – terminó de explicar Alonso.

Maite había sido su primera novia y, de no ser por lo que pasó, probablemente hubieran seguido juntos toda la vida, aunque bien sabía Julián que eso no era lo habitual: el primer amor rara vez era el definitivo y quizás ése fuera el caso del poeta al que iban a conocer. No recordaba mucho de su vida personal, por no decir nada, pero dicen que la ausencia de noticias son siempre buenas noticias.

\- Bueno, entonces ése es el plan que tenemos, ¿no? - habló finalmente Julián, dejando sus dudas a un lado. - Vamos a ese recital e intentamos dar con él o con Julia, ¿no es así?

\- Me parece bien, es la mejor opción que tenemos – contestó Amelia. - ¿Alonso?

\- Conforme – asintió el sevillano.

Bueno, eso que tenían aclarado. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a que llegara la tarde.

* * *

 

Llegada la hora, se encontraron con que las sesiones de música de don Joaquín Espín eran populares entre los vecinos del barrio. Además de recitales y pequeños conciertos, también ofrecían clases de solfeo, piano, canto, armonía y composición otros días de la semana. La patrulla, tras guardar una pequeña cola de unas diez personas a la entrada del hogar Espín y pagar las correspondientes cuotas, se encontraron con una casa grande y espléndida en la que podían acoger sin ningún tipo de problema a las personas y amantes del arte que allí se convocaban cada vez que tenía lugar un acto artístico.

Disponían de un gran salón con un balcón que daba a la calle, ricamente decorado con bonitas piezas de arte que Amelia estudiaba con curiosidad. Del mismo modo, habían colocado unas cinco filas de sillas en las que los espectadores ya se iban acomodando e intercambiando comentarios entre ellos sobre lo que esperaban de esa velada. Frente a dichas sillas, había un espacio que suponían estaba destinado a los artistas, puesto que además estaba emplazado estratégicamente cerca del piano de pared que poseía la familia.

\- Si mi madre viera todo esto... - murmuró Amelia, contemplando la decoración y espacio a su alrededor. - No me cabría la menor duda de que querría incluirles en nuestro círculo de amistades

\- Pues ya sabes – rió Julián. - Un día te la traes con nosotros: puerta 815, no tiene pérdida...

\- Bajad la voz – instó Alonso, cerca de donde se encontraban sus compañeros: siempre estaba muy pendiente de no pronunciar ciertas palabras durante las misiones como "ministerio", "viajes" y "móvil", con la que ya se estaba familiarizando.

Julián y Amelia compartieron una mirada divertida ante los nervios de Alonso y le siguieron hasta tomar asiento en la penúltima fila: las tres primeras estaban totalmente ocupadas o guardando sitio a alguien. Aún habían personas de pie, puesto que aún faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara el espectáculo y conservaban animadamente entre sí, lo que daba cierto espacio a la patrulla para poder comentar los detalles de la misión.

\- Seguro que no tenemos problemas para identificar a la señorita Julia, si es que es una de las artistas – habló Alonso en voz baja, inclinándose hacia sus compañeros. - Con el enamorado es con quien tenemos el problema...

\- Tampoco es que partamos de cero: Salvador nos mostró un retrato suyo, ¿recordáis? - señaló Amelia.

\- Esperemos que no pillemos a Bécquer escribiendo justo hoy – dijo Julián para sí.

Esta vez, tanto Alonso como Amelia le dedicaron una mirada de alerta y también de cierto reproche: había pronunciado la frase más alto de lo que había pensado y, si bien no la había gritado, sí se había hecho lo suficientemente audible para que las personas que estuvieran más cerca lo hubieran escuchado. La universitaria dio un leve golpe con el pie a Julián por el descuido, a la vez que la patrulla comenzaba a mirar de reojo a su alrededor para ver si alguien había escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

Gracias al cielo, todos parecían demasiado interesados en sus propias conversaciones como para prestar atención a los tres compañeros. Alonso ya había cerrado los ojos en una expresión de alivio y Amelia había suspirado brevemente cuando a Julián, quien seguía mirando a su alrededor con cautela, le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que un hombre que había sentado en la última fila, justo detrás de ellos, se les había quedado mirando con los ojos como platos.

\- Ay Dios – pensó el enfermero, empezando a sentirse nervioso.

El hombre en cuestión tenía el cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás, a juego con sus ojos y poseía un pequeño bigote. Por si quedaba lugar a algún tipo de duda, estaba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra, haciendo de atril improvisado a un grueso cuaderno de papel que llevaba consigo y en la mano sostenía un rústico antepasado del lápiz. Una cosa que no habían tenido en cuenta era que no sabían si el aspecto que presentaba Bécquer en el retrato presentado por Salvador se correspondía con el que tenía con veintidós años.

Bien, Julián, bien.

Julián le sostuvo la mirada a aquel hombre lo que se le antojaron siglos, hasta que Amelia y Alonso se dieron cuenta también de que habían llamado su atención y se giraron para poder verle mejor. Finalmente, cuando todo aquello empezaba a resultar incómodo, el hombre dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se inclinó hacia la patrulla.

\- Disculpen que les inoportune, no he podido evitar escucharles – comenzar a hablar con voz suave. Incluso ahora que se dirigía a ellos, Julián podía sentir la mirada fulminante de Alonso por el rabillo del ojo. - Pero estaban hablando de Bécquer, si no me equivoco, ¿acaso conocen su libro?

Los amigos intercambiaron entre sí una mirada brevísima: por la urgencia que ponía ese hombre en sus palabras estaba claro que el tema no le era indiferente. Pero, ¿de qué libro hablaba? Creían que "Rimas y Leyendas" sólo habían sido publicadas después de su muerte. Por suerte, y como en tantas otras ocasiones, Amelia fue la que salió del paso.

\- ¿Es usted don Gustavo? - preguntó al hombre, que seguía muy pendiente de la patrulla.

Para sorpresa de los compañeros, éste se echó a reír, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no era una risa que reflejara ningún tipo de sorna, sino más bien sorpresa y alegría. Pasados unos pocos segundos, el hombre suspiró y negó con la cabeza, aún manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro:

\- No, debo negar esa acusación – rió el hombre con buen humor, provocando una sonrisa en los funcionarios del ministerio.

Dicho esto, el hombre le tendió la mano a Amelia, cuya mano fue besada en señal de respeto nada más tomar ella la que le ofrecía él. Después, estrechó la mano con Julián y Alonso. Apenas habían terminado de serenarse, cuando el hombre volvió a hablar:

\- Bécquer es el apellido que usamos para firmar nuestros trabajos, mi nombre es Valeriano – habló animadamente el que ahora reconocían como el pintor. Posteriormente, señaló con el lápiz y un gesto de cabeza hacia unas filas más adelante. - Al que ustedes mencionan es Gustavo, mi hermano menor

Siguieron al momento el punto que señalaba Valeriano Bécquer, teniendo que incorporarse un poco en sus asientos para poder ver mejor. Julián paseó la mirada por las distintas filas antes de detenerse en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila, donde había sentado un joven que, al igual que el hombre al que acababan de conocer, también mataba el tiempo de espera a que empezara el recital haciendo unos pequeños esbozos en un cuaderno de papel. Debía de estar sentado ya cuando llegaron, pero no le había visto, de haberlo hecho, Julián le habría reconocido al instante.

Apenas podía verle el rostro, pero sí pudo ver que su cabello corto estaba compuesto por bucles castaños, iguales a los que había visto retratados en el Ministerio. Sólo cuando el joven, ajeno a la breve conversación que había mantenido su hermano con ellos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como evaluando la evolución de aquellos trazos, Julián pudo ver que el parecido con su hermano mayor era notorio, con quien compartía el bigote, pero había diferencias que los hacían perfectamente reconocibles.

Ahí está la persona a la que habían ido a buscar: Dios, si lo viera ahora su viejo profesor de Lengua y Literatura se moría de la impresión.

Ahí tenían a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Los fans de Perdidos seguro habéis pillado la referencia, pero la puerta que la patrulla atraviesa para ir a Madrid del año 1858 es la 815, el mismo número que tenía el vuelo que se estrelló en la isla en la serie.


	3. Eso son nuestras dos almas

Alonso de Entrerríos jamás había siquiera imaginado la posibilidad de trabajar para una institución tan extraña como lo era el Ministerio del Tiempo. La gran mayoría de misiones que había aceptado – de buen grado, como correspondía a un soldado comprometido como siempre lo había sido él – junto a sus compañeros Amelia y Julián lo habían llevado a momentos que lo separaban mucho de su siglo XVI natal. Amaba España con cada fibra de su ser y había tenido la dudosa oportunidad de comprobar que sus años de gloria parecían perderse más y más conforme avanzaban los siglos: rara había sido la misión en que una información sobre el futuro del país no le hubiera llenado de indignación y a veces incluso vergüenza.

Por ello, aunque su carácter natural siempre le impulsaba a salir adelante con valentía y entrega, siempre se había sentido un poco desorientado en tiempos que eran posteriores al suyo, sensación que también compartía Amelia Folch, líder de la patrulla, cada vez en mayor medida debido al dichoso asunto de las fotografías que descubrieron en la misión de la Residencia de Estudiantes. Julián y ella suponían para él una fuerte armadura con la que enfrentarse con seguridad a los nuevos tiempos, pero aún así, en todas las misiones que les habían encomendado, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ningún paisano suyo.

Era por esa razón que, a pesar de que acababan de dar con la persona a cuyo alrededor giraba la misión, no podía tampoco dejar de prestar atención a su hermano Valeriano, con el que Amelia seguía charlando mientras Julián contemplaba al poeta sentado unas filas más adelante. El hecho de que ambos fueran de Sevilla era algo que no le había pasado inadvertido, en absoluto, como tampoco lo habían hecho las palabras que le había dedicado Julián mientras Salvador Martí les exponía el caso en la sala de proyecciones.

_Si vieras ahora tu ciudad, seguramente no la reconocerías._

Y era cierto, probablemente no lo haría, pero ahí tenía a dos personas que podían albergar respuestas para preguntas que Alonso sólo se había atrevido a hacerse a sí mismo en la soledad de la morada que le había asignado el Ministerio en el Madrid del siglo XVI, preguntas que se habían incrementado tras conocer a su hijo en la misión de la Armada Invencible. Ahora se encontraban en el siglo XIX, seguramente la Sevilla que conoció en su día era ahora mucho más vasta y con muchos más habitantes, pero... ¿Qué habría sido del joven Alonso de Entrerríos, su hijo? ¿La vida le trató bien después de su truncada aventura por los mares de Inglaterra? ¿Sería posible que, tres siglos después de él, alguien siguiera portando el apellido de Entrerríos en su nombre? ¿O todo habría sido pasto del tiempo y del olvido?

No pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente al pensar en ello y se obligó a prestar atención a la animada charla que Valeriano Bécquer compartía con Amelia: por lo que podía ver, el mayor de los hermanos era un hombre de carácter afable, con don de gentes y, a juzgar por lo gastado que estaba el cuaderno de papel que portaba con él y sus instrumentos de dibujo, la pintura no era sólo un trabajo con el que ganarse la vida y echar el cierre una vez terminada la jornada laboral, sino que se trataba de algo más profundo, algo que componía la propia esencia de lo que ese hombre era.

\- ¿Usted es pintor, verdad? - había preguntado entonces Amelia, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. - Esta mañana hemos hablado con una señora de cuya hija usted hizo un retrato...

\- Es muy probable que así sea, señorita – asintió Valeriano, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. - Desde que llegamos a Madrid, mi hermano y yo hemos tratado de realizar el mayor número de trabajos posibles: en mi caso, retratos, y Gustavo sigue tratando de encontrar su sitio en el mundo editorial

La mirada del hombre pareció oscurecerse un poco, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable que hiciera decaer su buen ánimo, pero al momento negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza para sí y dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa a la patrulla del Ministerio. Entonces Alonso decidió tomar parte también en la conversación:

\- ¿Y vuestro hermano también se dedica a pintar? - preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho, quien fruncía levemente el ceño mientras borraba con cuidado una parte del esbozo que no acababa de convencerle a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Valeriano Bécquer dejó escapar una breve risa ante el gesto de su hermano y se inclinó más hacia la patrulla, con quien parecía haber establecido ya un vínculo de confianza. O al menos sí con Amelia y Alonso, pues Julián parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras seguía observando al joven poeta.

\- Nuestro padre era pintor: aún recuerdo sentarme a su lado y contemplar cómo trabajaba con las acuarelas... Ambos nos hemos destetado entre lienzos y paisajes, y parece que parte de su legado ha sido ese amor por el arte – señaló el hombre. - Pero Gustavo desde bien chico encontraba más comodidad en la biblioteca de nuestra madrina, que podía presumir de una amplísima colección en la que mi hermano podía perderse durante horas

El mismo Valeriano parecía perderse al recordar esos momentos de niñez, a juzgar por la sonrisa nostálgica de su rostro, pero no tardó en continuar hablando:

\- No obstante, Gustavo también siente pasión por la pintura y el dibujo, y no se le da nada mal, pero está demasiado embaucado por el mundo de las letras... - algo pareció acudir a su mente, pues se apresuró a añadir, con cierta expresión divertida en el rostro. - Por Dios, recuerdo bien que en una ocasión nuestro tío llegó a decirle: "Tú no serás nunca un buen pintor, sino un mal literato"

Amelia frunció el ceño levemente. La sensación de carecer del apoyo familiar para dedicarse a lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida no le era en absoluto desconocida. Su propia madre había llegado a espetarle que había perdido la razón cuando le hizo saber que quería ir a la universidad y perdió el contacto con gran parte de sus amigas, quienes ahora solamente vivían por y para sus maridos e hijos.

\- Parecen palabras severas... - musitó la universitaria, mostrando educadamente que un reproche como ése no le parecía algo divertido.

\- No, no se equivoque, señorita: mi tío no hablaba con maldad – se apresuró a aclarar Valeriano. - Mi hermano y yo nos acordamos de esa anécdota a menudo y le aseguro que no le causó ningún trauma. Gustavo sigue dibujando, pero también escribe, algo que jamás podría hacer yo: encuentro mucho más fácil representar una escena en un lienzo que evocar sentimientos y situaciones mediante la palabra escrita. No considero en absoluto que mi hermano sea un mal literato, pero nuestro tío se equivocaba al pensar que Gustavo no podía ser ambas cosas... Comprenda que la gente mayor está acostumbrada a otro modo de ser y de ver la vida

Amelia esbozó una amarga sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza: ¡qué le iba a decir a ella! Su madre la presionaba constantemente para que fuera como las hijas de sus amigas, pero también conocía que la presión familiar podía llevar a un joven a dedicarse a algo que en realidad no le apasionaba: ha sabido de algunos casos en su universidad, siempre entre murmuraciones de sus propios compañeros.

Hubo un silencio relativo, pues ellos habían parado de hablar pero la gente a su alrededor no dejaba de hacerlo. El entusiasmo por el recital parecía aumentar a medida que pasaban los minutos y se acercaba la hora de la representación. Alonso, que había dejado que Amelia llevara la mayor parte de la conversación, se inclinó entonces sobre el respaldo de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el pintor.

\- Son ustedes sevillanos, ¿no es así? - inquirió Alonso, intentando adaptarse a usar el "usted" en lugar del "vos", aunque le estaba costando: ya al intercambiar sus primeras palabras con Valeriano Bécquer se le había escapado un "vuestro" al refererirse a su hermano Gustavo, pero el hombre no parecía haberlo notado.

Al momento, una expresión de sorpresa invadió el rostro de Valeriano.

\- Así es, ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

\- La forma de hablar, supongo... - cabeceó Alonso, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Amelia: después de todo, tenían que tener cuidado con no decir nada que no debieran saber. - Yo nací en Sevilla y vo... Usted al expresarse me ha recordado mucho a mis paisanos...

\- ¡Válgame el cielo! - contestó Valeriano al momento, como si no pudiera creer su suerte. - Conocen la obra de mi hermano y además es usted de mi tierra, esto tiene que saberlo...

El pintor se irguió levemente sobre su asiento, hasta dar de nuevo con su hermano en la sala.

\- ¡Gustavo! - exclamó Valeriano Bécquer, llamando tanto la atención del susodicho como la de Julián, quien dio un leve sobresalto y se giró hacia el pintor.

También el poeta se había girado hacia su hermano, permitiendo a la patrulla verle el rostro por primera vez: desde luego, el don de Valeriano para la pintura era notorio, podían reconocer al escritor perfectamente tras contemplar su retrato en el Ministerio. Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer miraba a su hermano con expresión de desconcierto, preguntándole con la mirada a qué venía eso de estar llamándole a voces en medio de una sala concurrida entre gente de la burguesía. El pintor le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a que acudiera a su encuentro.

\- ¡Ven, anda! - habló de nuevo Valeriano, sin perder el buen ánimo. - ¡Tienes que conocer a unas personas!

Pero en el escenario ya había aparecido un señor bien vestido que había tomado asiento en el piano con un gesto exquisito y había comenzado a pulsar teclas del mismo, como comprobando su afinación, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Gustavo Bécquer. Tras ver la actividad que empezaba a haber en el escenario, el poeta se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano con cierto gesto de reproche en el rostro y negó rotundamente con la cabeza mientras sus labios dibujaban lo que era un "ahora no" inequívoco. Valeriano ahogó una breve risa y volvió a tomar asiento.

\- Deben disculparle, seguro que no tendrá problema alguno en hablar con ustedes una vez finalice el recital, pero en estos momentos la atención de Gustavo está en otros asuntos – dijo el pintor, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento de cara al inicio del espectáculo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - quiso saber Julián, quien ya parecía haber vuelto al asunto que les había traído al año 1858: Valeriano Bécquer no había hecho una referencia clara a Julia Espín, pero no creía que la atención de su hermano estuviera centrada sólo en la música.

El pintor se encogió de hombros, haciendo como que no sabía nada, pero tras pensarlo unos instantes, añadió:

\- Mi hermano y yo estamos muy unidos, siempre vamos juntos a todas partes y es extraño que no se encuentre ahora mismo sentado a mi lado... Pero mucho me temo que no soy competencia alguna contra una mujer hermosa...

Amelia intercambió una mirada llena de significado con Julián bajo la atenta mirada de Alonso: de modo que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer ya mostraba interés en Julia Espín, pero eso era lo único que sabían de momento, no tenían idea alguna de qué relación existía entre ambos. Julián ya se disponía a volver a preguntar sobre la cuestión a Valeriano Bécquer cuando la gente empezó a chistarse entre sí, instándose a guardar silencio, y no tuvo más remedio que volverse de nuevo para comprobar que el señor que había estado sentado al piano ahora se encontraba en pie dirigiéndose al pequeño público que había allí reunido. La patrulla se volvió hacia adelante y se acomodó en sus asientos: ya habían trabado cierta amistad con Valeriano y éste les había prometido presentarles a su hermano una vez acabara el recital, eso era más de lo que habían esperado y lo único que podían hacer por el momento era tratar de disfrutar del espectáculo.

\- Buenas tardes, amigos míos – comenzó a decir en voz medianamente alta aquel señor trajeado, quien debía ser el anfitrión de aquella peculiar reunión y, por lo tanto, el padre de Julia Espín. - Me alegra enormemente verles de nuevo y poder empezar a reconocer a algunos de nuestros socios, eso está bien...

Aquel comentario desató risas por parte de los allí reunidos y algún que otro aplauso aislado. El señor Espín posó las manos en las solapas de su impecable chaqueta y continuó con su arenga:

\- En esta ocasión, tenemos el honor de ofrecerles un pequeño recital de ópera. Seguro recordarán que la última vez que nos vimos disfrutamos de una zarzuela y en la variedad está el gusto, señores míos. Así pues, en el día de hoy les presentamos un fragmento de la obra Lucia di Lammermoor – remarcó en un marcado acento italiano, algo que a Julián no dejó de resultarle algo presuntuoso y artificial. - En el papel de Lucía, por supuesto, la señorita Julia Espín...

El orgullo que había reflejado en la presentación del señor Espín no pasó desapercibido para ningún miembro de la patrulla, pero ese pensamiento pasó de largo en cuanto la gente allí reunida empezó a aplaudir precediendo a la entrada de Julia Espín en el improvisado escenario. Al verla entrar, con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en el rostro y realizando una pequeña reverencia a los allí reunidos, Julián comprendió perfectamente cómo alguien como Bécquer – al que aún no conocía personalmente, pero sí algo del tipo de poesía que escribía – bebía los vientos por Julia Espín: era una joven que aún no tendría ni veinte años de apariencia dulce y sonrisa afable, de complexión algo menuda pero esbelta, con largos rizos castaños que le caían por la espalda y enmarcaban un rostro níveo en el que brillaban unos vivaces ojos azules.

Para la ocasión, llevaba un vestido blanco que nada tendría que envidiar al de cualquier novia del siglo XXI: unas puntillas blancas adornaban el escote casi inexistente, mientras que unas flores doradas bordadas a mano parecían trepar por la zona del corsé hasta su pecho, las mangas le llegaban únicamente hasta el codo y algo parecido a seda formaba unos volantes al final de las mismas, y, finalmente, la amplia falda del vestido parecía tener varias capas, lo que aumentaba su imagen etérea.

A su lado, Amelia dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado de asombro:

\- Dios mío... Los Espín deben de estar mejor posicionados de lo que pensábamos si pueden permitirse un vestido como ése sólo para una representación – murmuró a sus compañeros de patrulla. - Ni siquiera mis padres podrían permitirse un traje así...

Amelia era de familia bien y también vivía en el siglo XIX, aunque a finales de éste, por lo tanto sabía de lo que hablaba, pero Alonso y Julián también pensaron que aquel vestido no debía ser en absoluto barato. Al llegar a este punto, Julián intentó recordar los chismes que la funcionaria María Luisa les había contado al recibirles en el año 1858: el padre de la joven estaba relacionado de algún modo con el conservatorio de la ciudad, pero por algún motivo realizaba estos recitales en su casa así como clases particulares... Quizás tenía alguna especie de acuerdo o amistad con el teatro de la ciudad y tenía acceso al vestuario... Pero a Julia Espín el vestido le quedaba como un guante, no parecía estar hecho para otra persona que no fuera ella.

Aprovechó que la muchacha intercambiaba unas palabras con su padre, ya sentado al piano, para dirigir la mirada hacia el enamorado y lo que vio volvió a hacerle replantearse el bien que supuestamente iban a hacer con esa misión: Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer contemplaba cada gesto de Julia Espín sin apenas parpadear, como si temiera perderse lo más mínimo si lo hacía, con una expresión de adoración que le hizo sentir incómodo al recordar que se suponía que estaban allí para impedir que esa relación llegara a buen puerto.

\- Vamos, no me jodas – murmuró Julián para sí, pasándose la mano por la cara: Julia Espín podía interpretar a la tal Lucía, pero mucho se temía que a Amelia, Alonso y a él mismo les tocaba hacer de una Celestina algo distinta de la original, una Celestina convertida en una supervillana maruja digna de la mejor telenovela. - Con los amantes de Teruel...

Aunque lo había dicho en voz baja, sintió cómo Amelia le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas, mandándole callar. De todas formas, no habría hecho falta: la gente a su alrededor estaba más atenta a lo que ocurría en el escenario. Finalmente, la cantante besó a su padre en la mejilla y se volvió hacia las personas que había allí reunidas, con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos difícil de esconder, y, poco después de que su padre comenzara a tocar una suave melodía, Julia Espín empezó a cantar.

A Julián nunca le había interesado mucho la ópera y no había acudido nunca a una obra de esas características, Alonso parecía haber pasado toda su vida más ocupado en el filo de las espadas que en las artes, pero Amelia sí conocía el género y había acudido con su padre a la Ópera Garnier con motivo de su inauguración en París hacía unos cinco años, cuando ella acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. Enric Folch se había preocupado por alimentar en lo que podía el espíritu ávido de conocimiento de su hija sin que esto conllevara problemas con su esposa, así que realizaron ese viaje a París en el que doña Carme se deleitó con la moda de la capital francesa mientras que padre e hija visitaron distintos museos y lugares de interés.

El esplendor de la Ópera de París no podía compararse en lo más mínimo al hogar de los Espín, por muy buena posición social que estos tuvieran, pero tenía que admitir que la joven Espín bien podría llegar algún día a cantar para el público francés. Tenía una voz maravillosa y no parecía costarle llegar a las notas más altas sin perder la afinación por un solo momento, sus movimientos eran estudiados sin dejar de resultar delicados: se notaba que su padre era músico y que ella había crecido entre partituras y notas de piano, pues se la veía cómoda a la par que entregada sobre el escenario, disfrutando con serena alegría de cada momento de la canción. Toda ella irradiaba comunión plena con la música y poseía un aura de luz e inocencia que no le extrañaba que hiciera temblar el corazón de cualquier poeta.

Tras alcanzar una nota particularmente alta, la muchacha giró sobre sí misma con gracia mientras su padre ejecutaba un solo de piano, ocasión que Amelia aprovechó para inclinarse disimuladamente hacia adelante para intentar ver la reacción de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer a la interpretación de Julia Espín. Si bien ella misma había podido apreciar las virtudes de la joven en aquellos pocos minutos, estaba visto que el poeta se había percatado de todas ellas mucho antes y aún así parecía estar tan maravillado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Era una lástima que aquello no fuera a terminar bien, pero la universitaria se recordó que tanto Bécquer como Julia contraerían matrimonio más tarde con otras personas.

Que aquel primer enamoramiento no fuera a salir bien no significaba que no fueran a ser felices en un futuro, un pensamiento que la tranquilizaba bastante.

Amelia miró también a sus compañeros de patrulla: Julián no parecía aburrido, como había temido, pero tampoco excesivamente entregado; por otro lado, Alonso permanecía con gesto extraño, como si acabara de descubrir que no era precisamente admirador de ese género musical. La universitaria esbozó una breve sonrisa y volvió la vista al escenario justo cuando Julia volvía a cantar, y notó que esta vez portaba algo guardado en su puño.

La joven cantante continuó hilando nota tras nota en lo que parecía ser el momento cumbre de la representación. Amelia no pudo dejar de notar que, cuanto más altas eran las notas que cantaba Julia Espín, más se encogía Alonso en el asiento de al lado. Finalmente, tras llevar a cabo lo que seguro era una complicada sucesión de armonías, la cantante alzó la barbilla exhibiendo un torrente de voz en la parte final de la canción y al mismo tiempo golpeó contra su pecho uno de sus puños, el cual abrió al momento dejando escapar pétalos de rosas rojas representando seguramente la muerte de su personaje.

Julia Espín acaba de realizar una sentida reverencia tras acabar su actuación y ya tenía a la mitad de los allí reunidos aplaudiéndole en pie con fervor. Los que no lo habían hecho en un principio, imitaron a sus predecesores para no que no pareciera que habían disfrutado menos de la muestra. Cuando sus compañeros y ella se pusieron también en pie, no pudo dejar de notar que Alonso parecía hacerlo a regañadientes.

\- Por Dios bendito... - murmuró el soldado, claramente disgustado. - ¿Y a estos berridos lo llaman cantar?

\- ¡Alonso! - le reprendió Amelia, temiendo que alguien pudiera oírle.

\- Os ayudaré a completar la misión, no lo dudéis ni por un segundo... - habló Alonso, dirigiéndose a Amelia. - Pero, por favor, no me hagáis volver aquí

Amelia negó con la cabeza, resignada y armándose de paciencia, mientras continuaba aplaudiendo.

\- ¿Y a tí que te ha parecido? - preguntó la universitaria a Julián, quien también aplaudía.

\- No es algo que escucharía todos los días, pero no está mal... - reconoció el enfermero. - Tiene su mérito poder hacer lo que hace esta chica con la voz

En el escenario, la cantante se volvió hacia su padre, haciéndole partícipe también del éxito de aquel fragmento de ópera italiana. El señor Espín también realizó una breve reverencia e hizo gestos con las manos que instaban a los allí reunidos a que dejasen de aplaudir.

\- Amigos míos – habló el padre de la joven, ahora que los aplausos habían ido menguando ante su petición. - Sé bien que siempre nos premiáis con vuestro reconocimiento y cariño, pero esto es ridículo...

Nuevas risas y aplausos brotaron del público al momento, mientras que Julia sonreía también a las palabras de su progenitor. El anfitrión de la velada continuó hablando durante unos momentos más, pero la atención de la patrulla ya estaba anticipándose al encuentro que iban a tener con el escritor en cuanto terminara todo aquello. Julián dejó escapar un suspiro y se metió el dedo por el cuello de la camisa, intentando que pasara el aire: trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo le había brindado la oportunidad de viajar a muchas épocas distintas y de conocer a personajes históricos muy diferentes, pero aún notaba cierta sensación de vértigo en los instantes previos a conocer a alguien que para él sólo habían sido nombres escritos en un libro de texto.

\- Amigos míos – habló de nuevo Valeriano Bécquer, posando las manos en el respaldo de la silla de Amelia, haciendo que Alonso y la universitaria se volvieran hacia él. - Discúlpenme un momento mientras voy a buscar a mi hermano...

Julián, aún algo ensimismado, asintió pero no dijo nada. Notaba cómo Amelia le dirigía una mirada preocupada, pero no le devolvió la mirada: era como si la joven temiera que si el enfermero se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos, volvería al pozo de desesperanza del que tanto le estaba costando salir. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que muchos de los presentes se encontraban conversando animadamente en pequeños grupos: el señor Espín reía junto a unos hombres trajeados cerca del piano y de la joven Julia no quedaba más rastro que los pétalos de rosa que había usado durante su actuación.

\- Bueno, Alonso... - habló finalmente Julián, rompiendo su silencio y apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de su silla a la vez que su mirada se encontraba con la del soldado. - ¿Habías ido alguna vez a la ópera? ¿Ha habido "efecto Tenorio"?

Alonso de Entrerríos puso los ojos en blanco y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

\- Por favor, no hagáis que lo recuerde, os lo ruego...

El enfermero rió: una de las mejores cosas de trabajar en el Ministerio era poder tomarle el pelo a Alonso.

\- Pues entonces nunca veas una peli Disney antigua, porque las tías sonaban exactamente como ella – señaló Julián sin perder la sonrisa divertida. - Sólo han faltado los animalitos del bosque

A Alonso de Entrerríos no le dio tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería el enfermero, aunque con el tiempo había llegado a conocerle bastante bien y a comprender que muchas cosas de las que éste mencionaba le eran desconocidas y, de momento, la gran mayoría hubiera preferido no saberlas jamás. En lugar de eso, se puso de pie de inmediato, haciendo que Amelia y él se giraran hacia el pequeño pasillo que había dispuesto entre las filas encontrándose, esta vez, con los dos hermanos Bécquer.

Amelia y Julián también se incorporaron de sus asientos al momento. Junto al pintor con el que ya habían trabado cierta amistad se encontraba su hermano menor, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, el "culpable" de que se hallaran en el Madrid de mediados del siglo XIX. Era alto, bien parecido, algo más delgado que su hermano y también con un aspecto más frágil, pero no por ello daba la impresión de ser una persona débil. Esto chocó especialmente a Julián: no era lo que hubiera esperado de un muchacho de veintidós años, aunque se tuvo que recordar que en el siglo XIX a un joven de esa edad ya se le consideraba todo un hombre y que éstos se comportaban como tales.

\- Gustavo, éstas son las personas que quería presentarte antes... – habló Valeriano, paseando su mirada entre su hermano menor y la patrulla del Ministerio.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a las palabras del pintor, quien había esbozado una pequeña mueca como si estuviera intentando recordar algo y no le acudiera a la mente. Aunque parecía que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer era, y no se equivocaban, más callado y reservado que su hermano, finalmente sonrió y se inclinó levemente hacia él:

\- Tanto que querías hablar y ahora resulta que te ha comido la lengua el gato

Valeriano rió y negó la cabeza:

\- Discúlpenme, perdonen mis modales – continuó hablando el mayor de los hermanos mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. - Ustedes conocen mi nombre y yo aún no les he preguntado el suyo...

\- Amelia Folch – dijo la universitaria, dando un pequeño paso hacia el poeta y tendiéndole la mano con el dorso hacia arriba. - Es un placer conocerles a ambos...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se inclinó levemente para besar la mano de Amelia.

\- El placer es mío, señorita – aseguró el menor de los hermanos. - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, para servirla...

\- Julián Martínez – se presentó de forma un tanto abrupta el enfermero tendiéndole la mano al escritor, quien se la estrechó con educación al momento: no sabía si se estaba volviendo paranoico o qué, pero desde Lope de Vega había empezado a sospechar de todos los literatos que fueran excesivamente amables con Amelia. - Encantado

\- Alonso de Entrerríos – dijo con voz enérgica el soldado de los Tercios de Flandes, haciéndose un hueco entre sus compañeros y realizando una seca inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

El poeta pareció sorprenderle el gesto quizás algo excesivo de Alonso, pero terminó inclinando la cabeza a su vez.

\- Es un honor

\- Les he conocido poco antes de que empezara la representación, Gustavo – habló de nuevo, Valeriano Bécquer. - No daba crédito a mis oídos, ¿sabías que hablaban de tí?

\- ¿De mí? - se sorprendió el poeta, quien aún portaba en las manos el cuaderno en el que había estado dibujando momentos antes de la representación: Amelia notó cómo un pétalo de rosa sobresalía de entre las páginas. Por su lado, Bécquer rió y añadió. - Espero que fuera con benevolencia...

A Julián le chocó el tono animado al hablar que Gustavo compartía con su hermano mayor: por lo que recordaba de él en sus clases de Literatura y la leyenda que siempre había girado entorno a su nombre, se había imaginado a poco menos que un Edgar Allan Poe español, un hombre melancólico y errante penando de amor por las calles nocturnas de Madrid. Comprobar que tenía sentido del humor era una grata sorpresa y le hizo sentir más cercano a él.

\- Benevolencia... - se burló Valeriano para después dejar escapar una carcajada a la vez que daba una palmada en el hombro de su hermano. - Es más que eso, Gustavo, si recordaban tu nombre de Historia de los Templos de España...

La genuina estupefacción que asomó a la mirada del poeta hizo sonreír a Amelia, aunque al mismo tiempo rezaba todo lo que sabía por que no les hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre de lo que pensaban acerca de su obra: después de todo, Valeriano Bécquer había asumido que conocían a su hermano por un libro cuyo título acababan de conocer por pura casualidad. Si se imaginara todo lo que en verdad había detrás...

\- ¿De veras? - quiso cerciorarse el poeta y la patrulla se apresuró a asentir. - Me alegra que recuerden con cariño ese volumen y al mismo tiempo lamento tener que informarles de que el dedicado a Toledo será el primero y último de toda la colección...

Amelia observó que Valeriano dirigió una mirada seria, casi preocupada, a su hermano: por lo que habían podido charlar con el pintor, sabía que los dos hermanos estaban muy unidos pero ahora también veía que ese instinto protector que suelen tener los hermanos mayores hacia los pequeños aún estaba allí, a pesar de que ya no eran ningunos niños. Debía haber algo más ahí que no les contaban, pero tampoco ella iba a preguntar por asuntos que incumbían.

\- ¿Y a qué causa responde eso? - quiso saber Alonso.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se encogió levemente de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio:

\- Al principio todo iba bien, incluso tuve oportunidad de tener una audiencia con la reina Isabel y conseguí su apoyo para la empresa pero... No salió bien, cosas que pasan, me temo...

\- Gustavo, ¿sabes que este buen hombre es paisano nuestro? - mencionó Valeriano poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Alonso. El cambio tan repentino de tema de conversación no pasó desapercibido para la patrulla: daba la impresión de que el pintor quería evitar que siguieran hablando de aquel proyecto frustrado. - Extraño en tierra extraña, como nosotros

\- ¿Sí? Eso es magnífico – exclamó Gustavo Bécquer, mirando a Alonso con renovado interés. - Dígame por favor, ¿de qué zona de Sevilla viene usted?

El soldado se vio en un aprieto: ¿cuánto podía cambiar una ciudad en tres siglos? Estaba seguro de que la Sevilla que él había conocido era muy distinta de la Sevilla en la que habían nacido y crecido los hermanos Bécquer. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y se limitó a contestar:

\- No muy lejos de donde pasa el río Guadalquivir

\- Nosotros solíamos pasear mucho por la ribera cuando aún vivíamos en Sevilla – asintió Valeriano. - Puede que alguna vez nos hayamos cruzado con usted, incluso...

\- Puede ser – murmuró Alonso, deseando zanjar el tema.

\- Entonces son ustedes artistas – habló Amelia, tomando el rumbo de la conversación: siempre le había apasionado el arte y tener la posibilidad de hablar con un poeta de fama inmortal en España y también con su hermano, entendido en pinceles y acuarelas, se le hacía algo sumamente apasionante. - Un escritor y un pintor que son, por lo que veo, también aficionados a la música...

\- No se equivoca usted, señorita Folch – contestó el poeta. - Pero mucho me temo que no estoy tan versado en ese arte como me gustaría: sé tocar de oído algunas piezas en piano y en guitarra, pero no entiendo las partituras, aunque me fascina contemplarlas como si pudiera hacerlo... Como si dedicándoles el suficiente tiempo accedieran a revelarme sus secretos

\- Pero bueno, saber escribir y pintar tampoco está nada mal, ¿no? No es algo que haga mucha gente - dijo Julián, llamando la atención de los hermanos. - Valeriano nos lo ha dicho y también hemos visto que dibujaba mientras esperaba a que empezara la representación...

La mirada de Julián había ido a parar al cuaderno que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sostenía entre sus manos, sobre el cual éste había empezado a tambolirear los dedos con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Sí, bueno... - murmuró el poeta, como si estuviera debatiendo si mostrarle alguno de sus dibujos o no. - Pero al que las musas han bendecido con su aprobación es a mi hermano...

\- Menos cuento, Gustavo – le interrumpió con una risa el susodicho. - No peques de falsa modestia: tienen que ver al menos algunos de los de Hamlet...

\- ¿Están familiarizados con la obra de Shakespeare? - se interesó Amelia: aunque la fama de El Bardo era innegable, su profesor en la Universidad de Barcelona se empeñaba en afirmar que éste bebía de fuentes profanas y que, por lo tanto, eran los escritores españoles los que realmente debían llevarse el mayor mérito.

\- Los dos conocemos bien su obra – afirmó Gustavo, asintiendo con la cabeza y visiblemente más cómodo en aquella conversación con los que hasta hace poco habían sido meros desconocidos para él. - Ahora que Valeriano lo ha mencionado sí creo que debo tener en alguna de estas páginas...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer había alzado el pequeño volumen y lo había abierto por una página cualquiera, empezando a buscar la ilustración que tenía en mente para mostrar a aquellos nuevos amigos. Mientras pasaba las hojas del gastado cuaderno, Julián pudo ver por encima cómo las finas líneas escritas compartían página con dibujos de calles, personas e incluso lo que parecían ser escenificaciones de sus propias obras. A su alrededor, la gente que se había reunido para disfrutar del recital de la familia Espín comenzaba a moverse más aún, empezando a abandonar el lugar. El poeta fue consciente de ello y comenzó a darse más prisa mientras pasaba una página tras otra.

\- Debo insistir en que no tengo el talento de mi hermano, pero sí me gusta dedicar tiempo a...

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa para que pudieran haberlo prevenido: un grupo de señoritas pasó apresuradamente por el pasillo, enfrascadas en una conversación que las mantenía totalmente absortas, tanto que al parecer ni siquiera se fijaron en el escritor. Una de ellas chocó al pasar con el hombro del poeta, golpe suficiente para que éste se tambaleara ligeramente y para que el cuaderno que portaba en sus manos cayera al suelo, dejando escapar algunas hojas sueltas con el impacto.

Murmurando una maldición, Gustavo Bécquer se apresuró a arrodillarse para recoger los papeles y volver a unirlos en el cuaderno. Valeriano y el resto de la patrulla no tardaron en hacer lo mismo para ayudarle y Julián no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada de enfado a las supuestas damas que habían pasado por ahí sin ni siquiera disculparse: estaba visto que la mala educación nunca pasaría de moda. Amelia, por su parte, consciente de lo importante que serían esas cuartillas escritas para la literatura española, incluso pasaba la mano por encima de las hojas que recogía, como quitándole la suciedad que pudiera haber adquirido en el breve contacto con el impoluto suelo de la casa de los Espín.

\- Vaya desastre... Gracias, señorita... - murmuró Gustavo mientras reunía las páginas perdidas y recuperaba a su vez las que le tendía Amelia y el resto de la patrulla. - Gracias...

\- No se preocupe – contestó Amelia.

Valeriano Bécquer echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor antes de ayudar a su hermano a incorporarse:

\- ¿Te falta alguna, Gustavo?

La patrulla del Ministerio también se había incorporado del suelo, pues no querían llamar demasiado la atención y ciertamente no parecía haber ninguna página más a la vista. Amelia se pasó las manos por la amplia falda de su vestido, alisándola, mientras que sus compañeros se sacudían un polvo inexistente de los pantalones. A todo esto, el poeta continuaba observando las páginas de su cuaderno con cautela.

\- El caso es que... - murmuró mientras pasaba una página tras otra. - No, creo que no...

\- ¿Ésta soy yo?

Los funcionarios del Ministerio del Tiempo pudieron apreciar al momento el cambio de expresión en el rostro de los hermanos Bécquer, más aún en el de Gustavo, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz dulce y pausada. Mientras que las otras muchachas que la acompañaban parecían haberse marchado ya sin esperarla, Julia Espín estaba únicamente a unos pocos metros de distancia del grupo, mientras en sus manos sostenía una cuartilla que indudablemente pertenecía al poeta.

Éste parecía haberse quedado sin palabras mientras observaba con cautela cómo Julia observaba cada trazo del retrato, uno de tantos que Gustavo Bécquer había realizado de ella basándose en los momentos en los que la veía en los recitales y también en sus propios recuerdos. Recuerdos que, dicho sea de paso, últimamente le quitaban más de una noche de sueño: por unos momentos, el poeta incluso dudó de si no se había perdido en uno de ellos en aquel preciso instante.

Julia Espín ya no vestía el traje blanco que había llevado durante la representación, sino que éste había sido sustituido por un vestido diario de color azul marino, menos impresionante que el usado en el recital pero igualmente fino, elegante y con un buen trabajo de modista detrás, pues la manga francesa y las puntillas de seda blanca permanecían. Sin embargo, su cabello seguía bajando en suaves rizos castaños hasta llegar prácticamente a la cintura: era normal que en esa época las mujeres llevaran el pelo recogido, pero la muchacha no debía de haber tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo. El color azul que vestía resaltaba aún más su piel blanca y sus ojos claros.

Finalmente la joven alzó de nuevo la mirada y ésta se dirigió a Gustavo Bécquer:

\- No la he visto al pasar, usted perdone... - dijo éste a modo de disculpa.

\- Dígame, por favor, ¿la joven del retrato soy yo? - quiso saber ella, mostrando con cuidado el dibujo: ningún miembro de la patrulla habría podido negar que la muchacha retratada era, efectivamente, Julia Espín.

Tras una pausa breve, pero que a los presentes les resultó eterna, el poeta asintió con cautela, desconocedor de la reacción que iba a tener la joven. Para su sorpresa, ésta esbozó una sonrisa radiante y volvió a prestar atención a la cuartilla.

\- Soy yo... - afirmó la muchacha sorprendida y también halagada, dedicando unos instantes más a contemplar su retrato. - Es hermoso, ¿planeaba usted mostrármelo alguna vez?

Al ver la alegría de Julia, Bécquer pareció ganar confianza en sí mismo y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de ella, dejando a su hermano y a la patrulla del Ministerio atrás como meros espectadores, situándose a su lado y observando también el dibujo que recordaba haber realizado en la última zarzuela que representaron en el hogar Espín.

\- Tengo algunos más, pensaba obsequiárselos en su próximo cumpleaños – afirmó el poeta, mientras la mirada maravillada de Julia seguía en aquel dibujo inesperado. - Pero algunos de ellos son aún sólo bocetos, me temo

La joven negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le importaba, y dejó de observar el retrato para alzar su mirada azul hacia su autor, con cuyos ojos castaños se encontró al momento, creando un instante de plácida intimidad. Pasados unos momentos, Julia Espín inclinó la cabeza con gracia a un lado, sin dejar de observar el rostro del escritor:

\- Nunca nos han presentado, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó finalmente la joven.

Bécquer, que parecía no creerse la suerte que había tenido, negó con la cabeza tras dejar escapar una breve risa.

\- Me temo que no he tenido el honor...

La muchacha sonrió y le tendió la mano:

\- Soy Julia Espín y Pérez de Collbrand, un placer hablar con usted...

El poeta se inclinó para besar la mano que le tendía la cantante.

\- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, encantado de conocerla...

Mientras esta escena tenía lugar, tanto Valeriano Bécquer como la patrulla del ministerio no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía manteniendo una distancia prudente para no interferir en la conversación de los dos jóvenes. El pintor había observado toda la escena con cierta incredulidad, pero finalmente se le veía contento de que Gustavo y Julia hubieran entablado conversación; los funcionarios del ministerio, por su lado, no dejaban de intercambiar miradas significativas entre ellos: si cuando habían llegado al hogar Espín no estaban del todo seguros de que poeta y musa no tuvieran ya relación, ahora podían estar más que seguros de ellos. El incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos sólo fue roto cuando, de forma únicamente audible para Alonso y Amelia, Julián Martínez dejó escapar en apenas un murmullo:

\- Mierda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nueva actualización! Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y a la vez me daba bastante reparo enfrentarme a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer como personaje por primera vez. A principios de mes me autoregalé un volumen con sus obras completas, tan completas que incluso incluyen poemas de juventud, obras de teatro y correspondencia personal, y en este último apartado me he fijado especialmente, en la forma en la que se expresaba cuando se dirigía a sus amigos, no a un jefe ni nada por el estilo. Creo que tenía un buen sentido del humor que compartía con su hermano, al que estaba muy unido - algo que también trato de reflejar en el fic -, pero cuando estaba enamorado todo ese genio creativo incrementaba. Como en puesto en pensamientos de Julián, la figura de Bécquer ha sido muy mitificada, casi caricaturizándolo para que se ajustase al perfil del héroe romántico melancólico y desdicho. No digo que yo lo vaya a conseguir, pero voy a intentar unir lo que yo creo que era Bécquer como persona y la parte más verdadera de toda la mitificación que ha tenido. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;).


	4. Hoy la he visto y me ha mirado

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro entre el escritor y la cantante, los hermanos Bécquer y la patrulla enviada por el Ministerio del Tiempo se despidieron antes de encaminarse hacia sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes prometer que volverían a verse al día siguiente para continuar la conversación iniciada en el hogar de los Espín. Julián, junto a Amelia y Alonso, vio a Gustavo y Valeriano alejarse paseando calle abajo mientras el cielo madrileño se iba tornando más oscuro poco a poco sobre ellos.

\- Será mejor que nos apresuremos también nosotros a volver a la morada de doña María Luisa – habló Alonso, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los compañeros.

\- Sí, supongo que será lo mejor – suspiró Amelia.

Por suerte, la casa no estaba lejos y no tardaron en verse amparados por los muros de la vivienda provisional asignada para la misión, entre los cuales no tendrían ningún problema para intercambiar impresiones sobre aquella primera jornada en Madrid de 1858 sin temer escuchas ajenas. Aún no era excesivamente tarde, así que se reunieron una vez más en el pequeño salón para evaluar la situación.

\- Bueno... - dijo Amelia, tomando asiento junto a Alonso en un pequeño sofá situado enfrente de un sillón donde Julián mantenía el mentón apoyado en un puño, como si reflexionara profundamente. - Decidme lo que os pasa por la cabeza, no es normal en vosotros tanto silencio...

El enfermero dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y murmuró:

\- Tenía la esperanza de que fuera únicamente una especie de amor platónico, hubiera hecho que todo fuera mucho más fácil...

\- Bueno, de momento lo sigue siendo – afirmó la universitaria, llamando la atención de sus amigos. - Que se hayan conocido y presentado mutuamente no significa nada, os lo puedo asegurar: mi madre ya me ha organizado presentaciones con prácticamente todos los hijos de sus amigas sin obtener éxito ninguno

Julián dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar la tozudez de Amelia con respecto a las pretensiones casamenteras de su madre. Aunque luego recordó que era eso lo que les había llevado a fingir ese compromiso de matrimonio en el hogar de los Folch y lo que, eventualmente, había llevado a aquella dichosa fotografía en la que ambos parecían recién casados. Aquel recuerdo bastó para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, aunque por suerte no pudo entregarse de nuevo a la angustia gracias a la intervención de Alonso.

\- Desde luego tiene mérito que ese Gustavo Bécquer pretenda a esa muchacha de voz tan... - el soldado cabeceó ligeramente, aún sin poder entender la afición que tenía la gente de esa época por la ópera: si se concentraba, todavía notaba el timbre de voz de Julia Espín torturando a su tímpano cual pájaro carpintero. - Hay que tener valor para estar dispuesto a escuchar eso durante el resto de tu vida...

\- Alonso, ése no es el quid de la cuestión – señaló Amelia, a partes iguales de regañina y llamada de atención. - El problema que nos ha traído aquí es que, según nos dijo Salvador, van a casarse el año que viene y se supone que eso nunca ocurrió: a ambos les espera una familia con otras personas y, en el caso de Gustavo, un legado literario que dejar a las generaciones futuras

El enfermero asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Amelia y se inclinó hacia sus amigos, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

\- ¿Y qué proponéis que hagamos? Porque lo de encerrarle en el armario lo dije de coña, pero no quiero tener que verme en la situación de hacerlo...

\- Nadie va a encerrar a nadie en un armario, Julián – contestó la muchacha, mientras estudiaba las opciones que tenían. - Tenemos que trabajar con lo que sabemos y lo que hemos podido averiguar es que, hasta hoy, Gustavo y Julia nunca habían hablado...

\- Podemos asumir que quizás se sentía en cierto modo intimidado ante la idea de conocer a la dama – aventuró Alonso. - No es la primera vez que Valeriano y él acudían a esa morada... También creo recordar que Gustavo mencionó a Julia que tenía otros retratos de ella, pero que esperaba poder dárselos como regalo en su próximo cumpleaños...

\- Vamos, que está que se muere por sus huesos, eso lo tenemos claro... - afirmó el enfermero, recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón, empezando a sentirse algo cansado. - Pero hasta hoy ella ni siquiera sabía quién era...

Amelia asintió y compartió una mirada con sus compañeros.

\- Es mejor que veamos cómo se van desarrollando los acontecimientos antes de hacer nada, es un asunto delicado – murmuró la universitaria, pasándose con cuidado la mano por la frente. - Creo que jamás hemos tenido que afrontar una misión en la que debamos proceder con más tacto que ésta...

Tanto Alonso como Julián asintieron al momento: evitar guerras era una cosa e intervenir en la vida privada de una persona de una forma como aquella era otra muy distinta. Con lo primero estaban seguros de hacer lo correcto y de evitar males mayores, y, en este caso, aunque en parte sabían que estaban reconduciendo tanto a Gustavo como a Julia a la felicidad que posteriormente hallaron con otras personas, sentían que debían actuar con tacto y sumo cuidado con el fin de impedir que tanto ella como él salieran perjudicados a nivel emocional.

Por su parte, Alonso aún se moría de ganas de poder establecer una conversación más continuada tanto con Valeriano como con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Le pasaba en muchas misiones, temía que su modo de hablar despertara extrañeza en las personas con las que hablaba – extrañeza, no sospechas, porque nadie podría siquiera imaginarse que estaban conversando con un soldado de los Tercios de Flandes nacido en el siglo XVI -, pero realmente quería conocer a esos dos hermanos y saber más de la Sevilla en la que ambos habían nacido y crecido, una Sevilla que para él era una completa desconocida.

Finalmente, Amelia se encogió de hombros y se incorporó de su asiento.

\- Creo que voy a acostarme ya y vosotros no deberíais tardar mucho más – aconsejó la joven, mirando a sus compañeros de patrulla. - Nos espera un largo día mañana y hemos prometido encontrarnos con los hermanos Bécquer

\- Sí – dijo Julián, intentando contener un bostezo sin demasiado éxito. - Yo también me voy a la cama: viajar en el tiempo siempre me deja hecho polvo...

Alonso permaneció donde estaba unos instantes más, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos, antes de levantarse también y dedicar su ya característica inclinación de cabeza a Julián y Amelia.

\- También yo me retiro a mis aposentos – dijo el soldado, caminando hacia el umbral de la puerta del salón. - Os deseo buenas noches...

\- No puedes dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿verdad? - habló el enfermero, llamando la atención de Alonso y haciendo que éste se girara hacia él.

\- ¿A qué os referís?

\- Sevilla – contestó Julián, dedicando una mirada comprensiva a su amigo. - No debe de ser fácil hablar con unos paisanos que nacieron tres siglos después de tí...

Inicialmente, Alonso de Entrerríos no hablaba de sus sentimientos: no creía que fuera algo relevante para el cumplimiento óptimo de la misión que les habían encomendado. Él era un soldado, y de los mejores, su obligación era limitarse a cumplir con su deber. Pero desde que trabajaba para el Ministerio del Tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado: Julián y Amelia se habían convertido en su familia, ellos eran lo único que permanecía en medio de todo un caos de épocas y situaciones distintas. Sentía que podía contar con ellos y del mismo modo él procuraba estar ahí siempre que le necesitaban.

Tras unos pequeños momentos de duda, el soldado se decidió a hablar:

\- Es extraño para mí... - murmuró Alonso, con la mirada baja: no tanto en señal de melancolía como de reflexión interior, de decir con palabras lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que se enteró del lugar de nacimiento de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. - Esos muchachos han nacido y crecido en la tierra que un día yo consideré mi hogar, por muy lejos que mis obligaciones para con la corona pudieran llevarme... Y, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que la Sevilla que ellos aman y la que yo amé hace más de trescientos años son muy distintas

Amelia avanzó hasta Alonso y apoyó su mano en el hombro del soldado, infundiéndole ánimo a la vez que le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

\- Te entiendo, Alonso, para mí tampoco fue fácil visitar mi barrio en la época de la post-guerra... Piensa al menos que no es en Sevilla donde estamos ahora: el choque sería mucho mayor...

\- ¿De veras lo créeis? - preguntó el soldado, más para sí mismo que para Amelia. - Lo que tus ojos ven, te guste o no, es una realidad; por otro lado, lo que la mente imagina da lugar a un sinfín de posibles escenarios que no me dejan descanso alguno...

\- Procura no darle vueltas a la cabeza, compañero – dijo Julián, yendo a su encuentro también. - Ya has superado esto otras veces, hemos viajado a tiempos mucho más lejanos de tu siglo natal, por así decirlo, y siempre has sido tú el que se ha mantenido centrado en la misión pese a todas las cosas posteriores a tu época que no te gustan... Que los hermanos Bécquer sean sevillanos es lo que ha abierto la caja de Pandora, pero piensa que no es más que una misión como otra cualquiera...

Alonso asintió, aunque seguía sin parecer demasiado convencido. Finalmente, como si él mismo quisiera librar a su mente de todas esas conjeturas, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dedicar una breve inclinación de cabeza a sus compañeros.

\- Mañana será otro día... Hasta mañana si Dios así lo quiere

\- Hasta mañana, Alonso – contestó Amelia.

Julián se limitó a dedicarle un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida mientras su compañero se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por el largo pasillo que unía el resto de las habitaciones de la casa.

\- Joder con Alonso – murmuró el enfermero. - Pues esperemos que a Dios le apetezca que veamos la luz del día mañana...

\- Lo importante es volver a la rutina de trabajo en el Ministerio – le contestó Amelia, ignorando el comentario de Julián: también ella parecía cansada después de ese primer día de misión. - Estoy de acuerdo con Alonso: mañana veremos las cosas de otra manera y todo volverá a la normalidad

Por su trabajo, Julián sabía que establecer una rutina ayudaba mucho y la prueba era el éxito que los tres habían cosechado en sus primeras misiones sin ni siquiera tener un plan propiamente dicho. Para orgullo de Salvador, habían hecho de la improvisación un arte cuando no tenían órdenes directas del Ministerio, y eso es lo que harían en este caso también. Amelia deseó las buenas noches a Julián y también dirigió sus pasos hacia su propia alcoba. El enfermero suspiró y echó un vistazo al cielo nocturno a través de la ventana: la luna brillaba blanca y completa, velando por el sueño de los madrileños.

Recordó entonces, en lo que interpretó como una especie de dejavu, que, en lo poco que había alcanzado a leer del libro que había traído consigo, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer afirmaba que el amor era un rayo de luna.

Así, Julián no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso el poeta se refería al fugaz encuentro con su adorada Julia ese mismo día, inspirado por aquella misma blanca y fantasmal luna.

* * *

 

Jamás había visto un día tan bonito en Madrid como ése.

La capital española había amanecido mostrando un cielo despejado de nubes en el que el sol brillaba con delicadeza, sin molestar a los viandantes con excesivo calor. La ausencia de coches también hacía que el aire fuera más puro, algo de lo que Julián no se había percatado hasta esa misma mañana. Él había nacido y crecido en Madrid y estaba acostumbrado al tráfico imposible, a los embotellamientos, a los guiris para arriba y para abajo todo el día... El Madrid que veía a su alrededor no le era tan extraño como para dejar de resultarle enormemente familiar, pero sí parecía más sano: como si fuera una ciudad más simple y sencilla de lo que en realidad era.

La patrulla paseaba apaciblemente por la calle de camino al lugar donde habían quedado en verse con los hermanos Bécquer. Amelia había tomado el brazo de Alonso, quien parecía aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y Julián caminaba observando las viviendas que adornaban las calles. La mayoría de ellas tenían un aspecto señorial, con puertas dobles y balcones llenos de enredaderas y pequeñas flores meticulosamente cuidados. Al parecer, a la funcionaria María Luisa le iba muy bien con la mercería y no necesitaba averiguar que los Espín también eran una familia de posibles, como diría su abuelo.

Por su parte, Amelia respiró hondo y observó con curiosidad las calles por las que iban pasando. De acuerdo, había visitado Madrid en distintas etapas, pero nunca en una tan cercana a la suya: sus padres nunca habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de organizar un viaje a la capital, aunque sí habían visitado Francia en más de una ocasión. Resultaba alentador encontrarse en un tiempo tan cercano al suyo propio, le hacía sentirse a salvo después de todos los problemas que habían afrontado.

E incluso los problemas que habían estado tratando la noche anterior parecían haberse difuminado una vez llegado el sueño. Únicamente Alonso parecía aún demasiado callado, pero gracias al cielo, Julián parecía mucho más animado, como si verdaderamente estuviera disfrutando de aquella visita a su ciudad en el siglo XIX. La universitaria tenía la misma sensación de emoción que en las primeras misiones: los tres viviendo extraordinarias aventuras a través del tiempo, afrontando nuevos retos y conociendo a personajes ilustres con cuya amistad sólo había alcanzado a soñar.

Parecía que todo volvía poco a poco a ser lo que era y ojalá que no se tratara sólo de una impresión pasajera.

Tras un breve paseo en el que tanto Julián como Alonso fueron familiarizándose con el entorno del siglo XIX, los tres compañeros llegaron hasta las magníficas y altas rejas negras que rodeaban el recinto del Parque del Retiro de Madrid. Las amplias puertas, hechas del mismo material enverjado que protegía el lugar, ya estaban abiertas de par en par y podía verse cómo los ciudadanos ya habían comenzado a dar sus paseos matutinos bajo el amparo de los árboles. Al encontrarse frente a él, el rostro de Julián se iluminó con una sonrisa y dejó escapar una risa de estupefacción:

\- Mira que sé que este sitio tiene años, pero aún así flipé un poco cuando nos propusieron el sitio... - el enfermero ya había atrevesado las puertas por su cuenta y miraba a su alrededor admirando la belleza y la quietud del lugar: dentro de sí sentía una sensación a la que no lograba poner nombre, parecida a la que uno experimenta cuando se vuelve a encontrar con un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo sin verse. - Si hay algo que he aprendido trabajando para el ministerio es que hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero esto...

Amelia y Alonso se situaron junto a Julián bajo la sombra de los árboles y el gorjeo animado de los pájaros. Junto a ellos paseaban caballeros bien trajeados que parecían esforzarse por mostrar un porte distinguido, manteniendo la espalda recta y la barbilla lo más alta posible. El aire relajado de Julián girando sobre sí mismo para observar mejor todo lo que le rodeaba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, suponía un contraste que hizo sonreír con cariño a Amelia: le alegraba verle así de animado.

\- Algunos cambios sí han habido: estamos en el año 1858, aún faltan diez años más para que los jardines sean abiertos en su totalidad a todos los ciudadanos. – habló Amelia. - Hasta ahora, los reyes han ido abriendo poco a poco algunas zonas para el disfrute del pueblo, pero siguen reservando para ellos el uso privado de otras muchas

\- Pasear por los jardines de un rey como Pedro por su casa... - murmuró Alonso, observando el lugar y a sus viandantes con cierto recelo, como hacía siempre que algo no le convencía. - En mi época poder disfrutar de tal honor de forma cotidiana era algo imposible de pensar: cómo cambia todo...

\- Algunas veces para mejor, aunque te cueste creerlo, Alonso – contestó Julián a su amigo, sin dejar de observar cada árbol y cada pájaro que cruzaba volando de una rama a otra. - Aunque hayan habido cambios, puedo firmar donde queráis que se conserva muy bien: es el Jordi Hurtado de los parques

La universitaria sonrió y miró por encima de su hombro, hacia la calle por la que habían llegado: habían procurado ser puntuales para no perder la oportunidad de volver a ver a los hermanos Bécquer, pero parecía que se retrasaban. Ya había comenzado a preguntarse si debía comentar algo al respecto a sus compañeros cuando vio a uno de ellos doblar la esquina, caminando hacia el parque. Amelia tuvo cierta dificultad para discernir cuál de los dos era, pero conforme iba estando más cerca pudo comprobar que se trataba de Valeriano: aunque ambos eran parecidos, Gustavo era algo más alto y delgado que su hermano mayor.

\- ¿No viene Gus-Gus? - inquirió Julián, poniéndose a la altura de Alonso y Amelia.

\- Parece que no... - murmuró Amelia en voz baja, pasando por alto la extraña forma en que el enfermero se había referido al escritor: con el paso del tiempo y el trato que habían tenido se había acostumbrado a que Julián siempre hiciera alguna referencia accidental a cosas que ni ella ni Alonso conocían.

Finalmente, Valeriano Bécquer reparó en ellos y les saludó con una mano mientras en la otra portaba su inseparable cuaderno de bocetos: extraño sería que un artista no aprovechara una visita al parque del Retiro para buscar inspiración. Julián le devolvió el saludo y poco después, el sevillano llegó al encuentro de la patrulla ministerial.

\- ¡Amigos míos! - exclamó el pintor alegremente. - Es maravilloso volver a verles y más aún en un día tan apacible como éste: mala suerte hubiéramos tenido si esta mañana hubiera amanecido fea y nublosa, pero...

Valeriano observó el parque como hace unos minutos lo había hecho Julián: mostrándose feliz simplemente de poder estar en un entorno tan hermoso. Aún no conocían mucho la obra del mayor de los Bécquer más allá del retrato que le hizo a su hermano, pero estaban seguros de que el Retiro era un lugar aún más especial para cualquier artista.

\- Pero hemos tenido suerte y el tiempo sigue siendo clemente con los madrileños. Esta ciudad es tan distinta a Sevilla, allí nunca nos abandona el sol. – terminó de afirmar Valeriano, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la patrulla. - Mucho me temo que ni siquiera en la sombra...

Julián tenía razón, estaba visto que había cosas que nunca cambiarían, pensó Alonso. La Sevilla que recordaba y guardaba en su corazón también era de clima muy cálido, donde el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza irradiando su luz y calor sobre los paseantes que iban de aquí a allá tratando de protegerse de sus rayos como buenamente podían, especialmente – y como no podría ser de otro modo – durante los meses de verano.

\- ¿Su hermano no ha podido venir? - preguntó finalmente Alonso, dejando sus elucubraciones a un lado: a la vista estaba que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no estaba allí, pero quizás había tenido algún compromiso que atender esa mañana y se reuniría con ellos más tarde.

El pintor esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Quizás se retrase un poco, pero vengan conmigo y les explicaré todo más tranquilamente: él y yo solemos venir mucho por aquí y sabrá dónde encontrarnos...

Valeriano Bécquer hizo un gesto con la mano instando a que sus nuevos amigos le acompañaran durante el paseo a través de los jardines: Julián se situó a su izquierda, mientras que Amelia y Alonso caminaban a su derecha, mezclándose con los otros viandantes que visitaban el Retiro.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - se interesó Amelia, que caminaba aún tomando el brazo de Alonso.

\- No, no se preocupe, señorita Folch – respondió el hombre al momento negando con la cabeza. - He dejado a mi hermano tal y como le he encontrado esta mañana: dormido en un sillón, aún vestido con la ropa de calle y con un lado de la cabeza apoyado en un puño. - Valeriano esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo y negó con la cabeza. - A fe mía que no ha pegado ojo esta noche, ni en mil años esperaba entablar conversación con la señorita Espín el día de ayer...

Julián sonrió a las palabras del pintor: le gustaba la gente con buen humor y, aunque aún apenas conocía a Valeriano Bécquer, algo dentro de él le decía que si hubieran nacido en el mismo barrio – y algo más cercanos en el tiempo, claro estaba – hubieran sido buenos amigos. Esperaba que pudieran serlo ahora durante el periodo que durara la misión. El enfermero pudo ver que Amelia también sonreía afablemente e incluso Alonso parecía más relajado.

\- Bueno, quizás esa sorpresa haya dado sus frutos de algún modo - apuntó la universitaria, llamando la atención del pintor. - Teniendo su hermano tanta afición por la escritura, no sería extraño que las musas hubieran acudido a hacerle una visita y le hubieran mantenido despierto hasta tarde

Valeriano rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Conoce usted bien el modo de vida del artista, señorita Folch – asintió el hombre, para después encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza. - Pero me temo que Gustavo no responde a esas reglas exactas

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - se interesó Alonso.

\- Verán ustedes – comenzó a explicar Valeriano, compartiendo su mirada entre los tres miembros de la patrulla. - Cuando siento una gran alegría o una gran tristeza, para mí ése es el momento idóneo para ponerme a pintar: el alma de uno se inunda y las pinceladas parecen surgir de otra manera, casi como si fuera cosa de brujería o de las musas que la señorita bien menciona... Pero mi hermano siempre me ha dicho que él, cuando siente, no escribe: insiste en esperar a tener sus sentimientos en orden antes de ponerse frente a la hoja en blanco

\- Entonces... - dijo el enfermero, instando a que siguiera hablando.

\- Entonces mucho me temo que la aurora le alcanzó antes de que pudiera escribir una sola sílaba – habló animadamente el pintor, reprimiendo una risa a duras penas. - Recuerdo que anoche, estando yo ya acostado, le oí caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que me dormí: toda la noche para arriba, toda la noche para abajo... Es un milagro que nuestra patrona no me llamara la atención esta mañana, pues ella vive en el piso de abajo y con seguridad debió escucharle

Los miembros de la patrulla no pudieron sino reír brevemente al comentario de Valeriano, quien se encontraba ahora observando de nuevo el ir y venir de los paseantes del Retiro. Había parejas paseando juntas, las damas con el brazo apoyado en los caballeros, niños correteando mientras jugaban y algunos jóvenes de edad similar a los hermanos Bécquer simplemente charlaban sentados sobre la hierba bajo la sombra protectora de los árboles.

\- Miren, amigos míos – dijo Valeriano, señalando un árbol cercano que también ofrecía sombra. - No pocas veces hemos venido Gustavo y yo a pasar la tarde y merendar bajo la sombra de este viejo amigo: él con sus letras y yo con mis dibujos... Podemos esperarle aquí si no tienen ustedes inconveniente...

Al momento su mirada se detuvo en Amelia y, pasados unos pocos instantes, negó con la cabeza.

\- Aunque no había pensado en la señorita: debería haber sido más previsor y haber traído un viejo mantel para cubrir el césped...

\- No importa – se apresuró a responder la universitaria. - A estas horas tan tempranas tan sólo hay un leve rocío y eso no estropea ningún vestido

\- Aún así – dijo Julián a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje, dejando al descubierto el chaleco y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y tendiéndola sobre el césped. - Más vale prevenir que curar, señorita Folch

Amelia dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Julián que no pasó inadvertida para Valeriano Bécquer.

\- Si no es indiscreción, ¿están ustedes casados? - se interesó el pintor, a la vez que tomaba asiento sobre el césped apoyando la espalda en el rugoso tronco del árbol: la luz que se colaba entre las hojas del mismo dibujaba sobre su rostro sombras extrañas.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - bromeó Julián sentándose también sobre el césped, no sin antes ayudar a su amiga a hacer lo propio: habían mantenido la misma historia en tantas misiones para ahorrarse dar explicaciones que casi le salió natural.

Teniendo en cuenta todo el embrollo que se había formado con las fotos selladas supuestamente por el Ministerio y que aportaban información sorprendente sobre el futuro de ambos, Amelia agradeció una vez más que las aguas hubieran vuelto a su cauce hasta el punto de que Julián se permitiera bromear sobre el asunto. Realmente el tener una rutina y un trabajo que llevar a cabo le hacía surgir del pozo en el que se había sumido tras presenciar el accidente que le costó la vida a Maite. En el fondo, la universitaria sabía que si Julián podía volver al pretexto de su supuesto matrimonio con ella es porque el enfermero seguía pensando que ese futuro era del todo imposible: aún dedicaba cada rincón de su corazón a Maite.

Pero él no había visto la foto del bebé...

Valeriano rió, dejando el cuaderno que portaba consigo a un lado. Alonso, que también había tomado asiento sobre el césped sin problema alguno – después de todo, siendo soldado había tenido que sentar en sitios muchos más sucios y peores en todos los sentidos -, inclinó la cabeza a un lado para poder contemplar mejor la portada del mismo: era sencilla, de un solo color y estaba firmada por el pintor. Se preguntó si aún habría en ese ajado cuaderno alguna imagen de su querida Sevilla y, si la había, ¿le resultaría familiar? Sabía que ésa era una espina clavada que le iba a costar ignorar mientras durara la misión con sus paisanos, los Bécquer.

\- Incluso un hombre ciego podría verlo: la trata usted con mucha consideración y afecto – afirmó de forma rotunda el pintor, ignorante de la relación puramente amistosa que existía entre Julián y Amelia, al menos por parte de él. - Eso está bien, como debe ser... Son ustedes afortunados

\- Y, dígame, ¿es usted afortunado también? - preguntó Julián a modo de broma.

\- No, en absoluto: mucho me temo que aún no soy tan afortunado – contestó Valeriano de buen humor, poniendo especial énfasis en la penúltima palabra. - Aunque con estas cosas nunca se sabe, parecen que surgen cuando uno menos las busca...

\- ¿Sucedió así para su hermano menor? - se interesó Amelia: si su madre estuviera delante, la hubiera tachado de indiscreta y chismosa, incluso ella misma se sentía un poco así, pero tenían que obtener más información de la que disponían en esos momentos.

El pintor pareció perderse por un momento en sus propios pensamientos, recostándose de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol y dirigiendo su mirada a las hojas que danzaban suavemente al compás de la brisa de la mañana, proyectando sombras caprichosas sobre su rostro. Pasados unos instantes, Valeriano Bécquer respiró hondo y murmuró:

\- Gustavo me mataría si supiera lo que les voy a decir... Pero he de reconocer que está perdido desde el preciso instante en que vio por primera vez a Julia Espín

La patrulla compartió una mirada de circunstancias que el dibujante no percibió, aún inmerso en sus propios recuerdos.

\- Vaya por Dios, ¿tan fuerte le ha dado? - bromeó Julián, a la vez que jugueteaba con las briznas del césped más cercano a su mano.

Valeriano esbozó una sonrisa de picardía y miró al enfermero a la vez que se encogía de hombros, haciendo como que él no sabía demasiado del asunto. Pero desde luego que debía de saberlo. En el poco tiempo que les conocían, los funcionarios del ministerio se habían percatado de lo unidos que estaban los dos hermanos: no parecía existir secreto alguno entre ellos, tenían tanto carácter como edad similar y sentían pasión por las mismas cosas. En aquellos momentos, el pintor lo único que estaba haciendo es guardar la privacidad de su hermano menor.

\- Sólo diré que para él, Julia es la encarnación de la Ofelia de Hamlet, música de ángeles y la luz del sol... Todo en una sola mujer – dijo finalmente.

No parecía que el joven Valeriano fuera a añadir nada más, pero Julián advirtió que su mirada pasó a centrarse en algo que debía de estar por encima de su hombro. Antes de que el enfermero pudiera girarse para ver de qué se trataba, el pintor dio una leve palmada y extendió las manos como si se tratara del señor Espín presentando un nuevo espectáculo.

\- ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! - exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Amelia y Alonso también habían comenzado a girarse cuando Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer llegó al lugar donde se encontraban después de lo que parecía una carrera no precisamente corta: daba la sensación de que se había dado toda la prisa que había podido en acudir a la cita, recorriendo a zancadas las calles de Madrid. Valeriano aún estaba saludándole cuando el escritor dejó caer el cuaderno que ya había llevado consigo al hogar de los Espín y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aunque vestía el mismo estilo de traje que en el día anterior, el que llevaba en aquellos momentos parecía más gastado y, si uno se fijaba con atención, descubriría algún que otro remiendo en el mismo.

\- Gracias por avisarme de que venías para acá, Valeriano – comentó Gustavo con ironía, aún con la respiración algo agitada. - ¿Intentando parecer el puntual de los dos sirviéndote de malas artes?

\- No soy yo quien te influye con malas artes, Gustavo – respondió agudamente el pintor casi al instante. - Ni tampoco el causante de tu insomnio...

\- No pasa nada, hombre – habló Julián. - Aquí lo de "quien fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla" no se aplica...

\- Por falta de sillas, más que nada – contestó Alonso, más para sí mismo que ninguno de los presentes: aunque entendía las razones por las que el poeta se había retrasado, también entendía la puntualidad como una de las virtudes que más había cultivar. Aún recordaba perfectamente el día en que Salvador Martí se había quejado de que el mal español no era la sífilis, sino la impuntualidad: otra amarga sorpresa que le había regalado la España del siglo XXI.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se separó finalmente del árbol, apartándose de la frente unos bucles castaños y dedicó un breve saludo a la patrulla del ministerio, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa afable al momento.

\- No se dejen ustedes embaucar por Valeriano... - comenzó a decir el escritor, mientras no dejaba de señalar a su hermano con el dedo índice, casi como lo haría un maestro de escuela reprendiendo el mal comportamiento de un alumno rebelde. - No serían los primeros en...

Esperaron a saber en qué no eran los primeros, pero la respuesta no llegó. Al principio pensaron que Gustavo se había quedado con la mente en blanco y no acertaba a continuar con su discurso, pero el cambio de expresión en su rostro y una respiración que más bien parecía un resuello fue lo que hizo saltar la alarma. La sonrisa se esfumó al instante del rostro de Valeriano, quien se apresuró a ponerse en pie y sostener a su hermano por el codo, aunque no parecía que éste fuera a desvanecerse. Tantos años ejerciendo como enfermero también alertaron a Julián, quien se puso en pie a su vez bajo la mirada estupefacta y confusa de Amelia y Alonso: el poeta se había llevado la mano al pecho e incluso su rostro parecía haber perdido algo de color.

\- Siéntate – ordenó Julián, olvidándose del trato de usted: había muchos a los que este tipo de situaciones les paralizaban de puro terror, pero a él le hacían despertar. - Apóyate en el árbol e inspira profundamente: retén el aire durante siete segundos antes de dejarlo ir...

\- ¿Es usted médico? - preguntó Valeriano, girándose hacia el enfermero sin poder esconder su sorpresa y su alivio al mismo tiempo.

\- Haga lo que le digo, por favor – insistió Julián, ayudando al poeta a apoyarse nuevamente contra el árbol hasta quedar sentado a los pies del mismo.

\- ¿Pido ayuda? - se acercó Amelia, asustada. - ¿Necesita un vaso de agua o...?

El enfermero chistó, mandando callar a su compañera para poder escuchar el sonido de la respiración del escritor con claridad. También Alonso se había alertado, poniéndose en pie de inmediato, aunque confiaba en Julián para solucionar para la situación: después de todo, él era un soldado y sus conocimientos de medicina se detenían en el archiconocido torniquete para contener una hemorragia y poco más. A todo esto, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer hacía por quitar importancia a la situación.

\- Estoy bien – insistía el poeta, queriendo despejar todo el ambiente de preocupación que se había formado en cuestión de segundos en torno a él. - Ha sido sólo un pinchazo; por la carrera, seguramente...

\- ¡Sólo a tí se te ocurre! - le recriminó su hermano mayor. - Siempre con prisas a todos lados...

\- Estoy bien, Valeriano – repitió Gustavo, poniendo la mano en el hombro de éste: si bien, el color iba volviendo poco a poco a su rostro, su respiración aún parecía levemente afectada. - Reserva tus energías y sermones para los domingos...

\- ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? - se interesó Alonso.

El poeta iba a responder al momento, pero Julián le puso la mano sobre el pecho y le recordó los ejercicios respiratorios que le había mentado anteriormente: inspirar profundamente, retener el aire en los pulmones durante siete segundos y dejarlo ir. Valeriano le dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro a su hermano, a modo de disculpa y esperó el diagnóstico del enfermero.

Pero Julián, en un momento de claridad, recordó algo más sobre Bécquer de lo que había dado en el instituto muchos años atrás: algo que el propio poeta debía conocer a esas alturas y, si no lo sabía, no iba a ser él quien le diera la mala noticia en ese preciso instante. Reconoció dentro de sí el mismo sentimiento de rabia que sentía cuando recordaba que, hicieran lo que hicieran, no podían cambiar el destino de una persona: ni podía decir a Federico García Lorca que nunca volviera a Granada, ni podía tratar al joven sevillano que tenía ante sí con medicinas que no serían descubiertas hasta casi un siglo después. Recordó las palabras de Amelia en la cafetería del ministerio: todos tenemos que morir. Y contra eso, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada.

Pasados unos instantes, Julián asintió para sí antes de incorporarse y tender una mano a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Prueba superada – afirmó el enfermero, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. - Si no está acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, es normal que pueda sentir algún que otro pinchazo al pegarse una carrera como ésta...

El escritor tomó la mano que le ofrecía Julián y se puso en pie sin más problema que una pequeña mueca. Era curioso, no pudo evitar pensar el enfermero: de lo que recordaba de él en el instituto, siempre le habían presentado a Bécquer como un hombre profundamente melancólico, solitario, sumido en una tristeza perenne, que dedicaba sus días y sus noches a suspirar de amor por una dama que ni siquiera sabía que existía...

Julián disimuló una sonrisa al pensar que, de buen gusto, volvería a sus días de instituto para rebatir a Don Antonio, su profesor de Lengua Castellana y Literatura, cada una de sus teorías al respecto de la figura del escritor, pues hasta ese momento no había visto ninguno de esos rasgos en Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Sí, puede que estuviera colado hasta las trancas por Julia Espín y que no tuviera la mejor salud del mundo, pero él era el primero en quitar importancia al asunto y volver a entablar una conversación animosa y agradable.

\- Es esta dichosa ciudad... - se quejó Gustavo, arreglándose el chaleco del traje y recogiendo el cuaderno que había dejado caer sobre el césped. Observó las tapas con cuidado y apartó unas pequeñas briznas verdes del mismo antes de volverse hacia sus nuevos amigos. - ¿Son ustedes madrileños?

\- Yo sí – respondió Julián, dejando de imaginar por un momento la cara de pasmo de su profesor de Lengua al verle llevarle la contraria en medio de una de sus arengas. - Mi esposa es catalana y nuestro amigo...

\- Lo recuerdo, usted es paisano nuestro – dijo el poeta haciendo un leve gesto hacia Alonso, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. - Había olvidado lo magnífico que es encontrar a alguien de tu tierra en medio de una ciudad desconocida... Bueno, realmente no tan desconocida: hace ya cuatro años que dejé Sevilla. Dígame, ¿cómo trata el tiempo a nuestra querida ciudad?

Aunque había llevado a cabo ya suficientes misiones para el Ministerio del Tiempo como para tener cierta desenvoltura tratando con conceptos tan complejos y extraños como lo eran el mismo tiempo y el espacio, Alonso aún tenía un par de asignaturas pendientes, como lo llamaba Julián en sus momentos de reuniones en la cafetería del ministerio: la primera, saber adaptarse al modo de hablar de la época en la que se encontraran – incluso en el siglo XXI, Alonso seguía usando el tratamiento de vos y expresiones como "voto a bríos", "albricias" y demás -; y la segunda, no vacilar al contestar cuando alguien se dirigiera directamente hacia él.

Probablemente su segunda asignatura pendiente era consecuencia de la primera.

\- Me temo que cuatro años no son suficientes como para que una ciudad como Sevilla cambie especialmente – contestó Alonso, encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo imitar la naturalidad de Julián, aunque en su interior estaba rezando todo lo que sabía para que en los últimos tiempos un terremoto o una catástrofe de índole similar no hubiera dañado a su tierra patria, dejándole así al descubierto ante sus paisanos. - Continúa bella y luminosa como siempre...

El poeta esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y respiró profundamente.

\- Cuatro años y a mí ya me parece un siglo...

En ese momento, Alonso percibió que el veinteñero también compartía con él cierta nostalgia al pensar en la tierra en la que nació, aunque al joven Bécquer sólo cuatro años le separaban de ella; en cambio, para el soldado, Sevilla se había convertido casi en una ensoñación lejana en el tiempo, perdida en las distintas épocas que había visitado, como si la hubiera conocido en otra vida...

\- Conozco esa mirada – oyó Alonso decir al poeta, trayendo de nuevo su atención al presente. - No se preocupe, amigo mío, no es un adiós para siempre. Sevilla siempre estará allí para recibirnos con brazos maternales cuando regresemos a casa

La expresión de melancolía había desaparecido del rostro de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y en su lugar se reflejaba la más sincera de las esperanzas. Una vez se había acabado de recuperar del susto que le había supuesto el mareo momentáneo de su hermano menor, Valeriano carraspeó y su puso a su lado, dándole un leve toque con el codo:

\- Cuando hayamos alcanzado el oro y la gloria, ¿no es cierto, Gustavo? - dijo pasándole animosamente el brazo por los hombros.

El poeta puso los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia de Valeriano y negó con la cabeza.

\- Deja el oro y la gloria para los antiguos conquistadores, sabes bien que nos conformamos con poder vivir de lo nuestro...

El pintor sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su hermano menor, quien volvió a dirigirse al resto de la patrulla.

\- Me alegra mucho volver a verles, espero no haber interrumpido nada...

Julián se encogió de hombros antes de contestarle.

\- Tranquilo, sólo intercambiábamos impresiones sobre el recital de ayer en casa de los Espín...

Ojalá hubiera podido sacar el móvil del bolsillo del traje en ese momento y hacer una foto, porque Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer podía poseer muchas virtudes, pero desde luego no era nada bueno a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos. Ante la leve mención hecha sobre Julia Espín, los ojos se le habían agrandado un poco y una vez más pareció faltarle el aire, aunque por razones muy distintas. El poeta se limitó a asentir y a fulminar a Valeriano con la mirada, quien dejó escapar una breve risa elevando las manos como si pidiera tregua.

\- Gustavo, hasta un hombre ciego podría verlo y además aquí acabas de delatarte tú solo: aquí nadie ha hablado de Julia Espín y sin embargo tú ya has pensado directamente en ella. Por algo será...

\- No se preocupe – añadió Amelia con amabilidad, al ver el azoramiento del escritor. - Nada de lo que aquí se hable, si es que desea hacerlo, saldrá de ninguno de nosotros, se lo prometo...

El poeta agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor, viendo cómo la gente iba y venía disfrutando del buen tiempo con el que había amanecido la capital española aquella mañana. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la patrulla y negó con la cabeza, como rindiéndose finalmente.

\- Ni en mil años hubiera esperado poder entablar conversación con ella ayer, ni mucho menos que viera uno de sus retratos... Fue todo tan al azar, si no me hubiera detenido a hablar con ustedes, probablemente no habría podido hablar con ella

Alonso intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Julián y Amelia que los hermanos Bécquer no percibieron: era cuanto menos curioso que era gracias a ellos que Gustavo y Julia se hubiesen presentado formalmente, cuando en teoría estaban allí para sabotear esa relación. Sin embargo, los funcionarios no querían ser drásticos en aquel asunto: aún querían tener algo más de información sobre lo que ocurría y cómo podían llevar a cabo su misión haciendo el menor daño posible a cada una de las partes. Conocían lo que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sentía por Julia Espín, pero no lo que sentía ella por él, aunque se la había visto muy halagada al descubrir el retrato que el poeta había hecho de ella.

\- En la vida, todo es echarle valor a las cosas, supongo – añadió Julián y posteriormente hizo un gesto señalando a Alonso con la cabeza. - Él lo sabe mejor que nadie, el valor es algo indispensable en un soldado...

Amelia apretó con cuidado el brazo que tenía enlazado con Julián, llamándole la atención: nunca acostumbraban a dar información precisa sobre ellos mismos para evitar preguntas incómodas, pero mucho se temía que aquel dato ya había llamado la atención de Valeriano Bécquer.

\- ¿Soldado? - se interesó el pintor, observando a Alonso con más atención, quien no se hallaba muy feliz de ser el punto de mira y dedicaba a Julián una mirada encendida. - Paisano, es usted una caja de sorpresas, ¿acaso combatió en las Guerras Carlistas?

Alonso ya había entrado en estado de alerta, pensando frenéticamente en qué demonios iba a contestar a aquel hombre sobre unas guerras que apenas conocía de oídas. Pero, para bien o para mal teniendo en cuenta el objetivo de la misión por la que estaban allí, fue salvado de responder debido a una voz femenina que a ninguno de los allí presentes les sonaba desconocida. Cuando el soldado alzó la mirada, ya el resto de sus amigos se había girado hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio que acercándose por el camino junto al que ellos se encontraban estaba Julia Espín.

No estaba sola, paseaba del brazo de una jovencita no mucho menor que ella que debía ser una hermana menor, ambas con vestidos de colores suaves que indicaban que la situación económica de su familia no era ni mucho menos precaria. A diferencia del día anterior, Julia no llevaba el cabello castaño ondulado cayendo hasta sus codos, sino que lo llevaba recogido de modo que unos suaves tirabuzones apenas le rozaran los hombros, mucho más similar al tipo de peinado que llevaban las mujeres de la época, por lo que podía ver a su alrededor. Mientras Julia mantenía una conversación animada con su hermana, riendo ambas bajo el sol madrileño, una mujer que debía rondar los cincuenta años caminaba muy recta tras ellas pero sin participar en la conversación: su presencia allí sólo parecía justificarse para que las dos jóvenes no fueran solas.

A todo esto, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, como paralizado ante la visión de Julia Espín, quien cada vez se encontraba más cerca de pasar junto a donde ellos estaban. Como si hubiera despertado de un largo trance, el poeta se apresuró a bajar la mirada hacia el traje que llevaba puesto, sacudiendo la tela de los pantalones por si se le había pegado alguna brizna de césped, y observando cuidadosamente que no hubiera ningún desperfecto notable. Al ver los nervios de su hermano, Valeriano le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurró algo que hizo que Gustavo se volviera para darle un pequeño codazo mientras el pintor trataba de contener una risa divertida.

Alonso no miró a Julián y Amelia, pero tampoco le hacía falta para saber que ellos también estaban pendientes de la cercana presencia de Julia Espín. Durante unos preciosos segundos, Alonso pensó que la joven cantante no repararía en ellos y que continuaría su tranquilo paseo por el parque, enfrascada en la conversación con su hermana. Pero fue cuestión de un instante: la muchacha que acompañaba a Julia detuvo su mirada en ellos y no tardó en susurrar al oído de la joven cantante de ópera, quien finalmente volvió sus ojos azules hacia ellos.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que estaba mirándoles a todos, su atención parecía más centrada en Gustavo que en cualquiera de ellos.

Creyó ver cómo la joven contenía en sus labios una sonrisa antes de acudir a su encuentro, aún tomada del brazo de su hermana y seguida por la señora que había fruncido levemente el ceño ante aquel encuentro.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarles aquí! - dijo Julia con una sonrisa, a modo de saludo: con la piel blanca como el nácar, los brillantes ojos azules que parecían iluminados por estrellas, los cuidados tirabuzones castaños que enmarcaban su rostro y la delicada forma de sus labios, Alonso pensó que no era de extrañar que el joven poeta bebiera los vientos por ella. Pero seguía sin poder comprender que su forma de cantar no le hiciera retroceder al momento. - Aunque tampoco es de extrañar, hace un día maravilloso para salir a pasear por este lugar, ¿vienen ustedes a menudo?

\- La verdad es que sí – contestó Valeriano, llamando la atención de la joven, quien le miró con curiosidad. - No hay lugar como éste en Madrid...

Julia vaciló ante la respuesta del pintor: después de todo, como recordó la patrulla en ese momento, las presentaciones sólo se habían hecho entre Gustavo y ella. Los demás seguían siendo desconocidos.

\- Me sorprende no haberles visto antes por aquí – volvió a hablar la cantante de ópera pasados unos momentos, pero esta vez mirando directamente a Gustavo.

Resultaba extraño, desde luego, que no hubiera reparado en ellos teniendo en cuenta que los hermanos Bécquer no sólo frecuentaban el parque del Retiro, sino también los recitales que se celebraban en el propio hogar Espín. Y, sin embargo, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no había existido para ella hasta descubrir uno de los retratos que éste le había hecho. Él, por otra parte, seguía sin hablar y la patrulla contempló con cierta alerta cómo Julia Espín echaba una mirada de arriba a abajo al traje que el joven poeta llevaba puesto de un modo que él no percibió.

\- Me temo que el azar tiene un modo extraño de actuar, señorita Espín – dijo finalmente el escritor, haciendo que ella volviera a mirarle el rostro. - La mayor prueba de ello fue la oportunidad que tuvimos de presentarnos ayer

\- Muy cierto – contestó ella risueña, centrando de nuevo su atención en su admirador. - Recibir esos hermosos dibujos el día de mi cumpleaños hubiera sido una sorpresa maravillosa, pero tras contemplar uno de ellos ayer sólo pienso que el tiempo hasta ver los otros es una larga espera...

\- Entonces intentaré que esa espera sea lo más breve posible – añadió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, esta vez dedicándole una leve sonrisa que la joven Espín no tardó en repetir en su rostro.

La señora que acompañaba a las dos jóvenes carraspeó, rompiendo su monacal silencio y también la mirada que el poeta y su musa se sostenían sin parecer muy conscientes de lo que pasara a su alrededor. Julia se giró hacia ella, algo sobresaltada y negó con la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo hacia ellos, esta vez mirándoles a todos.

\- Disculpen mis modales, no he hecho las presentaciones debidas: ésta es Josefina, mi hermana menor – afirmó la cantante, mirando a la muchacha que había junto a ella. - Y esta buena mujer es doña Elvira, siempre ha servido en nuestro hogar y es una de las personas a las que más aprecio en mi vida

\- Es un placer conocerles – dijo Josefina con cierta timidez.

\- Lo mismo digo – respondió secamente doña Elvira, aunque no parecía que le supusiera ningún placer en absoluto: paseó la mirada por el grupo y sus ojos se agrandaron de manera desmedida al contemplar el cabello y el tono de piel de Alonso. - Señoritas, les recuerdo que vuestros padres las esperan para ir a comer a casa de los señores Hidalgo...

\- Es sólo un momento, doña Elvira – se apresuró a contestar Julia, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Gustavo. - Me alegro de volver a verle, espero que en la próxima ocasión me presente a sus amigos

\- Lo haré, no se preocupe, y trataré de acabar algún dibujo más – contestó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, deseoso por complacerla. A Julián le dolió reconocer en su mirada la misma veneración que él había dedicado en su día a Maite. - De seguro que estaremos allí, en el próximo recital, si no coincidimos antes...

\- Julia, tenemos que irnos – habló de nuevo doña Elvira, a quien no parecía haberle gustado eso de "si no coincidimos antes".

\- Lo esperaré con impaciencia entonces, tiene usted mucho talento – dijo la joven, ignorando las reprimendas de la señora. - Es un placer volver a verle, don Gustavo...

\- Lo mismo digo, señorita Julia – contestó él, viendo cómo las hermanas reiniciaban de nuevo su marcha, seguidas por la mujer que las atendía.

Apenas habían caminado unos pocos metros desde el lugar donde se habían detenido a conversar con ellos, cuando oyeron la voz de la señora reprender nuevamente a Julia, pero ella parecía demasiado enfrascada en una rápida conversación con su hermana, quien no hacía más que dejar escapar pequeñas risitas emocionadas. Ya creían que aquel pequeño episodio había llegado a su fin cuando la cantante, aprovechando que doña Elvira arreglaba una pequeña arruga en la falda de Josefina, volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y sonrió una última vez a un Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer que no podía creer su suerte.

Cuando finalmente desaparecieron de su vista, el poeta se llevó la mano a la frente, aún resistiéndose a creer lo que había pasado, y Valeriano volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros sacudiéndole amigablemente.

\- Sin prisa pero sin pausa, Gustavo, estupendo – dijo el pintor, genuinamente alegre al ver a su hermano así. Después, se volvió hacia la patrulla. - Van ustedes camino de convertirse en nuestros amigos más queridos, no hacen más que empujarle al campo de batalla: de ser por él seguiría contemplándola desde lejos y acumulando retratos

\- Es cierto – habló Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, volviendo a la realidad. - ¡Ustedes me traen buena suerte! De continuar el asunto así, les rogaré que nunca se separen de mí para poder tener la oportunidad de verla todos los días

Toda reserva o incluso timidez que había expresado el poeta al tratar sobre la cantante de ópera se desvanecían ahora dando paso a una alegría incontenible que parecía prometer otra noche en vela, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos antes de transformarlos en palabra escrita. Finalmente, Amelia habló, rompiendo el silencio de los funcionarios del tiempo.

\- Ha sido mera coincidencia – dijo la universitaria. - Seguro que la habríais encontrado sin estar nosotros presentes...

\- No, fue a causa de que me detuve a hablar con ustedes que ella tropezó conmigo y mi dibujo cayó al suelo – contestó Gustavo al momento, reafirmándose lo que decía. - De no ser por ello, no la hubiera encontrado hoy aquí

El poeta dejó escapar una risa emocionada a la vez que volvía a llevarse la mano a la frente, como si la incredulidad se resistiera a abandonarle. A su hermano Valeriano parecía divertirle mucho la escena, recostado de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol que les daba sombra: la sombría expresión que se había apoderado de su rostro cuando a su hermano le fallaron los pulmones estaba más que olvidada y se alegraba por su buena suerte.

\- El día de hoy es un día extraordinario, amigos míos – habló el poeta, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la patrulla del ministerio. - Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen...

\- Deberías apuntar eso, es bueno – señaló Julián, con una media sonrisa.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se volvió para intercambiar impresiones sobre lo sucedido con su hermano, quien comenzó a aconsejarle pausadamente, dejando el entusiasmo a un lado y hablándole más seriamente. La patrulla aprovechó ese momento para mirarse entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El objetivo de su misión era muy claro y, sin embargo, su mera presencia no hacía más que acercar más a Gustavo y Julia, dos personas que hasta el día en que ellos llegaron al siglo XIX no habían cruzado una sola palabra y ahora parecía que hasta los pájaros dejaban de trinar cada vez que se miraban.

Desde luego, cumplir la misión no iba a resultar pero que nada fácil.

Julián ya estaba de nuevo conjeturando sobre cuál sería su siguiente paso a dar cuando empezó a escuchar una extraña música por encima de las conversaciones de los paseantes que iban y venían por los cuidados senderos del parque. Extrañado, giró a su alrededor intentando dar con el origen de aquella música, pues no recordaba haber escuchado un instrumento que sonara así y tenía curiosidad. Finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en un hombre que caminaba portando un peculiar instrumento musical del tamaño de una televisión antigua sobre un carro con ruedas.

De ese cacharro era de donde provenía la melodía.

Al ver el rostro del músico con más claridad, el corazón de Julián dio un brinco de sorpresa en el interior de su pecho y, pocos momentos después, se echó a reír. Los hermanos Bécquer aún permanecían enfrascados en su conversación, pero Amelia y Alonso sí se giraron hacia él.

\- Y a vos, ¿se puede saber qué os hace tanta gracia? - siseó el soldado, con un leve enfado reflejado en su voz.

Amelia comprobó que el brillo de los ojos del enfermero no desapareció ni un poco ante la reprimenda de Alonso, al contrario, la sonrisa de Julián se hizo más patente. Finalmente, el hombre se giró hacia el músico señalándole con un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Ahí le tenéis – murmuró Julián, sin que la sonrisa se le esfumara del rostro. Tomó aire e imitó la voz de Salvador Martí. - El organillero clavadito a Bertín Osborne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero de todo, pediros disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar pero me temo que en el tema del calor Murcia no es muy distinta a Sevilla y tener un ordenador portátil en el regazo durante mucho tiempo es un deporte de riesgo cuando la temperatura se resiste a bajar de los 40 grados. Pero llega el frío, vuelven las oscuras golondrinas y vuelve este fic también :).
> 
> Unos ligeros apuntes para dar mayor información del contexto:
> 
> \- La obra de Bécquer a la que Julián hace referencia es la leyenda "El rayo de luna", donde se afirma que "el amor es un rayo de luna".
> 
> \- En 1858, Valeriano Bécquer tiene 25 años y su hermano Gustavo, 22. He consultado distintas fuentes pero no parece haber consenso, algunas dicen que en 1858 Valeriano ya había conocido a la que sería su futura esposa y otras dicen que fue en años posteriores. Por eso, cuando Julián le pregunta por su soltería, Valeriano contesta que aún no es "tan afortunado" como él y Amelia.
> 
> \- Respecto a la salud de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, profundizaré en eso en siguientes capítulos, pero en 1858 ya estaba enfermo de la tuberculosis que eventualmente le llevaría a la tumba, de hecho la había contraído el año anterior y pasó muchos meses en cama muy enfermo. De ahí la pequeña crisis respiratoria al hacer un esfuerzo grande y la alerta de Valeriano.
> 
> \- La frase de Gustavo tras su segundo encuentro con Julia, "hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen", está sacada de la rima XVII: "Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen, hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol, hoy la he visto... La he visto y me ha mirado, ¡hoy creo en Dios!".
> 
> \- En el episodio 1x04 de El ministerio del Tiempo, Salvador menciona que en una misión en el siglo XIX encontraron a un organillero clavadito a Bertín Osborne. Puesto que la patrulla se encuentra en el siglo XIX, pensé que estaría bien que el buen hombre hiciera un pequeño cameo :).
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!


	5. En tu balcón sus nidos a colgar

\- Aún me cuesta creer tu descaro, Julia

Desde que habían abandonado el parque del Retiro, Julia Espín había hecho oídos sordos a las regañinas de doña Elvira, a las que estaba más que acostumbrada desde su más tierna infancia. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue comprobar que, mientras se arreglaba cuidadosamente los tirabuzones castaños sentada frente al tocador de su alcoba, esta vez fuera su hermana pequeña, Josefina, quien señalara su actitud como una falta. La mayor de las hermanas suspiró y se dio la vuelta en el pequeño taburete para contemplar el rostro de Josefina.

\- ¿Qué descaro? - quiso saber la cantante. - No he hecho nada en absoluto, únicamente le he invitado a continuar asistiendo a los recitales... Estoy segura de que a Padre no le disgustará en absoluto tener un socio más...

\- Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso – dijo la otra joven, dirigiéndose hacia su encuentro y acuclillándose junto a su hermana, haciendo que las faldas de su vestido se arremolinaran en torno a ella. - Anoche me enseñaste el retrato que ese hombre te dedicó...

\- Hablas como si se tratara de un viejo – rió Julia, sin poder creer aún estar teniendo esa conversación. - Dudo mucho que tenga muchos más años que yo, ¿o quién te dice a tí que no es al contrario? Además, fuiste tú la que me advirtió de su presencia, si no hubiera sido precisamente por tí, puede que ni lo hubiera visto...

\- ¡No pensaba que fueras a acercarte y menos aún viniendo con nosotras doña Elvira! - se defendió Josefina. - Aún no sé si lo que definió esa acción es valentía o temeridad...

Julia rió nuevamente, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con delicadeza.

\- Josefina, es sólo doña Elvira, no una malvada bruja de los cuentos maravillosos que escuchábamos de niñas...

\- Teniendo en cuenta el carácter que puede llegar a tener cuando se enfada, viene a ser lo mismo – protestó la muchacha.

\- Ahora eres tú la que está siendo atrevida, Josefina, y hasta inapropiada – la regañó la cantante. - No ha sido nada, simplemente aprecié su regalo y también me sorprendió que llevara tanto tiempo pendiente de mí como para tener varios bocetos dedicados a mí... Es emocionante tener un pretendiente

Josefina dejó escapar una risa amarga y negó con la cabeza.

\- Julia, a tí nunca te han faltado pretendientes y nunca has mostrado un interés desmedido por ninguno de ellos

\- No es un interés desmedido, hermana, pero esto es distinto – insistió ella. - No estoy diciendo que me vaya a casar con él ni que vaya a ser la madre de sus hijos, sólo digo que fue agradable conocerle y... - pensó con cuidado las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación. - Que no me importaría seguir viéndole por aquí

Su hermana menor negó con la cabeza y suspiró, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y dándose por vencida.

\- Tú sabrás lo que haces – dijo la menor de las hermanas, mientras daba una pequeña vuelta por la habitación. - Cómo sabes aprovechar que nuestro hermano Joaquín está estudiando en París y esta casa carece ahora de una figura masculina que ponga orden

\- Qué poco estimas a Padre, Josefina – contestó Julia negando con la cabeza, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que a Julia Espín no le hubiera importado en absoluto estar en el lugar de su hermano mayor en aquellos momentos. París debía de ser una ciudad mucho más emocionante y estimulante artísticamente hablando que Madrid: había tanto que la capital francesa podía ofrecerle... Músicos, escritores, pintores, artistas de la más alta importancia paseaban por las calles parisinas con la misma asiduidad con la que las golondrinas revoloteaban en el balcón de su alcoba. Sintió una punzada de tristeza y también cierta envidia al recordar el momento en que su padre le comunicó que la reina Isabel había decidido conceder a su hermano Joaquín la protección que había solicitado para estudiar en el Conservatorio Imperial de Música y Declamación de París.

Recordaba que ella también había realizado la misma solicitud, pero había sido su hermano el que finalmente había ganado el favor de la soberana. No era algo que Julia hubiera esperado, después de todo habían pasado sólo dos años desde que fue invitada a la corte para cantar ante la reina Isabel II, quien había quedado complacida con sus dones, un hecho que incluso había recogido la prensa y que su padre no cesaba de mentar a sus amigos y conocidos. Pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba por él y, después de todo, debía de estar aprendiendo muchas cosas interesantes que contarle cuando regresara a Madrid, mucho más de lo que ya les narraba en las cartas suyas que recibían de cuando en cuando.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho: a Padre no le importará mientras el número de socios de la asociación crezca. Sabe bien que más de uno aspira a ser pretendiente tuyo...

\- Tan bien como sabe que eso jamás ocurrirá – insistió la cantante, esta vez comenzando a sentirse molesta de verdad con su hermana. - Al menos por ahora, hay mucho que me queda por hacer antes de atarme a un hombre de por vida... Pero, gracias a Dios, aquí no estamos hablando de eso, así que serénate...

Y su hermana pareció hacerlo, ya que dejó de caminar por la habitación como un alma en pena y se detuvo para contemplar a Julia, aún sentada frente al tocador. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Josefina Espín puso los ojos en blanco y de sus labios escapó una breve risa.

\- Desde luego, Julia, no hay quien te entienda...

La susodicha se limitó a hacerle un breve ceño de burla antes de compartir la risa de Josefina y extender los brazos para fundirse con ella con un abrazo. Agradecía mucho tener dos hermanas pequeñas con las que compartir cosas que no podría hacer del mismo modo con hermanos varones, pero estaba especialmente unida a Josefina, más cercana a ella en edad que la menor de todas, Ernestina.

No había nada por lo que preocuparse: después de todo, sólo el tiempo podría decir qué iba a salir de esa situación. Y de eso, con sólo veinte años, Julia Espín tenía de sobra.

* * *

 

_Tu pupila es azul,_  
_y cuando ríes, su claridad suave me recuerda_  
_el trémulo fulgor de la mañana_  
_que en el mar se refleja._

_Tu pupila es azul, y cuando lloras,_  
_las transparentes lágrimas en ella_  
_se me figuran gotas de rocío_  
_sobre una violeta._

Julián ahogó un bostezo y se pasó la mano de forma cansada por el rostro antes de continuar su lectura. No temía que Alonso o Amelia pudieran sorprenderle con aquel anacrónico ejemplar en sus manos, ya que ambos continuaban dando un pequeño paseo vespertino por las calles de Madrid. En un principio pensó en acompañarlos, pero finalmente el cansancio y una necesidad de estar a solas durante unos instantes inclinó la balanza a favor de permanecer al abrigo de las paredes del apartamento que ocupaban.

El enfermero no pudo reprimir una leve risa al recordar su época de instituto, cuando estaban estudiando bajo la férrea dirección de Don Antonio aquellos mismos poemas. Se acordaba también de que, en esa misma época, Paco Domínguez - su ídolo, modelo a seguir y compañero de clase - había terminado por añadir a Elisa Arcos a su lista de conquistas valiéndose de la misma rima que se encontraban leyendo él en esos instantes. Aunque claro, Paco Domínguez había jurado y perjurado a la muchacha en cuestión que la había escrito él mismo para ella y, por increíble que parezca, Elisa le creyó. Para ser sinceros, ni Paco ni Elisa mostraban un interés desmedido por las clases ni por entrar en las mismas, eso era algo que tenían en común, de modo que tampoco le extrañó demasiado cuando le dijeron que Elisa presumía por todo el centro con el poema que Paco le había escrito.

Vivir para ver, pensó Julián con un amago de sonrisa dibujado en el rostro. Se preguntaba qué habría sido de ellos. Sólo esperaba que Paco Domínguez no resultara ser un descendiente lejano de Valeriano o de Gustavo Adolfo Domínguez Bastida.

Negó con la cabeza para sí, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa de incredulidad ante aquel pensamiento, y continuó leyendo un rato más.

Se le hacía muy extraño volver a leer aquellos poemas después de haber conocido a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en persona y también le hacía preguntarse qué cantidad de aquellos versos escritos estarían inspirados por Julia Espín y por la pasión que parecía sentir por ella. Era cuanto menos curioso, reflexionó Julián, que el cometido que les había asignado el Ministerio del Tiempo fuera dinamitar la relación y, sin embargo, desde que habían puesto un pie en 1858 no habían conseguido sino acercarlos más aún.

Oyó la cerradura de la puerta principal de la vivienda accionarse y el enfermero se apresuró a cerrar el libro, escondiéndolo con cautela debajo del colchón. Se acomodó sobre la cama, fingiendo un estado de apacible descanso, y así se encontraba cuando escuchó finalmente cómo llamaban a la puerta de su alcoba.

\- Adelante – permitió Julián alzando la voz de manera que le oyeran a través de la madera.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a su compañera Amelia Folch.

\- ¿Estás ocupado? - quiso saber la universitaria, con sus dos manos apoyadas en el quicio de la puerta.

\- No, qué va – contestó el enfermero, dando unas leves palmadas sobre la colcha, invitando a su amiga a sentarse. - He intentado jugar con alguno de los juegos que trae el móvil del ministerio, pero Irene Larra se tiraba un farol bien gordo: al Snake no se le puede considerar juego

Amelia sonrió y ese único gesto bastó a Julián para comprender que la universitaria había entendido sólo la mitad de sus palabras, pero no parecía importarle: tanto ella como Alonso se habían acostumbrado a su peculiar modo de expresarse haciendo referencia a cosas que ellos aún no conocían hace bastante tiempo. La muchacha cruzó la habitación hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama de Julián.

\- ¿Y bien? - se interesó él. - ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- Nada en especial – contestó Amelia encogiéndose de hombros, con una leve sensación de derrota. - Hemos dado un paseo, hemos vuelto a pasar por delante de la casa de los Espín, pero no hemos visto a Julia...

\- ¿Y no estaban nuestros amigos por ahí también? - quiso saber Julián con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. - Apuesto a que es su ruta favorita

La muchacha rió, pero negó con la cabeza al momento.

\- No, no estaban por allí, aunque no te falta razón en ese planteamiento, me temo...

Pasaron unos instantes en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente cada uno permaneció esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Al final, fue la joven Folch la que rompió el silencio.

\- Julián, quería preguntarte una cosa

\- Claro, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Esta mañana en el parque del Retiro... - comenzó a plantear ella. - No puedo decir que sepa mucho de medicina, pero no fue un simple mareo, ¿me equivoco? Me refiero a lo de Gustavo...

\- Sí, sé a qué te refieres – la interrumpió el enfermero al momento: conocía demasiado bien a Amelia, sabía lo inteligente que era, la agudeza de su mente, y sabía que el diagnóstico que había realizado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol no había terminado de convencerla. - La verdad es que me dio la sensación de que tenía el pecho bastante cargado y podría haber pensado que se estaba recuperando de un resfriado o algo así, pero su respiración se había vuelto demasiado aparatosa para que fuera simplemente eso... Entonces tuve una especie de flash y recordé que mi profesor del instituto nos dijo en clase que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer murió de tuberculosis, puede ser que ya esté enfermo...

Amelia asintió: aunque su corazón era compasivo y generoso, la sensación que le invadió no fue tristeza, pues sabía muy bien que ella venía de una época en la que el poeta ya no vivía y, después de todo, había sido ella la que le había recordado a Julián en una ocasión que todos tenían que morir, tarde o temprano. Ella misma había tenido oportunidad de contemplar su propia tumba, aunque no había día en que no se arrepintiera profundamente de ello.

\- Me lo había parecido... - murmuró la joven, casi para sí. - Mi tío Blas, el hermano mayor de mi madre, falleció de tuberculosis cuando yo tenía catorce años. Creía haberlo olvidado, pero esta mañana el modo de respirar de Bécquer me ha traído recuerdos de cuando íbamos a visitarle...

La universitaria negó con la cabeza, dejando atrás ese amargo recuerdo del pasado. Para Julián, la expresión de su amiga no pasó desapercibida y alargó la mano con cuidado hasta situarla sobre la de Amelia, apretándola cariñosamente para infundirle ánimos. La joven sonrió ante el gesto, pero de repente volvió a recordar todo aquel asunto de las fotos de su supuesto futuro juntos y no pudo evitar ponerse tensa, sólo esperó que el enfermero no lo notara.

\- En fin – dijo Julián, dejando escapar un suspiro y retirando la mano de la de Amelia. - ¿Y Alonso? ¿Ya se ha retirado a sus aposentos para elucubrar sobre lo acontecido en esta jornada?

\- Procura que no te oiga hablar así, no creo que le gustara – rió Amelia al ver cómo su compañero trataba de imitar el modo de hablar del miembro restante de la patrulla. - Y no, para que lo sepas Alonso aún no ha vuelto a casa. Me ha acompañado hasta la puerta y luego me ha dicho que quería dar un paseo a solas... ¿Sabes? Creo que aún piensa firmemente en que éstas no son horas para que una mujer decente, sola o acompañada, pasee por las calles de una ciudad como Madrid...

Julián se giró hacia la ventana de su dormitorio: el cielo, que antes estaba sólo meramente oscuro, se presentaba ahora de un profundo azul marino en el que empezaban a brillar las primeras estrellas. El enfermero suspiró y deseó que su peculiar amigo no se metiera en líos mientras estaba fuera: le había visto muy tocado por el hecho de que los hermanos Bécquer procedieran de una Sevilla cerca de trescientos años posterior a la que él había habitado. Quizás se equivocara, pero pensaba que un millón de preguntas debían asaltar la mente de Alonso y que por eso buscaba esos momentos de paz a solas.

\- Bueno, recemos entonces para que no se meta en líos y termine batiéndose en duelo con algún pobre desgraciado que se cruce con él por la calle – bromeó Julián. - ¿Crees que sigue dándoles vueltas a lo de Sevilla?

\- Estoy segura de ello y no le culpo – contestó Amelia, girando el rostro hacia él. - Cuando viajamos al barrio en que vivo con mis padres, a mi futuro... Es imposible no preguntarse qué pasó con aquellos a los que quieres: pero no estamos en Sevilla, esperemos que eso sea suficiente para ayudarle a centrarse

Su compañero asintió y echó una leve mirada hacia el lugar donde había escondido el ejemplar de la obra de Bécquer para asegurarse de que la universitaria no lo encontraba por casualidad. Todo parecía en orden. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Alonso volviera a la casa para quedarse tranquilo del todo. Miró a Amelia durante unos instantes y finalmente le preguntó:

\- No te he dicho de qué iba el Snake, ¿verdad?

* * *

 

Los pasos del soldado de los Tercios de Flandes resonaban levemente sobre las losas que conformaban el suelo de las calles del centro de la ciudad de Madrid. A pesar de que su mente se encontrara en otra parte, su modo de caminar seguía siendo firme y seguro, transmitiendo tal sensación de autoridad a los viandantes que incluso un par de personas con las que se había cruzado se habían alejado de él cautelosamentepara evitar problemas.

Era extraño: su cuerpo paseaba por la capital española y su mente aún continuaba en Sevilla, donde su corazón siempre había estado, por muchos lugares a los que hubiera viajado a lo largo de su vida. La suave brisa nocturna siempre le había ayudado a despejar la cabeza, algo que había descubierto precisamente en los Tercios de Flandes, cuando el deber le exigía permanecer en vela más allá de la medianoche, ya fuera en compañía de sus camaradas o en la soledad de la guardia nocturna.

Alonso de Entrerríos sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de agotamiento y miró hacia los pisos superiores de los edificios junto a los que caminaba. Debía de haber pasado ya la hora de la cena, pues entre las personas que lograba atisbar a través de las ventanas habían un par de criadas que recogían el mantel de una mesa, un padre de familia que encendía un puro frente a la ventana y una joven que charlaba pausadamente con la que debía de ser su madre. Pequeños gestos cotidianos que acompañaban al final de otro día más, toda aquella gente no tardaría demasiado en irse a la cama y quizás él debiera ir haciendo lo mismo: tampoco quería preocupar a Julián y Amelia por algo que en el fondo no tenía importancia.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le habían llevado de nuevo a la calle donde estaba situado el hogar familiar de los Espín, lugar por el que ya había pasado aquella misma tarde en su paseo con Amelia. La observó unos instantes, deteniéndose en sus pasos: aunque el exterior no fuera tan ostentoso como el interior del mismo, no era difícil adivinar la clase social de la que gozaba la familia de músicos. Distinguía tres balcones sólo en la primera planta, todos ellos adornados con flores tales como madreselvas y campanillas azules que con sus enredaderas trepaban no únicamente por los barrotes sino también por el arco de la puerta de acceso a los mismos.

Al fijarse mejor, advirtió cómo algún tipo de pájaro – probablemente golondrinas – habían escogido los recovecos ornamentales de los arcos como lugar idóneo en el que construir sus nidos en forma de taza. Casi como respuesta al descubrimiento de su pequeño hogar, Alonso distinguió el piar agudo y solitario de una de ellas. Perdido estaba en esta contemplación cuando un ruido que venía de la esquina del edificio le alertó, haciéndole volverse hacia la misma pero sólo el más claro de los silencios siguió a ese sonido de origen incierto.

Alonso frunció el ceño y tuvo que contenerse para llevarse la mano al cinto donde debía estar su espada: cómo la echaba de menos en situaciones como aquella. La experiencia de vida le había enseñado que rara vez un único ruido en medio de la noche significaba que un gato u otro tipo de animal merodeaba por el lugar. Además, las esquinas oscuras eran uno de los lugares predilectos para los ladrones y demás asaltantes que aprovechaban el amparo de la sombra nocturna para tratar de esconder sus deplorables acciones y así sorprender al primer incauto que pasaba por allí.

Pero Alonso de Entrerríos nunca había sido ningún incauto.

\- ¡Mostraos! - exclamó el soldado, olvidando en ese momento de tensión que debía adecuar su habla a la época en la que se encontraba y dirigiéndose al oscuro punto de donde había venido el ruido. - ¡Salid a la luz si es que os podéis llamar hombre!

Nada sucedió.

Sin pronunciar una sola advertencia más, Alonso caminó a zancadas los pocos metros que lo separaban de aquella esquina. Sonrió para sí brevemente al comprobar que su instinto no le había fallado: ahí había alguien más. Alzó el brazo con fuerza, dispuesto a agarrar por el pescuezo a aquel maleante.

\- ¡Pare! - oyó Alonso que decía la persona que se ocultaba en las sombras, echándose hacia atrás y evitando que el soldado le pusiera las manos encima. - ¡No sé a quién espera encontrar aquí, pero no soy ese hombre!

La voz le resultaba familiar, pero aún así Alonso no se detuvo hasta que aquel hombre en cuestión salió de su escondite para evitar el golpe del soldado y quedó a la vista bajo la luz más cercana, mirándole como si se preguntara si acaso había perdido el juicio. Ambos paisanos no tardaron mucho en reconocerse a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían y los ojos castaños del poeta sevillano se agrandaron unos instantes después de descubrir a Alonso.

\- Alonso de Entrerríos... - murmuró el joven Bécquer, arreglándose la chaqueta del traje que Alonso había estado a punto de agarrar.

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo su mal juicio.

\- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer... - contestó a su vez, y con cierta mala gana, el funcionario del ministerio del tiempo.

Como si de un espejo suyo se tratara, Gustavo también negó con la cabeza, con su rostro cargado de una expresión de perplejidad.

\- ¿Puede saberse a qué diablos venían esas voces? - espetó el poeta, acercándose más al soldado. - ¿Y su feroz comportamiento? Por el amor del cielo...

\- Debe disculparme, se lo ruego – dijo Alonso, retractándose a su vez. - Creía que se trataba de otra persona...

\- No imagino qué hombre puede despertar ese rechazo en su persona – contestó Gustavo, hallándose más tranquilo a cada segundo que pasaba. - ¿Acaso algún enemigo le rehuye batirse en duelo?

Alonso no pudo evitar reír: esa pregunta le traía recuerdos de cierto boxeador que había conocido durante la última misión que había realizado para el ministerio y aquel personaje no había salido muy bien parado de su peculiar encuentro.

\- Cobarde es el que rehuye un duelo, sin duda – repuso el soldado. - Pero también cobardes son los ladrones y os tomé de forma equivocada por uno de ellos...

A juzgar por la expresión reflejada en su rostro, a Bécquer había algo ahí que no terminaba de convencerle. Al darse cuenta de su error, Alonso maldijo no haber cambiado el trato de vos por algo más apropiado para el siglo en el que ambos se encontraban, pero con todo el embrollo anterior lo había olvidado por completo y quizás ahora fuera demasiado tarde como para pretender que el poeta no había advertido su particular forma de expresarse.

Sin embargo, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer seguía mirándole y momentos después alzó la vista hasta el balcón más cercano de la casa de los Espín. Tras unos momentos de confusión, Alonso se dio cuenta de la suposición que debía estar formándose en la mente del poeta. Éste le miró de reojo e instantes después volvió a encararse con él.

\- ¿Y usted qué hacía aquí? - quiso saber el escritor, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al soldado con desconfianza.

Su actitud no le resultaba para nada amenazante, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ésa fuera la intención del poeta: a aquellas alturas, bien debía conocer Gustavo que no era extraño que a una muchacha bella y de familia adinerada como lo era Julia Espín le llovieran pretendientes, pero en cualquier caso no le había hecho ninguna gracia toparse con uno allí, husmeando en la noche... Como estaba haciendo el propio Bécquer, por otra parte.

Quizás ahora Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no desdeñara tanto la idea del duelo: era muy joven e impulsivo como el resto de hombres de su edad, más aún en temas amorosos. Seguro que, de darse el caso, no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de defender el honor de su amada bajo su propio balcón, pero los derroteros no iban a ir por esa dirección. El poeta era sólo unos pocos centímetros más bajo que Alonso, que era un hombre alto, pero su complexión era delgada y el funcionario del ministerio del tiempo dudaba mucho de que fuera a encajar mejor que Luis Buñuel un buen derechazo en la mandíbula.

Bien, aquel muchacho estaba de suerte esa noche: ni él era pretendiente de Julia Espín, ni sentía especial necesidad de batirse en duelo con él y así se lo hizo saber. Los hombros del escritor se relajaron poco a poco tras escuchar las palabras de Alonso y finalmente descruzó los brazos, alzando la palma de la mano en gesto de disculpa.

\- En ese caso, ha sido un lamentable error por parte de ambos – afirmó Gustavo, ahora visiblemente avergonzado. - Le ruego que disculpe la idea errónea que tenía sobre usted, no ha sido un juicio justo: mucho me temo que me dejé llevar...

\- Usted debe disculparme a mí el haberle tomado por un vulgar ladronzuelo, así que estamos en paz – le interrumpió Alonso, recuperando el trato de usted y dándole al escritor una leve palmada en el hombro. En el fondo era sólo un crío, si mal no recordaba era únicamente cinco años mayor que su propio hijo: lo que los diferenciaba era que el joven de Entrerríos buscaba ganar honor en el campo de batalla y aquel paisano suyo ya había comenzado a cortejar a una muchacha. - No esperaba encontrarle aquí en cualquier caso, ¿puedo preguntarle...?

El sonido de unas puertas de madera al abrirse silenció la pregunta de Alonso. También el joven Bécquer se apresuró a chistar al soldado y corrió para volver a esconderse tras la esquina, tirando de su nuevo amigo a la vez para impedir que cualquiera de los dos pudiera quedar expuesto bajo la luz de la farola. Gustavo se pegó contra la pared e instó a que Alonso hiciera lo propio a su lado, manteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho del soldado para impedir que se moviera mientras él mismo aventuraba la mirada por el borde de la esquina. El soldado apenas había empezado a preguntarse qué demonios pasaba por la mente de ese joven cuando oyó el piar de las golondrinas e inmediatamente cómo un par de ellas emprendían el vuelo hacia el cielo oscuro.

Las puertas que ambos habían oído abrirse debían pertenecer a uno de los balcones en los que aquellos pájaros habían construido sus hogares. Sintió cómo el poeta dejaba de sujetarle con el brazo y volvió el rostro a tiempo de ver cómo éste se asomaba con cuidado por la esquina, manteniendo las dos manos apoyadas en el borde de piedra de la misma. Extrañado, Alonso se separó de la pared sin hacer ruido y se situó detrás del escritor, intentando ver lo que él contemplaba. Durante un par de segundos quedó extrañado, pues no había nadie paseando por la calle a esas horas a excepción de un gato callejero, pero entonces alzó la vista y vio que, como había supuesto, uno de los balcones del hogar Espín había sido abierto y en el mismo se encontraba cómodamente acodada la joven Julia.

De nuevo llevaba los bucles castaños sueltos de manera que caían acomodándose sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Aún vestía un sencillo traje, pues de ninguna manera una dama que se precie se dejaría ver en ropa de dormir por muy desierta que estuviera la calle, y jugueteaba de forma distraída con las campanillas azules de las enredaderas que subían por los barrotes de su balcón a la vez que entregaba su mirada igualmente azul a la noche de Madrid. Ahora que esa puerta estaba abierta, distinguía algunas voces lejanas hablando entre sí, posiblemente alguna de sus hermanas, pero Julia no les prestaba atención y, a decir verdad, el joven Bécquer tampoco.

Alonso le miró de reojo y comprobó que el escritor parecía temoroso de incluso respirar demasiado fuerte como para perderse ni un sólo detalle de lo que hacía la muchacha de sus sueños, aunque ésta se limitara a mantener la mirada en el cielo mientras permanecía como perdida en sus propios pensamientos. El soldado frunció el ceño: conocía bien el modo de comportarse de los jóvenes cuando comenzaban a cortejar a sus damas, pero no dejó de encontrar algo cobarde el modo de proceder de su amigo Gustavo. Encontraba mucho más decoroso y valiente hablar directamente con la muchacha en cuestión e invitarla a dar un paseo que rondar su casa en las sombras, aunque no eran pocos los hombres que conocía que se comportaban de ese modo, al menos en su época, pero él seguía sin entenderlo.

Apoyó la mano en el hombro del poeta para hablar, quien dio un leve respingo al notar el contacto, pero giró el rostro hacia Alonso para hacerle comprender que le escuchaba.

\- Decidme, ¿guardáis muchas esperanzas de convertir a esa muchacha en vuestra esposa comportándoos de este modo?

Alonso maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a usar el "vos", pero el escritor estaba tan ensimismado que no lo percibió. Como respuesta, dejó escapar una sonrisa de entusiasmo:

\- La verdadera esperanza, amigo mío... - murmuró Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, a la vez que se volvía de nuevo hacia el balcón de los Espín. - Es veloz y vuela con alas de golondrina...

El soldado dio gracias a la oscuridad y a la patente falta de interés de su nuevo amigo en seguir esa conversación: si hubiera habido algo más de luz y el joven sevillano hubiera continuado mirándole a la cara, se habría dado cuenta de la expresión de extrañeza que se había apoderado de su rostro. El funcionario del ministerio negó con la cabeza, resignado, pues poco sentía que pudiera hacer frente a los delirios comunes de cualquier enamorado: sólo con ver a Julia Espín, la vida de Gustavo ya parecía ser plena e incluso sus palabras diferían mucho de las que emplearía cualquier persona normal en una conversación igualmente corriente.

Alonso vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos al ver caminar a una señora mayor por la calle, probablemente volviendo a su casa después de un último paseo vespertino. La pobre mujer iba tan ensismismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de los dos hombres tras la esquina y, al casi darse de bruces con ellos, la señora dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se persignó mientras comenzaba a dar grandes zancadas hasta el portal que debía ser su casa. Ante tal reacción, tanto el soldado como el poeta se vieron obligados a volver a ocultarse, pues aquel grito también había llamado la atención de la joven Espín, quien ahora miraba inquisitivamente hacia la calle, tratando de ver qué era aquello que había asustado tanto a la señora.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte.

\- De seguro esa vieja nos ha tomado por almas en pena... - murmuró a Alonso, aún sin atreverse a comprobar si la cantante de ópera se había percatado o no de su presencia allí. - He oído ciertas historias sobre la iglesia de esta calle cuando anochece...

\- Como almas en pena debemos marchar de aquí antes de que vuestra Julia nos descubra – protestó a Alonso, sujetando al joven por el hombro. - ¿Acaso pretendíais permanecer aquí hasta ver aparecer el sol por el este?

Otra vez el "vos". Definitivamente, Alonso no pensaba volver a salir sin la compañía de alguno de sus compañeros: ellos suponían para él una especie de ancla con la que aprender a moverse en los nuevos tiempos. Gracias a Dios, el poeta aún parecía tener la mente en otros derroteros y Alonso sabía muy bien cuáles eran. Sacudiendo de forma ligera el hombro y conteniendo a duras penas una risa, Gustavo logró zafarse de la sujección de Alonso y se asomó por la esquina, alzando la mirada para poder contemplar directamente el balcón de Julia.

\- Sí que es el Este... - murmuró el escritor para sí, recordando un fragmento de una de sus obras de teatro más leídas. - Y Julieta es el Sol...

El soldado ya iba a reprenderle nuevamente, esta vez por su falta de paciencia, cuando el sino lo hizo por él. Bécquer se había quedado como helado en el punto en el que se encontraba, y es que, en aquella ocasión, la mirada de Julia Espín sí le descubrió escondido en las sombras. En los ojos azules de la joven se reflejó la extrañeza que le produjo hallarle ahí y enseguida procuró hacer como que no le había visto, para evitar aquel encuentro inesperado y permanecer libre de pronunciar palabra alguna al respecto. Pero algo que no dejaron de notar los dos sevillanos – uno con más destreza en el arte del sigilo que otro – era la sonrisa que la joven cantante trataba de disimular en sus labios, primero apretando los mismos y luego volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Alonso miró de soslayo a Gustavo y comprobó que él mismo parecía tratar de mantenerse lo más estoico posible. Al contrario de lo que había podido presumir ante la conducta del poeta, la joven Espín no le increpó, preguntándole qué hacía allí a esas primeras horas de la noche, ni tampoco se mostró incómoda en lo más mínimo. Si había una palabra para definir cómo la veía en aquellos momentos, ésa era halagada. Habían pasado unos pocos segundos más cuando oyeron una voz de mujer emerger también del balcón de la casa:

\- ¡Julia, cierra ese balcón, vas a coger frío! - a juzgar por el timbre de voz, se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad: tal vez fuese la madre de Julia o quizás doña Elvira, la mujer que había acompañado a las hermanas Espín en su paseo por el Retiro sin pronunciar una sola palabra. - ¿No sabes que la noche se ha hecho para los lobos y para las...?

\- Julia sólo tiene miedo de los fantasmas y está vigilando que no haya ninguno paseando por nuestra calle, ¿verdad? - sonó otra voz, ésta más joven y juguetona, por lo que debía ser la hermana menor de la cantante, Josefina.

La joven a la que hablaban había aprovechado aquel momento de intrusión para mirar por encima de su hombro, sobre el que caían sus bucles castaños, para observar el interior de la habitación y, del mismo modo, disponer de unos momentos más de fingido desconocimiento de la presencia del poeta bajo su balcón. Finalmente, la muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro:

\- Voy ahora mismo

Menos mal que aquella delirante situación ya llegaba a su fin, pensó un aliviado Alonso. Julia Espín volvió a entrar en la casa, tomando las puertas de madera y cristal del balcón para cerrarlas tras de sí, momento que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer aprovechó para doblar la esquina y dar unos cuantos pasos para poder atisbar a la cantante durante unos momentos más. Ella, como no podía ser de otro modo, volvió a verle, esta vez a través del cristal mientras cerraba el balcón con el pasador, pero aquella vez sí dejó que la viera sonreír una única vez antes de correr las cortinas y apartarse finalmente del balcón.

Pasado el momento de peligro, Alonso abandonó también el escondrijo y se dirigió hacia su paisano, esta vez haciendo todo lo posible por tratarle de usted, aunque él mismo se oyese extraño.

\- Vamos, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí antes de que su padre o esa dueña que parece acompañarla a todos lados se percate de nuestra presencia aquí – dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y guiándole para dar la vuelta y regresar ambos sobre los pasos que los habían llevado hasta allí.

\- Se ha dado usted cuenta, ¿verdad, amigo? - le preguntó el poeta, queriendo comprobar que lo acontecido no había sido una mera suposición suya. - No ha cerrado las puertas nada más descubrirme: lástima que no se hallara sola del todo y no pudiera hablarle...

\- Calma, amigo mío, no quiera vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo – le contestó Alonso con firmeza. - Estas cosas suelen llevar tiempo y es posible que la dama, o su familia, no vean adecuada tanta celeridad en el cortejo...

Había añadido también a la familia Espín en el último momento, no muy seguro de que la actitud que había mostrado la cantante al descubrirle aquella noche fuera a ayudar mucho a reforzar su argumento. Sí, puede que estos estos descubrimientos sobre un nuevo pretendiente la hicieran sentir halagada al principio, pero quizás su actitud no fuera la misma si pasaban las semanas y continuaba viéndole cada día.

Entonces recordó que lo que se suponía que debían hacer era sabotear aquella relación.

Para su sorpresa, Alonso se topó con que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer esta vez sí estaba más atento a sus palabras y parecía recuperar el saber estar conforme se iban alejando de la casa de los Espín. El poeta sopesó la respuesta del soldado y se pasó la mano por los rizos castaños que poblaban su cabeza, revolviéndolos de forma leve.

\- Puede que tenga usted razón, amigo mío – habló finalmente el escritor. - Bien sabe Dios que me gustaría ante todo tener una buena relación con la señorita Espín: fue gracias a usted y a sus amigos que pude hablar con ella, así que tendré su consejo muy en cuenta, se lo aseguro

\- Me alegra oír eso – respondió Alonso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, paseando a ritmo tranquilo por las calles de Madrid sin más compañía que sus propias sombras. Alonso de Entrerríos siempre había destacado por algo solitario y poco hablador – incluso en las misiones para el Ministerio del Tiempo sólo tomaba el mando cuando veía algo que de verdad le indignaba -, así que de repente se encontró en una situación que le era incómoda de manejar. Sabía que, de estar en su lugar, tanto Amelia como Julián aprovecharían para conocer más al poeta y así saber el siguiente paso a dar en la misión, pero en esos momentos Alonso no sabía por dónde empezar.

Por suerte para él, la naturaleza del joven escritor era distinta a la suya.

\- ¿Hace mucho que reside en Madrid? Esta mañana no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo – se interesó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Alonso cabeceó, intentando hacer memoria: creía recordar que su joven paisano había afirmado que habían pasado cuatro años desde que él mismo dejó Sevilla, así que convino que lo mejor sería decir una fecha posterior.

\- Falta poco para el año – contestó el soldado, sin querer añadir muchos más detalles.

\- Igual que mi hermano, entonces – comentó Bécquer, sonriendo ante la coincidencia. - El impacto del contraste entre ambas ciudades aún permanece en él, pero su naturaleza le llevará a adaptarse más rápido de lo que yo lo hice en su momento: he de reconocer que esperé otra cosa de Madrid, lo encontré feo y sucio como un esqueleto descarnado, ni de lejos tan bonito como Sevilla... Pero las oportunidades de esta ciudad terminan por conquistar a uno, me temo

\- Qué curioso, creía que habíais acudido a Madrid los dos juntos – señaló Alonso, a quien había sorprendido ese detalle.

Algo ensombreció el buen ánimo de su paisano, quien apartó la mirada y, tras dejar pasar unos instantes, se limitó a contestar:

\- No, me temo que entonces no fue posible

Hacía poco que conocía al escritor, pero ya podía decir sin lugar a dudas que era una persona comprensiva y generosa; desde luego, no ese tipo de gente que parece habitar en la más profunda de las tristezas, al contrario, portaba en él una luminosidad y un buen humor, también compartido por su hermano mayor, que no hacía nada difícil tratar con él. A sus veintidós años, aún era lo bastante joven como para conservar aún cierta inocencia propia de esa etapa y del mismo modo tenía la madurez y el saber estar esperado de un hombre de su edad que empezaba a abrirse camino en el mundo.

No sabía qué circunstancias le habían traído a Madrid, ni tampoco conocía cuáles habían llevado a su hermano a seguirle tres años después, pero parecía algo lo suficientemente grave como para mantenerlo en secreto al menos por el momento. Alonso carraspeó, llamando la atención de su paisano una vez más:

\- Me temo que no les conozco a ninguno de los dos el suficiente tiempo, pero sí el bastante para poder afirmar que su hermano Valeriano le tiene a usted en gran aprecio – habló el soldado, decidido a enmendar su error y devolver el buen ánimo a su paisano, mientras seguían con su particular paseo por las calles de la ciudad capital. - Es difícil no percibir ese instinto protector que tiene por usted, tan propio de los hermanos mayores... Me alegra que ahora estén de nuevo juntos

\- A mí también – contestó Gustavo, con la sonrisa de nuevo dibujada en sus labios. - Verá, nuestro padre murió siendo los dos muy chicos y al poco le siguió nuestra madre... Éramos ocho hermanos sin padres de los que nuestros tíos se tuvieron que hacer cargo y, aunque todos mis hermanos fueron acogidos por personas distintas, Valeriano y yo permanecimos juntos... En cierto modo, creo que nos adoptamos mutuamente desde el momento en que faltaron nuestros padres...

El poeta se detuvo en sus pasos y señaló a Alonso la blanca luna que reinaba en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, únicamente atravesada por unos pocos jirones de nubes oscuras que danzaban lentamente sobre ella, como si de finas cortinas se tratasen.

\- Es más, recuerdo muy bien cómo, cuando nos quitaban la luz después de acostados, Valeriano abría el balcón y dibujaba esa claridad dudosa...

La mente de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer pareció perderse en sus propios recuerdos de infancia, con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia esbozada en su rostro y aún sin apartar sus ojos castaños de la blanca luna que bañaba con su luz la ciudad de Madrid. Alonso tampoco apartaba la vista de la luna: era curioso cómo aquella luna había sido la misma que habían visto los hermanos Bécquer cuando no eran más que unos niños desafiando la hora impuesta para irse a la cama. Sintió cierto vértigo al pensar que también era la misma luna que le había visto nacer a él mismo y a su hijo, del mismo modo que sería testigo de noches en los que ya no existieran ni ellos ni nadie que les recordara, testigo mudo del paso del tiempo.

Antes de trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo, no sabía detenido a elucubrar sobre esos asuntos, pero imposible viajar a través de los siglos, conocer a personas y situaciones muy distintas y no sentir, a veces, una cierta ansiedad sobre el paso del tiempo.

\- Podría decirse que cuidamos el uno del otro – habló de nuevo Bécquer, volviendo el rostro hacia Alonso: el joven no se había percatado de la quietud del soldado. - Es mi hermano y el más íntimo de mis amigos: sé que puedo confiar en él de la misma manera en que él sabe que puede confiar en mí

\- Ése es un don por el que dar gracias – respondió Alonso, meneando la cabeza y centrando sus pensamientos en la misión que tenía que cumplir. - Bien sabe Dios que muchas veces los lazos de sangre no resultan ser tan fuertes entre hermanos, me alegro de que ése no sea vuestro caso

\- No lo es, en absoluto – contestó a su vez Gustavo con una sonrisa. - Me alegra poder tener a mi hermano en mi vida: juntos hemos vivido alguna que otra aventura y espero que el destino nos tenga preparadas algunas más

\- De seguro que así será

\- Y también me alegro de haberle conocido a usted, don Alonso – dijo el escritor, sorprendiendo al soldado. - También a sus amigos, por supuesto, pero siempre es alentador conocer a alguien que nació en la misma tierra que uno, más aún cuando se está lejos de ella...

Alonso de Entrerríos deseó que no hubiera mentado de nuevo a Sevilla, pues bastante hacía él ya por contenerse y no hacerle una pregunta tras otra sobre cómo era aquella ciudad trescientos años después de su propio tiempo y sobre la gente que en ella vivía. Gracias al cielo, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer pareció leer en su mente y se apresuró a posar una mano sobre el hombro del soldado.

\- Pero éste no es tiempo para la tristeza ni la melancolía: tengo el presentimiento de que el futuro nos depara grandes cosas a partir de este momento, ya lo verá – dijo el poeta con voz animada: verdaderamente creía cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

Sin poderlo remediar, Gustavo giró el rostro hacia las calles de Madrid que habían dejado atrás, pensando en aquel balcón asediado por enredaderas llenas de flores, en el tímido piar de las golondrinas y en cómo la joven que en esa casa residía le había dedicado una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer, como si de un ser maravilloso se tratase, tras las cortinas. A ese mero recuerdo le siguieron otros cuya protagonista también era Julia Espín, pero había una diferencia clara respecto al resto de ensoñaciones previas: ya no se limitaba a observarla desde la distancia, sino que podía recordar también las palabras que se habían cruzado y la manera en que sus ojos azules resplandecían bajo la luz del sol.

Que le partiera un rayo en aquel mismo momento si alguna vez había existido mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Tenía grandes esperanzas sobre lo que le podían deparar los próximos días respecto a esa muchacha y apenas podía aguardar a que esos momentos llegasen. Y todo ello gracias, al menos en parte, a sus nuevos amigos. Se sentía casi renacer al contemplar las posibilidades que el destino le tenía reservadas como también sentía que la gran mayoría de ellas serían bondadosas, no desagradables e inciertas como la de años pasados.

Alonso también observaba las calles que ambos habían dejado atrás en aquel inesperado y peculiar paseo. Hubiera agradecido que el joven poeta no se mostrara tan esperanzado y dichoso sobre lo que el futuro pudiera tenerle preparado, al menos eso haría todo más sencillo. Recordaba bien las palabras de Salvador Martí, quien había dicho a la patrulla que el primer amor no es siempre el definitivo, que probablemente hasta estuvieran haciéndole un favor al escritor...

Pero no podía mirar los ojos ilusionados de ese muchacho y no sentirse culpable ante de la idea de que fueran ellos mismos, la patrulla enviada por el Ministerio del Tiempo, los responsables de truncar las esperanzas y sueños que en aquel preciso instante elevaban el alma del poeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic! Espero que estéis disfrutando tanto el leerlo como yo el escribirlo ;). Como siempre, aquí os dejo las referencias que corresponden con los hechos que suceden en este capítulo:
> 
> \- Las famosas golondrinas de la rima LII de Bécquer hacen su aparición anidando en el balcón de la casa de los Espín.  
> \- El personaje de Paco Domínguez es "canon". Julián lo menciona en el episodio 1x02 después de su enfrentamiento a puños con Lope de Vega. Que se apellide igual que los hermanos Bécquer es pura coincidencia.  
> \- La rima que lee Julián es la número XIII, número que suele representar la mala suerte.  
> \- El balcón de Julia Espín está adornado con madreselvas y campanillas azules porque son el tipo de flores que Bécquer menciona en sus rimas siempre que habla de un balcón.  
> \- El rondar la casa de su enamorada parece que era una costumbre en Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, ya que en un diario suyo del año 1852 habla de paseos nocturnos frente a la casa de la chica que le gustaba entonces en Sevilla.  
> \- Las frases "La verdadera esperanza es veloz y vuela con alas de golondrina" y "Es el este y Julieta es el Sol" pertenecen a las obras de Shakespeare "Ricardo III" y "Romeo y Julieta" respectivamente. Bécquer era un gran admirador de El Bardo, aunque su obra favorita era "Hamlet".  
> \- La anciana que los toma por almas en pena la saqué de la rima LXX: "Y no faltó una vieja que en el torno dijese a la mañana, que de algún sacristán muerto en pecado acaso era yo el alma".  
> \- La opinión de Bécquer sobre Madrid cuando llegó a la capital no fue muy buena, aunque cambió con el paso de los años: "Toda mi Andalucía, con sus días de oro y sus noches luminosas y trasparentes, se levantó como una visión de fuego del fondo de mi alma. [...] Madrid sucio, negro y feo como un esqueleto descarnado".  
> \- El recuerdo infantil de su hermano Valeriano abriendo el balcón y dibujando la luna está recogido en una carta que envía a un conocido suyo hablando de su hermano mayor.
> 
> Espero que la historia no os esté decepcionando, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, bienvenido al futuro, Marty McFly :).


	6. Arrastrado por tus ojos

Había algo mágico en las calles de Madrid una vez que la diosa Nix había echado sobre ellas su manto oscuro cubierto de brillantes y pequeñas estrellas, siempre con la blanca luna velando el sueño de los durmientes. Desde que era adolescente le había gustado dar paseos nocturnos por su Sevilla natal, a veces en compañía de su inseparable hermano mayor y otras también en soledad, como en aquella ocasión.

No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había podido pasar desde que se despidiera de Alonso de Entrerríos después de toparse con él por casualidad cerca de la casa de los Espín. Todo pensamiento que hubiera podido empezar a dedicar al encuentro con el soldado y la conversación posterior que habían tenido se vio empañado al evocar de nuevo la figura de Julia Espín apoyada en el balcón de su alcoba, únicamente acompañada del piar de las golondrinas y el brillo de las estrellas.

Con la imagen de su amada aún grabada a fuego en la mente, con cuánta verdad sentía ahora esas líneas de una obra de su admirado William Shakespeare, imaginadas hacía más de trescientos años y, sin embargo, tan verdaderas como en el mismo momento en que fueron puestas en forma de trazos de tinta sobre papel. Recordaba que decían así:

_A ella deberían imitar en brillo las antorchas._   
_Su belleza refulge en el rostro de la noche como una joya deslumbrante en la oreja de un etíope._   
_Belleza harto celestial para gozarla, demasiado preciosa para la tierra._

_Como nívea paloma entre una bandada de cuervos, descuella su hermosura entre las demás._   
_¿Acaso amó hasta ahora mi corazón? ¡Ojos, desmentidlo!_   
_Pues no habíais conocido la verdadera belleza hasta esta noche._

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras proseguía su paseo: deseaba con toda su alma poder escribir algún día algo así, palabras que siguieran conservando su pleno sentido con el paso inexorable del tiempo, palabras con las que la gente pudiera identificarse cuando hiciera ya mucho tiempo de su paso por el mundo. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, no importaba cuánto tuviera que luchar por ello y cuánto tiempo tuviera que dedicar a trabajos fútiles que no le interesaban sólo para escapar de la pobreza. El joven siempre había sido consciente de su propio talento, quizás porque siempre se había sentido muy apoyado por su entorno familiar, pero aquella noche, tras ver la sonrisa mal disimulada de Julia Espín al descubrirle bajo su balcón, se sentía capaz de conquistar cualquier meta que se propusiera.

Incluso el corazón de la propia Julia.

Su hermano Valeriano siempre le había dicho, no sin falta de sorna ni de razón, que parecía ser que cuanto más inalcanzable fuera una muchacha en cuestión, más probable sería que acabara bebiendo los vientos por ella. Pero aquella vez era distinto: por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía que tenía posibilidades reales respecto a la joven cantante de ópera. Aún sentía ganas de golpearse al pensar en el tiempo que llevaba admirándola sin decirle nada, ahora que ella sabía que él existía, estaba viviendo los días más dichosos que recordaba haber vivido en tiempo.

Y aquello era sólo un preludio de lo que podían traer consigo los días siguientes.

Dirigió sus pasos al hogar en el que residía en compañía de su hermano, viendo que la noche era cada vez más cerrada y más fría: no quería estar fuera hasta demasiado tarde y a Valeriano no le haría ninguna gracia que se expusiera al aire fresco de la madrugada de aquella manera. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta para no despertar a su patrona, que vivía en el piso inferior mientras que a ellos les tenía alquilado el piso superior del edificio, y de la misma manera trató que sus pasos no hicieran crujir demasiado los gastados peldaños que llevaban al primer piso.

Aquel edificio no estaba mal: de acuerdo, era más viejo que su propia patrona – que era ya era decir mucho - y no era muy fácil de mantener caliente en invierno, pero al menos era barato y estaba muy bien situado. Y, ahora que ambos trataban de encontrar su sitio en la capital del país, ni él ni Valeriano podían pedir mucho más. Con tiempo, suerte y esfuerzo encontrarían algo mejor en el futuro...

Sólo el paso de los días revelaría lo que Dios les había preparado a ambos en el futuro.

El piso en el que los hermanos Bécquer residían no era muy amplio: sólo disponía de un dormitorio, pero era lo bastante amplio para albergar dos camas individuales y aún quedaba espacio para albergar el caballete y los múltiples lienzos de su hermano, así como para su propia mesa donde solía sentarse a escribir o dibujar, según se levantara el dichoso genio creador. Lo malo de todo aquello era que la inspiración no era una excusa para trasnochar si no querían molestarse mutuamente, pero para eso tenían el salón, en el que el joven poeta acababa de entrar, ignorando lo tarde que era.

Dio un pequeño paseo, algo nervioso, por la estancia: nunca había sido partidario de dejarse llevar por sentimientos fugaces y ponerse a escribir sin ton ni son; no, él necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas y tener claro lo que quería escribir antes de hacerlo. Tenía claro que quería escribir algo que poder dedicarle a Julia, quería tener algo que le hiciera recordar esa noche, pero al mismo tiempo se decía a sí mismo que debía obrar con cautela, pues aún apenas había cruzado palabra con ella.

Finalmente, sintiéndose frustrado, se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas del salón, mirando las mismas estrellas que no hacía demasiado tiempo había admirado Julia Espín desde su balcón poblado por flores y nidos de golondrina. Aunque sentía debilidad por los viejos cuentos y leyendas de tradición orales, llenas de seres fantásticos y destinos escritos en las estrellas, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no estaba seguro de creer que la historia de uno se hallara realmente escrita en ninguna parte: cada uno escribía su propia historia, bien lo sabía él, que era a lo que se dedicaba.

Se sentía en una encrucijada, aún emocionado porque Julia hubiera reparado en él aquella noche y los días anteriores pero al mismo tiempo desconocía qué le depararían los días siguientes: bien podía ser lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida o bien podía ser una nueva desilusión, una especialmente cruel. Reteniendo en su mente esas dudas y temores, lo luminosos que le parecían los ojos claros de la cantante de ópera y viejas historias que recordaba haber escuchado contar a su tía en su Sevilla natal a la luz de la lumbre, finalmente tomó asiento en un viejo sillón y echó mano del cuaderno que solía llevar a todas partes consigo y que albergaba todas aquellas ideas que esperaban ansiosas a ser pulidas. Tras meditar durante largos minutos con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado de Madrid y su mente aún en el recuerdo de Julia, comenzó a escribir con cuidada caligrafía:

_Yo sé que hay fuegos fatuos que en la noche_

_llevan al caminante a perecer:_

_yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos_

_pero adónde me arrastran, no lo sé._

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Madrid amaneció luminoso y animado. Desde las calles provenían charlas distendidas y risas de niños que animaban a salir y formar parte de ese cotidiano bienestar, pero la patrulla del Ministerio del Tiempo aún tenía tareas pendientes que llevar a cabo. El primero en levantarse había sido Alonso, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa: durante sus años como soldado se había acostumbrado a dormir poco y además tenía el sueño muy ligero, así que solía despertarse al tiempo de la aurora. A continuación solía levantarse Amelia, pero aquella mañana parecía que se retrasaba.

Alonso de Entrerríos estaba sentado a la mesa principal de la vivienda en la que residían hasta el fin de la misión, meditando sobre la misma, cuando vio a Julián atravesar la puerta de la habitación, aún conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo.

\- Buenos días, Alonso, ¿has dormido bien? - se interesó el enfermero, dejándose caer en la silla contigua.

\- Mejor que vos, eso desde luego – contestó Alonso, examinando los gestos de cansancio de Julián: su amigo solía coger el sueño ya muy entrada la noche, aunque los últimos meses estaba haciendo bastantes progresos en ello. Quisiera Dios que la muerte de su esposa estuviera ya afectándole cada día menos.

Julián negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su compañero.

\- No, es que me entretuve leyendo, ¿y tú? - dijo él, observando a su amigo. - Normalmente eres el primero en acostarse y anoche no te oí llegar después de tu paseíto... ¿De nuevo sirviendo a la Patria, Alonso?

El soldado torció el gesto ante la pullita de Julián y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que trataba de apartar de su mente a aquella hermosa camarera de La Fonda del Oso, posada en la que se habían hospedado durante la primera misión que les había encomendado el Ministerio.

\- No del modo en que imagináis – repuso Alonso, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. - Trataba de planear alguna estrategia para resolver esta misión con éxito sin tener que meter a nadie en el armario...

\- Joder, que sólo fue una idea... - se defendió Julián, al momento. - Lo malo de tratar con gente de distintas épocas es que cualquier cosa da lugar a malentendidos: no pretendo meter a Gus en el armario

\- De cualquier modo – interrumpió el soldado, desistiendo del intento de tratar de comprender a su peculiar amigo. - Os hará bien saber que anoche paseé cerca de la morada de la familia Espín y tuve la buena estrella de encontrarme allí con él

Julián ya se hallaba dispuesto a preguntarle por qué había ido a pasear a la calle en la que vivía Julia Espín cuando el nuevo dato que proporcionó su compañero le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Con él, con quién? - quiso saber el enfermero.

\- ¿A vos qué os parece? Con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, por supuesto – contestó Alonso al momento.

A continuación y antes de que Julián pudiera preguntar cualquier otra cosa, el soldado sevillano procedió a contarle todo cuanto había ocurrido esa noche: cómo había tomado al joven poeta por un maleante al sorprenderle tras la esquina de la residencia de los Espín, las palabras que había intercambiado con él y también la breve aparición de Julia en el balcón de su alcoba. El enfermero escuchó todo esto con suma atención y no sin cierta sorpresa reflejada en la mirada. Alonso concluyó su relato, sintiendo cierto resquemor al recordar que el objetivo de la misión era romperle el corazón a aquel muchacho enamorado, y esperó que Julián le dijera algo sobre lo que opinaba de la situación y cómo proceder en la misma.

Sin embargo, tras unos breves instantes que Julián dedicó a integrar todo lo que su amigo le había contado, el enfermero apretó los labios, tratando de contener una sonrisa divertida, pero aquel intento se vio frustrado en el mismo momento en que vio la expresión de un reproche que consideró exagerado en la mirada de Alonso y estalló en carcajadas. Como suele suceder cuando uno se ríe cuando se supone que no debe hacerlo, Julián sintió una risa incontrolable y apartó la mirada de Alonso, a la vez que notaba cómo sus hombros se sacudían de la risa.

\- Desconozco qué os provoca tanta risa, la verdad sea dicha – le riñó el soldado, sintiéndose indignado y sorprendido a partes iguales. - Contadlo pues y compartimos las risas

\- Lo siento, Alonso, pero es que me has dejado muerto – se disculpó Julián, levantando la palma de la mano un momento y dando lo mejor de sí para dejar de reír. - Joder con Gus...

El soldado volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez de una manera que a Julián le resultaba enormemente familiar: era el tipo de cara que ponía Alonso cada vez que se topaba con algo que no entendía.

\- Otra vez ese nombre, ¿a qué se debe tan extraño apelativo?

\- No es nada personal, Alonso, si el chaval me cae de puta madre – comenzó a explicar el enfermero, enjugándose las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. - Es un trauma que tengo, no puedo decir el nombre de Gustavo sin pensar en la rana...

Aquella explicación estuvo lejos de aclarar las dudas de Alonso: conocía bien a su amigo Julián y, por tanto, sabía que aún era un alma torturada por la repentina muerte de su esposa, eso bien podía considerarse un trauma... Pero, ¿de qué rana estaba hablando? El soldado se sintió de repente alertado por el posible estado mental de su amigo: le había velado durante las noches siguientes al intento de rescate de Maite y había hecho lo imposible por reconducirle a la rutina, a mejores hábitos de vida... La casa de Julián no poseía jardín alguno: si su amigo, en ese estado de debilidad mental, hubiera llegado a trabar amistad y conversación con una rana, lo hubiera sabido.

Mejor sería no preguntar.

\- No, si a lo mejor en el siglo XIX es el no va más del romanticismo, no te digo yo que no – terminó de decir Julián, recuperando la compostura. - Pero no sé si este muchacho sabe que en el siglo XXI esto que hace es súper denunciable...

\- Como sea – contestó Alonso, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su compañero, tras dar un breve paseo por la estancia. - No sé si os dais cuenta de que lo que se supone que tenemos que conseguir es que esa relación no prospere y desde que llegamos parece que nuestras acciones no han hecho otra cosa que acercarles... ¡Por Dios, si antes de nuestra llegada ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabra alguna!

\- Bueno... - comenzó a decir el enfermero, con el fantasma de una sonrisa aún en el rostro: disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a Alonso y, aunque sólo fuera por ver su rostro confundido, quería prolongar la broma un poco más. - Quizás nuestra verdadera vocación es hacer de celestinas: podemos proponer al Ministerio montar una agencia matrimonial para personajes históricos...

\- No entiendo la mitad de lo que habláis, pero os ruego que os serenéis del todo y prestéis atención a lo que os digo – le interrumpió el soldado, viendo que Julián volvía a coger carrerilla. - Ignoro qué expectativas tienen nuestros superiores sobre el plazo de cumplimiento de la misión, pero...

\- De acuerdo – dijo Julián, alzando las manos pidiendo una tregua. - Tranquilo, Alonso, no te alteres que no es para tanto... En cuanto regrese Amelia le contamos lo que averiguaste anoche e ideamos un plan. Hay que enterarse de qué planes tienen Valeriano y Gustavo para la semana. Joder, ya es una pena que en esta época no existiera el Whatsapp, podríamos crear un grupo...

\- ¿Dónde está Amelia? - quiso saber Alonso. No había visto a Amelia aquella mañana, pero había asumido que estaba aún durmiendo: craso error, ella, por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo, siempre había sido la más comprometida respecto al trabajo en equipo.

\- Anoche estuvimos esperando a ver si aparecías hasta bien tarde, que lo sepas – señaló Julián, recostándose nuevamente contra el respaldo de la silla. - Me dijo que quería pasarse por el Ministerio esta mañana: ya sabes, viajar a través de una puerta y pasar por casa de sus padres, para no preocuparles

Alonso asintió, cruzándose de brazos y agradeciendo en el fondo tener algo más de tiempo para considerar la situación en la que se encontraban. Por una vez, no envidió el puesto de Amelia como jefe de la patrulla ministerial: no le gustaría estar en su pellejo por nada del mundo. La joven catalana trataría el problema con la objetividad que merecía la responsabilidad que el Ministerio había depositado sobre ellos, sin dejarse llevar por dudas personales. O al menos eso esperaba.

Pasó una hora antes de que oyeran pasos por la escalera y oyeran la puerta de la vivienda abrirse para volver a cerrarse nuevamente: en menos que cantaba un gallo, Amelia Folch ya había aparecido en el salón.

\- Buenos días a los dos – habló la joven, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. - Lamento haber tardado tanto pero...

\- Tus padres te han dado la brasa de más, ¿no? - supuso el enfermero, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos: estaba acostumbrado a que las contadas ocasiones en las que Amelia se había retrasado se debía al interrogatorio al que la sometían en su casa, principalmente su madre.

Amelia se giró hacia él antes de continuar hablando:

\- No se trata de eso – explicó la muchacha, negando con la cabeza. - Hasta a mí se me antoja impensable pero creo que están terminando por acostumbrarse a estas escapadas al Ministerio... Sin tener en cuenta que desconocen su existencia, por supuesto

\- Entonces, ¿ha sucedido algo? - se preocupó Alonso.

\- He pasado por la biblioteca del Ministerio: aunque sé que Salvador siempre confía en que podamos improvisar algún plan, me siento más cómoda cuando sé algo del personaje histórico con el que tratamos y Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer es demasiado reciente para mí... - dijo Amelia, paseando brevemente por la estancia. - En fin, quería consultar sus obras para recabar más información sobre Gustavo y Valeriano, pero el único ejemplar que tenían disponible está desaparecido... Hemos estado buscando un buen rato y no ha habido manera

Aunque creía adivinar por dónde iban los tiros desde que Amelia mencionó la biblioteca del Ministerio, Julián sintió cómo el color le bajaba a la altura de los tobillos y procuró mirar hacia otro lado, a la vez que se rascaba detrás de la oreja. Pero fue en vano, su compañera ya se había fijado en él y le miraba extrañada.

\- Tú no sabrás nada del asunto, ¿verdad, Julián?

Cuando te pillan, te han pillado. Ése siempre había sido uno de los lemas por los que se había regido Julián a lo largo de su vida: no le veía ningún sentido a negar la evidencia y, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos realizando misiones para el Ministerio, sabía que Amelia podía leerle como un libro abierto. No tenía sentido alguno tratar de aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero aún así se limitó a encogerse de hombros como única respuesta.

\- ¡Julián! - exclamó Amelia con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Habéis robado una propiedad del Ministerio? - le reprochó Alonso, con los ojos no menos abiertos. - Por Dios, Julián, ¡ese volumen pertenece a la corona de España!

\- Habló el cleptómano de la Casa del Libro – contestó Julián al momento. - Si te pones así con un simple libro, miedo me da que veas las noticias cualquier día de éstos: te ibas a morir del susto...

\- Julián... - comenzó a hablar la universitaria con voz amable, pero no exenta de cierta preocupación, mientras Alonso iba haciéndose una idea de qué era eso de "cleptar". - No puedes hacer eso, después de todo lo que han tardado nuestros superiores en asignarnos una misión...

Amelia detuvo sus palabras ahí, sin poder evitar ponerse ligeramente colorada: ya había hablado más de lo que debía, no quería que el enfermero pensara que le estaba reprochando su comportamiento para con el Ministerio después de lo sucedido con el intento de salvar la vida de Maite. Ésta era una oportunidad que tenían todos para empezar de cero y estaba segura de que Julián era consciente de ello sin necesidad de que le echaran en cara sus errores pasados.

\- Ése no es el caso – habló el soldado de los Tercios de Flandes, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose frente a Julián sin perder el gesto de reproche en su rostro. - Se supone que no debemos traer objetos que no pertenezcan a la época a la que viajamos...

\- ¿Y los móviles, y las armas? - preguntó a su vez el enfermero. - El Ministerio se salta tantas veces sus propias reglas que estoy empezando a dudar de que éstas existan realmente

\- Podría ser peligroso para la misión, Julián – repuso Amelia. - ¿Y si lo ven los hermanos Bécquer?

\- Joder, Amelia, sólo he estado leyéndolo los ratos que estamos en casa, no voy a pedirle que me lo dedique... Hace mucho que le estudié en el instituto y apenas me acuerdo, quiero familiarizarme con él: a esto los actores lo llaman "prepararse el papel"...

La universitaria calló y se miró las manos: era cierto, mientras ese libro no saliera de la casa no tenían por qué preocuparse y podían consultarlo siempre que lo estimaran necesario, aunque eso supusiera romper un poco las normas dadas por Salvador. Pero Julián tenía razón, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?. Además, el responsable de la biblioteca del Ministerio tampoco se había preocupado excesivamente al no dar con dicha copia, más bien parecía dar por sentado que acabaría por aparecer tarde o temprano, cuando menos se la buscase. Después de todo, la propia muchacha, para la que el mundo de las bibliotecas no suponía ningún secreto, aún no había conocido una de ellas en las que no se extraviaran los volúmenes como por arte de magia a pesar del empeño de sus encargados por catalogarlos de manera minuciosa.

Una vez que finalizara la misión lo devolverían y nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Punto.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que has averiguado? - se interesó la muchacha, ya más apaciguada y deseosa de conocer más sobre aquel ilustre de las letras que ella aún desconocía.

\- No mucho, a decir verdad, esta edición apenas contiene biografía – dijo Julián, pasando páginas de forma distraída bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. - Sólo he estado leyendo unos cuantos versos antes de irme a la cama por las noches y...

Julián no terminó la frase al momento, sino que comenzó a negar para sí mismo con la cabeza hasta que Alonso le dio un leve toque con el codo para que continuara con su relato.

\- Y vaya tela... No sé si estará a ese nivel ya, pero se moría por los huesos de esa chica si todos los poemas que creo están dedicados a ella...

\- Dudo muchos que todos lo estén – contestó Amelia. - No olvidemos que según la Historia se casó con otra mujer, la que fue la madre de sus hijos, algo vería en ella que no ve ahora en Julia Espín. Habrá algunos que sí sean para Julia, pero me imagino que su mujer debió inspirar muchos otros. Además, no es extraño que los poetas tengan un ideal al que dedicar sus poesías, más incluso que a una mujer de carne y hueso

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Amelia – asintió Alonso. Bien era cierto que le molestaba tener que influir negativamente en la relación de Gustavo con Julia Espín, con la que se le veía tan ilusionado, pero le reconfortaba saber que era para asegurarse de que conociera una felicidad mayor aún en el futuro. - Lo malo de todo este asunto es no conocer quién será su futura esposa, podríamos propiciar un encuentro y quizás así dejara de pensar en esa cantante

\- Por el momento tenemos que jugar con las cartas con las que disponemos – continuó hablando la universitaria, ejerciendo su papel como jefa de la patrulla. - Tenemos que conocer más a Gustavo y también mucho más a Julia: de la misma manera en que vemos lo que les une, podremos ver lo que les separa...

\- Joder, Amelia – murmuró Julián, tratando de esconder una sonrisa escéptica sin éxito alguno. - Cuando quieres te aseguro que das verdadero miedo...

La joven catalana negó con la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa. Después de todo, si lo pensaba fríamente, la misión que les habían encomendado era sencilla, pero aún así delicada: no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguna de las dos partes, por eso pensó que sería conveniente dirigir la atención de la pareja a otros derroteros antes de que el cortejo prosperara aún más y la herida fuera mayor.

\- ¡Ah, por cierto! - señaló el enfermero, dando una palmada en el hombro de Alonso a la vez que se ponía en pie. - Amelia, aquí nuestro amigo tiene cosas que decirte sobre Bécquer, que se lo encontró anoche en su paseo nocturno. Ponla al día, anda, que yo voy mientras al baño...

\- ¿De verdad coincidiste con él anoche? - se interesó Amelia, inclinándose en su asiento hacia el soldado al momento.

Alonso de Entrerríos echó una mirada sutil a la puerta del salón por la que acababa de marcharse Julián, asegurándose de que su compañero ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos cuando el soldado se inclinó también hacia la universitaria, creando entre ellos un clima que recordaba al de la confesión y quizás fuera de lo más conveniente dadas las circunstancias.

\- Sí, pero antes quería hablaros de otro asunto – murmuró Alonso, aún mirando por encima del hombro de la universitaria, vigilando la entrada. - Julián antes mencionó, como quien no quiere la cosa, un asunto que me perturba...

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - se extrañó Amelia, preocupada al ver al soldado tan serio, y a su vez procuró bajar el tono de voz. - ¿Se... se trata de Maite?

\- No, no se trata de ella, gracias a Dios – interrumpió el paisano de los hermanos Bécquer, haciendo un gesto con la mano como apartando el tema de raíz. - Aunque desconozco si preferiría que de ello se tratara... Veréis, Amelia... ¿Alguna vez os ha hablado Julián de una rana llamada Gustavo?

La confusión invadió al momento el rostro de la joven catalana que, pasados unos instantes, a duras penas contenía una sonrisa de estupefacción: bien sabía ella que el sevillano era poco dado a las bromas, pero lo que le estaba preguntando no tenía ningún sentido. Sostuvo la mirada del soldado y en ella no halló ni rastro de sorna, sino la más honda preocupación: aquella pregunta iba en serio, por increíble que pudiera resultarle. Amelia terminó por dejar ir una breve risa y se apartó de Alonso, poniéndose en pie.

\- Vamos, Alonso, tenemos otro Gustavo con quien hablar...

\- ¡Fue Julián quien me dijo esta misma mañana que le era difícil pronunciar su nombre sin pensar en la rana! - protestó Alonso al ver lo poco en serio que se lo estaba tomando Amelia, como si no se hubiera parado a pensar en que su compañero pudiera haber empezado a tener visiones extrañas en su periodo de convalecencia.

\- Sí – confirmó el enfermero entrando de nuevo en el salón, habiendo escuchado la última parte de la conversación: le había hecho tanta gracia que él mismo no podía evitar hacer una última broma más al respecto. Benditos fueran los cambios temporales. - Lo que no te dije es que Valeriano es un pollo de color verde

Casi le da un ataque de risa al ver los ojos como platos de Alonso ante esta última frase, incapaz de creer lo que oía y de seguro tomándole por loco. Una de las primeras cosas que iba a hacer cuando terminaran la misión y volvieran al Ministerio era poner al día a su amigo con los dibujos animados.

Estaba seguro de que le iban a encantar.

* * *

 

No obstante, pasaron un par de días en que nada supieron de los hermanos Bécquer, tanto que la patrulla del Ministerio comenzó a preocuparse seriamente sobre el avance de la misión y también les hizo preguntarse si, en el caso de que continuaran sin tener noticias de ellos, el Ministerio tendría alguna manera de saber dónde poder encontrarles. Después de todo, hasta la fecha todos los encuentros que habían tenido con personajes ilustres habían sido fruto del azar y Madrid era una ciudad muy grande: moverse en los mismos círculos que los hermanos Bécquer – o que cualquier otra persona – no aseguraba que fueras a encontrarlos, como les estaba sucediendo a ellos en esos momentos.

Amelia había acudido a casa de los Espín para interesarse por los siguientes recitales, pero el padre de Julia parecía estar muy ocupado últimamente y toda la actividad musical que había en el hogar de la familia por aquellas fechas se reducía a las clases de piano y demás ramas artísticas. A pesar de ello, el buen hombre no dejó ir a la universitaria no sin antes prometerle que el nuevo recital sería con diferencia mejor que todos los anteriores juntos. La joven se vio forzada a sonreír más veces de la cuenta y hacer saber la ilusión que esta noticia le hacía antes de que el señor Espín finalmente la dejara marchar. Nada más pisar la calle, torció el gesto, disgustada: conocía bien en su propia época a gente tan pagada de sí misma como el señor Espín y le hacía poca gracia tener que soportarles también en las misiones del Ministerio.

Del mismo modo intentó hablar con Julia, pero nunca parecía parar en casa o bien las criadas con las que se topó no le pasaban el recado. Después de todo, no sería de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la cara de pocos amigos de la mujer que la acompañaba a su hermana y a ella en el Parque del Retiro. También pensó que era posible que Julia Espín se negara a recibirla, pero eso no tenía sentido, ya que apenas se conocían de nada: lo más probable es que Julia Espín realmente no se hallara en casa en las contadas ocasiones que Amelia había intentado dar con ella.

Los compañeros ya empezaban a desesperarse cuando la mañana del tercer día, como si de una señal divina se tratara, la fortuna les sonrió de nuevo durante uno de sus paseos matutinos. Caminaban unas calles más lejos que de costumbre cuando, mientras observaba con curiosidad los portales de los edificios y los escaparates de los comercios de la zona, Alonso creyó reconocer a través de las ventanas de cristal de uno de los locales de la calle de enfrente a los dos hermanos Bécquer. Mientras Julián y Amelia se hallaban inmersos en una conversación sobre qué debían hacer si continuaban sin saber del poeta sevillano, Alonso aprovechó para echar otro vistazo: no había duda y sus ojos nunca le habían engañado.

El cartel exterior del local nombraba a aquel lugar "Café Suizo" y parecía ser una especie de taberna moderna aunque no tanto como la cafetería del Ministerio, donde había compartido muchas conversaciones y risas con sus compañeros y demás funcionarios del tiempo. Al otro lado de la cristalera, sentados en una mesa en el interior de aquel lugar estaban ambos hermanos: Valeriano Bécquer parecía estar hablando de algo importante a su hermano menor, Gustavo, quien escuchaba con atención mientras apoyaba en la mano el mentón.

Alonso ya estaba dispuesto a interrumpir la conversación de sus compañeros para hacerles conocedores de su descubrimiento cuando el poeta se llevó una taza de café a los labios al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo a través del cristal. Aunque su mirada divagó perdida durante unos instantes en el ir y venir de los madrileños, más temprano que tarde terminó por fijarse en las tres figuras que permanecían paradas al otro lado de la calle. Ajenos a todo esto, Julián y Amelia seguían debatiendo entre ellos, pero Alonso sí se percató de la atención que ahora les dedicaba el poeta, quien se había inclinado ligeramente hacia el ventanal para cerciorarse de que les conocía. No queriendo correr el riesgo de parecer descortés, Alonso le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, lo cual bastó para que el poeta alzara el brazo para saludarle animosamente desde el interior de la cafetería.

\- Mirad – murmuró Alonso, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de patrulla, quienes detuvieron su conversación al momento.

El soldado señaló con la cabeza al local en el cual se encontraban los hermanos Bécquer: de hecho, Gustavo ya se había incorporado de su asiento y mantenía apoyada la mano en el hombro de Valeriano mientras parecía dedicarle unas pocas palabras. El rostro de Amelia se iluminó, volviéndose sonriente hacia Julián, quien le devolvió el gesto al momento: bien sabía lo preocupada que había estado los últimos días y cómo se había sentido responsable de lo poco que avanzaba aquella primera misión después de tanto tiempo inactivos.

\- Parece que en esta ocasión no será necesario acudir a Salvador... - dijo la universitaria, sin poder disimular el alivio en su tono de voz.

\- Alonso es nuestro ángel de la guarda – afirmó Julián dando una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. - Después de todo, la fortuna siempre sonríe a los valientes...

\- Amén a eso... - contestó el soldado sin demasiado entusiasmo.

En cualquier otro momento ese tono de voz sí hubiera sido advertido tanto por Julián como por Amelia, a quienes ya le unían unos fuertes lazos de amistad – creía incluso que eran unos vínculos más semejantes a los de familia que a los de meros amigos -, pero éstos ya seguían con la mirada los pasos del poeta, quien se había abierto paso cuidadosamente a través de la cafetería hasta salir de la misma por la puerta principal.

Apenas había echado un ligero vistazo a la calle, el suficiente para asegurarse de no acabar bajo las herraduras de ninguno de los caballos que tiraban de los coches de la época – tanto vehículos particulares como omnibuses -, cuando el poeta cruzó la calle para acudir al encuentro de la patrulla. No estaba muy distinto a como le habían visto la última vez: los bucles castaño oscuro que poblaban su cabeza seguían pareciendo resistirse a permanecer peinados con la raya al lado, vestía con un traje de tres piezas similar y, a pesar de que su hermano le esperaba en el interior del local, portaba bajo el brazo su inseparable cuaderno de escritos.

\- ¡Válgame el cielo! - exclamó el poeta con una sonrisa al encontrarse finalmente de frente a frente con la patrulla del Ministerio. - Qué alegría volver a verles, se lo digo de corazón. He de confesar que mi hermano y yo mismo ya les dábamos por perdidos...

\- Buf, en una ciudad como Madrid, aunque parezca que no, siempre acabas por toparte con la misma gente – comentó Julián de forma divertida: quizás en el siglo XXI no fuera del todo así porque la ciudad había aumentado mucho de tamaño, pero estaba seguro de que en ese 1858 en el que se encontraban la cosa podía resultar distinta.

El escritor asintió a las palabras de Julián tras reflexionar sobre ello unos pocos segundos, esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa. De nuevo el enfermero se sorprendió al comprobar lo distinta que podía ser la historia según la persona que la contara: en todo el tiempo que le conocía, no había visto nada que indicara que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer era el alma desdichada y sumida en la miseria que le habían enseñado en el instituto. Tenía buen humor, era amable y extremadamente cercano, era muy fácil tratar con él.

\- A propósito de nuestro anterior encuentro – comenzó a decir Gustavo, esta vez hablando directamente a Julián. - No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle como es debido la atención médica que me prestó en el Retiro, fue una desconsideración por mi parte, más aún si tenemos en cuenta la prontitud con la que actuó, debe usted disculparme ...

\- No se preocupe, hombre, no fue nada – negó el enfermero al momento: no era la primera vez que alguno de sus "pacientes" le agradecía los servicios prestados con fervor, sin éstos darse cuenta de que únicamente cumplía con su deber. Aún así, era más que eso, su trabajo le llenaba: siempre había querido ayudar a la gente. - Mal haría mi trabajo si me hubiera quedado pasmado sin hacer nada, además fue algo muy leve: su pronta recuperación se la debe usted a sí mismo...

\- Detesto llevarle la contraria, pero odiaría que se quitara usted mérito – replicó el poeta de buen modo. - Además, su intervención sirvió para tranquilizar a Valeriano: bien sé que mi hermano puede llegar a preocuparse hasta el exceso...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer retrocedió un paso y tendió la mano a Julián en un gesto de amistad que el funcionario del ministerio no tardó en aceptar, apretándola con buen ánimo.

\- Aún así, insisto, no tiene nada que agradecerme...

\- Debe disculpar a mi marido – habló Amelia amablemente, interviniendo en la conversación y enlazando su brazo con el de Julián, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse a pesar de que presentarse como marido y mujer venía ya siendo una tradición en sus misiones para el ministerio. - Cuando quiere puede ser más terco que una mula...

\- Es un placer volver a verla a usted también, señorita Folch – afirmó el escritor, tomando la mano libre de Amelia y besando el dorso de la misma a modo de saludo. Después tornó su mirada hacia Alonso y una media sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. - Y usted, querido paisano, no hace tanto desde que la última vez que se cruzaron nuestros caminos: espero que las calles de Madrid estén siendo amables con usted

\- Cualquier ciudad es amable si uno se encuentra en compañía de amigos – respondió Alonso, sin perder un ápice de formalidad, pero sin llegar a resultar distante: después de todo, aquella noche de conversación por las calles de Madrid le había servido para sentirse más cercano al poeta de lo que podían afirmar ninguno de sus dos compañeros... Como si el hecho de que compartieran tierra natal no hubiera sido suficiente en un principio.

\- Ni yo mismo podría haberlo expresado mejor, tiene usted toda la razón – asintió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer antes de echar la mirada por encima del hombro, señalando la cafetería que había a sus espaldas. - Mi hermano y yo andábamos debatiendo en el interior del Café Suizo, ¿nos acompañan? Así podré agradecerles lo del día anterior

Ningún miembro de la patrulla se opuso, al contrario, sino que aceptaron gustosamente. Al margen del objetivo de la misión, tenían que admitir que les había agradado la compañía de los hermanos en las dos contadas ocasiones en que habían tenido oportunidad de entablar conversación con ellos. Aunque en ese aspecto solían tener bastante suerte, sí que alguna vez se habían topado con algún personaje histórico que, por mucha fama y gloria que hubiera dado a España, había resultado ser, por una razón u otra, una persona inaguantable. A pesar de que Amelia no compartía esa impresión, el rostro de Lope de Vega no tardó en aparecer en la mente de Julián.

Los tres compañeros comenzaron a cruzar la calle, siguiendo al poeta al interior de la cafetería, y tuvieron oportunidad de fijarse mejor en el aspecto de la misma. Con sólo reparar un poco en el mismo, no resultaba difícil afirmar que se trataba de un local muy popular entre los ciudadanos de Madrid: seis grandes cristaleras permitían ver el interior de la cafetería, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de felpa color escarlata y en las que colgaban tanto cuadros como espejos. Atravesaron la puerta que Gustavo sujetaba para ellos y no tardaron en distinguir a Valeriano Bécquer, sentado en una de las mesas de mármol blanco del lugar, haciéndole señas para que se acercaran.

Conforme se fueron acercando, la patrulla del ministerio comprobó que ambos Bécquer habían traído consigo sus respectivas herramientas de trabajo: mientras que Gustavo no se había separado ni por un solo momento de su cuaderno de notas, una gastada y fina maletaen la que se podían adivinar manchas secas de pintura reposaba contra una de las patas de la silla de Valeriano, del mismo modo en que hubiera hecho un perro fiel con su amo.

\- Ya creíamos que se les había tragado la tierra – rió el pintor, reuniendo tres nuevas sillas alrededor de la mesa. - En nuestro anterior encuentro se nos olvidó preguntarles a ustedes si estaban de paso o no...

\- No, en absoluto – habló Julián, tomando asiento junto al pintor mientras el poeta y sus compañeros terminaban de intercambiar impresiones sobre el lugar. - Yo sí soy de Madrid, pero mi esposa y yo residimos en Cataluña. Hemos aprovechado que teníamos unos asuntos que tratar para reunirnos con nuestro amigo Alonso...

El pintor asintió sin pedir más explicaciones. Julián, por su parte, había pensado que sería buena idea decir que Amelia y él residían fuera de Madrid, así se ahorrarían excusas cuando tuvieran que regresar al siglo XXI. También era de agradecer que, hasta la fecha, los hermanos Bécquer no se hubieran destacado por ser curiosos de más sobre sus asuntos personales. Cuando el resto del grupo hubo tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa, fue Gustavo Bécquer el que tomó la palabra:

\- Tiene gracia que nos encontremos ahora – dijo el joven poeta, inclinándose sobre la mesa en la que se hallaban. - Aunque nuestra atención estaba dedicada a asuntos más recientes, no hace mucho también nos encontrábamos recordando nuestros días en Toledo... ¡Y héles aquí! Parece cosa del destino

\- No sería extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo caprichoso de su naturaleza – apuntó Valeriano, al tiempo que tomaba un nuevo sorbo de su taza de café.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que la colección en la que ambos trabajaban no vaya a continuar – habló Amelia y en su tono de voz cualquiera podía adivinar la sinceridad que había tras sus palabras: gracias a Julián había podido familiarizarse con la obra del escritor y había quedado sin palabras al pensar en lo que semejante proyecto podría haber sido. - Tal recorrido, tanto literario como artístico, por los templos de España...

Pero el poeta ya estaba negando con la cabeza, quitando importancia a las palabras de la universitaria.

\- No puedo negar que cuando supe de la noticia sentí una gran desazón, pero sólo por tener el honor de haberles conocido a ustedes ya merece la pena que haya visto la luz siquiera el primero de los volúmenes...

Aunque en el tiempo que le conocían Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no se había destacado por tener un espíritu prendado de desánimo, en aquella ocasión parecía de mejor humor que nunca, incluso su hermano, a juzgar por su actitud relajada, se daba cuenta de ello. El poeta continuaba hablando cuando Valeriano le tomó por el codo, haciendo que se volviera hacia él.

\- No te olvides de las noches de Toledo – comentó el pintor de forma divertida.

\- ¡Ni de sus días! - contestó su hermano al momento, provocando una breve risa entre los allí presentes. - Ciudad soñada de poetas y artistas... Si el amor tuviera nombre de ciudad, se llamaría Toledo

\- Nosotros nunca hemos estado en Toledo – dijo Julián, compartiendo una mirada con Amelia. - ¿He de creer que ustedes nos la recomiendan?

\- Sin temor a duda, deben ir a Toledo – asintió Gustavo Bécquer de forma rotunda. - Tardaría una vida entera en explicarles los motivos...

\- Y no dejen de visitar el convento de San Clemente – apuntó nuevamente Valeriano Bécquer. - Deben ustedes prometernos eso

\- ¿Por qué razón ese templo en concreto? - se interesó Alonso, quien había permanecido hasta el momento en una relajada actitud con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El soldado de la patrulla había ejercido como tal más años de los que podía recordar, viviendo tiempos de guerras y conflictos. En el tiempo presente, si es que existía ya tal cosa, vivía aventuras ligeramente distintas gracias al Ministerio del Tiempo y en todo ese tiempo, tanto el de soldado como el de funcionario del tiempo, Dios nunca le había abandonado ni traicionado. Era por ello que Alonso de Entrerríos jamás olvidaba darle gracias por su protección y si aquellos nuevos amigos – hermanos de tierra además – guardaban especial cariño por aquel templo, él sería el primero que acudiría a sus puertas cuando las misiones que le encomendaba el ministerio lo propiciaran.

\- Bueno, aquí donde le ven... - comenzó a decir Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, sin poder disimular una sonrisa cargada a partes iguales de juventud y nostalgia. - El buen Valeriano casi comete fraticidio frente a sus puertas...

\- Ah, no escondas la verdad del asunto, Gustavo – protestó el pintor. - Te dije desde el principio que debíamos valernos de las escaleras de los serenos, pero no me escuchaste...

De este modo, los hermanos Bécquer procedieron a narrar a la patrulla del ministerio cómo, a mediados del año anterior, ambos se encontraban una noche paseando por las calles de Toledo cuando se detuvieron frente al convento de San Clemente, observando con admiración los detalles arquitectónicos del arco del mismo. En un primer momento, Valeriano había tratado de subir a hombros a su hermano menor para que éste alcanzara el espacio vacío situado encima del arco del templo, pero cuando Gustavo trató de ponerse en pie sobre los hombros de Valeriano perdió el equilibrio y sólo los reflejos del pintor impidieron que se diera de cabeza contra el pavimento.

\- Hubiera sido curioso que tus últimas palabras hubieran sido: "Estáte quieto, que me vas a matar" – afirmó Valeriano Bécquer, para diversión tanto de la patrulla como de su hermano.

\- Entonces vimos las escaleras que habían dejado los serenos para mantener iluminadas las farolas – continuó explicando el más joven de los hermanos. - Entonces y no antes, Valeriano, por mal que te pese. Visto lo visto, era la opción más aconsejable si quería alcanzar a escribir mi nombre encima del arco...

Alonso palideció al momento de escuchar tal ocurrencia.

\- ¿Escribistéis vuestro nombre sobre el arco de un convento? - quiso cerciorarse el soldado con los ojos abiertos como platos de puro horror.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer asintió, al parecer sin percatarse del efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en los varones de la patrulla del ministerio. Aún paralizado por la herejía que acababa de oír, Alonso se debatía internamente para no agarrar a aquel muchacho del cuello de la camisa y dejarle un par de cosas bien claras en lo que respectaba al modo en que debía tratar a la casa del Señor. Por su parte, Julián fingía prestar atención a unas personas que acababan de entrar al Café Suizo, girando la cabeza de modo que los hermanos Bécquer no pudieran verle el rostro: en el primer momento, le había costado horrores no estallar en carcajadas y aún trataba de contenerse. La faceta de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer como grafitero era un detalle que su profesor de Lengua Castellana y Literatura había olvidado mencionar en su día.

Sin embargo, a Amelia no le provocaba tanta impresión: aunque no conocía a nadie que lo hubiera hecho, debido a los ambientes formales en los que su familia – y, por lo tanto, también ella – se movían, sí sabía que a algunos jóvenes les gustaba la idea de unir sus nombres a monumentos a los que expresaran especial admiración, no tenía nada que ver con las pintadas que había visto en el siglo XXI. En su época, el siglo XIX, era un gesto con el que intentaban unir la inmortalidad del templo a la personal, algo que era aún más común entre los artistas que trataban de abrirse camino en la sociedad.

\- Cuando publiques tus obras... - prosiguió diciendo Valeriano, esta vez directamente a Gustavo, en cuyo hombro había apoyado la mano. - Todo el mundo se parará ante el convento de San Clemente y dirá que allí estuvo Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en el rostro del poeta antes de que éste se volviera de nuevo hacia la patrulla del Ministerio.

\- Hoy vivimos días extraordinarios, amigos míos... Me siento con ánimos de conquistar cualquier meta que me proponga

\- Y, si no es indiscreción... - comenzó a tantear Julián, quien ya se había recuperado de su ataque de risa. - Imagino que eso no tendrá nada que ver con la señorita Julia Espín...

Por un momento temió que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer fuera a guardar silencio respecto al asunto, a juzgar por la fugaz expresión que se formó en el rostro del poeta, pero entonces fue Valeriano quien puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Mira tú por dónde, el mismo tema sobre el que hablas tú todo el día, pesado – dijo el pintor de buen humor, dando una leve palmada en el hombro a su hermano para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia la patrulla del ministerio. - Deben saber que Gustavo se ha encariñado con ustedes, después de todo le procuran buena suerte en ese aspecto, uno que si por él fuera hubiera ignorado hasta el fin de sus días...

\- El caso es que se me ocurre un pasatiempo aún más entretenido – comenzó a hablar el poeta, no sin antes respirar profundamente, como intentando dar una fingida solemnidad al momento. - ¿Por qué no hablamos de las conquistas de Valeriano?

\- No, no, no... - se apresuró a negar el susodicho, tanto con la cabeza como con el dedo índice, a la vez que trataba de reprimir a duras penas una nueva carcajada.

\- Sí, sí, sí – afirmó a su vez el poeta, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano mayor. - La hija del almirante inglés, aquel que pertenecía a la Armada... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Después de zafarse de Gustavo, una vez más entre risas, Valeriano volvió a dirigir la conversación hacia Julián, Alonso y Amelia.

\- Espero que lleven consigo ese clavo oxidado que, con toda seguridad deben portar con ustedes cada vez que nos encontramos, pues Gustavo anda como desesperado por volver a ver a la señorita Julia Espín

\- ¿Un clavo oxidado? - se extrañó Julián al momento.

\- Mi marido es muy poco supersticioso, no debe conocer tal creencia – habló entonces Amelia, enlazando su brazo con el del enfermero: era extraño que, con el paso de las misiones que habían realizado para el Ministerio, cada vez se les diera mejor interpretar aquella pantomima de que eran marido y mujer... Más aún cuando Julián dudaba seriamente en poder olvidar jamás a Maite. - Esposo, se cree que los clavos oxidados, más aún si son encontrados de casualidad, dan buena suerte a quien lo lleva consigo

Al momento, Julián supuso que debía tratarse de una de aquellas tradiciones propias del siglo XIX y que en el siglo XXI ya estaban algo más perdidas. No sabía si Amelia lo había dicho por salvar un poco la situación o por pura intuición pero había acertado de pleno: nunca se había tenido por una persona supersticiosa. Sin embargo, pensó el enfermero con una sonrisa mientras echaba un leve vistazo a Alonso, no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo de su querido compañero de patrulla.

\- Don Alonso fue testigo de mi inmensa fortuna – habló entonces Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, casi como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle el pensamiento al enfermero. - De hecho, de no ser por su presencia, aún se me antojaría un sueño...

Julián no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa: era cuando hablaba de esa manera cuando más se daba cuenta de con quién estaba realmente hablando. En un futuro, probablemente uno no muy lejano, aquel muchacho de sólo veintidós años comenzaría a escribir – si es que no lo había hecho ya – esos versos que harían suspirar a más de una cuando ya hubieran pasado muchos años de su paso por el mundo. Esos mismos versos que figuras como Paco Domínguez usarían como propios para conquistar el corazón de sus ligues de instituto.

\- ¿No ha vuelto a verla entonces? - preguntó Amelia con una sonrisa.

\- No he tenido la dicha, no – se limitó a contestar Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, tratando a su vez de quitar hierro al asunto y rescatando de su memoria, como había hecho ya varias veces desde entonces, la noche en que ella estaba asomada a su balcón, cual Julieta de Shakespeare. - Pero sí ha estado lo suficientemente presente como para poder transformarla en poesía...

Justo en ese momento, el poeta echó mano a su inseparable cuaderno de notas y lo abrió por una de las últimas páginas, comenzando a buscar en ella algún escrito reciente. Alzando un poco la mirada, el enfermero pudo ver que aquellas pequeñas líneas que crecerían hasta convertirse en motivo de fama inmortal compartían espacio en las hojas junto a bocetos de escenas diarias e imaginadas y también con algunas cuentas sobre los gastos diarios.

\- Héla aquí – terminó por decir el joven, tras dar un toque en la página indicada. - Parece que es consciente de lo joven que aún es y hace por esconderse como los niños...

\- ¿Me permite? - preguntó Amelia con amabilidad. - Sería un honor poder leerla

\- Por favor, el honor sería mío – contestó Gustavo Bécquer al momento, pasándole el cuaderno por encima de la mesa. - Siempre es de agradecer una opinión sobre la creación propia

La universitaria sostuvo el cuaderno entre sus manos y tanto Alonso como Julián se inclinaron también para poder leer lo que en él estaba escrito. Como pasaba con el resto de las páginas, a ese pequeño poema también lo acompañaban dibujos hechos como por azar. Una vez más, a los labios del enfermero acudió una sonrisa: lo allí escrito le sonaba demasiado a lo que le había contado Alonso hace unos días sobre su encuentro con Bécquer cerca de la casa de Julia Espín.

_Si al mecer las azules campanillas_

_de tu balcón,_

_crees que el viento pasa murmurando_

_una canción;_

_sabe que entre las flores escondido_

_Te canto yo._

_Si se agita medroso en la alta noche_

_tu corazón,_

_al sentir en tus labios una ardiente_

_respiración;_

_sabe que aunque invisible al lado tuyo_

_Respiro yo._

_Si al resonar confuso a tus espaldas_

_vago rumor_

_crees que por tu nombre te ha llamado_

_lejana voz_

_sabe que con el alma noche y día_

_Te llamo yo._

A pesar de que había estado lo bastante seguro de sí mismo como para mostrarles aquel pequeño fragmento, la patrulla del ministerio supo percibir la expectación que comenzaba a inundar a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, impaciente por conocer su opinión.

\- No es perfecta, pero... - comenzó a decir el poeta.

\- No, es muy hermosa – repuso Amelia, alzando la mirada del manuscrito, hablando con honestidad.

Ella amaba el arte, siempre lo había hecho, sintiendo especial inclinación por el que tomaba la forma de la palabra escrita: su propio hogar familiar disponía de una biblioteca y en la universidad no era extraño verla pasando el tiempo sumergida entre páginas, descubriendo voces pasadas de artistas que vivieron mucho antes que ella, deleitándose con un arte que había sobrevivido a sus propios creadores... Por lo tanto, sabía apreciar la poesía y, más allá de la información que les había proporcionado el Ministerio del Tiempo, supo que la fama que alcanzaría ese muchacho – ahora apenas un año menor que ella - en el futuro sería más que merecida.

\- Estoy segura de que le gustará mucho – afirmó la catalana, devolviendo el cuaderno a su dueño. - ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo va a entregárselo a Julia?

Sentado al lado de su hermano, Valeriano Bécquer dejó escapar una breve risa:

\- Ustedes propiciaron la presentación formal entre ambos y ahora le dan su visto bueno, como sigan por este mismo camino los veo siendo los padrinos en la boda y de los tres primeros chiquitines, uno por cada uno de ustedes...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer ignoró el comentario de su hermano y se centró en la pregunta que le había hecho Amelia, tamborileando con los dedos la cubierta de su cuaderno.

\- He estado aprovechando estos días para recopilar varios bocetos y poemas en un álbum – explicó el escritor. - He tenido que revisar varias veces su orden, pero está quedando como yo quería, algo que al principio se me antojaba imposible... Pero me animaba a ello la conversación que mantuvimos en el Retiro: le dije que no la haría esperar y no tengo en mente faltar a mi promesa

\- Como debe ser – repuso Alonso, asintiendo rotundamente con la cabeza. - Un caballero nunca debe faltar a una promesa hecha a una dama

\- Eso es, amigo mío – asintió a su vez Gustavo Bécquer, contento de ver que alguien compartía su filosofía. - Me gusta mucho su modo de hablar...

Alonso no tuvo tiempo de pensar dos veces si su paisano se refería a que lo encontraba anticuado para la época en la que se encontraban conversando o si era un simple comentario, porque a sus espaldas sonó la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente a la cafetería, acompañado también de unas risas femeninas y juveniles. El destino posee un modo extraño de actuar e incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de girar la cabeza hacia la entrada del local, el soldado adivinó que no se trataba de unas muchachas cualquiera.

Algo que la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de ambos hermanos Bécquer terminó de confirmarle.

Tan pronto como se recuperó de la sorpresa, Valeriano esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le dio un toque a su hermano menor con el puño en el hombro.

\- El que no cree en supercherías y los llama cuentos de viejas – afirmó el pintor, como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo. - Has sido derrotado de nuevo, Gustavo: o portan un clavo oxidado consigo que al que le resultas muy simpático, o son nuestros nuevos amigos los que te dan buena fortuna...

\- No digas tonterías, Valeriano – contestó el poeta, aunque sin apartar los ojos de las tres figuras que conversaban a la entrada del local. - Insulta a tu inteligencia...

Tampoco la patrulla del ministerio había tardado mucho en girarse en sus asientos hacia la puerta principal del local y allí se encontraron con las mismas tres figuras con las que habían coincidido en su paseo por el parque del Retiro: las hermanas Espín, Julia y Josefina, conversaban risueñas entre sí mientras la señora que siempre las acompañaba en sus salidas buscaba con la mirada a alguien que las atendiera. Una vez más, las dos muchachas vestían de manera cuidada, rozando lo impecable: Amelia reconoció en sus vestidos lo que sus amigas y su madre – en menor medida, eso sí – llamaban "la moda de París". Lejos de los regios y sobrios trajes oscuros propios de España, los que vestían las hermanas eran de colores suaves y con bordados decorativos, así como dejaban al descubierto su cuello y parte de sus hombros sin caer en la indecencia.

Amelia Folch supo, en ese momento, nombrar a varias amigas suyas – o, al menos, las que había creído como tales – que fulminarían con la mirada a las hermanas Espín de tener el azar de toparse con ellas algún día, envidiando poseer un traje tan hermoso. Saltaba a la vista lo bien posicionada que estaba la familia Espín en la sociedad madrileña del siglo XIX.

La propia Amelia no podía decir que perteneciera siquiera a una familia de clase media, sino de clase alta, pero la diferencia era que a ella no le interesaba en absoluto el mundo de la moda y que su madre nunca la dejaría vestir así.

Por su parte, Alonso se encontró deseando en silencio que aquella mujer de aspecto tan severo que acompañaba a las hermanas Espín tuviera el buen tino de percatarse de la presencia del poeta allí y, dado lo poco que parecía gustarle el hecho de que a Julia se le acercara ningún pretendiente, sugiriera a las muchachas que fueran a algún otro sitio y así evitar alguna intervención por parte de sus compañeros y él mismo. Pero la señora – a la que, si mal no recordaba, habían presentado como doña Elvira – no percibió que se encontraban al otro lado de la cafetería.

Pero Julia sí lo hizo.

La joven cantante de ópera pareció quedar muda durante unos momentos, sus ojos azules haciéndose un poco más grandes debido a la sorpresa, pero no tardó en dedicar una sonrisa tanto a la patrulla del ministerio como a los hermanos Bécquer. Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer ya se hallaba a punto de incorporarse de su asiento cuando Julia Espín hizo un leve gesto con el que le invitó a que no lo hiciera, algo que desconcertó a todos los reunidos alrededor de la mesa. La muchacha se volvió hacia su hermana Josefina, a la que susurró algo al oído, y ésta, tras mirarles por encima del hombro de Julia, se volvió hacia doña Elvira tomándola del brazo y comenzando a hablarle efusivamente – incluso desde la otra parte del local podían oírla – de lo bonito que habían dejado el salón blanco e insistiendo en que no podía esperar a mostrarle una nueva escultura que habían situado allí.

No sin cierta sorpresa y protestando por la falta de caridad que, según ella, mostraba la joven Josefina por sus pobres huesos, doña Elvira desapareció de la vista de la patrulla del ministerio al doblar una esquina del local, siguiendo a la hermana menor de Julia, quien la guiaba tirando del brazo de la mujer con impaciencia. Sólo entonces, Julia Espín se giró de nuevo hacia la patrulla del ministerio y también hacia los hermanos Bécquer, yendo a su encuentro caminando con elegancia.

\- Discúlpenme – habló la cantante con una sonrisa. - Pero no quería perder la oportunidad de volver a saludarles y a mi dueña no le gusta que nos desviemos del plan previsto en cada paseo

\- No tiene de qué disculparse, se lo aseguro, señorita – contestó Valeriano, contemplando de buen ánimo la escena que se había conformado ante sus ojos en poco tiempo y sin haberlo previsto de modo alguno.

Julia Espín asintió y se fijó en la patrulla ministerial, situados más cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

\- Me temo que la anterior vez que nos vimos no tuve la oportunidad de que nos presentaran... - dijo la cantante.

\- Es cierto, perdone el descuido – habló entonces Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, saliendo del estado de sorpresa que se había apoderado de él al ver entrar a la joven en el local y reparar en ellos. Dicho esto se incorporó de su asiento y pasó por detrás de la silla de Valeriano hasta quedar situado junto a Julia Espín. - Son tres buenos amigos que conocimos precisamente en uno de sus recitales: éstos son don Julián Martínez y su esposa, doña Amelia Folch...

\- Es un honor conocerla – saludó Amelia a Julia, tendiéndole la mano con elegancia, quien la aceptó gustosa al momento. - Fue la primera vez que la oíamos cantar y quedamos encantados...

\- Me alegro mucho de que fuera de su agrado, significa mucho para mí – contestó la cantante llevándose la mano al corazón, pero la universitaria no dejó de notar que parecía hablar como alguien que está muy acostumbrado a recibir elogios y a todos contesta con la misma fórmula. Había observado la misma actitud en muchas amigas clasistas de su madre...

\- Y, por supuesto, don Alonso de Entrerríos – dijo el poeta, terminando las presentaciones.

Alonso realizó una profunda inclinación de cabeza a la joven Espín, en cuyo rostro cruzó una expresión de desconcierto. Julián cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa y pensó que más tarde debía hablar con su compañero de patrulla sobre ciertos aspectos que podían llegar a extrañar de su modo de expresarse.

\- Por favor, el tratamiento de "don" está de más cuando uno se halla entre amigos – contestó Alonso desde su asiento.

\- Gran verdad, tiene usted toda la razón – asintió Valeriano.

\- Casi olvidaba a mi hermano mayor, Valeriano – señaló Gustavo Bécquer a su vez. - Vino el año pasado desde Sevilla y se dedica a realizar retratos por encargo...

\- Válgame el cielo, ¿su hermano también es pintor? - se sorprendió la joven.

El "también" de aquella frase no pasó desapercibido para el poeta, quien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. A pesar de que aquel encuentro con Julia Espín, al igual que el anterior, había sido totalmente inesperado, Gustavo parecía ejercer un buen control sobre los nervios que seguro debían estar recorriéndole de arriba a abajo, más aún teniendo en cuenta el aura de finura que envolvía a Julia: casi daba la impresión de que perteneciera a alguna rama de la realeza. El poeta, ajeno a todo lo demás, tomó su cuaderno de notas y comenzó a buscar en el mismo.

\- No, mi hermano sí es pintor, se dedica exclusivamente a la pintura – afirmó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, bajo la atenta mirada azul de la cantante de ópera. - Yo poseo afición por ella, nuestro padre era un reconocido retratista de Sevilla, pero siempre he sentido más inclinación por la palabra escrita

En aquel momento, antes de que Julia pudiera preguntarle a qué se dedicaba exactamente, el poeta se detuvo en una de las páginas y, tras dudar un momento, señaló un punto de la misma:

\- Pensaba incluir estos versos en el álbum de dibujos que pensaba regalarle, si a usted no le parece mal

Julián, comenzando a sentirse incómodo en aquella situación, intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con sus compañeros: ya era casualidad que siempre acabaran encontrándose tanto con Gustavo como con Julia, de haberlo preparado con antelación, no les hubiera salido tan bien. También la universitaria parecía hallarse algo tensa, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento privado, sólo el rostro de Alonso se mantenía inescrutable.

Por su parte, los ojos de la cantante recorrían las líneas escritas en el papel, seguramente las mismas que habían tenido oportunidad de leer ellos minutos antes, y una vez se hubo detenido contempló el poema en su totalidad, muda de asombro y movida por la emoción: no podía creer que algo así hubiera sido escrito para ella. Pasados unos momentos, alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia los ojos castaños del poeta, quien aún esperaba su impresión sobre los versos, sin saber muy bien qué decir: se sentía enormemente halagada, no tenía nada que ver con los cumplidos habituales que recibía por parte de la gente.

No, aquello era algo distinto.

\- ¿Cómo podría parecerme mal? - habló finalmente Julia, negando con la cabeza y esbozando una sincera sonrisa. - De ningún modo puede usted privarme de algo tan bello y hecho con tanto cariño

En esos momentos, tanto Gustavo como Julia lamentaron tener a tanta gente delante y no poder hablar más libremente y con más privacidad; por no mencionar que, al menos para Julia, también el tiempo jugaba en su contra, pues doña Elvira no tardaría demasiado en percatarse de su ausencia y en cualquier momento podría presentarse de nuevo en esa zona del local. Quizás siendo consciente de esta falta de tiempo, la cantante dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó una pluma perteneciente al poeta que yacía sobre la superficie de la mesa y comenzó a escribir en la página contigua a la que Gustavo Bécquer le había mostrado.

\- Vamos a comenzar a ensayar esta ópera la semana que viene... - dijo la joven mientras continuaba escribiendo. - Sería un honor que pudieran acompañarnos y darnos su opinión: mi padre hace tiempo que ansía poder adaptarla en nuestro Círculo Filarmónico, pero no ha recibido las partituras hasta hace unos pocos días...

Sí, claro, pensó Julián. No hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para saber que, aunque estuviera hablando en plural, aquella invitación parecía estar únicamente a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, sólo que la joven Espín estaba demasiado bien educada como para decirlo abiertamente estando éste en compañía de otras personas. Además, teniendo en cuenta la época en la que la muchacha había nacido y crecido, probablemente no tenía intención alguna de desatar rumores desafortunados sobre su persona.

\- En fin – continuó Julia dejando de escribir y devolviéndole la pluma a un Bécquer que parecía incapaz de creer que realmente estuviera viviendo una situación como aquella. - Confío en el buen juicio de mi padre, pero es la primera vez que vamos a representarla y me gustaría saber... No es de mucha importancia, si tenía planes...

\- No, no, en absoluto – se apresuró a negar el poeta, viendo que la duda comenzaba a tomar forma en el rostro de la cantante. - Si usted así lo desea, nada me impedirá estar allí

La joven esbozó una breve sonrisa que, una vez más, tenía un solo destinatario.

\- Es mi forma de darle las gracias por el verso... Y también por el retrato del día anterior...

Si Julia Espín quiso añadir algo más, todos los presentes se quedaron con la duda. Aunque lejano, porque de seguro la señora que acompañaba a las hermanas Espín en sus paseos no era dada a dar escándalos, doña Elvira sí parecía haberse percatado ya de la ausencia de la mayor de ellas. Tras echar un breve vistazo por encima del hombro al reconocer la voz de la mujer, Julia se volvió de nuevo hacia el grupo allí reunido, esta vez fijándose en todos:

\- Lo lamento mucho, he de marcharme ya – se disculpó ella ya comenzando a retroceder. - Pondré a mi hermana en un buen brete si no acudo junto a ellas ya mismo. Ha sido un placer conocerles... – dijo volviéndose hacia la patrulla del ministerio para poco después girarse hacia los hermanos Bécquer. - Y a ustedes volver a verles

\- Créame, ha sido todo nuestro – habló Valeriano, sin poder contener su ya característico buen humor, observando la situación desde su silla.

Por su parte, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer había caminado los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Julia Espín y había tomado su mano para despedirse de ella con un beso en la misma.

\- Gracias por la invitación, le prometo que no la haré esperar

La joven contestó con una sonrisa y finalmente se volvió, marchándose de aquel rincón del Café Suizo y haciendo saber a doña Elvira mientras caminaba que ya acudía a su llamada, que únicamente se había entretenido contemplando unos cuadros. Tan pronto como vieron a la cantante de ópera cruzar el umbral que llevaba al salón blanco del local, Valeriano Bécquer se levantó de su asiento, olvidando por un momento la presencia de sus nuevos amigos, y, lleno de alegría juvenil, abrazó a su hermano menor de un modo tan efusivo que sólo le faltó elevarle del suelo.

\- ¡Hombre de poca fe! - dijo el pintor separándose finalmente de Gustavo Bécquer, quien se hallaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera había sido capaz de devolverle el abrazo. - ¿Qué es lo que te dije? ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Julio Nombela? Y mírate ahora...

No dio tiempo alguno a su hermano menor para contestar, sino que volvió a abrazarle mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Me alegro mucho por tí, Gustavo... Dios bien sabe que es así

Esta vez el poeta sí que acertó a devolver el abrazo a su hermano mayor, pasándole la mano por la espalda como instándole a calmarse. Mientras tanto, Amelia se giró hacia Julián: sus ojos claros brillaban de preocupación y había fruncido el ceño. Aquello parecía complicarse a pasos de gigante.

\- Definitivamente tienen ustedes que sacar ese clavo ahora mismo si no quieren que Gustavo se dedique a perseguirles por la calle – volvió a hablar Valeriano Bécquer, una vez que se hubo separado de su hermano por segunda vez. - Han sido ustedes enviados por el Altísimo, amigos míos...

\- Nada más lejos, por favor – murmuró Alonso: él tampoco parecía demasiado contento con la escena que habían presenciado.

\- Mi hermano, como de costumbre, exagera – hizo saber Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, volviendo a tomar asiento pero sin poder disimular en modo alguno lo emocionado que se encontraba. Dejó escapar una breve risa antes de continuar. - Pero sí parece que el buen Señor los ha puesto en mi camino...

El poeta negó con la cabeza y, casi para sí mismo, añadió:

\- Siempre he oído decir que cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana... Pero mucho me temo que no ha sido hasta hoy cuando he comprendido plenamente el significado de este dicho: definitivamente, parece que esta vez los cielos y la tierra me sonríen...

Pero Julián pensó que a los que no sonreían ni el cielo ni la tierra era a él y a sus compañeros: puede que Valeriano Bécquer pensara realmente que eran portadores de una pieza de ferretería que daba buena suerte de forma exclusiva a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En el caso de que fuera así, bien harían sus compañeros y él en arrojar ese dichoso clavo al río porque toda la buena fortuna que regalaba al poeta era proporcional a la mala suerte que ellos mismos recibían.

En un principio, al enfermero no le había hecho ninguna gracia descubrir cuál era el objetivo de la misión: pensaba que había asuntos en los que ni siquiera el Ministerio del Tiempo tenía derecho a interferir, pero había comprendido cómo cambiaría la Historia si no lo hacían. Además, recordaba la verdad que había en las palabras que les había expuesto Salvador sobre que el amor de nuestras vidas rara vez es el primero...

Ni Amelia, ni Alonso, ni él mismo eran enviados del cielo, sino que tenían por misión cerrar esa ventana que ahora se abría ante el poeta romántico por excelencia de la literatura española. Sólo esperaba que, una vez ésta quedara cerrada, hubiera una puerta bien grande esperando a ser abierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡Se acabó el parón de este fic! Como dije en mi perfil, no iba a subir más capítulos hasta que lo hubiera terminado de escribir por completo y eso ya ha pasado :). Espero que os guste el resto de la historia y que la espera hasta la tercera temporada (porque tiene que haber tercera temporada) se haga más corta. Como siempre, las referencias de este capítulo a continuación:
> 
> \- Las líneas de obra de Shakespeare que recuerda Bécquer al principio del capítulo pertenecen a "Romeo y Julieta".
> 
> \- El primer verso que se muestra en el capítulo, cuando Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer regresa a su casa tras ver a Julia en su balcón, es un fragmento de la rima XIV. Creo que es muy apropiada para la incertidumbre que siente en aquellos momentos el poeta frente al amor que siente hacia la cantante y adónde le conducirán toda aquella cadena de encuentros entre ambos.
> 
> \- La rana Gustavo creo que no necesita presentación, pero quizás sí el pollo Valeriano: éste era un personaje de la serie de dibujos animados Calimero, muy popular en España en los años 80. Y en ella, efectivamente, el personaje llamado Valeriano era un pollo de color verde.
> 
> \- El Café Suizo era un local bastante popular en el Madrid del XIX. Allí no únicamente solían reunirse los hermanos Bécquer, sino que, posteriormente, también personajes como Eusebio Blasco, Luis Rivera, Salvador María Granés y Manuel de Palacio tenían por costumbre reunirse allí. Lamentablemente, el edificio que lo albergaba fue derribado en 1920 y en la actualidad es una sucursal bancaria.
> 
> \- Como explica Amelia en el capítulo, en el siglo XIX se creía que portar un clavo oxidado – más aún si había sido encontrado por casualidad – era signo de buena suerte para su portador. A pesar de esto, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no era una persona supersticiosa y tendía a observar los hechos inexplicables desde un punto de visto escéptico.
> 
> \- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer hace alusión a una hija de un almirante inglés como una conquista de Valeriano. Ésta es Winnefred Coghan, con la que Valeriano se acabaría casando.
> 
> \- La rima que muestra a Amelia y al resto de la patrulla en el Café Suizo es la número XVI y figura en uno de los dos álbumes que conservó Julia Espín durante toda su vida, regalo de Bécquer. La versión que aparece en este capítulo es tal como la escribió el poeta originalmente para Julia, pues la que conocemos hoy en día es una versión corregida por el propio Bécquer años después.
> 
> \- El personaje de doña Elvira, aunque no es canon en el sentido de que desconozco si realmente había una señora llamada así sirviendo en casa de los Espín, es necesario porque en aquella época no solía permitirse a las muchachas que pasearan sin compañía alguna, así que la he incorporado haciendo de dueña de las hermanas, es decir, una mujer viuda que solía haber en las casas de clase alta para guardar al resto de criadas.
> 
> \- Julio Nombela fue un amigo común de los hermanos Bécquer. Hasta hace poco se le atribuía a él ser testigo de la primera vez que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer vio a Julia Espín e intentó persuadirle de que le dejara presentársela, a lo que él se negó. He estado investigando y ahora se pone en duda que realmente él estuviera allí, pero que era amigo de los dos hermanos y que conocía los sentimientos de Gustavo por Julia sí es cierto.


	7. Poesía eres tú

Sabía que esa conversación iba a tener lugar en un futuro próximo, lo que no sabía era si su hermana sería capaz de pedirle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido en el Café Suizo delante de sus padres. Por fortuna, una de las cualidades de Josefina Espín era que sabía muy bien guardar los secretos y fue por eso que únicamente se dedicó a dirigir miradas significativas a su hermana cuando los padres estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propios asuntos como para percatarse de que algo tramaban las dos hermanas.

No iba a mentir, a Julia le divertía esa situación y rehuía con disimulo cada uno de los gestos de su hermana, haciendo como que no advertía los numerosos intentos de ésta por sonsacarle aunque fuera una sola media sonrisa que delatara algo de lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero no iba a darle el gusto, por lo que se limitaba a girar el rostro con elegancia hacia un lado como prestando suma atención a la conversación que mantenían sus progenitores sobre las próximas reuniones que iban a celebrarse en el hogar familiar.

Finalmente llegó la noche y con ella la hora de irse a la cama. Una vez apagado el candil, la joven cantante hizo un esfuerzo y procuró no dormirse, a pesar de que se encontraba cansada: estaba segura de que su hermana Josefina, como había hecho tantas otras veces antes que ésa, no soportaría dormirse sin que la informara de absolutamente todo. Julia Espín apretó los labios para reprimir una risa, no fuera a ser que doña Elvira se despertara y le llamara la atención. Tuvo ocasión de escuchar las campanas de la iglesia más cercanas dando las doce, los ronquidos de doña Elvira y, finalmente, el rumor de unos pies descalzos correteando hacia su habitación.

\- Anda que has tardado en venir – rió la joven, dándose la vuelta en la cama y viendo cómo su hermana menor, vistiendo camisón y con el cabello recogido en una trenza medio deshecha, cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de sí procurando no hacer ruido alguno. - Hay que ver lo que te gusta un chisme...

\- Deja de burlarte de mí, te falta tiempo para contarme lo que ha pasado esta mañana – contestó Josefina Espín, metiéndose casi de un brinco en la cama de su hermana y arrebujándose entre las sábanas. - Venga, dime

Julia negó con la cabeza y sonrió, disfrutando de aquellos últimos momentos como única custodia de ese secreto que, por otra parte, tanto se moría de ganas por compartir con su hermana menor. Haciéndose de rogar, la cantante de ópera tomó aire y comenzó a narrarle a una Josefina que mantenía los ojos sin siquiera parpadear, como si temiera perderse una sola palabra si lo hacía, todo lo que ella desconocía sobre aquel joven que había conocido hace unas semanas y que, al parecer, la adoraba en secreto desde mucho más atrás en el tiempo.

Le contó con todo detalle la vez que le había sorprendido bajo su balcón, siendo ya de noche, una escena que casi parecía sacada de una obra del mismísimo Shakespeare y que había contado con ella como protagonista. Eso unido al retrato que le había hecho y que había tenido oportunidad de contemplar el mismo día que se presentaron formalmente habían bastado para que la joven Espín se sintiera sumamente halagada y, de la misma manera, habían conservado la figura de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en su memoria.

Y llegó el momento de contarle a su boquiabierta hermana lo que había logrado hablar con él en el Café Suizo. Sabía que Josefina le iba a echar en cara que había sido un atrevimiento por su parte y no se lo iba a negar, pero tampoco se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Durante sus paseos, muchas veces se detenía a saludar cordialmente a amigos de su padre que frecuentaban sus recitales, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo que con esa nueva amistad que era tan sólo suya? Guardó silencio por unos momentos, asegurándose de que doña Elvira seguía dormida, y procedió a contarle que, además de dibujante, aquel joven resultaba también ser poeta y que la propia Julia había sido musa de algunos versos que le había mostrado aquella mañana...

Y también le mencionó el pequeño detalle de que le había invitado a uno de los ensayos del próximo recital, que tendría lugar en la propia casa de los Espín.

Josefina se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de creer lo que oía y tratando de contener la emoción que sentía: de las tres hermanas, Josefina siempre había sido la más enamoradiza y la más entusiasta de las historias románticas. Aunque todo aquello tenía un inconveniente y uno nada desdeñable. La hermana menor de Julia se serenó y adoptó una actitud más seria, haciendo que todo brillo de diversión se escapara de los ojos azules de Julia.

\- Pero... Este joven no te interesa, ¿verdad, Julia? - quiso saber Josefina, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. - Nunca has tenido falta de pretendientes, ni tampoco de halagos, pero nunca antes te he visto seguirle la corriente a ninguno

\- No le estoy siguiendo la corriente – la cortó la cantante al momento. - Simplemente creo que es maravilloso ser la musa de un artista, ¿no te parece? Es como protagonizar el papel principal de una ópera en la vida real: inspirar toda esa clase de obras es muy emocionante

\- Eso puedes decírselo a otro que te conozca menos que yo – la interrumpió su hermana a su vez, negando con la cabeza. - Siempre me has dicho la poca prisa, y te has sentido orgullosa de ello, que tienes por convertirte en la esposa de nadie y quedarte encerrada en casa...

\- Por el amor de Dios, Josefina, tú enseguida echas las campanas de boda al vuelo – rió Julia negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer las palabras de su hermana menor.

\- Déjame terminar – insistió la susodicha, aún seria. - Sé que tienes grandes sueños, que quieres viajar por todo el mundo e interpretar óperas en los teatros más importantes de Europa, incluso una vez mencionaste lo maravilloso que sería visitar Rusia... Por eso no tienes prisa en encontrar un pretendiente, porque lo consideras un obstáculo en tu carrera, pero lo de este joven es distinto... Eres mucho más reservada respecto a este muchacho, ni siquiera has hablado de él a nuestros padres, y hay muchas veces en las que te sorprendo con la mirada perdida, sumida en tus propios pensamientos... Puedes engañar a doña Elvira, hermana, pero te aseguro que no a mí

Julia esbozó una media sonrisa, pero se abstuvo de contestar nada: para ella, Josefina siempre había sido su hermana pequeña, a la que debía cuidar, y oírla hablar con esa sabiduría y acierto – al menos hasta cierto punto – no dejaba de sorprenderla. Tendría que ir haciéndose a la idea de que Josefina estaba cada vez más lejos de los días de infancia a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Había verdad en las palabras de su hermana, mucha más de la que ella misma había sido consciente: en otras ocasiones sí había compartido con el resto de su familia los halagos que recibía de sus pretendientes, sin darle mayor importancia y siendo ella la primera en tomárselo a broma. Solía pensar muy poco en los muchachos que buscaban su atención y compañía, nunca había sentido que detrás de todas esas palabras hubiera nada más que un simple juego.

Pero había algo en ese Gustavo Bécquer que era distinto.

Quizás fuera el hecho de que en sus palabras había una contención y un buen gusto que lo diferenciaban notoriamente del resto de versos que le habían dedicado, puede que se tratara de que sentía en su corazón que profesaba al mundo de las artes la misma devoción que ella sentía, o, tal vez, se debía a que podía leer en su mirada una sincera admiración por ella, Julia, lejos del estatus social de su familia y del prestigio de su padre, que muchos perseguían.

Y la verdad era que, a diferencia de sus otros pretendientes, no le era indiferente. Tenía que reconocer que había dedicado muchos de sus pensamientos a aquel muchacho que sorprendió una noche bajo su balcón, algo que no le había sucedido antes. Se preguntaba a sí misma de dónde vendría, cuál sería su historia, qué opinaría sobre un tema u otro... Divagaba sobre todas las cosas que aún desconocía de él y se hallaba frustrada por no obtener respuesta inmediata alguna. Todo aquello le llevaba a un único deseo y ése era volver a verle, poder hablar con él...

Incluso ahora que lo recordaba sentía una sensación extraña en el interior de su pecho. Extraña y cálida a partes iguales.

Finalmente, la joven cantante de ópera volvió a mirar a su hermana, quien la observaba no exenta de cierta preocupación. Julia Espín esbozó una sonrisa amable y pasó la mano por el brazo de su hermana.

\- No debes preocuparte por mí, mi querida Josefina – habló la muchacha con cariño. - Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer y no será nada que os haga sufrir, ni a tí ni al resto de nuestra familia... - la joven calló un momento y añadió, a modo de broma. - ¿Quién sabe? En el peor de los casos por fin serás libre para que te cortejen a tí

Josefina río alegremente antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos, tratando de sofocar el sonido que había provocado ciertas protestas de doña Elvira en la habitación contigua. Julia se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, casi sin poder evitar reír ella también.

\- Ay, Josefina... - murmuró la joven, recostándose nuevamente sobre la almohada. - No te preocupes, mientras esté doña Elvira a mi lado, ese muchacho no se convertirá en mi adorado esposo...

* * *

 

Una semana.

Siete días, como diría la niña espeluznante de esa peli de terror japonesa.

Un huevo de horas, un problema a resolver y un millón de cosas que podían salir mal.

Adoraba trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Julián Martínez observaba cómo su compañera Amelia paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, hablando consigo misma en voz alta y proponiendo planes para impedir el encuentro de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín. Planes a los que, para exasperación de la universitaria, ella misma siempre acababa encontrando una traba que los hacía inútiles casi de forma inmediata. Por lo que llevaba observado, todas aquellas pequeñas estrategias de su amiga tenían una vida más corta que la carrera musical de Leonardo Dantés.

Por su parte, Amelia Folch fruncía el ceño, sumamente concentrada, y se mordía el labio inferior: ésa era su época y ella misma había puesto fin a más intentos de cortejo de los que le hubiera gustado. La diferencia residía en dos aspectos anteriores: primero, ninguno de esos cortejos habían tenido más destinataria que ella misma y, segundo, la confianza de sus superiores y el destino de la Historia de España no dependía del éxito o fracaso de ellos. Recordó a su madre y el típico motivo por el que solía seleccionar a sus posibles pretendientes.

\- Tenemos algo a favor y es que está visto que Julia Espín es una niña bien – habló finalmente la universitaria, haciendo que tanto Julián como Alonso volvieran sus rostros hacia ella. - Sólo hay que ver cómo se vale de la moda de París para vestir en su día a día, como si se tratara de algo normal y cotidiano... Nosotros sabemos que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no posee ese mismo nivel de vida

\- Bueno, dicen que la belleza está en el interior – contestó Julián, tratando de contener un bostezo sin demasiado éxito: los madrugones a los que se estaba sometiendo últimamente no eran ni medio normales.

\- Sabias palabras – murmuró Alonso, asintiendo lentamente. - ¿A qué labios corresponden?

\- Pffff, creo que era la Bestia la que lo decía... ¿O era la hechicera? - dijo el enfermero casi para sí mismo, tirando de recuerdos de infancia.

El soldado de los Tercios de Flandes puso los ojos en blanco sin poder disimular cierta expresión de hastío en su rostro.

\- Dejaos vuestras ranas, bestias y pollos verdes para otro momento, estamos ante un asunto serio – replicó Alonso.

Julián alzó las manos, como en señal de tregua, y volvió a prestar atención al discurso de Amelia.

\- Conozco a muchachas como Julia Espín, que han nacido rodeándose siempre de lo mejor y contando con toda clase de caprichos – señaló la joven, cruzándose de brazos. - A algunas de ellas incluso llegué a considerarlas amigas mías cuando éramos más niñas, así que os aseguro de que ése es un factor al que Julia prestará atención, ¿no os habéis fijado en cómo mira a Bécquer?

\- Por supuesto que nos hemos fijado, ahí radica nuestro problema – habló Alonso, quien casi podía ver de nuevo ante sus ojos cómo esa muchacha se había quedado sin palabras con sus ojos azules fijos en los castaños de Gustavo tras leer la poesía que éste le había dedicado.

\- No, no me refiero a eso – dijo Amelia negando con la cabeza. - ¿De verdad no os habéis dado cuenta? Ya lo hizo cuando nos encontramos con ella en el parque del Retiro y estuvo conversando con Gustavo: miró cómo iba vestido, lo hizo de forma muy sutil pero os prometo que parecía asegurarse de no querer perder detalle...

\- Por Dios, Amelia – rió Julián, asombrado por las palabras de su amiga. - Como diría tu gente en este dichoso siglo XIX, nuestro amigo Gus es muy bien parecido, el muchacho no está mal: te sorprendería saber a cuántas chicas ha hecho suspirar de forma póstuma, quizás era eso lo que Julia estaba valorando...

Amelia Folch negó una vez más con la cabeza, pero disimulando una media sonrisa: adoraba cómo Julián volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, eso hacía que el peso de la misión – de cualquier cosa, en realidad – pareciera mucho más liviano de lo que realmente era. La joven suspiró antes de seguir hablando:

\- He visto a mi madre mirar así a mucha gente y no es un gesto de admiración en absoluto... - para sus compañeros de patrulla fue fácil adivinar en sus palabras lo poco que le gustaba a la joven Folch ese modo de comportarse de su progenitora. - Tampoco os voy a mentir, que Julia le haya extendido semejante invitación indica que siente interés por él, pero el factor social y, sobre todo, económico, puede inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor... Creo que lo hará tarde o temprano, de hecho

Si Julián había aprendido algo gracias a los viajes en el tiempo era que había cosas que nunca cambiaban y así se lo había hecho saber a Amelia en una ocasión, con un Lope de Vega inconsciente de por medio: la gente seguía queriendo básicamente lo mismo y era triste pensar que, incluso más de cien años después del tiempo de los hermanos Bécquer, seguirían existiendo personas que valorarían el dinero y el poder por encima de otros aspectos mucho más importantes.

\- Hay que joderse... - murmuró Julián, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. - Salvando las distancias, y sin querer ofender a nadie, esto cada vez me recuerda más a La Dama y El Vagabundo...

Le bastó alzar la cabeza para toparse con la mirada de extrañeza de sus compañeros y se apresuró a hacer un gesto con la mano, como quitando importancia al asunto. Después de todo, ya se lo había advertido Alonso: nada de ranas, pollos verdes, bestias... Y ahora tenía que sumar damas y vagabundos a la lista. Aunque, al recordar el entusiasmo con el que su compañero había reaccionado al ver ese programa de humor de los años 80, puede que esa aversión que ahora parecía sentir ante personajes de animación desapareciera cuando viera una peli o dos.

\- No debemos olvidar que desconocemos con exactitud el día en que se han citado Gustavo y Julia – murmuró Alonso, casi como pensando para sí mismo. - Lo único que sabemos al respecto es que esa reunión tendrá lugar en el propio hogar de los Espín

\- Pero ése es un aspecto bueno, Alonso – respondió Julián, animadamente. - Ninguno de los dos va a estar lo suficientemente loco como para intentar ningún movimiento significativo, menos aún Gus con los suegros en potencia al lado... Por no contar con esa tal doña Elvira, que es poco menos que un bulldog...

\- Es cierto: siempre hemos visto a Julia acompañada por su dueña – recordó Amelia. - Y si han acordado en verse en su propia casa, es poco probable que pase nada...

\- Amelia, os sorprendería lo sagaces e imaginativos que se vuelven los jóvenes cuando sienten ardor en las venas – contestó Alonso, sin duda echando mano de alguno de sus recuerdos de juventud, que debían ser buenos teniendo en cuenta la media sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro antes de que pudiera disimularla.

La universitaria negó con la cabeza, poniéndose las manos en la cintura: precisamente era eso lo que debían impedir que pasara y para ello debían conocer, primero de todo, la fecha exacta en la que Julia Espín había emplazado a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Por suerte, tras su encuentro en el Café Suizo, habían tenido el buen tino de intercambiar las señas con los dos sevillanos, de modo que localizarles nuevamente no iba a ser un problema. Amelia Folch tomó un abrigo del perchero más cercano y dirigió una mirada significativa a sus compañeros de patrulla:

\- Hemos de hablar con los hermanos Bécquer y enterarnos cuándo va a tener lugar ese ensayo: por nada del mundo podemos dejar que esa cita se realice

* * *

 

La pintura siempre había sido el don de su padre, el don de su tío, el don de Valeriano... A pesar de ello, el propio Gustavo no se sentía ignorado por las musas del lienzo, pero sí hipnotizado por las de la poesía y la palabra escrita en su más amplia definición. Apoyado en su escritorio frente al que una vez había sido el cuaderno de cuentas de su padre, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se pasó la mano por los rizos castaños que caían sobre su frente y echó un leve vistazo al otro lado de la sala, más concretamente en la esquina donde Valeriano se encontraba finalizando un encargo frente a su caballete.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver cómo Ofelia, la que siempre había considerado su musa y casi amor platónico hasta la llegada a su vida de Julia, cobraba vida con cada pincelada de Valeriano. Uno de sus conocidos le había encargado seis lienzos con alegorías sobre los primeros teatros del mundo y la Ofelia de Shakespeare formaba parte de ellos. El mismo día en que su hermano recibió el encargo, éste apareció en la puerta del piso que compartían como si hubiera venido a la carrera desde la casa de su cliente y, situándose junto a su mesa de trabajo, le preguntó:

\- Dime, ¿quién es Ofelia?

Valeriano Bécquer era bien conocedor del amor que sentía su hermano menor por las obras de Shakespeare, muy especialmente por Hamlet y sintiendo una mayor devoción aún por el personaje de Ofelia. Ante esa pregunta, Gustavo, tras pensarlo un momento tamborileando con losdedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, había echado mano de la pluma más cercana y había comenzado a escribir:

_Como la brisa que la sangre orea_

_Sobre el oscuro campo de batalla,_

_Cargada de perfumes y armonías_

_En el silencio de la noche vaga;_

_Símbolo del dolor y la ternura,_

_Del bardo inglés en el terrible drama,_

_La dulce Ofelia, la razón perdida,_

_Cogiendo flores y cantando pasa._

Así pues, Valeriano se había servido de este poema para dar vida con sus pinturas y sus pinceles a una Ofelia que aún no había tenido el gusto de conocer, pues no había leído la obra de teatro de la que la muchacha formaba parte. El escritor siempre había admirado el talento de su hermano, por lo que no se extrañó al ver que el lienzo hacía plena justicia a lo que era el personaje de Ofelia y a cómo el propio Gustavo la veía, pero en el caso de las pinturas de Valeriano le ocurría lo mismo que con los amaneceres, las flores meciéndose en el viento y los árboles que se elevaban hacia al cielo azul: sabía que eran bellos, pero aún así siempre se maravillaba ante su delicada y natural armonía como si fuera la primera vez.

Finalmente agachó el rostro y volvió a concentrarse en sus propias obras. Ambas páginas del cuaderno abierto ante sí mostraban apretadas líneas que había escrito cuidadosamente, sin poder apartar de su mente la emoción que había leído en los ojos de su adorada Julia Espín al leer uno de los versos que había inspirado. Se llevó la mano al pecho al comprobar que de nuevo le costaba respirar, aunque no tenía nada que ver con los episodios que solía padecer de cuando en cuando desde el año anterior... A la hora de escribir, su máxima norma siempre había sido la de dejar los sentimientos a un lado, no dejarse embargar por ellos para que no influyeran en su obra de una manera descontrolada, pero últimamente se le hacía más difícil que nunca debido a que la imagen de Julia se resistía a abandonar su mente.

A pesar de que, por su propio bien, trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por cómo se estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos, de una forma tan natural que a veces le hacía preguntarse si no formaría todo aquello parte de un sueño. Ahora de buena gana volvería al pasado, si tales cosas fueran posibles, sólo para regañarse a sí mismo por haberse resignado antes de tiempo a admirarla desde la distancia, a pesar de los consejos de sus amigos e incluso de su hermano Valeriano. No dejaba de maravillarle cómo podía cambiar el amor la vida de una persona: ante sus ojos el mundo parecía haber adquirido una naturaleza más bondadosa para con el insignificante ser humano, todo parecía girar al son de una misma melodía y él mismo se veía capaz de conquistar cualquier meta que se propusiera.

Y de todo ello la única responsable era Julia, a quien no dejaba de ver en cada aspecto bello y puro del mundo que renacía a diario con los primeros rayos de luz de la aurora.

Al darse cuenta de que una vez más había dejado volar su mente en lugar de dedicarse a seguir trabajando en sus versos y artículos de prensa, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, molesto con su poca capacidad de concentración, y se masajeó un lado de la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el hilo que habían seguido sus pensamientos antes de perderse de nuevo en el tono azul de los ojos de Julia. El álbum que pensaba obsequiarle cuando acudiera al ensayo de su nueva ópera ya estaba prácticamente terminado, pero aún así quería asegurarse de que todas las cuartillas estuvieran perfectas.

Casi como si una llama de luz hubiera prendido en el interior de su cabeza, el poeta recordó en qué idea se hallaba trabajando antes de distraerse y procedió a tachar una palabra que no acababa de convencerle de uno de sus versos, a la vez que fruncía el ceño tratando de desentrañar la naturaleza de su propio creación, como hijos de su imaginación que aguardaran a que él los vistiera y los preparara para su entrada en el mundo. Fue en ese momento, justo cuando comenzaba a retomar su ritmo de trabajo habitual, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la vivienda, haciendo que ambos hermanos Bécquer alzaran el rostro hacia la misma.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - preguntó Valeriano, quien había detenido su pincel sobre el lienzo, girándose hacia él.

Gustavo negó con la cabeza y se incorporó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a ver quién es, tú sigue con lo tuyo, no querrás que se te eche la fecha de entrega encima – dijo el escritor al pasar junto al caballete de su hermano.

\- Como si eso hubiera pasado alguna vez... - contestó el pintor con una media sonrisa mientras volvía a esbozar cuidados trazos de óleo, terminando de dar forma a la pintura que tenía ante sí.

La sorpresa de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no pudo ser mayor cuando, al abrir la puerta de la vivienda, se topó con que al otro lado de la misma se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Julián Martínez, Amelia Folch y Alonso de Entrerríos, a quienes tenía la fortuna de contar entre su círculo de amistades desde hacía ya casi un par de mismo modo, no hacía demasiao tiempo desde la última vez que había coincidido con ellos, pero aún así le gustó verles allí: para él, las visitas inesperadas de amistades componían una de las más sencillas alegrías sorpresas que podía depararle el día. El matrimonio le saludó sonriente, la una asida del brazo del otro, mientras que su querido paisano permanecía al lado de ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y parecía más abstraído que de costumbre, como si hubiera algún asunto que le preocupara.

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó el poeta, no tanto como saludo sino como expresión de sorpresa. - ¡Qué sorpresa que se hayan decidido a visitarnos! Aunque ahora ante todo me falta pedirles disculpas por si se topan con algo de lío al cruzar la puerta...

\- No se preocupe – habló cordialmente Amelia Folch, tendiéndole la mano para que la besara a modo de saludo. - Somos conscientes de que es algo que viene parejo con cada artista y aquí viven dos

Tras dedicarle un gesto de saludo con la cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa amistosa, Julián siguió a Amelia al interior de la casa. A pesar de todo, el mencionado desorden no era tal: sí, había más hojas de papel de lo que debía ser costumbre sobre el escritorio del poeta y Valeriano se apresuró a alzar la mano para saludarles rodeado de óleos, pero aún así la situación no podía llegar a catalogarse desorden propiamente. Cómo se notaba que aún no eran tiempos de fútbol y pizza alrededor de un maltratado sofá.

Gustavo se volvió hacia Alonso y, al parecerle que éste aún continuaba como con algo que interpretó como desánimo, le tendió los brazos amistosamente. Esto llamó la atención del soldado, quien salió de su ensimismamiento y avanzó unos pocos pasos para abrazar al poeta.

\- Sea lo que sea el asunto que le atormente, no deje que le cause pesar – habló Gustavo Bécquer, dando unas pocas palmadas en el hombro de Alonso. - La fortuna terminará por sonreírle incluso en tierra extraña, del mismo modo en que ha actuado conmigo: usted mismo fue testigo de ello

El agente del Ministerio asintió sobre el hombro del escritor y le devolvió las palmadas en la espalda, sin poder evitar pensar que lo que realmente estaba haciendo era apuñalarle en la misma como un vil traidor. Alonso siempre había sido un hombre que obedecía órdenes, pero incluso esa sumisión tenía un límite: después de todo, eso había sido lo que le había llevado casi a perder la vida en la horca y a trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo. Probablemente estaba exagerando sobre aquel asunto sin ser consciente de ello: Julia Espín no se trataba en verdad del amor de la vida de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y que lo que realmente estaban haciendo no sólo era corregir la historia, sino ayudar a aquel joven a esperar a esa otra mujer con la que acabaría compartiendo su vida y un hogar... Pero había muchas otras veces en que, al verle tan dichoso de poseer la atención de Julia y cómo les había regalado de forma tan generosa su amistad, no podía evitar sentir ciertas dudas.

Probablemente estaba exagerando sin darse cuenta

\- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? - habló Valeriano a la vez que Gustavo guiaba a Alonso al interior de la vivienda y comenzaba a buscar un asiento para él.

\- Pasábamos por aquí y mi esposa ha recordado nuestro último encuentro en el Café Suizo – dijo Julián mostrando buen ánimo, señalando a Amelia con la palma de la mano. - Hemos pensado que quizás se encontraran en casa, así que hemos decidido hacerles una pequeña visita

\- Y no se han equivocado ustedes – afirmó el pintor, echando un último vistazo a lo que llevaba pintado del cuadro antes de hacer una pausa para atender a sus amigos. - Como pueden ver, ambos andamos metidos en mil trabajos con los que vamos saliendo...

\- Si se hallan muy ocupados, podemos volver en otra ocasión... - aventuró a decir Amelia, tomando asiento en una silla que le ofreció el poeta, aún a sabiendas de que el tiempo jugaba en su contra si querían llevar la misión a buen puerto.

\- No, no se preocupen, es bueno verles de nuevo y nos hará bien hacer un descanso – le interrumpió Gustavo haciendo un gesto con la mano y girando su silla de escritorio hacia la patrulla del ministerio. - Ambos llevamos toda la mañana inmersos en letras y pinceladas

Antes de salir de la casa que el Ministerio les había asignado como vivienda durante el tiempo que durara la misión, Amelia había dicho a Julián y a Alonso que no debían sacar el tema del ensayo de Julia a la primera de cambio, así que los cinco se embarcaron en una conversación como otra cualquiera entre amigos. Lo cierto es que resultó que, una vez más, se encontraban muy cómodos en compañía de los hermanos Bécquer: eran dos jóvenes con toda la vida por delante, ambos de buen carácter, con sueños y aspiraciones que compartir, anécdotas que recordar... Si bien durante la jornada en el Café Suizo la ciudad sobre la que habían conversado era Toledo, en esta ocasión le tocó el turno a Sevilla.

Los agentes del ministerio, dejando a un lado su misión por un momento, se implicaron en la conversación, interesándose por la vida de los Bécquer y tratándoles como los amigos que ya les consideraban. Los recuerdos de los hermanos iban y venían por las distintas calles de la ciudad andaluza, desde correrías infantiles por las orillas del Guadalquivir pasando por los distintos familiares que les habían brindado su amor y apoyo tras la muerte de sus padres. Hubo momentos en que uno y otro estallaron en risas al recordar alguna travesura olvidada, gestos de nostalgia al recordar a los seres queridos que habían quedado atrás, pero, al igual que la vez que habían quedado en el parque del Retiro, tanto Gustavo como Valeriano se mostraron optimistas ante la idea de volver algún día.

No habían dicho a Sevilla un adiós para siempre.

Si bien Julián y Amelia habían participado animosamente en la conversación, Alonso aún permanecía perdido en sus propias elucubraciones sobre la misión que estaban llevando a cabo y el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de su tierra natal no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, pues seguía preguntándose cuánto quedaría de la ciudad que tanto había amado hace trescientos años. Mientras Valeriano hacía saber Amelia que le gustaría pintarle un retrato algún día, el poeta inclinó la cabeza a un lado, percatándose del silencio distante de Alonso pero decidió que no le diría nada hasta poder conversar con él a solas. Ya en la puerta de entrada al domicilio había creído verle con algo de desánimo, un sentimiento que Gustavo achacaba al cambio de ciudad que Alonso había experimentado hacía menos de un año, según le había dicho en el Parque del Retiro. Conocía bien cómo debía sentirse su paisano, pues él mismo había sentido esa feroz nostalgia al principio de llegar a Madrid y en momentos de desesperanza había vivido para rescatar de sus recuerdos a aquellas personas y lugares que habían hecho de Sevilla su más querido hogar.

\- Alonso, dígame usted – habló Valeriano, llamando la atención del soldado. - Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a un asunto: ¿tiene especial devoción a algún templo de Sevilla en especial? Gustavo y yo hemos de haber pasado con seguridad por casi todos los de la ciudad

Ante tal pregunta, Alonso se quedó en blanco y dedicó una mirada de mal disimulado pánico a sus compañeros de patrulla: claro que recordaba el nombre de alguna iglesia a la que solía asistir en sus años de infancia y juventud, pero desconocía cuál era la probabilidad de que permaneciera en pie trescientos años después. Se hallaba pensando cómo de arriesgado sería mencionar un nombre al azar cuando Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, quien había observado la reacción del soldado, tomó la palabra.

\- No hablemos de Sevilla, Valeriano – dijo el poeta, mirando a su hermano mayor, quien no parecía comprender el motivo tras aquella petición. - Cuánto mejor será tratar asuntos del presente en que vivimos

\- Me parece buena idea – asintió Amelia, sintiéndose aliviada al momento y dedicando una mirada fugaz a Julián: después de todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos y trabajando juntos para el Ministerio del Tiempo, habían empezado a poder leer el uno en los ojos del otro sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Hablando del presente... - comenzó a exponer Julián, captando al vuelo el significado de la mirada de Amelia. - Mucho me temo que he ido a contraer matrimonio con una apasionada de la música y nos preguntábamos si la señorita Espín mencionó cuándo iba a ser el ensayo de su próxima ópera, nos gustaría mucho poder presenciarla...

El poeta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de cariño y orgullo al ver que la admiración que Amelia Folch mostraba hacia el talento de Julia Espín: para él era imposible ignorar la luz que la cantante de ópera traía consigo no sólo en cada una de sus actuaciones si no también en todas aquellas ocasiones en que ella había clavado sus ojos en los suyos. Pese a todo, sabía que él no era objetivo, que a él todo cuanto era Julia Espín le conmovía más de lo que sería normal en cualquier otra persona, pues le había entregado su corazón desde el mismo momento en que la vio asomada en el balcón de su casa, cantando casi para sí en compañía de una de sus hermanas. Recordaba haberse detenido en sus pasos y, únicamente cuando el amigo que le acompañaba le había llamado la atención, haber afirmado su deseo de morir escuchando esa voz. Jamás se había sentido tan enamorado de ninguna mujer como lo estaba de Julia Espín.

Al traer de nuevo la voz de la muchacha a su memoria, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Acababa de recordar un verso que había pensado en añadir la noche anterior al álbum para Julia, pero mucho se temía que el sueño le había vencido poco después y aquella idea había permanecido perdida en algún lugar de su memoria hasta que la señorita Folch había mencionado el ensayo al que la cantante les había invitado. Era un poema que había escrito hacía un tiempo en otro de sus cuadernos, uno que siempre conservaba en su mesilla de noche.

\- Discúlpenme, he recordado algo... - murmuró Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer poniéndose en pie, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y nuevas amistades. Aunque lo dudaba, temía volver a olvidarse de esos versos, mejor sería que los pusiera junto a sus hermanos de tinta antes de que tal cosa ocurriera. - Por favor, continúen sin mí, no tardaré en volver y ponerme al día

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Por su parte, Valeriano Bécquer esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, arremangándose los puños de la camisa de modo que las manchas de pintura que había en los mismos quedaran menos a la vista.

\- Sale su tema de conversación favorito y pone tierra de por medio, les prometo que cada día le entiendo menos – comentó el pintor a modo de broma, provocando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Julián.

\- Qué mala idea tienes, Valeriano – se oyó protestar a la voz de Gustavo Bécquer en alguna alcoba cercana.

\- Te atreverás a negarlo, cargante, que puedes llegar a ser muy cargante - contestó el mayor de los hermanos, alzando un poco más la voz y volviéndose hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Gustavo para asegurarse de que le oía. Poco después, Valeriano Bécquer respiró hondo y giró de nuevo el rostro hacia la patrulla del ministerio. - Pues su esposa tendrá que esperar muy poco, Julián, la fecha en cuestión sólo está a un par de días de distancia: si les parece, podemos juntarnos todos para ir entonces

Julián sintió cómo, a su lado, Amelia dejaba escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio: la joven universitaria temía que se toparan con algún tipo de contratiempo a la hora de conseguir aquella fecha, pero no había sido así. Además, pensó el enfermero, aún quedaban dos días que podían aprovechar para preparar algún tipo de estrategia. Julián siempre había afirmado que no le gustaba el fútbol, pero sí había echado suficientes partidas al FIFA animado por sus colegas para saber que los partidos tenían al menos una cosa en común con las misiones del Ministerio del Tiempo: cualquier tiempo extra concedido era agradecido como agua de mayo.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no tardó en unírseles de nuevo, volviendo a disculparse con ellos por interrumpir la conversación anterior y depositando con cuidado la hoja de papel manuscrita extraviada sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Con el problema del encuentro con Julia Espín solucionado, los tres agentes del ministerio pudieron volver a charlar de cualquier asunto con los hermanos Bécquer. A pesar de que quien más hablaba era Amelia, pues pertenecía al mismo siglo que los artistas y tenía menos posibilidades de meter la pata, Julián advirtió que incluso Alonso no parecía tan incómodo como al llegar a la vivienda de los sevillanos, llegando a tomar parte de la conversación eventualmente. Rara vez tenían la suerte de congeniar tan bien con los personajes históricos a los que visitaban, la última vez que había sido así para Julián había sido con Federico García Lorca, cuya dulzura y encantadora forma de ser aún le hacían lamentar no haber podido hacer nada por cambiar su destino.

Permanecieron así hasta que casi se les hizo la hora de comer y la patrulla del ministerio se retiró, prometiendo a los hermanos Bécquer volver a verse pronto. Una vez que Julián, Alonso y Amelia se hubieron marchado, un pensativo Valeriano Bécquer se quedó contemplando la puerta por la que éstos habían desaparecido. No tenía costumbre de mentir, quizás había cometido un error, pero hacía unos días que pensaba que había algo en esas personas que no le acababa de casar y que le hacía recelar de ellos... Le daba la impresión de que no eran quienes afirmaban ser y él no solía equivocarse en sus intuiciones... El pintor dejó escapar un suspiro y se irguió en su asiento, contemplando de nuevo el cuadro en el que había estado trabajando: la dulce Ofelia, así era como veía su hermano a Julia, después de todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior...

Para Valeriano, la familia se encontraba en primer lugar y ese término, teniendo en cuenta lo pequeños que ambos eran cuando fallecieron sus padres, equivalía a su hermano Gustavo.

\- Es cosa curiosa que hayamos hecho tan buenas migas con ellos, ¿no te parece? - oyó decir al susodicho, quien había vuelto a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. - Es agradable encontrarse con personas tan buenas lejos de casa

\- Sí que es curioso, sí – murmuró Valeriano, sin poder disimular la sospecha que reflejaba su voz aunque su hermano no se percató de ello.

\- Oye, ¿crees que irá todo bien mañana? - preguntó Gustavo Bécquer, incapaz de contener los nervios que le invadían a medida que se acercaba la fecha.

El poeta nunca se había tenido por una persona especialmente proclive al desasosiego, al contrario, solía tener un espíritu animado y no le costaba tener esperanzas, pero sí era cierto que solía abandonarse a la tristeza más profunda cuando éstas se rompían, tanto a nivel personal como profesional, y temía que ese próximo encuentro con Julia supusiera una decepción más inmensa de la que se veía capaz de soportar. En cierto modo, sentía como si ante sí tuviera una encrucijada que podía conducirle a la más absoluta de las alegrías o al más desgarrador de los pesares y él desconociera cuál sendero correspondía a cuál destino.

\- Gustavo, lo único que necesitas es dejar de comportarte como un rabo de lagartija – habló el pintor, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, sintiéndose más relajado ahora que volvía a estar únicamente en compañía de su hermano. - Que la señorita Julia Espín te haya extendido esa invitación ya significa mucho, sólo tienes que dejar de preocuparte y procurar hacerte a la idea de que quizás todo esté cambiando para bien

En el rostro del escritor se esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose al momento más calmado por aquellas palabras en las que no existía más que la más absoluta sinceridad: le debía muchísimo a Valeriano, su hermano mayor y el más íntimo de sus amigos, mucho más de lo que seguramente sería capaz de expresar con palabras aunque su existencia se prolongara más allá del siglo.

\- Qué haría yo sin tí – se limitó a contestar Gustavo con una risa al tiempo que se volvía nuevamente hacia sus escritos: sólo le restaba aquella tarde para terminar de preparar todo el álbum y no podía esperar a que Julia lo tuviera en sus manos, donde siempre había debido estar, pues ella había inspirado todo cuanto descansaba en sus páginas. - Aún así, procura mantener una vela encendida por mí mañana

La encrucijada que antes tanto había temido se desvanecía poco a poco dando lugar a un único camino y, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía ya que ese sendero no le conduciría a ningún lugar en el que no deseara estar.

* * *

 

El día previsto para el encuentro terminó por presentarse con más presura de lo que había imaginado en un momento y Julia odiaba admitir que se hallaba algo inquieta, un sentimiento que no correspondía en absoluto al hecho de comenzar a ensayar una obra nueva. Desde su más tierna infancia, la música nunca había supuesto para ella causa alguna de malestar o intimidación, ni siquiera en esa ocasión en que cantó para la reina Isabel II: la primera hija del maestro Espín siempre había sido muy consciente de su talento y había tenido una seguridad absoluta en sus propias habilidades. No, la causa de ese desasosiego tenía nombre y apellidos y en cualquier momento se personaría en su casa.

En aquellos momentos, Julia Espín se encontraba sentada al piano que había situado en uno de los salones de la casa y, para su disgusto, había vuelto a fallar en la nota que seguía en la partitura. Desde luego, si la viera Josefina – que había salido a pasear en compañía de doña Elvira y Ernestina, la benjamina de las Espín – no tardaría en reírse de ella y señalar lo tonta que se había vuelto. La joven cantante respiró hondo y volvió a posar sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en la música que haría surgir del mismo, creando un espacio en el que siempre se había sentido segura y a salvo. Para cuando su padre hizo aparición en la sala principal del hogar Espín, Julia ya había logrado llegar al final de la partitura sin cometer error alguno, lo que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido algo normal en ella.

\- ¿Aún con Chopin? - se interesó Joaquín Espín, acercándose a su hija y echando un vistazo al movimiento de sus manos sobre el teclado. - Procura crear más separación entre los dedos, hija, te permitirá acoplar esa nota antes... Harías bien en familiarizarte con la obra de Felice Romani antes del día de la representación...

\- Ya estoy familiarizada con él, padre – respondió Julia, dejando que sus ojos abandonaran las líneas de notas para mirar a su progenitor. - Desde que recibiste las partituras he procurado leerlas y releerlas hasta llegar casi al punto de memorizarlas

\- Ésa es mi niña – sonrió el hombre, inclinándose para besar a la joven en la mejilla. - De todos modos no te confíes: es distinto cantar imaginando música que acompañada por ella

\- Lo sé – contestó ella alegremente. - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Joaquín Espín dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y se pasó la mano por la frente en un gesto de cansancio.

\- Julia, Julia... Impaciente que como tú sola – murmuró el padre de familia, echando mano de su reloj de bolsillo. - Esta tarde se me presenta curiosa: los Hidalgo me han confiado a sus hijas para que las enseñe a solfear como preparación a unas futuras clases de canto y, créeme, me convertiré en el músico con más fama de Madrid si logro sacar de esas niñas de nuevos ricos algo que no se asemeje en demasía a los maullidos de un gato...

Durante unos momentos, la joven cantante tuvo la impresión de no haber oído bien las palabras de su padre. Eso o le estaba gastando una de sus habituales bromas, pero en el rostro de Joaquín Espín no había expresión alguna que invitara a pensar eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - se apresuró a preguntar Julia, alarmada. - Dijiste que tendríamos el primer ensayo hoy...

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero mucho me temo que no puedo negarme a la petición de los Hidalgo – comenzó a explicar el músico, tratando de calmar a su hija. - Daría una impresión equivocada sobre lo que es este círculo filarmónico en realidad, aquí no cerramos la puerta a nadie que tenga interés por aprender y haya sido lo bastante sensato como para acudir a nosotros en lugar de ir al conservatorio

Julia frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza: en menos que cantaba un gallo volvía a sentirse invadida por los nervios y odiaba esa sensación. Mucho iba a costarle no fulminar a las hermanas Hidalgo con la mirada tan pronto como pusieran un pie en su casa, nunca terminaría de comprender esa obsesión de las familias de nuevos ricos por hacerse un hueco en un estatus social al que nunca habían pertenecido. Finalmente, tras hacerse a la idea de que nada de lo que dijera haría que su padre cambiara de opinión, Julia alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia su progenitor.

\- Pues yo he invitado a uno de los socios a que viniera al ensayo, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Decirle que vuelva en otro momento que no interfiera en los planes de las hermanas Hidalgo?

\- ¿De verdad has hecho eso, Julia? - se sorprendió el maestro Espín, tan exultante como si le acabaran de comunicar que la reina le había concedido un título nobiliario. - Cielo, eso es estupendo: me alegra enormemente ver que te esfuerces por mantener la cuota de socios, dentro de poco el propio conservatorio no tendrá nada que envidiarnos, si es que no lo hace ya

\- Pero no hay tal ensayo, padre – insistió Julia, comenzando a sentirse desesperada al ver el buen humor con el que se lo tomaba su padre. - Dime, ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora?

\- Hija mía, trata de domar esa impaciencia tuya y procura que no te pueda – le advirtió su padre, esta vez poniéndose más serio. - No sería la primera vez que ocurre algo así y míralo de esta manera: es una forma de hacer ver a nuestros socios que no sólo acogemos recitales, sino que también ofrecemos formación musical en solfeo, canto, piano... Además, es tu invitado, no le hubieras invitado si no te inspirara confianza. No te preocupes, Julia, estoy segura de que lo sabrás llevar de la mejor de las maneras y yo estaré en la salita de al lado, si necesitas cualquier cosa no tienes más que llamar a la puerta...

Como si de una especie de señal divina se tratara, en aquel momento llamaron a la misma. Julia compartió una última mirada de alerta con su padre, quien movió la palma de las manos instándola a que se tranquilizara, mientras una de las criadas atravesaba el salón para abrir la puerta. Aún sin incorporarse de su asiento frente al piano, Julia Espín alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba. No tardó en escuchar el parloteo de las hermanas Hidalgo, algo que habría bastado para que la cantante de ópera tuviera que dar lo mejor de sí misma para no poner los ojos en blanco de pura exasperación... Si no hubiera sido porque su invitado también se encontraba con ellas, con toda seguridad debían de haberse encontrado en el portal de la casa.

Mientras Joaquín Espín procuró apresurarse a atender a las dicharacheras hermanas como si de miembros de la realeza se tratara, Julia se puso en pie en el mismo momento en que vio a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer atravesar el umbral del hogar, aún algo aturdido por una conversación de la que no parecía capaz de librarse.

\- Yo se lo dije a mi hermana, se lo dije, le dije... - estaba comentando la mayor de ellas al joven con tal rapidez que Julia pensó que en cualquier momento podría morderse su propia lengua.

\- Señoritas, tengan la bondad de acompañarme por aquí – habló entonces Joaquín Espín, interrumpiendo el discurso de la muchacha y guiando a las dos jóvenes hasta la sala contigua. - Me alegra enormemente tenerlas a ambas por aquí, su padre me ha hecho saber la especial afición que sienten por las zarzuelas, ¿no es así?

Bastó esas palabras para que las hermanas dirigieran la conversación hacia el maestro Espín, como si nunca hubieran entablado diálogo alguno con el poeta, quien mentiría si dijera que no se alegraba también de verlas desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala contigua: tanto empeño por tratar de sacarle conversación cuando en verdad lo único que querían era escucharse a sí mismas había terminado por cargarle. Una vez la voz de las muchachas se había convertido en un mero murmullo en la habitación contigua, Julia Espín dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en los mundos, mirando al cielo como dando las gracias.

\- ¿Zarzuelas? - se interesó Gustavo Bécquer, tras unos momentos de silencio, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

Comprobando que la impresión que le habían causado las hermanas Hidalgo no era sólo cosa suya, Julia dejó escapar una breve risa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Apenas acaban van a empezar a aprender a solfear y ya tienen las intenciones puestas en interpretar zarzuelas... Le prometo que sería capaz de arrojarme por el balcón de mi propia alcoba antes que oír a cualquiera de esas dos muchachas tratar de entonar una sola nota de Gaztambide

El poeta asintió a las palabras de Julia, pensando en lo agradable que era oírla reír. No podía evitar sentirse algo raro estando allí con ella, disfrutando de una conversación trivial. Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer tragó saliva y tamborileó con sus dedos las tapas del álbum de bocetos que había estado reuniendo para Julia, sin poder evitar sostenerlo con más fuerza de lo normal. Olvidando el asunto del regalo por un momento, observó a la muchacha, que había caminado hasta el piano que presidía la estancia y estudiaba con atención las partituras que alguien había posado sobre su superficie.

Estaba preciosa, Dios, ¿cuándo no lo había estado? Pero aquella tarde en particular, con sus cabellos castaños peinados hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y sostenidos por un broche de plata que hacía que éstos cayeran formando suaves tirabuzones hasta poco más abajo de sus hombros, dejando así despejado su níveo rostro en el que resplandecían sus ojos azules, estaba más que simplemente hermosa. Como era costumbre en ella, se mantenía fiel a la moda de París y llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco bordado con motivos de hojas en hilo verde que casi hubiera dejado sus hombros al descubierto de no ser por sus bucles castaños. Con gusto hubiera permanecido toda la jornada allí en pie, sólo contemplándola, pero la joven finalmente se giró hacia él y le hizo señas para que se acercara al piano.

\- Bueno... - comenzó a decir ella cuando el poeta llegó a su encuentro, dibujando una expresión de disculpa en su rostro. - Sé que le dije que hoy ensayaríamos la próxima ópera que estrenaremos en el círculo, pero mucho me temo que mi padre ha sufrido un contratiempo

\- Imagino que las futuras cantantes de zarzuela – respondió él, señalando la puerta de la habitación contigua con una inclinación de cabeza.

Julia volvió a reír, sintiéndose más relajada.

\- Mi padre es un gran maestro, pero no sé si sus cualidades llegarán a tanto... - contestó la joven, mientras no dejaba de mover los dedos entre sus manos, unidas a la altura de su vientre. - Lo lamento mucho, aún así odiaría haberle hecho venir hasta aquí para nada, de modo que...

La muchacha se volvió con gracia hacia el piano.

\- Puedo darle un par de lecciones de piano para compensarle por el tiempo perdido – terminó diciendo Julia, girando de nuevo el rostro hacia él. - Y le prometo que le haré saber la fecha del ensayo, ésa es una promesa que mantengo

\- Me parece justo – asintió él de buena gana y obedeciendo a un gesto de la cantante, quien ya había tomado asiento sobre el pequeño banco situado frente al piano, tomó asiento a su lado manteniendo el álbum que pretendía regalarle sobre las rodillas.

Estando allí junto a ella, se le hacía irrisorio pensar que hace apenas unas horas se hubiera encontrado tan alterado, yendo a un lado a otro de su humilde casa en Madrid buscando su mejor traje, ante la pespectiva de acudir sin compañía a la casa de Julia Espín, además por expresa invitación de la susodicha. Y ahora no querría estar en ningún otro lugar, tan cerca de ella como permitía el decoro pero aún así podía percibir su perfume.

\- He de confesarle una cosa, señorita Espín... - habló entonces, haciendo que la joven girara el rostro hacia él con curiosidad. - Mucho me temo que ya sé tocar el piano

\- Vaya por Dios – murmuró Julia, mirando las partituras que esperaban a ser interpretadas sobre el piano: no se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle, que quizás el joven ya contara con esa habilidad. Pasados unos instantes, la muchacha dejó escapar una breve risa, como avergonzada por su error, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él. - Si no supone una indiscreción por mi parte, ¿puedo preguntar dónde?

\- Fue cuando yo era apenas un niño, en Sevilla: mi madrina tenía un piano en su casa y me enseñó... – contestó Gustavo Bécquer, colocando sus dedos sobre las teclas y probando su afinación que, como no podría ser de otro modo en el hogar de un músico, resultó ser perfecta. Hizo un gesto hacia las partituras y añadió - De hecho, también fue en compañía de monsieur Chopin...

\- ¿Conoce las obras de Chopin? - se interesó Julia, sorprendida: sin ser consciente de ello, había esperado que los conocimientos del poeta se limitaran precisamente a la palabra escrita y en parte también al dibujo, debido al retrato por el que se habían conocido, pero el hecho de que también comprendiera la música hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en el interior de su pecho. - Oh, por favor, debe compartir conmigo cuál obra es su preferida y espero que no diga que son los Nocturnos...

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo los Nocturnos de Chopin? - casi rió él ante el último comentario de Julia Espín.

\- No creería las veces que he oído elogios hacia los Nocturnos de Chopin hechos por personas que únicamente conocen su existencia por el nombre, sin haberlo escuchado ni una sola vez... - contestó la cantante, recordando que, de hecho, no pocos de los muchachos que se habían encaprichado con ella habían tratado de dárselas de entendidos y fallado estrepitosamente a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

\- De acuerdo – concedió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, haciendo sonar distintas notas del teclado. - Entonces he de decir que el vals de la primavera...

Ante esas palabras, Julia se inclinó hacia las partituras con la intención de buscar aquel vals en cuestión, pero se sorprendió al ver que su invitado ya había comenzado a tocar sin necesidad de ella, por lo que volvió a tomar asiento observando cómo sus manos se movían ágiles por las distintas teclas. La madrina que Gustavo Bécquer había mencionado anteriormente debía de haberle enseñado a tocar sólo de oído y de memoria, sin guiarse por una partitura, puede que incluso ni siquiera supiera leer música pero aquello no le suponía un obstáculo a la hora de tocar las obras que conocía. Tal vez ella pudiera enseñarle a leer partituras y esa mera idea bastó para que esa sensación tan rara en su pecho volviera a hacer aparición, coloreando también sus mejillas.

Sentada a su lado, envuelta en la música que el maestro Chopin había compuesto inspirado por la llegada de la estación de las flores, Julia pensó que quizás se había equivocado con respecto a la idea de no prestar atención a posibles pretendientes antes de tener una exitosa carrera como cantante. Basándose en la experiencia de anteriores muchachos que habían tratado de llamar su atención, la joven cantante había dado por hecho de que ningún hombre comprendería el arte y la música del modo en que lo hacía ella, que lo único que esperarían de ella como esposa sería una ama de casa fiel completamente dedicada a las labores domésticas y a la crianza de los hijos que vinieran.

Y, sin embargo, puede que hubiera hecho bien en rechazar a los anteriores, pues sentado a su lado estaba el joven que le pintaba retratos en secreto, el que le había dedicado versos y al que había sorprendido una noche bajo el balcón de su alcoba. Alguien que apreciaba las artes con la misma pasión con que ella lo hacía, alguien que podía entenderla como ninguna otra persona había hecho hasta entonces y, ante todo, alguien que la admiraba sinceramente por todo lo anterior. De ninguna manera podía creer que ese joven no pudiera comprender las ambiciones que Julia tenía respecto a su vida: la joven le dedicó una suave sonrisa que Gustavo Bécquer no vio, centrado en las teclas del piano, al pensar que lo más probable es que la animara a perseguir todo cuanto siempre había soñado.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa cálida sensación en el interior de su pecho, pero esta vez ya no le extrañaba ni le molestaba, sino que le hacía sentir curiosidad. Desde que tenía memoria, Julia había encontrado frente a las melodías que arrancaba del piano de su padre un espacio de serenidad casi divina que había sido sólo suyo. Pero, ahora que Gustavo Bécquer se encontraba también en ese espacio, no se sintió molesta ni invadida: era como si ese espacio libre del banco siempre le hubiera pertenecido y, ahora que estaba allí, una pieza del rompecabezas de su vida hubiera encajado a la perfección.

Si la viera ahora su hermana Josefina le preguntaría si acaso no había empezado a enamorarse como una tonta, precisamente ella, que siempre se mostró tan fría en ese aspecto.

Julia posó sus dedos también en el teclado, queriendo intentar finalizar aquella pieza a cuatro manos, su intuición femenina le decía que seguramente Gustavo Bécquer sabría seguirla y no se equivocó. Una vez que hubo pulsado la tecla de la última nota del vals, el poeta alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de la cantante: cuando echaba la vista atrás, se le antojaba que hacía años que adoraba todo cuanto era Julia Espín y, sin embargo, tras todos esos pequeños encuentros compartidos entre ambos desde que se presentaron formalmente y también en ese preciso instante sentía que era ahora cuando comenzaba a descubrir todo lo que en verdad le conmovía de ella.

\- La música... - suspiró finalmente la cantante, pasando con cariño la palma de la mano por la superficie del piano. - La música es sencilla, está llena de armonías que pueden hallarse en la propia naturaleza, la considero casi una prolongación natural del ser humano... Pero he de confesar que no me sucede lo mismo con la poesía

\- No puedo creerla, señorita Espín – rió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, situándose mejor en su asiento para contemplar el rostro de la cantante. - Sé reconocer a una persona con sensibilidad hacia el arte cuando la conozco y permítame decirle que usted, entre todas las personas que conozco, la posee sin lugar a duda. Música, poesía, literatura, pintura... Son las mismas palabras pronunciadas en distinto idioma: si es capaz de apreciar la belleza de una, es capaz de hacerlo lo propio con el resto

\- Me temo que tiene usted demasiada fe en mí – contestó Julia negando con la cabeza, quien nunca había sentido particular predilección por la literatura, aunque sí por el resto de las artes mencionadas. - La poesía siempre me ha parecido compleja y en rara ocasión he logrado comprenderla. Gustavo, dígame una cosa: ¿cuándo recuerda haber comenzado a sentir inclinación por la poesía?

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer quedó tan perplejo como si le hubiera preguntado que cuándo comenzó a sentir inclinación por respirar. Podría contestarle que probablemente fue cuando su querida madrina le alentó a visitar la biblioteca que poseía en una de las habitaciones de su casa, una notable colección llena de volúmenes de autores franceses y tragedias británicas que habían encendido su imaginación siendo apenas un niño de once años, pero no creía que aquello se hubiera iniciado sólo en ese momento. No, en absoluto, era más bien como si algo dormido dentro de él hubiera despertado entonces, algo que siempre había estado allí.

\- Puede que fuera incluso antes de nacer – terminó de decir él, volviendo a mirar a la joven cantante. - Al menos lo siento de esa manera y le aseguro que usted debe de haberla percibido en algún momento de su vida: la poesía siempre está ahí, el poeta es el mero canal por el que se manifiesta en palabra escrita

Contempló que Julia se había inclinado algo más hacia él, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, pero algo en su expresión, aunque atenta, le decía que no alcanzaba a comprenderle del todo. Uno de los cabellos rizados de la muchacha le había caído sobre el hombro, acariciando su mejilla de porcelana y, por un momento, Gustavo se perdió contemplando el bonito contraste que hacían esos cabellos tan oscuros sobre una piel tan nívea. Después de lo que se le antojó casi un siglo, la joven carraspeó con cuidado, llamando su atención y haciendo que volviera a clavar la mirada en sus ojos azules, más resplandecientes que nunca.

\- Pero, ¿qué es exactamente la poesía? - quiso saber Julia, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad y aún tratando de descifrar el significado que las etéreas palabras que habían precedido a su pregunta. - No es vana curiosidad, realmente quiero saberlo

Si la anterior pregunta que le había formulado le había parecido complicada de responder, esta nueva cuestión no se quedaba atrás. El poeta dejó escapar un suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacia otra parte, paseándola por la habitación, en parte turbado por la belleza de la muchacha y en parte tratando de buscar un término en su memoria que pudiera hacer justicia a lo que él sentía por poesía. Él, que nunca se había considerado muy fuerte en cuanto a definiciones se trataba.

Sabiendo que Julia esperaba una respuesta, hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar todos los momentos en los que había sentido la poesía con más fuerza: las palabras llenas de cariño que le dedicó su madre en la infancia, los rayos del sol arrancando pequeños brillantes de la superficie del Guadalquivir, templos abandonados de Toledo cuyas historias apenas ya nadie recordaba, un paseo interrumpido por una voz que no podía pertenecer a una mujer sino a un ángel...

Un ángel que se encontraba sentado junto a él en esos momentos.

\- La poesía... La poesía eres tú – terminó diciendo el poeta, poniendo en palabras lo que sentía en esos momentos sin saber siquiera si estaba diciendo un disparate y volviendo de nuevo su mirada hacia Julia.

La joven no pudo evitar separar levemente los labios ante esa afirmación, contemplando a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer como si no pudiera acabar de creer lo que había dicho. Por lo que había alcanzado a entender por su respuesta a la primera pregunta que le había hecho, el joven sentía la poesía en todo cuanto era bello en el mundo y, en aquellos instantes, para él era la poesía tenía su nombre y apellidos. Y, además, había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta naturalidad que no había lugar en ellas para la mera lisonja: en verdad sentía y creía en lo que afirmaba. Los labios de Julia se curvaron en una sonrisa emocionada y agachó la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus propios dedos que aún reposaban sobre las teclas del piano.

Al igual que los de él.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza, que casi tenía el mismo tono que doña Elvira, le decía que se había vuelto loca de remate y que todo ese asunto ya había ido demasiado lejos... Pero el caso era que esa voz cada vez sonaba más lejana y los latidos de su corazón cada vez más intensos. Tomando una decisión al respecto, Julia deslizó los dedos por las teclas del piano hasta rozar los de Gustavo, quien sintió una especie de sacudida al notar la suave piel de la cantante contra la suya. Tras responder con cuidado a la caricia de la muchacha, el poeta se sorprendió pensando que aquello debía de tratarse de un sueño, uno particularmente vívido, tenía que serlo...

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella y allí estaba él: el uno, bebiendo los vientos por la otra desde hacía más tiempo del que lograba rememorar y enamorándose ahora también de esos pequeños detalles que había podido descubrir desde que se presentaron, y la otra, sintiendo algo nuevo dentro de ella que él también parecía compartir. Después de un tiempo, terminaron por alzar de nuevo la mirada, casi al mismo tiempo, el uno hacia el otro, quizás preguntándose sin pronunciar palabra alguna por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sintiendo que quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos sin ser consciente de ello, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a comentarle que finalmente había terminado el álbum que prometió obsequiarle hace un tiempo y sin duda lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la dulce sonrisa que se esbozó en el rostro de Julia al encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos castaños. Antes de poder encontrar palabras para decir nada, la muchacha se había movido sobre el banco aproximándose más a él y se había inclinado hasta regalarle un beso en los labios.

En lo poco que acertó a recordar en ese momento, al poeta le vino a la memoria una de las tardes anteriores en las que había estado dedicando tiempo a uno de sus versos: en uno de ellos enumeraba todas las cosas que daría por conseguir una sonrisa, una mirada... Al llegar a pensar en lo que daría por un beso se había quedado sin palabras y ésa era la reacción exacta que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Cuando la sintió separarse de él, abrió los ojos que no era consciente de haber cerrado, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que habían inspirado tanto desde el mismo momento en que los vio. La sonrisa que Julia apenas podía disimular fue respuesta suficiente que aún no había pronunciado el aturdido Gustavo y, posando con delicadeza la mano sobre la mejilla de ella, la atrajo hacia sí fundiéndose en un nuevo beso que careció por completo de la brevedad de su predecesor.

Sólo los desafortunados gorgoritos provenientes de la habitación contigua consiguieron devolver a la joven pareja a la realidad, quien se separaron para mirar por encima del hombro hacia la puerta en la que el padre de Julia procuraba sacar algo en claro del supuesto talento musical de las hermanas Hidalgo. La cantante dejó escapar una risa, antes de cubrirse los labios con la punta de los dedos, sus mejillas del color del carmín. Por su parte, el escritor seguía haciéndose a la idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo había hecho.

Había besado a Julia Espín.

Con el padre de ella a un solo muro de distancia.

Lo único que sentía que excusaba lo impulsivo de aquella acción era que había sido ella la que había iniciado el asunto y jamás había visto brillar tanto sus ojos azules como ahora. La suerte que tanto le había esquivado hasta entonces le había sorprendido con el mayor regalo que podía concederle y no pudo sino sentirse tremendamente feliz por ello, tanto que el corazón apenas le cabía en el pecho. Las manos que hasta entonces sólo se habían dedicado tímidas caricias sobre las teclas del piano, ahora permanecían unidas sobre el mismo y para Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no podía haber mejor visión que aquella. Tras dejar pasar unos momentos en los que reinó un silencio entre ellos que a ninguno de los dos se le antojó incómodo, el poeta recordó el álbum que había traído para ella, en el que tanto había trabajado y que aún seguía sobre sus rodillas, y se lo tendió a la joven, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después aceptarlo rápidamente y abrirlo por la primera página, contemplando los bocetos recogidos en el mismo.

Algunos eran retratos de ella, otros eran extractos de obras que había interpretado y otros más simplemente eran situaciones cualquiera producto de su imaginación. Sentados el uno junto al otro frente al piano, Gustavo tuvo la oportunidad de ir explicando a Julia de qué se trataba cada lámina, mientras ella asentía a sus palabras interesándose por lo que él le decía y haciendo preguntas sobre cada una de ellas. Tenía que reconocer que ambos eran espíritus más similares de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento y ésa era una grata sorpresa, quizás la mejor que la vida le había deparado: los dos comprendían bien el mundo de las artes, cada uno en su estilo, y les unía el amor por la música, lo que les llevaba a entenderse como era poco probable que sucediera con otras personas.

A pesar de que, de cuando en cuando, escuchaba los intentos de las hermanas Hidalgo por interpretar una pieza de Rossini en la habitación contigua seguidas por las correcciones de un cada vez más desesperado Joaquín Espín, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer pensó, aún con la mirada clavada en el ilusionado rostro de la cantante, que podría haber continuado así el resto de la tarde.

Sus bocetos, sus versos y Julia

Bien sabía Dios que podría haber pasado así el resto de su vida.

Algo que, sin saberlo, ponía los intereses de Julián Martínez, Amelia Folch y Alonso de Entrerríos en un gran compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias del capítulo:
> 
> \- Los encargos de Valeriano sobre los primeros teatros del mundo, entre ellos la Ofelia de Shakespeare, son reales y le fueron encargados por Leopoldo Augusto de Cueto. Como también lo es que acudiera a su hermano Gustavo para preguntarle sobre el personaje de Ofelia y que éste le contestara en forma de poesía.
> 
> \- Bécquer solía referirse a sus proyectos como "hijos de la imaginación". De hecho, le preocupaba no poder sacarlos a todos a la luz y vestirlos apropiadamente, palabras suyas, antes de que le llegase la hora.
> 
> \- Según Julio Nombela, la primera vez que Bécquer vio a Julia Espín fue en compañía de su hermana Josefina: ambas muchachas estaban asomadas al balcón y Julia tarareaba una canción para sí. A pesar de esto, como dije en las notas del capi anterior, los testimonios de Nombela no tienen mucha credibilidad en la actualidad.
> 
> \- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sabía tocar el piano y la guitarra, pero de oído. En uno de sus escritos menciona que no sabía leer las partituras, pero que le gustaba estudiar sus formas como si las entendiera.
> 
> \- A la hora de escribir este capítulo, me he basado mucho en la primera de las "Cartas Literarias a una Mujer", en la que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer habla del momento en que su amada le preguntó qué era la poesía y le contestó que la poesía era ella. Desconozco si se trataba de Julia Espín, pero por el modo en que se dirige a la destinataria de las cartas me lleva a pensar que sí. Habla de lo turbado que se había sentido, de cómo nunca había sido muy amigo de las definiciones y también sobre cómo considera que la poesía es todo lo bello que hay en el mundo, encarnado en esa ocasión en la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Recomiendo mucho leerlas, son cartas muy esclarecedoras.
> 
> \- Cuando murieron sus padres, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer fue acogido por su madrina, Manuela Monnehay, quien disponía de una biblioteca llena de autores célebres como Víctor Hugo, Lord Byron o Espronceda. La mujer era una apasionada de la literatura y contagió ese entusiasmo a su ahijado.
> 
> \- Tanto Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer como Julia Espín eran grandes admiradores de Chopin y fue en esta afición común por la música que se asentó gran parte de su relación.
> 
> \- Después de leer bastante sobre el tema, he llegado a la conclusión de que la relación de Bécquer y Julia Espín no fue tan distante y no correspondida como nos han dado a entender, en parte para acentuar esa imagen angelical y delicada que siempre ha perseguido a Bécquer. La relación de Gustavo y Julia fue muy prolongada en el tiempo, tuvo mucho contacto con su familia y nadie en los álbumes de Julia está tan representado como Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Un documento muy interesante al respecto es el análisis que hace el profesor don Jesús Rubio sobre los álbumes de Julia Espín y la relación que éste mantuvo con ella. Al finalizar dicho artículo, el autor afirma que le cuesta pensar que no hubiera nada entre ellos y yo soy de la misma opinión por razones que iré anotando en los capítulos siguientes.


	8. Pese a mi estrella

No iba a mentir, a pesar de que en su día se le había antojado algo más que complicado, Julián Martínez cada vez se encontraba más cómodo trabajando de nuevo para el Ministerio del Tiempo. Era cierto que no todo era un camino de rosas, pero ¿qué lo era en la vida? Había ciertas cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo con la institución para la que ahora trabajaba y, sin duda alguna, la más difícil era no interferir en la Historia, permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, incluso si eso conllevaba dejar ir a personas a las que nunca estuvo destinado a salvar.

Como enfermero que era, le costaba mirar a los ojos a una persona que sabía caminaba a su perdición y no poder advertirle, como le había ocurrido con los muchachos que se enrolaban llenos de esperanza en la Armada Invencible o con Federico García Lorca en la residencia de estudiantes. Quizás, aunque lo hubiera intentado, jamás hubiera podido salvarles la vida; quizás el destino tenía su manera de corregirse a sí mismo, al menos eso parecía haber sucedido con Maite...

Pero el Ministerio también tenía cosas buenas, cosas muy buenas, de hecho. No era sólo el hecho de que le permitía centrar sus pensamientos en otros asuntos que no fueran el duelo no superado de su esposa, sino que le permitía viajar a épocas que nunca había conocido y toparse con personas a las que hasta entonces sólo había identificado por un nombre y un par de fechas. Además, había traído a Amelia y a Alonso a su vida: sólo por eso ya tendría que estar agradecido de que Ernesto e Irene se hubieran presentado aquel día en su puerta.

Aquella mañana, Julián había convencido a Alonso para salir a dar un paseo por la capital, a lo que el soldado había accedido sin pensarlo dos veces. La invitación también había sido extendida a Amelia, pero la joven había negado con la cabeza diciendo que prefería quedarse en casa y pensar en cómo actuarían esa tarde en el ensayo del recital de Julia Espín, por mucho que Julián le hubiera dicho que eso de planear estrategias nunca funcionaba y que la gran mayoría de las veces se tenían que dejar llevar por la improvisación. Aún así, la universitaria había insistido en permanecer en el salón mientras releía las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, tratando de encontrar en ellas algún detalle que les pudiera ser de una mínima ayuda: Amelia siempre se había tomado las misiones del Ministerio con mucha responsabilidad y aquella no era una excepción.

Era una pena, pensó Julián mientras volvía a centrar su atención en las calles que recorría en compañía de Alonso: le hubiera gustado mostrar a Amelia las similitudes que apreciaba entre la ciudad en la que había crecido en el siglo XX y la que ahora le rodeaba, en pleno siglo XIX.

Era como el juego de las siete diferencias más grande del mundo.

Fijándose tanto en los comercios que había distribuidos a un lado y otro de la calle como en las personas que iban y venían conversando distendidamente, el enfermero no pudo evitar preguntarse con una sonrisa si quizás su bisabuelo o bisabuela habían acudido a alguno de aquellos locales en busca de algún sombrero para una ocasión especial o una tela con la que hacerse un vestido... ¿Quién sabía? Podría ser incluso que se hubiera cruzado aquella misma mañana con alguno de ellos y ni siquiera lo hubiera advertido.

Sí, más de un siglo separaba a ese Madrid del que él conocía, pero aún así sintió la familiar calidez y protección de quien se sabe en casa. El enfermero echó una leve mirada a Alonso de Entrerríos, preguntándose si acaso él esperaba encontrar ese mismo sentimiento en la Sevilla que había dejado atrás hacía tanto tiempo.

\- Venga, Alonso – dijo finalmente Julián, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre él y su amigo. - Sé que eres hombre de pocas palabras, pero esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro... No puedes quitarte lo de Sevilla de la cabeza, ¿verdad?

El soldado dejó escapar un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

\- Si únicamente se tratara de ese asunto... – reconoció su compañero de patrulla, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y dando patadas distraídas a una pequeña piedra: era Sevilla, eran los hermanos Bécquer, era el objetivo de la misión en concreto... Cada pequeño y en apariencia insignificante grano de arena había terminado por formar una gran montaña dentro de su cabeza, una que cada vez le costaba más ignorar.

Echó un leve vistazo a Julián, quien seguía caminando a su lado con la mirada fija en él, invitándole a compartir sus pensamientos y bien sabía Dios que eso le sería de ayuda en su conflicto interior... Pero también era cierto que no hacía mucho tiempo que el enfermero había lidiado con sus propias dudas y disputas internas hasta el punto de que, tanto Amelia como el propio Alonso, habían llegado a pensar que no lograrían que Julián volviera a ser el de siempre, con el carácter afable e irónico que le caracterizaba.

\- Está bien, conserva tus secretos – terminó por rendirse Julián con una media sonrisa, mientras volvía su atención al ir y venir de las gentes en una mañana cualquiera en el Madrid del siglo XIX. - Sabes que estaré aquí cuando quieras desahogarte...

\- Sólo os haré una pregunta – le interrumpió Alonso, deteniéndose en sus pasos y pillando por sorpresa a su amigo. - ¿Creéis que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

El enfermero frunció el ceño y caminó hasta situarse frente al soldado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Al fin que pretendemos lograr si abordamos esta misión con éxito – habló Alonso, sin perder ni por un momento la expresión de seriedad y preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro. - ¿Creéis que hacemos bien al interponernos entre Gustavo y Julia? No es un asunto en el que yo interfiriera sin tener una buena razón para ello...

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, Alonso? - murmuró un perplejo Julián: si mal no recordaba, aquella era la primera vez que su compañero ponía en duda el objetivo de una misión ordenada por el Ministerio. - Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Salvador: que ahora esté como loco por Julia Espín no significa que vaya a ser el amor de su vida...

\- Recuerdo bien lo que dijo Salvador, me he repetido muchas veces sus instrucciones a lo largo de estos días– asintió el soldado cabeceando de mala gana pero aún vehemente en lo que quería debatir con su amigo. - Sabéis bien que nunca he cuestionado ninguna orden, pero la voz de mi conciencia nunca me ha llevado por mal camino...

\- Sí, bueno, porque la horca resultó ser Disneylandia...

Los ojos de Alonso se abrieron de par en par ante el comentario de su compañero de patrulla y Julián se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras tan severas: eso había sido un golpe bajo e inmerecido. Agachó la cabeza y se sujetó la frente entre los dedos índice y pulgar, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de seguir hablando con su amigo.

\- Oye, lo siento, no he debido decir eso: sabes que siempre he admirado que tu sentido de la justicia no se viera empañado por fanatismos y demás gilipolleces de ésas – se disculpó el enfermero, alzando de nuevo la mirada y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Alonso, quien le devolvió una media sonrisa de conformidad: después de todo, junto con Amelia, eran ya más familia que simples amigos. - Y no es que no entienda cómo te sientes, te has encariñado tanto con Gustavo como con Valeriano y no quieres perjudicarles, eso te honra: no hay ningún héroe que pueda serlo sin empatía...

Se preguntó si Alonso estaría familiarizado con el término – no, a juzgar por cómo frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar esa palabra -, pero de cualquier modo estaba claro lo que quería decirle.

\- Piénsalo así – continuó hablando Julián bajo la atenta mirada de Alonso. - La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de su biografía, no te voy a mentir: lo único que recuerdo es que, por desgracia, se va a morir muy joven. ¿Recuerdas cuando no podía respirar en el Retiro? Eso es lo que terminará llevándole a la tumba y claro que me jode tener que decirle que no pasa nada...

El soldado pensó que había hecho mal en dar por sentado que, antes de ser reclutado en el Ministerio del Tiempo, Julián ejercía como enfermero, algo que decía mucho de su personalidad: su vocación siempre había sido la de salvar vidas y el no poder hacerlo durante muchas de las misiones que habían realizado le habían supuesto un serio dilema moral. Recordaba su expresión de pesar al ver marcharse a jóvenes en la Armada Invencible sabiendo que nunca volverían, cómo aún le cambiaba el semblante al recordar que había tenido que despedirse de Federico García Lorca sin poder advertirle de lo que le iba a ocurrir... Y, eventualmente, todo ello le había llevado a tratar de salvar a su esposa sin éxito alguno, sumiéndole en una profunda tristeza no exenta de rabia contra el Ministerio.

\- En esta época de su vida, a Bécquer le gusta Julia Espín, no te lo pongo en duda... - prosiguió el enfermero. - Pero, Alonso, si es muy joven todavía, fíjate en la edad que tiene: yo a su edad hacía muchas tonterías, estamos tratando de evitar que Gus cometa una tontería muy gorda...

Otra vez aquel extraño apelativo con el que Julián había obsequiado al poeta sevillano, sin éste saberlo, por supuesto: no creía que le hiciera mucha gracia. Pensando en esto, Alonso no pudo contener una breve risa, después de estar conviviendo con tanta tensión y dudas.

\- Dejadme adivinar: aún os acordáis de la rana...

\- Crece viendo los Teleñecos casi a todas horas y luego me cuentas, Alonso – rió Julián junto a su compañero, contento de ver cómo sus palabras estaban consiguiendo que su amigo se tranquilizara. - Venga, en serio, Salvador dijo que dentro de unos años se va a casar y va a tener hijos con otra mujer... Algo vería en ella que ahora no ve en Julia

\- Puede ser... - murmuró el soldado, recordando los días pasados, especialmente esa noche que se topó con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer rondando el balcón de Julia Espín y todo lo que había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. - He de confesar que se me antojaba extraño verle tan entusiasmado con este cortejo y pensar que éste pudiera no ser el definitivo

\- Ojalá todo el mundo besara el santo a la primera, Alonso, pero no suele suceder así, al menos no en el siglo XXI

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar estas palabras, el enfermero pensó que, si bien no se trataba de algo común, él sí había logrado besar el santo a la primera: Maite había sido su novia del instituto, la primera medianamente seria que había tenido y, de no ser por lo que le sucedió, hubieran seguido juntos toda la vida o al menos eso era lo que sentía. Julián procuró deshechar ese recuerdo al momento: no todo giraba en torno a Maite, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por superarlo, tenía que centrarse en el presente... O en el pasado, depende de la puerta que atravesara.

Por su parte, a Alonso de Entrerríos se le veía más animado y relajado, algo que hubiera podido afirmar incluso cualquiera de los desconocidos que paseaban por la calle en la que se habían detenido a hablar Julián y él. Incluso algo tan simple como su propio modo de permanecer en pie mostraba una actitud más despreocupada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima al compartir sus inquietudes con el que ya era el mejor de sus amigos. Finalmente, el soldado asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Julián.

\- Gracias por vuestras palabras, debería haber acudido a vos mucho antes

\- Anda que tú también, ¿para qué están los amigos si no? - rió Julián, dando una nueva palmada en la espalda del sevillano.

Dicho esto, los agentes del Ministerio reanudaron su paseo matutino, dejando tras de ellos toda clase de dilemas y preocupaciones. Puede que Alonso no percibiera tanto las diferencias entre el Madrid del siglo XIX y el del XXI como creía que podía hacerlo Amelia, pero aún así Julián se las señaló de igual manera: qué comercios estaban ahora en qué lugar, las calles que reconocía y las que no, incluso algún posible antepasado de un profesor de instituto nada agradable... Poco sospechaban en aquellos momentos que Amelia acababa de hacer un descubrimiento que podía cambiar el curso de la misión por completo.

* * *

 

\- No puedo creer que Valeriano nos mintiera... - repitió una vez más Julián, sin dejar de dar vueltas por el salón de la casa que les había asignado el Ministerio. El buen humor que había disfrutado durante la mañana se había esfumado dando lugar a un enfado que no podía ocultar. - Y parecía majo y todo...

Cualquiera diría que esa misma mañana veía la misión tan de color de rosa, casi como si no tuviera dificultad alguna. Pues nada, había sido llegar a casa y adiós: Amelia les había abierto la puerta anunciándoles lo que había averiguado esa mañana. Mientras Julián y Alonso paseaban, la universitaria había acudido a la calle en la que se encontraba el hogar de la familia Espín y la había recorrido no menos de una docena de veces, haciendo como que mostraba interés en lo que ofrecían los escaparates de los comercios cercanos hasta que vio salir a una de las criadas de la casa. Se había acercado a ella amablemente y le había dicho que estaba interesada en recibir clases de piano, preguntándole si sabía qué días éstas tenían lugar.

Entonces la muchacha, que no sería mucho menor que ella, se había encogido de hombros y había murmurado, mientras echaba un vistazo a los recados que llevaba apuntados en un papel, que nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta qué ocurriría un mismo día en casa de los Espín: cuando no eran recitales, eran ensayos; cuando no eran ensayos, eran clases de piano o de canto... Entonces mencionó que el día anterior Joaquín Espín había impartido clases de canto a dos nuevas ricas mientras su hija Julia hacía lo propio con el piano y un joven que cuya descripción no podía asemejarse más a la de Gustavo Bécquer.

Sobre lo que ocurriría esa tarde, no tenía la más mínima idea, pero parecía presentarse tranquila para alivio de la muchacha y para sorpresa de Amelia. Desde luego, no iba a haber recital alguno.

\- Tampoco yo podía creerlo – negó la joven con la cabeza, aunque parecía más confundida que enfadada. - Puede que se trate de una simple equivocación: Valeriano Bécquer debe de tener muchas fechas de entrega en la cabeza y puede que...

\- Vale, supongamos por un momento que Valeriano está liado con sus cuadros y se confundió de día, de hora y de todo – la interrumpió Julián, seguro de que los tiros no iban por donde creía Amelia. - Pero, ¿crees que Gustavo lo haría, aunque tuviera otros mil asuntos en mente, tratándose de Julia?

\- No creo que tal cosa sucediera – admitió Alonso, dando la razón a su compañero. - Lo pasado, pasado está: Gustavo acudió a la cita con Julia y, por lo que ha dicho la criada a Amelia, lo hizo sin compañía...

\- No creo que tuviera mucho interés en que su hermano estuviera allí de sujetavelas, mucho menos nosotros entonces, Alonso...

\- Pero no se trataba de una cita per sé – aventuró Amelia, quien aún portaba en una de sus manos el ejemplar de las obras de Bécquer que Julián había tomado prestado del Ministerio antes del viaje y en el que la universitaria había tratado de hallar alguna pista sobre su relación con Julia. - Conozco bien esta época, 1858 no dista mucho de mi 1880 y os puedo asegurar que las normas son muy estrictas respecto a dejar a un hombre y una mujer que no sean matrimonio solos sin que se halle nadie más presente. Ni siquiera pueden pasear juntos sin carabina y teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en la casa de Julia, dudo mucho que haya podido suceder nada por lo que nos debamos preocupar...

El enfermero se pasó la mano por la frente: no estaba tan seguro de ello.

\- Amelia, créeme, si a dos jóvenes con las hormonas por las nubes se les mete entre ceja y ceja quedarse solos, solos se quedan

\- Puede que en tu época, pero desde luego no en la mía: eso es algo impensable – se reafirmó la universitaria, ofendida al ver que Julián creía saber más sobre su propio siglo que ella misma. - Además, tú mismo lo has dicho: si se les ocurre a los dos, Gustavo y Julia. Ya dije lo que opino, no creo que Julia posea el mismo interés en Bécquer que él en ella...

\- Opino de igual modo que Amelia, al menos en la primera parte – dijo Alonso, poniéndose en pie. - ¿Recordáis cuando vimos a las hermanas Espín en el Retiro y días después en el Café Suizo? Ni siquiera entonces iban solas, las acompañaba esa mujer de semblante tan poco amistoso... Lo que sí es cierto es que Julia hizo por escabullirse de ella en la segunda ocasión...

La universitaria frunció el ceño, estudiando la situación y reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho Alonso: desde que la conoció, Julia Espín le había parecido una niña bien acostumbrada a los halagos y feliz de escucharlos, independientemente de quien provinieran. Había ciertos gestos en ella que le recordaban a su madre, quien pecaba de resultar clasista con una posición social que estaba lejos de igualar siquiera a la de los Espín: ¿cómo iba a ser Julia distinta en ese aspecto? Aunque sí era verdad que en el Café Suizo había hecho por acercarse a saludar al poeta haciendo que su hermana distrajera a doña Elvira, la mujer que las acompañaba.

\- Podemos quedarnos aquí preguntándonos sobre esto y lo otro... - comenzó a decir Julián, viendo que tanto Alonso como Amelia habían guardado silencio. - O podemos ir a enterarnos nosotros mismos, aunque no creo que haga falta: todo dependerá de lo contento que veamos a Gus esta tarde...

* * *

 

La propuesta de Julián era la mejor que tenían si querían saber lo que había ocurrido, además, puesto que en cuanto a misiones del Ministerio del Tiempo se refería ya habían tenido oportunidades de sobra para darse cuenta de que toda planificación parecía inútil, decidieron seguir el consejo de Salvador: improvisar.

\- Como buenos españoles – afirmó Alonso con rotundidad cuando Julián recordó las palabras del subsecretario del Ministerio.

Y, ¿había improvisación mayor que tratar de averiguar lo ocurrido preguntando directamente a los Bécquer, más aún teniendo en cuenta que Valeriano parecía haberles mentido para despejar el camino a su hermano? Pero no iban a ganar nada si permanecían mano sobre mano, haciendo elucubraciones sobre esto y lo otro, y ya sentían que la misión se estaba complicando más de la cuenta. Rondaban las siete de la tarde cuando se pusieron en camino hacia el edificio en el que vivían los hermanos, sólo para toparse con que, tras llamar a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, la patrona les dijera que ambos habían salido hacía ya rato.

Esta noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los agentes del Ministerio, a quienes la espera – que muchas veces tenían que pasar durante las distintas misiones – comenzaba a resultar más cuesta arriba de lo que había sido en los primeros días. Amelia dirigió una mirada angustiada a Julián, como preguntándole sin pronunciar palabra alguna qué iban a hacer a continuación, y éste apenas había separado los labios para decir una frase de consuelo cuando sintió la mano de Alonso sobre su hombro.

\- Mirad – oyó decir al soldado en apenas un susurro, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

El enfermero se giró hacia el lado de la calle que le indicaba Alonso y, tras unos pocos instantes de búsqueda, vio a Valeriano Bécquer avanzar por la misma, seguramente de regreso a casa, pero no había ni rastro de Gustavo Adolfo. De hecho, tal y como ya le había sucedido cuando habían quedado en reunirse con ellos en el Retiro, si se hubiera encontrado un poco más lejos habría tenido problemas para distinguir al pintor del poeta, pero aquel no era el caso. Valeriano aún no había advertido la presencia de los agentes del Ministerio y caminaba con prisa mientras la fina maleta que portaba consigo – probablemente la que usaba para trasladar sus materiales de trabajo de un lugar a otro -, sostenida en su hombro por una larga cinta de cuero, daba ligeros golpes contra su pierna. El pintor sólo salió de su ensimismamiento para alzar la mirada hacia el edificio en el que residía y comprobar con alivio que ya estaba prácticamente en casa.

Una sensación que desapareció en el mismo momento en que se percató de la presencia de Julián, Amelia y Alonso frente al portal del edificio.

Valeriano Bécquer, que había detenido sus pasos sin darse cuenta debido a la sorpresa, observó a la patrulla del Ministerio, pero lejos de la alegría que siempre le había caracterizado al encontrarse con ellos, a quienes ya consideraba amigos, esta vez en su semblante se podía leer con facilidad la confusión que sentía al verles allí. Finalmente, el pintor tomó aire y retomó sus pasos como si nada hubiera pasado. De hecho, casi parecía que iba a caminar directamente a la puerta del edificio sin detenerse a intercambiar con ellos más que un pequeño saludo con la cabeza... Pero entonces cambió de idea y se dirigió hacia la patrulla del Ministerio.

\- Diría que me sorprende verles a ustedes aquí... - comenzó a decir el pintor, paseando la mirada por los tres agentes. - Pero me temo que no me causa sorpresa alguna...

El cansancio que se reflejaba en su voz era evidente y Amelia observó cómo el hombre se reajustaba la correa de la maleta para acomodarla mejor sobre el hombro: aquel debía haber sido un día de trabajo muy ajetreado para él.

\- Hombre, si no recuerdo mal, hoy iba a tener lugar un ensayo en casa de los Espín... – habló Julián a Valeriano, llamando la atención de éste. - Así que más bien la sorpresa nos la hemos llevado nosotros cuando nos hemos enterado de que ni había ensayo hoy ni nada

\- Una equivocación la puede tener cualquiera, señor mío – respondió Valeriano con el semblante serio y manteniendo una actitud distante que no le habían visto hasta ese momento: no parecía haber nada en aquella situación que le produjera la más mínima dicha; ni la conversación, ni los dialogantes. - Y, como puede ver... - prosiguió diciendo a la vez que posaba su mano sobre la superficie de la maleta que llevaba consigo. - Soy un hombre muy ocupado, tengo mil fechas de entrega de las que preocuparme...

Dicho esto y sin intercambiar palabra alguna para despedirse de la patrulla, el pintor se dio la vuelta y no cesó de caminar hasta atravesar la doble puerta de entrada al edificio en el que residía, la cual aún permanecía abierta después de que la patrona hubiera salido a charlar con la señora que regentaba la farmacia contigua. Enfadada, Amelia apretó los labios y siguió a Valeriano Bécquer al interior de la vivienda, para sorpresa de Julián y Alonso, quienes se apresuraron a seguirla, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer o decir a continuación.

\- Puede que esté usted cansado o malhumorado, pero eso no le da derecho a hablar de ese modo a mi marido y marcharse como si nada – espetó la universitaria, haciendo que el pintor se volviera hacia ella.

Sorprendido aún por el arranque de Amelia, Valeriano Bécquer tuvo que dejar pasar un par de segundos antes de dejar escapar un bufido de estupefacción para poco después negar con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Ah, ¿pero es que aún esperan ustedes que me crea que están casados?

Las palabras del pintor cayeron como una losa sobre los agentes del Ministerio, pillándoles totalmente desprevenidos. Los ojos azules de Amelia se abrieron como platos y sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas desaparecía dando paso a una palidez propia de sorpresas desagradables como aquella. Giró el rostro por encima del hombro para comprobar la reacción de sus compañeros de patrulla: Julián, tan perplejo como ella, mantenía la mirada fija en Valeriano Bécquer sin siquiera parpadear y Alonso, por su parte, se había quedado con la boca abierta de puro asombro.

\- ¿Cómo habéis dicho? - terminó por murmurar el soldado, adelantando un par de pasos hacia el pintor y olvidando de nuevo el trato de usted. - ¿Qué os lleva a pronunciar infamia semejante?

\- Al principio no pensé nada extraño respecto a ustedes – hizo saber Valeriano, manteniéndose firme en sus palabras. - Pero después de nuestro encuentro en el Café Suizo empecé a preguntarme cómo era posible que conocieran el proyecto de mi hermano si afirmaban no haber estado nunca en Toledo, que es donde tuvo más fama y donde estuvimos trabajando durante meses, y también por qué, si eran marido y mujer, no portaban alianzas de boda...

En un acto reflejo, tanto Amelia como Julián se llevaron la mano hacia el dedo anular, en el que efectivamente no había anillo ninguno: llevaban tantas misiones haciéndose pasar por matrimonio que ni el Ministerio ni ellos mismos habían caído en lo conveniente que sería llevar unos anillos... Aunque eso les devolvería a todo el asunto de la supuesta boda falsa para calmar a los padres de Amelia y, en el caso de ella, a la aparición de una hija cuya existencia sólo conocía la joven universitaria. A fin de cuentas, un tema delicado que habían procurado dejar a un lado por el bien de su unión como grupo, al menos hasta que Julián se encontrara más recuperado.

\- Y ahora su silencio habla por ustedes – continuó diciendo el pintor, esta vez sin poder disimular la decepción que se apoderaba de su rostro al mirar a aquellos a los que una vez había considerado amigos. - Nunca he creído en casualidades ni en supercherías de ninguna clase, por lo que tampoco creo que el hecho de que siempre parezcan estar cerca cuando Gustavo se topa con la señorita Espín sea coincidencia alguna...

\- ¿Y qué cree que intentamos hacer? - se encaró Julián, comenzando a sentirse nervioso por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.

La actitud del enfermero, lejos de achantar en lo más mínimo a la del pintor, provocó que Valeriano Bécquer dejara el maletín que portaba con él en el suelo de tal manera que Alonso se apresuró a poner una mano sobre el hombro del pintor, temiendo que la emprendiera con su compañero de patrulla. Tras unos momentos en que no hicieron otra cosa que desafiarse con la mirada, Valeriano se apartó de Alonso bruscamente.

\- El simple hecho de que me haga esa pregunta ya les delata – afirmó el artista con voz calmada a pesar de la rabia que le invadía por momentos. Negó para sí con la cabeza, como si una parte de él aún se negara a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. - Miren, no sé quiénes son, ni por qué diantres tienen tanto interés en los ires y venires de Gustavo, pero nos deben haber tomado a ambos por idiotas para llegar a la conclusión de que podrían mantener esta farsa durante tanto tiempo...

\- Su hermano jamás se ha enfrentado a nosotros de la manera en que lo está haciendo usted, hablándonos como si fuéramos criminales – hizo saber Amelia, procurando no caer presa de la tensión ella también.

\- Gustavo tiene ahora mismo la atención en otros asuntos: la dicha le ciega, pero no es ningún idiota y me encargaré de hacerle saber de esta conversación – contestó Valeriano, volviendo la vista hacia Amelia. Permaneció con la mirada fija en ella unos pocos instantes antes de que en su rostro se esbozara una triste sonrisa de incredulidad. - Mire usted por dónde, de la que menos me esperaba semejante engaño era de usted... Debe de ser cierto eso que dicen de que una cubierta hermosa no exenta a una obra de contener una vil lectura

Al dirigirse a Amelia, Valeriano Bécquer no había usado el tono acusatorio que sí había empleado con Julián, algo que hizo que la joven universitaria se sintiera peor que si le hubiera gritado. Amelia giró el rostro hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que la habían herido sus palabras. Alonso, quien aún permanecía junto a Valeriano, miró a Julián negando con la cabeza, instándole a no retomar la discusión, pues sabía que debía de hacerle poca gracia ver a Amelia tan afectada por las palabras del pintor. Éste, por su parte, ya parecía también estar más dolido que enfadado.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - quiso saber finalmente Valeriano Bécquer, mirando a la patrulla del ministerio. - ¿Qué quieren de mi hermano?

Julián compartió una mirada mal disimulada con Amelia, quien agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. No podían decirle la verdad por dos motivos muy claros: les tomaría por chalados si le comunicaban que venían del futuro y puede que aquella afrenta llegara más allá de las palabras si le confesaban que lo que pretendían era interponerse entre su hermano y Julia Espín, algo que, a juzgar por sus palabras, Valeriano ya sospechaba.

\- Lo siento... - terminó diciendo Alonso, llamando la atención del pintor. - Pero no podemos decírselo

Valeriano Bécquer asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia el pie de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, donde había dejado el maletín en el que transportaba sus materiales de pintura. Se lo echó al hombro y dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la patrulla.

\- Muy bien, como quieran, pero, sea lo que sea que tramen, ustedes no saben nada – espetó Valeriano poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. - No saben nada de mí, ni mucho menos saben nada de mi hermano, excepto lo que tuvimos a bien compartir con ustedes, ignorantes de sus engaños, pero ninguna mentira es tal para siempre, y así se lo haré saber a Gustavo tan pronto como le vea. Hasta entonces les invito a que dejen de frecuentarnos...

\- No pretendíamos causarles ningún mal – se disculpó la universitaria. - Le aseguro que no era nuestra intención, lamentamos mucho que haya ocurrido esto

\- Déjenme decirles una cosa, ya que parecen tener tanta curiosidad por nuestras vidas – volvió a hablar el pintor. - El año pasado fue terrible para mi hermano, absolutamente terrible...

Valeriano Bécquer tragó saliva y tomó aire, visiblemente compungido: saltaba a la vista que, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido el año anterior, 1857, había sido lo bastante duro como para que aún le fuera difícil hablar de ello. Los tres agentes del ministerio compartieron una mirada de incertidumbre con la que no hubo necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna para saber lo que estaban pensando: Valeriano ni siquiera había sido el protagonista de ese año tan fatídico y le afectaba sobremanera echar la mirada atrás, ¿qué podía haberle sucedido en 1857 a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer?

\- Estaba tan entusiasmado cuando me dijo que la Corona había accedido a apoyar su proyecto de la Historia de los Templos de España, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que su creación tendría una vida tan corta? - prosiguió hablando Valeriano, manteniendo una serenidad que le honraba en aquellos momentos. - Fue un duro golpe, tanto para él como para mí, que iba a realizar las ilustraciones de los volúmenes. Conocedores de este revés, unos amigos comunes le consiguieron un empleo en la Dirección de Bienes Nacionales y fue despedido al poco tiempo porque su superior le sorprendió dibujando una escena de Hamlet en su puesto de trabajo. Se sentía sumamente perdido, no lograba encontrar su camino...

El pintor hizo una pausa para poner en orden sus recuerdos, preguntándose si no estaría siendo un insensato al contarles todo aquello a unas personas que habían demostrado ser tan poco dignas de confianza... Quizás por ello le sorprendió tanto ver que Julián, Amelia y Alonso escuchaban sus palabras con atención y sumo respeto, lo que le hizo decidirse a seguir narrando lo que ocurrió después.

\- Gustavo sólo es tres años menor que yo y siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Le conozco perfectamente, sé cómo es: una persona alegre, generosa y comprensiva, por eso me costaba reconocerle en las cartas que me mandaban amigos comunes a Sevilla diciéndome lo desanimado que le veían... Entonces cayó enfermo, fue por eso que me reuní con él aquí en Madrid – contó Valeriano, encontrando en la mirada de los agentes del ministerio una atención y respeto que no había esperado. - Estuvo meses postrado en la cama afectado de una enfermedad de los pulmones: la piel se le tornó amarillenta, dejaba manchas de sangre en los pañuelos con los que se tapaba la boca al toser, apenas conseguía dormir... Se apagaba velozmente, tanto tiempo permaneció sin mejoría que el doctor llegó a decirnos que era posible que muriera en cualquier momento...

Amelia agachó la mirada, apretándose los labios: no hacía mucho que había hablado a Julián de su tío Blas, quien también padecía tuberculosis y había muerto a causa de ella cuando Amelia contaba con catorce años de edad. Las palabras de Valeriano habían traído consigo recuerdos dolorosos de los últimos días del hermano mayor de su madre y cómo los doctores que acudían a su casa tratando de hacerle mejorar terminaron por decirles que se prepararan para lo peor, un consejo que su familia hubiera deseado no tener que oír jamás. Sabía lo duro que tenía que haber sido para los hermanos Bécquer, cada uno a su manera, enfrentarse a una situación así.

\- Pero mejoró – terminó de decir Valeriano con una leve sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos. - Bajo los cuidados de nuestra patrona, amigos y también los míos, por supuesto, comenzó a mejorar considerablemente... Aún así, su buen ánimo natural se había visto minado por los dos fracasos que había vivido a nivel profesional... Poco a poco, su carácter fue volviendo a ser el que siempre había sido, entonces un día llegó de la calle, completamente radiante, diciéndome que había oído cantar a un ángel en la calle de la Justa...

Alonso intercambió una mirada significativa con Julián: a esto se refería cuando le había dicho que sentía que había algo que no estaba bien en lo que estaban haciendo y, por lo que vio reflejado en los ojos de su amigo, pensó que empezaba a comprender a qué se refería.

\- No sé si lo saben, pero, siendo mis hermanos y yo aún muy chicos, la enfermedad se llevó a mi padre y al poco tiempo también a mi madre – habló finalmente Valeriano y esta vez sus palabras estaban cargadas de dureza y reproche hacia la patrulla del Ministerio. - Aún a día de hoy doy gracias a Dios de que no me privara también de Gustavo y, señores míos, estaban ustedes terriblemente equivocados si creían que iba a consentir que dieran un sólo paso en su contra

\- Lo entendemos y lo respetamos – contestó Julián al momento, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces había existido por parte de los agentes del Ministerio. - Lamentamos lo ocurrido, le aseguro que no tienen de qué preocuparse

\- Eso espero – asintió Valeriano Bécquer, posando una de sus manos sobre el pasamanos de la escalera que conducía al primer piso.

El pintor separó los labios para hablar una vez más, pero finalmente no lo hizo: ¿con qué palabras se despide uno de unas personas que han traicionado la confianza de uno, haciéndose pasar por quienes claramente no eran, para quebrar la felicidad de un ser querido? Quizás no existieran semejantes palabras y él ya había hablado mucho más de lo que merecían aquellas personas, pero le dolía que una amistad que en principio le había traído tanta alegría se acabara de esa manera. Finalmente, Valeriano dirigió una última mirada a los agentes del Ministerio y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso sin decir siquiera adiós.

Una vez pasado el temporal, Amelia Folch tragó saliva y miró tanto a Julián como a Alonso buscando su opinión sobre lo que había sucedido. Tanto uno como el otro se mantuvieron en silencio pero no hacían falta palabras para saber leer en sus rostros que aquella afrenta les había descolocado. Julián había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, como solía hacer cuando algo le disgustaba profundamente, y no estaba segura de que aquel enfado estuviera dirigido a ninguno de los hermanos Bécquer. La joven universitaria desconocía la conversación que habían mantenido Julián y Alonso aquella mañana a propósito del objetivo de la misión, por lo tanto no podía ni siquiera sospechar cómo las dudas que Julián había logrado apaciguar en Alonso volvían a surgir con más fuerza que nunca, quizás con una fuerza similar a la indignación que comenzaba a apoderarse de Julián.

Aquello que estaban haciendo no estaba bien.

* * *

 

Poco a poco, la luz del sol abandonaba las calles de Madrid, tiñiendo su cielo de una mezcla de tonos anaranjados por el oeste y una incipiente oscuridad en el este, y era bajo esta amalgama de colores que paseaba Alonso de Entrerríos, esta vez sin más compañía que la de su propia sombra. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas en todo lo que había acontecido aquel día. Nada más regresar a la casa en la que residían el tiempo que durara la misión, la patrulla comenzó a debatir – pues los ánimos de todos ellos estaban demasiado alterados como para soportar otra discusión en tan poco tiempo – sobre el giro que había dado toda la situación: Valeriano les había descubierto y les había hecho saber que no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que interfirieran entre lo que estuviera surgiendo entre su hermano y Julia Espín.

Amelia se había mostrado particularmente nerviosa, algo de lo que incluso Alonso – que no era muy ducho en interpretar sentimientos ajenos – se había percatado, pues mantenía el mentón oculto tras su puño cerrado y el ceño fruncido en una expresión de pánico difícil de disimular. Julián, por su parte, no había podido disfrazar su mal humor y se había dedicado a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, como enfadado consigo mismo por no poder encontrar una solución al problema al mismo tiempo que decía que lo que debían hacer le parecía una absoluta cerdada. Sí, ésas habían sido las palabras exactas que su compañero había utilizado y aquella vez no le había resultado difícil en absoluto saber lo que Julián quería decir con ello.

Incluso, y esto es lo que más nerviosa había puesto a Amelia, el enfermero había dejado caer que no le parecería mal dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural y volver al Ministerio, dando la misión por terminada sin intervenir directamente en los asuntos del cortejo de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín. Antes de que se iniciara un nuevo conflicto, Alonso había tratado de apaciguar los ánimos de sus compañeros y les había aconsejado que mejor sería proseguir con aquel debate a la mañana siguiente, una vez que se hubieran calmado los ánimos y hubieran tenido oportunidad de reflexionar sobre tal asunto. La universitaria le había mirado sorprendida, creyendo leer en las palabras de Alonso una similitud de opinión respecto a las palabras de Julián. Aquello la sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de replicar sobre el asunto pero, al ver el gesto del enfermero, optó por no echar más leña al fuego y retirarse a su habitación. Después de todo, quizás fuera mejor esperar: Julián necesitaba ese espacio de tiempo para pensar y no mandarlo todo al cuerno, cosa que esperaba que no hiciera.

Y eso le llevaba de nuevo a ese paseo solitario en las calles de Madrid cuando la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la capital, escenario similar al que había tenido lugar aquella noche – casi madrugada – en la que había sorprendido a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer rondando la casa de los Espín, esperando ver a Julia aunque fuera sólo un momento. Mentiría si dijera que las duras palabras de Valeriano no habían hecho mella alguna en su modo de parecer: las dudas que había sentido hasta esa misma mañana comenzaban a renacer de nuevo dentro de él, dudas que chocaban por entero con su deber para con el Ministerio del Tiempo, quienes le habían otorgado una segunda vida...

Tenía gracia que le hubieran condenado a la horca por actuar contra las órdenes de un superior, lo mismo que se estaba planteando hacer en aquellos momentos. Pero le había dicho a Julián esa misma mañana que la voz de su conciencia nunca le había llevado por mal camino y se reafirmaba en aquellas palabras: para él, antes de cualquier otra cosa, estaba el honor y bien sabía que ésa era una facultad que no todos sus superiores habían demostrado tener.

Aunque lo que pretendía con aquel paseo era despejar el seso, sus pasos acabaron llevándole a la misma calle donde residían los Espín y no pudo evitar detenerse unos momentos a contemplar el balcón por el que la dama en cuestión solía asomarse a observar el ir y venir de las gentes de Madrid. En aquella ocasión, el balcón permanecía cerrado y reinaba bastante tranquilidad en la casa, por lo que Alonso decidió continuar con su camino, dejando a un lado el recuerdo de la cantante de ópera, aunque sin poder contener en su mente la idea de la que trataba de liberarse.

Siempre que se había encontrado perdido por angustias que insistían en acudir a su mente una y otra vez o que incluso llegaban a privarle del sueño, independientemente del tiempo en el que se hallara, Alonso de Entrerríos había encontrado siempre consuelo en el mismo lugar, uno que no conocía limitaciones espacio-temporales ni demás paparrachas que había intentado explicarle muchas veces Salvador Martí sin éxito alguno.

Así pues, el que fuera soldado de los Tercios de Flandes se encaminó hacia la Iglesia que se encontraba situada en la misma calle en la que se ubicaba el hogar de los Espín, esperando hallar ahí a aquel que permanecía atemporal frente al constante cambio del mundo terrenal. Algunas personas abandonaban ya el templo después de atender a la última misa, así que esperó a que la entrada a la iglesia quedara más o menos despejada antes de buscar en ella la calma que su alma tanto ansiaba. En pocos minutos, esa zona de la calle quedó desierta y Alonso, tras dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, se persignó devotamente sin apartar su mirada del templo.

Espera que Dios escuchara sus oraciones y le aconsejara de la mejor manera posible.

Siempre lo hacía.

Cruzaba ya el pórtico cuando, de repente, surgió una señora de entre las sombras de la entrada de la iglesia tan súbitamente que tanto el soldado como la anciana se sobresaltaron al encontrarse. Antes de que Alonso pudiera formular siquiera una disculpa, la señora se santiguó rápidamente y salió de la iglesia sin echar la vista atrás. El apodado por sus compañeros como capitán Alatriste apenas había salido de su asombro cuando una de las puertas interiores de la iglesia volvió a abrirse, esta vez dando paso a una figura que salía con mucha menos prisa, con la mirada perdida en unas cuartillas de papel que llevaba en sus manos, pero que le resultaba mucho más conocido.

\- ¿Don Gustavo? - quiso cerciorarse Alonso, debido a la poca luz que había en el templo a aquellas horas.

El susodicho alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero la expresión de su rostro no tardó de pasar del asombro a la alegría.

\- Creía que el trato de don debía de olvidarse entre amigos – bromeó el poeta, acercándose a saludar a Alonso estrechándole la mano con efusividad. - Es toda una sorpresa verle aquí, apenas puedo creerlo, ¿viene usted a escuchar misa?

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se mostraba afable, como siempre desde que le conocía, lo que llevó a pensar al soldado que aún no había sido hecho partícipe de los recelos que Valeriano sentía hacia los agentes del Ministerio. Mientras que uno ya les había vuelto la espalda, el otro seguía acudiendo a su encuentro alegre de encontrarle de nuevo por casualidad. Volviendo a la pregunta que el joven escritor le había formulado, Alonso carraspeó ligeramente antes de contestar:

\- Tal era mi intención, sí

\- Lamento mucho decirle entonces que acaba de tener lugar la última de ellas – le contestó Gustavo, manteniendo las cuartillas mal ordenadas que portaba consigo contra su pecho. - Pero si lo que busca es rendir cuentas ante nuestro Señor, el cura aún va a mantener la Iglesia abierta un tiempo más para aquellos que buscan confesión...

\- No, no será necesario – murmuró Alonso, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Y vos? ¿Vais a ver a vuestra Julia?

Una sonrisa mal disimulada se esbozó en los labios de Gustavo Bécquer al escuchar el nombre de Julia, cuya mera mención había eclipsado el hecho de que Alonso había vuelto a meter la pata hablándole de "vos" en lugar de "usted". El poeta se pasó la mano por los bucles castaños que se empeñaban en caer sobre su frente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no esta vez al menos – terminó diciendo el paisano de Alonso en lo que casi pareció un suspiro, dejando que su mente se perdiera en los recuerdos de la tarde anterior en la casa de los Espín, recuerdos que había estado recuperando a cada hora que había pasado sin verla.

También acudió a su mente el día en que vio por primera vez a Julia y la oyó cantar, de eso parecía que había pasado ya un siglo... Si alguien le hubiera dicho entonces hacia dónde le iba a dirigir la vida respecto a ella, de seguro le hubiera tomado por un lunático. Pero ahí estaba, ella ya era algo más que un simple coqueteo que termina por no llegar a nada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan afortunado, como si pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos si se lo propusiera.

Pero Alonso de Entrerríos le había hecho una pregunta que aún esperaba respuesta, además aquello que se traía entre manos era algo que también ansiaba compartir con alguien, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con Julia, si no más bien con su otra gran pasión.

\- Alonso – pronunció Gustavo llamando la atención del susodicho. - ¿Recuerda lo que le mencioné la última vez que nos encontramos por este lugar?

El soldado frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria, pero los únicos recuerdos de aquella noche que acudían a su mente eran los que tenían que ver con Julia, con el propio Gustavo y las dudas que habían surgido en su interior al verles tan cómodos uno en presencia del otro. También recordaba que a veces, su joven paisano había sacado de la nada formas de expresarse muy extrañas, aunque quizás comunes para quien vivía con tal pasión el mundo de la palabra escrita.

\- Dijisteis que... - comenzó a murmurar a Alonso, rehuyendo la mirada del joven sevillano, pues temía hacer el ridículo, ya que recordaba poco de esa noche no tuviera que ver directamente con Julia. - Que... ¿La esperanza volaba como las golondrinas?

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer dejó escapar una risa amable, acercándose más a donde se encontraba parado Alonso.

\- No es a lo que me refería, pero el viejo Shakespeare sigue teniendo razón en ello: "La verdadera esperanza es veloz y vuela con alas de golondrina". Me alegra que lo recuerde, pero, como le he dicho, no es eso a lo que me refería... - habló el poeta, mirando el pórtico de la iglesia que había sobre sus cabezas antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Alonso. - ¿Ha tenido oportunidad de visitar este templo en el tiempo que lleva residiendo en Madrid?

\- Mmm, no, he de reconocer que no... - musitó el soldado, sin saber muy bien adónde iría a parar aquella conversación.

\- ¿Me permitiría entonces hacer las presentaciones? - preguntó Gustavo Bécquer, poniendo ya un pie sobre el escalón que precedía a la entrada a la iglesia en sí. - Hay en ella algo extraordinario que me gustaría que viera

Sin esperar respuesta o imaginando ya que ésta sería afirmativa, el joven escritor sevillano desapareció en el interior del templo, dejando a Alonso contemplando con aprensión el pórtico bajo el que se hallaba. Aquella misma tarde, Valeriano Bécquer le había hecho saber tanto a él como a Julián y a Amelia que no creía en las casualidades, creencia que Alonso compartía: había visto demasiado como para creer que los hilos del destino se movían por mero azar. Había acudido a aquel templo buscando tiempo para reflexionar y un espacio en el que únicamente se encontraran él y su Creador... Y resultaba que el joven Bécquer también andaba por allí en aquellos momentos, algo que quizás formaba parte de la respuesta de Dios a su pregunta aún no formulada.

Finalmente, tras santiguarse una vez más, Alonso de Entrerríos entró también por la puerta del templo que había cruzado Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer pocos instantes antes que él. Ya en el interior de la iglesia, el soldado se detuvo casi en la misma entrada, paseando la mirada por el lugar: apenas entraba luz ya por las coloreadas vidrieras, sumiendo la amplia estancia en una penumbra sólo rota por el suave titilar de las llamas de las velas, que se mecían suavemente en silencio. Una sucesión de arcos escoltaban las filas de bancos de madera dispuestos en la parte central de la iglesia hasta el altar principal y, a ambos lados de los mismos, estaban situadas unas pequeñas capillas dedicadas a uno u otro santo.

Apenas quedaba gente allí ya, tan sólo un par de ancianas que, vestidas de luto riguroso, rezaban en silencio en el primer banco: no creía que el párroco de aquel lugar fuera a tener mucho trabajo confesando aquella noche. Su curiosa mirada ya se había dirigido a las bóvedas que casi se perdían en la oscuridad cuando distinguió a su joven paisano sentado en uno de los bancos de madera situados en último lugar, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

\- Ahora sí – comenzó a hablar en susurros el poeta, tratando de no romper la quietud del lugar, cuando Alonso tomó asiento a su lado. - Lo que le preguntaba antes de entrar aquí no tiene nada que ver con Julia, pero sí sucedió la noche que nos encontramos bajo su balcón... ¿No recuerda cómo tuvimos que ocultarnos al pasar una vieja por allí en medio de la noche?

El soldado trató de hacer memoria: sí, ahora que se lo mentaba, recordaba vagamente cómo, mientras sentía cómo los nervios le perdían tratando de contener los avances de cortejo del poeta hacia la cantante de ópera, había habido un momento en que ambos se habían amparado en la oscuridad al pasar una anciana que aligeró el paso al oír ruidos en el lugar... Ahora que trataba de rescatar ese recuerdo de su memoria, creía que la señora en cuestión incluso se había santiguado mientras se marchaba del lugar a toda prisa.

\- Sí, es cierto – murmuró Alonso, más para sí que para Gustavo. - Pero, ¿qué importancia puede tener eso?

\- Mucha – defendió el escritor, señalando las cuartillas de papel cuidadosamente manuscritas que descansaban en su regazo. - He vuelto a verla esta misma tarde, cuando asistía a misa y he tenido oportunidad de disculparme por asustarla la vez anterior... No creería jamás el peso que parecía quitarse la pobre mujer de encima al conocer que no se había topado con ningún alma en pena, pero tuve que aprovechar la ocasión para preguntarle algo sobre este templo que me ha llamado la atención desde que llegué a Madrid...

\- ¿Y qué cuestión es ésa? - quiso saber el soldado, extrañado. - ¿Qué tiene este lugar de particular?

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer miró por encima de su hombro y luego también del otro. A decir verdad, se entretuvo un rato paseando su mirada castaña por el lugar, inspeccionando cada capilla, cada banco situado frente a ellos, las miradas vacías de las estatuas de piedra, incluso las propias losas de mármol que yacían bajo sus pies. Más que buscar algo, parecía tratar de visualizar algo acontecido en aquel lugar.

\- Dicen que hay ánimas en pena vagando en este lugar – afirmó finalmente el poeta, aún observando los rincones del templo que permanecían en penumbra.

Justo en aquel momento se escuchó el tañir de las campanas dando la hora y Alonso sintió cómo el vello de sus brazos se ponía de punta al momento al escuchar aquellas palabras. De repente, quería estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos en aquella iglesia, menos aún cuando la luz del sol ya hacía horas que la había abandonado. Ahora aquel templo, que poco antes había impresionado su espíritu religioso por su quietud y recogimiento, se le antojaba un lugar extraño y amenazador que debían evitar a toda costa. Lo que antes sólo habría catalogado como mera penumbra se había convertido en una oscuridad, apenas rota por la luz de las velas, que toda clase de seres espectrales podían estar utilizando como escondite para poder observarles sin que su presencia fuera advertida. Los murmullos de las ancianas que oraban unas filas por delante ahora parecían voces venidas del purgatorio, rogando por la salvación de sus pobres almas muertas en pecado...

Alonso de Entrerríos siempre había sentido mucho respeto por aquellos que ya no están, creía firmemente que no se les debía molestar ya que estaban gozando del descanso eterno... El hecho de que algunas de esas almas no hubieran logrado cruzar al otro lado, por una razón u otra, y siguieran penando sin consuelo en el mundo de los vivos le provocaba una clase de escalofríos, un tipo de terror que nunca había sentido en el campo de batalla. Casi conteniendo la respiración y temeroso de mirar demasiado a su alrededor por miedo a encontrarse con la figura encapuchada de algún monje esquelético o una pálida dama sollozante vestida de blanco, Alonso se volvió de nuevo hacia el joven Bécquer quien, si bien también parecía sentir respeto por lo que podía existir en aquella iglesia, no mostraba el mismo temor desatado que vivía su paisano en aquellos momentos. Era como si todo aquel asunto le sobrecogiera y le fascinara a partes iguales.

\- Si tal cosa es cierta, y creedme que confío en vuestra palabra, bien obraríamos no perturbando el descanso de aquellos que ya no se encuentran entre nosotros – hizo saber Alonso inclinándose hacia Gustavo Bécquer mientras se persignaba mirando recelosamente a su alrededor.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, el poeta le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza que, al momento, Alonso relacionó con el modo de expresarse que tenía. Maldijo para sí, tratando de aparentar toda la normalidad que podía teniendo en cuenta lo incómodo que se sentía al encontrarse de noche en un lugar que, según su joven paisano, era frecuentado por ánimas del purgatorio. Julián se lo había dicho ya muchas veces, que debía tratar de adaptar su forma de hablar a la época a la que viajaran pero no podía evitarlo, no le salía natural. Finalmente, Gustavo Bécquer dejó escapar una breve risa de incredulidad.

\- Tan solo he mencionado la posibilidad de que haya fantasmas en este lugar y ya ha desaparecido el color de sus mejillas – habló el muchacho negando con la cabeza. - Válgame el cielo, me niego a creerlo, no es posible que sea la primera vez que escucha una historia similar, ¿no le han dicho nunca lo que se dice en Sevilla del viejo organista del convento de Santa Inés?

\- No, ni tampoco deseo saberlo – negó Alonso categóricamente. - ¿Cómo es posible que tales historias no os pertuben el ánimo?

\- Jamás he dicho que no lo hagan, pero yo me parezco a los niños en mi afición por los cuentos: me gusta saber de estas historias locales y hacer colección de ellas – contestó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer de buena gana, señalando las hojas de papel escritas sobre sus rodillas. - No podrá negarme usted el poder que reside en ellas y todo lo que pueden decir sobre el lugar en que transcurren, sobre su historia y sus gentes... Créame, en ocasiones estas leyendas hablan con más fuerza con muchas personas, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado por ellas y no fuera a hacerlo nunca...

Dejando que el joven poeta continuara con su discurso, sin percibir que la atención de su acompañante comenzaba a marchar por otros derroteros, Alonso dirigió la mirada hacia las dos señoras enlutadas que rezaban de espaldas a ellos a sólo unas filas de bancos de distancia. Él había conocido la guerra y sus miserias, por lo tanto no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al admitir para sí mismo que aquella situación estaba nublando su buen juicio, el mismo que siempre había sabido que los vivos son más peligrosos que los muertos... Pues en aquellos momentos se hallaba tan turbado que incluso se sorprendió preguntándose si acaso esas señoras que rezaban entre susurros no serían en verdad almas en pena atrapadas en el mundo de los vivos.

\- El asunto es que he logrado convencer a la pobre vieja de que me narrara la historia para conocer por qué causa tanto recelo entre algunas personas el hecho de permanecer aquí una vez pasada la última misa... - terminó de explicar el joven sevillano, aún creyendo que había contado con la atención de su paisano durante todo el relato. - Y hénos aquí, a la espera de un prodigio...

\- ¿Y qué prodigio podría ser ese? - se interesó Alonso, aún a sabiendas de que se iba a arrepentir muy pronto de haber formulado tal pregunta.

Gustavo Bécquer suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Mucho me temo que ni ella misma lo tenía claro: tan pronto mentaba la figura de un sacerdote muerto en pecado, como entierros prematuros durante la Guerra de la Independencia... Creo incluso que llegó a mencionar la maldición proferida por una bruja allá por el siglo XVI...

Si su compañero Julián hubiera estado presente en semejante charla, no hubiera tardado en echar la cabeza hacia atrás sin disimular la risa al ver la expresión que debía de estar dibujándose en el rostro de Alonso, quien ante la mención de la supuesta hechicera no tardó en volver a persignarse por no sé-cuánta-vez bajo la mirada sorprendida de Gustavo Bécquer.

\- No me diga que cree usted en semejantes disparates... - terminó por decir el escritor.

\- ¿Y vos no lo hacéis? - quiso saber Alonso.

\- No, no en asuntos de supuesta brujería: suficientes barbaridades se han cometido en nuestra Historia debido a ello o, más bien, usándola como excusa para ocultar otros motivos como enemistades entre vecinos y familias – negó el poeta con la cabeza. - Pero, pierda usted cuidado, amigo mío, mi intención al traerle aquí no era la de hacerle sufrir: dada la confusión de situaciones y personajes que me ha narrado la anciana, dudo que en este lugar pase realmente nada de naturaleza extraña... No se preocupe, aquí no hay sino superchería y, nunca mejor dicho, cuentos de viejas...

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Alonso contempló con el corazón en un puño el mármol que pisaba, temeroso de que unas manos alargadas y esqueléticas – quizás las de aquellos supuestos desdichados enterrados en vida que había mencionado el poeta - surgieran a través de las mismas enfurecidas por haber cuestionado su existencia. Pero nada sucedió y poco a poco, el soldado comenzó a contemplar cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor como lo que realmente era: una iglesia en penumbra a punto de cerrar sus puertas hasta el día siguiente y nada más.

\- Bueno, ahora que usted ha soportado mi discurso... – volvió a hablar el joven Bécquer, haciendo que Alonso girara el rostro de nuevo hacia él. - Además, uno que no era su agrado, ¿puedo preguntar si hay algo que mine su ánimo? Me pareció que se encontraba algo taciturno al momento de encontrarle allí afuera

Desde que había tenido oportunidad de conocerle, Gustavo se había mostrado como una persona enormemente accesible, de carácter noble y con una capacidad extraordinaria para comprender tanto las artes como las emociones de las personas con las que se relacionaba, y aún así el hecho de que pudiera leer su estado de ánimo tan bien no dejaba de sorprenderle.

\- Valeriano también encuentra molesta esta manía mía – afirmó el poeta con una media sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Alonso. - También es cierto que a él y a mí nos une la sangre, pero usted es todo un libro abierto de par en par... No obstante, es libre de guardar sus secretos si...

\- Precisamente, algo tiene que ver vuestro hermano en todo esto – acabó por decir el soldado, ya más calmado. Una vez que el miedo a lo sobrenatural había amainado, había resurgido el problema al que se enfrentaba junto a Julián y Amelia: uno que debían resolver antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

La mención a Valeriano Bécquer fue algo que el joven paisano de Alonso no esperaba, pues frunció el ceño, sin comprender las palabras del soldado, quien procedió a contarle el altercado que habían tenido sus compañeros y él mismo con el pintor. O, al menos, parte del mismo: el soldado consideró prudente no mencionar los recelos que Valeriano había mostrado sobre la supuesta identidad de la patrulla ministerial y sobre el propósito que tenían al mostrarse tan interesados en la relación de Gustavo y Julia, únicamente se limitó a decir que habían mantenido una discusión aquella misma tarde.

\- No pongo en duda sus palabras, pero me cuesta creer lo que me cuenta: Valeriano les tiene en alta estima y es leal hasta la muerte – reflexionó el poeta cuando Alonso terminó de hablar. Acabó negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros, aunque aún se le veía contrariado. - Ha debido de ser todo un malentendido, hablaré con él si continúa despierto cuando llegue a nuestra casa...

\- No es necesario, sólo se preocupa por vos – dijo Alonso negando también con la cabeza.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no añadió nada más a las palabras del agente del ministerio, sino que permaneció unos momentos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, unos que no debían resultar muy agradables a juzgar por la quietud que ahora mostraba, rozando casi lo sombrío. Finalmente, el poeta dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y trató de volver a poner en su lugar los bucles castaños que se empeñaban en caer sobre su frente, sin demasiadas ganas y sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Les ha contado lo del año pasado, verdad?

No hizo falta que Alonso respondiera: en el mismo silencio, su paisano halló la respuesta que en el fondo conocía. Así, el joven Bécquer se masajeó las sienes con los dedos índice y pulgar y se aclaró la garganta antes de romper el silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

\- A sabiendas de lo mucho que el hombre puede llegar a vivir, cualquiera pensaría que es de justicia que en todos esos largos años de vida éste tenga al menos un año terrible... Pero, Dios mío, lo que daría yo por poder borrar el 1857 de mi propia historia... - hizo una pausa y prosiguió hablando, aún sin volver la vista hacia Alonso, quien le escuchaba con atención. - Tantas decepciones, tantos sueños que se rompen... Incluso se me antojó pensar que mi vida no era más que una especie de erial, ¿cómo si no uno se explica que puedan suceder tantas desgracias en tan poco tiempo?

Era la primera vez que el soldado veía a Gustavo Bécquer tan afectado por algo, una faceta que desconocía hasta entonces y que no dejaba de sorprenderle: al recordar el año anterior al que se encontraban, el muchacho animoso y lleno de esperanza que había conocido desaparecía dejando mostrar una faceta más pesimista y desengañada con la vida, a pesar de ser tan joven y tener tanto aún que vivir por delante. Según les había dicho Valeriano aquella misma tarde, el poeta había acabado por sobreponerse a esa mala época, pero su mero recuerdo parecía bastar para encogerle el corazón en el interior del pecho y llevarle de nuevo al desánimo. Alonso decidió no decir nada, respetar con su silencio las confesiones de su paisano y dejar que esa angustia que parecía haberse apoderado de él desapareciera de nuevo.

\- He de hablar con claridad... - dijo Gustavo, volviéndose finalmente hacia el soldado. - No estoy por completo exento de culpa en un aspecto en concreto de lo ocurrido el año pasado, seguramente más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir siquiera ante mí mismo, pero el resto... Vine a Madrid buscando todo lo magnífico que la vida parecía estarme reservando aquí, aguardando pacientemente mi llegada, sólo para ver cómo esos a los que acostumbro a llamar hijos de la imaginación morían cuando apenas habían dado sus primeros pasos, a veces incluso antes de nacer... Estuve tantas veces a punto de alcanzar la gloria y en cada una de ellas sentí cómo se me escapaba de entre los dedos con sólo rozarla... Perdí la esperanza y con ella casi pierdo también la vida, pues no creo que exista mayor castigo para el hombre que sueña

Aunque Alonso, como hombre de armas y guerras que siempre había sido, no estaba familiarizado con ese lado más artístico del que hablaba el poeta al referirse al fracaso de los proyectos que había emprendido el año anterior, no le costó entender lo mucho que esto había significado para Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, lo mucho que aún significaba.

\- Vuestro hermano mencionó una enfermedad de los pulmones...

\- Y bien mencionada – asintió su joven paisano, tomando aire antes de seguir hablando. - Le juro, Alonso, que creí que había llegado el fin y sé de buena tinta que también así lo creyeron muchos de los que me procuraron sus cuidados en esos momentos: mi patrona, amigos, mi propio hermano... Pero parece que el Altísimo aún tenía algún que otro plan reservado para mí y comprendí que había estado perdiendo el tiempo dejándome llevar por el desánimo... Además – añadió, esta vez sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa. - Es imposible permanecer mucho rato con cara triste al lado de Valeriano: desde chicos, él ha poseído el espíritu emprendedor y optimista que a mí a veces me fallaba

\- No creo que sea así por completo, cualquier hombre en vuestra posición hubiera caído en tales sentimientos de tristeza al encontrarse en una situación semejante a la que vos vivíais – habló entonces Alonso, llamando la atención de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer: el joven no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero todo aquello le recordaba sobremanera a lo que Amelia y él mismo habían vivido con Julián después de la última misión. - Pero hicisteis lo que debíais hacer: no perderos la vida mirando un pasado que ya conocéis bien... Además, parece que, últimamente la vida os reparte cartas distintas...

El poeta inclinó de forma leve la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Alonso con curiosidad. No tardó mucho en aparecer una sonrisa amable en su rostro:

\- Algún día he de preguntaros, buen señor, en qué zona de Sevilla ha transcurrido vuestra infancia, pues vive Dios que jamás escuché a nadie conversar como lo hacéis vos – imitó el joven Bécquer con un ligero tono de burla, más animado que en momentos anteriores. El rostro de Alonso se encendió de pura alarma, pero Gustavo no pareció echar cuenta de ello. - Y sí es verdad que ahora cuento con cartas nuevas, el destino tiene un modo curioso de actuar en aspecto: vivo estas últimas semanas sumido en una dicha mucho mayor a la que me hubiera atrevido a imaginar jamás

\- Julia, ¿no es así? - supuso Alonso, aunque en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta. - Significa mucho para v... Quiero decir, para ti

Si bien hacía poco que habían estado tratando asuntos dolorosos, la mera mención a Julia Espín bastó para que volviera a ser el mismo muchacho de trato fácil y lleno de esperanza juvenil que había conocido precisamente en casa de la cantante de ópera semanas atrás. Durante unos momentos, Alonso deseó que Gustavo se sincerara con él y le contara qué había sucedido la tarde anterior entre Julia y él, algo que sus compañeros y él mismo habían deseado saber sólo horas antes para saber cómo proceder en el cumplimiento de la misión asignada por el Ministerio del Tiempo. Pero no había necesidad de ello: aunque Alonso no se consideraba muy hábil a la hora de leer los sentimientos ajenos, la expresión de serena felicidad que ahora mostraba Gustavo hablaba con más claridad de lo que podrían haber hecho mil palabras suyas, por muy poeta que fuera.

Aquello no era el entusiasmo enardecido y carente de seso propio de un adolescente, como tampoco se trataba de los castillos en el aire que hubiera podido edificar si hubiera soltado las riendas de su mente romántica: casi podía verse a sí mismo reflejo en el veinteañero, pues el propio Alonso rondaba esa edad cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Blanca, su adorada esposa.

\- Julia es tan distinta de cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido que la mera comparación casi produce risa – se sinceró entonces Gustavo Bécquer. Alonso, por su parte, creyó adivinar en sus palabras que las mujeres que habían precedido a la distinguida señorita Espín no habían sido ni una ni dos... - No sólo es hermosa, tan hermosa... Si no que siento como si ella entendiera las partes de mi alma que ni yo mismo entiendo a veces. Desde que tuve la oportunidad de entablar conversación con ella han habido tantos momentos en los que sentí que éramos espíritus semejantes hablando sobre los mismos asuntos en idiomas distintos, ella con su música y yo con mi poesía... Hay cosas que simplemente uno sabe y yo lo supe entonces, la tarde anterior a ésta, como también sé que lo sintió ella: que de algún modo nuestra vida comenzaba otra vez... Y no puedo esperar a ver qué nos depara este nuevo comienzo

El soldado de los Tercios de Flandes asintió lentamente a las palabras de su paisano: tras la trifulca vivida con Valeriano, en la que había visto cómo los ánimos de Julián y, en mucha menor medida, también los de Amelia se tornaban contra lo que debían conseguir con aquella misión, Alonso había buscado una soledad en la que poder reflexionar sobre todo aquel asunto con una claridad que no lograba hallar. No sabía cómo se sentía respecto a la idea del destino, pero haberse topado entonces con el propio Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no podía haber sido casualidad.

\- Me alegra oíros hablar así – dijo el soldado finalmente, en paz con su conciencia ahora que había tomado una decisión. - No sabéis cuánto: lo que os depare el futuro es sólo cosa vuestra

\- Muchas gracias, amigo mío – el joven se apresuró a estrechar la mano de su paisano con una sonrisa. - No creo que pueda usted imaginarse cuánto ha significado para mí poder contar con su amistad estas últimas semanas: sin quererlo usted ha acabado siendo testigo de este nuevo comienzo y aún me hallo tratando de buscar la forma de agradecéroslo...

\- No tenéis nada que agradecerme – negó Alonso. - Sólo tratad bien a esa muchacha o me arrepentiré de haber sido testigo de toda esta historia, como vos decís...

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse, pero aún así sus palabras le honran – contestó Gustavo Bécquer, entonces recordó que Alonso le había mencionado que habían discutido con Valeriano hace apenas unas horas. - Y no se preocupe, que hablaré con mi hermano cuando regrese a casa: no sé qué ha sucedido exactamente entre ustedes y él esta tarde, pero sea lo que sea le haré entrar en razón... Le conozco bien y sé que muchas veces puede pecar de ser vehemente en exceso

Alonso asintió a sus palabras sin demasiado entusiasmo: lo que pudiera lograr Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer de esa charla con su hermano Valeriano le preocupaba bien poco, pues carecía de importancia. El poeta no lo sabía pero, si todo salía como esperaba tras hablar con Julián y Amelia, aquella sería la última vez que le vería. Había encontrado la respuesta que había ido buscando desde que la reyerta con Valeriano Bécquer hizo renacer sus dudas respecto a la misión y ahora se encontraba más seguro que nunca de que no debían intervenir en un asunto tan personal: sólo esperaba que Julián y sobre todo Amelia lo vieran del mismo modo.

Podía ser que Gustavo lograra apaciguar los ánimos de Valeriano al hablar con él o podía ser que el poeta comenzara a darse cuenta de que las sospechas de su hermano respondían a hechos concretos que no podía explicar. En cualquiera de los casos, Alonso de Entrerríos esperaba encontrarse a siglos de distancia de aquel momento y de aquel lugar.

* * *

 

Tal y como había esperado, cuando regresó de su paseo Alonso encontró a Julián y Amelia aún levantados a pesar de que era ya muy entrada la noche. Ambos permanecían en silencio, pero saltaba a la vista cuál era el motivo que les había mantenido despiertos hasta tan tarde. En los ojos del enfermero estaba ese brillo tan particular que aparecía cuando algo le indignaba o le enfadaba sobremanera, Amelia, por su parte, permanecía con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración y el dorso de la mano cubriendo sus labios, quizás en un intento inconsciente de no dejar ver lo preocupada que estaba. Tan pronto como oyeron llegar a Alonso de la calle, ambos alzaron la mirada y Amelia ya se disponía a preguntarle si había conseguido algo de paz cuando el soldado la interrumpió diciendo que había vuelto a toparse con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Julián y Amelia habían compartido una mirada de sorpresa antes de que el enfermero se apresurara a pedir a Alonso que les contara todo, tanto lo que había pasado como lo que le había dicho si es que había tenido oportunidad de hablar. El soldado dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó asiento junto a sus amigos, quienes escucharon con suma atención. Fue al concluir éste cuando explotó la bomba.

\- Pues qué queréis que os diga... - había terminado por decir Julián, dando una leve palmada en su rodilla al incorporarse de su asiento. - A mí esto que vamos a hacer me parece una putada de las gordas...

\- Os dije que el mismo asunto me perturbaba desde hacía unos días – recordó Alonso, aliviado al ver que su amigo opinaba de la misma manera que él. - Yo tampoco considero que seamos quiénes para...

\- No, de ninguna manera – les interrumpió Amelia, manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a la vez que paseaba nerviosa por la sala de la casa. - No quiero oír una palabra más, Alonso. No puedo creer que estéis pensando realmente lo que estáis diciendo, no puedo creerlo... ¿Estáis proponiendo que abandonemos la misión?

\- Amelia, esto es muy distinto de cualquier otra cosa que hayamos hecho hasta ahora – replicó el enfermero, enfadado pero sin perder las formas con ella. - ¿Evitar guerras? Vale. ¿Salvarle el culo a cierto personaje histórico que no hace más que perseguir su propia muerte? Vale, pero ¿con qué derecho nos tenemos que presentar a joderle una relación a nadie? Que yo sepa, no están haciendo daño a nadie, los dos son mayorcitos... Bueno, todo lo mayores que puedan ser los veinteañeros en el siglo XIX

La universitaria, aunque sentía también que el objetivo de la misión no fuera algo menos personal para todos los implicados, no estaba dispuesta a que Julián y Alonso dejaran aquella locura ir demasiado lejos: nunca habían decepcionado al Ministerio del Tiempo y, mientras ella fuera la jefa de la patrulla, no lo harían. Amelia Folch siempre había sido muy eficaz en todo lo que se proponía, tanto en sus estudios universitarios como en las misiones a través del tiempo, y su sentido de la responsabilidad le impedía siquiera contemplar dialogar ese disparate.

Veía bien lo que pasaba con sus dos compañeros: desde el momento en que Salvador Martí les había dicho la ciudad de procedencia de los hermanos Bécquer, Alonso no había hecho más que darle vueltas a la pregunta de qué quedaría de la Sevilla que conoció y amó tantos siglos atrás y, aunque había tratado de apartar tal intriga de su mente, lo cierto era que había sido eso lo que le había hecho simpatizar tanto con los dos hermanos, especialmente con Gustavo. Julián, por su parte, era algo más complicado: aún le dolía enormemente no haber podido salvar a Maite, algo que le había hecho plantearse muchas cosas en sus largos meses de convalencencia y siempre había tenido facilidad para trabar amistad con las personas a las que conocían en sus viajes y sentir empatía hacia ellas, siendo García Lorca el ejemplo más claro.

Pero, por mucho que entendiera ambas posturas, el tiempo era el que era y eso era a lo que debían atenerse.

\- Ya oíste lo que Salvador nos contó el día en que nos presentó la misión – afirmó Amelia, manteniéndose firme en su postura. - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer nunca se casó con Julia Espín: tuvo otra esposa e hijos...

\- Amelia, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que si la Historia dice que eso no llegó a nada, algo pasaría – explicó Julián, aunque aún se le veía molesto: todo aquella situación estaba reabriendo heridas que no habían llegado a cerrarse. - No tenemos por qué meter mierda si no va a salir bien de todos modos, simplemente dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso y ya está: nos ahorramos el marrón a nosotros y a ellos

\- A mí me parece un acierto – se atrevió a decir Alonso, a quien no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ver a sus compañeros discutir entre ellos. - Todo sucede por alguna razón...

\- Aún no sé qué es lo que me detiene... - habló Amelia negando con la cabeza, aún incrédula. - Podría llamar a Salvador ahora mismo y decirle lo que está pasando... O, mejor, podría ir a ver a Julia y hablar con ella seriamente, porque creo que tiene una impresión muy equivocada de todo esto...

Aunque no había tenido tiempo de compartir ese pensamiento con sus compañeros, la idea de hablar con Julia, de mujer a mujer, había rondado por su mente desde que empezó a identificar en ella rasgos tan clasistas y altivos como los que manifestaba su madre por aquellos que no gozaban de la misma posición social que ella. Amelia creía que Julia se debía sentir enormemente halagada por toda la atención que recibía de Gustavo Bécquer y ésta, a su vez, había empezado a interesarse por él... Pero, a pesar de que cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraban no tenían más que ojos el uno para el otro, Amelia había percibido alguna mirada fugaz de Julia a Alonso, al aspecto desaliñado de su pelo, al hecho de que ella y Julián estuvieran sentados sobre el césped del Parque del Retiro en lugar de permanecer en pie, e incluso en cierta ocasión habría jurado que repasaba el traje que vestía Gustavo, reparando en los remiendos que había en los puños o en los bajos del pantalón. Sí, puede que sintiera cierta atracción, pero Amelia dudaba mucho que ese sentimiento se mantuviera si llegaba a la conclusión de que la posición social de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer era muy inferior a la suya. Por ello, hacía tiempo que la universitaria pensaba que aquella situación únicamente se solucionaría si hablaba con Julia de todo esto.

\- ¿Os gustaría que hubiera venido un tío del futuro y os hubiera dicho lo que teníais que hacer? - preguntó Julián en voz alta. - Porque a mí no me habría hecho ni puta gracia, la verdad. Es que sería la hostia que me dijera con quién puedo o no puedo estar...

\- Muy bien – habló Amelia, alzando la voz ella también. - Suponed que hacemos que lo proponéis, que dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso sin más, que volvemos a 2016 y vemos que ese certificado de matrimonio sigue existiendo...

\- Pues que sean muy felices, que tengan muchos hijos y que a alguno de ellos le llamen Julián – contestó el enfermero.

\- Calmaos los dos, os lo ruego – dijo Alonso, poniéndose en pie. - Tampoco es menester llegar a los gritos

\- Mira, Amelia, precisamente tú deberías entender lo que es que alguien decida tu vida por tí y no estoy hablando del siglo de mierda en el que te ha tocado nacer – continuó hablando Julián, sin escuchar las palabras de Alonso. - Si de verdad pudieras decidir tu propio futuro, ¿no querrías hacerlo? ¿O es que te gusta el que tienes?

La universitaria sintió cómo las palabras que pensaba contestarle a su compañero de patrulla se atoraban en su garganta al darse cuenta de a lo que estaba refiriendo. Detrás de Julián, Alonso también se había quedado con la boca abierta y miraba a sus dos amigos como si en cualquier momento pudiera estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Amelia abrió la boca para contestar a Julián, pero le temblaron los labios y terminó saliendo del salón, dejando atrás a los dos hombres. Caminó a zancadas por el pasillo hasta alcanzar su habitación, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Julián, quien se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que la había cagado. Amelia cerró la puerta de la alcoba tras de sí y apoyó la espalda contra la misma: su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a la vez que el nudo en la garganta se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente, cuando el recuerdo de las dos fotografías que había recibido durante la misión de la Residencia de Estudiantes golpearon de nuevo su mente, Amelia levantó la mano hasta cubrirse los labios con el dorso de la misma haciendo un esfuerzo vano por no llorar. Aquellas dos imágenes le habían mostrado que ése era su futuro, quisiera o no, permanecer junto a Julián más allá de la mera pantomima que habían representado frente a sus padres y esa niña pequeña que más tarde tendría a su vez como hija a una muchacha encantadora llamada Silvia que estudiaría medicina en la universidad y a la que ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Sin ser consciente apenas de ello, con el paso del tiempo Amelia había aceptado esa parte de su futuro aunque seguía atormentada por la idea de morir tan joven y dejar atrás a esa niña sin madre, a su marido, que parecía que iba a ser... La universitaria apretó los labios con más fuerza e inspiró, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Descubrir esas fotografías le había revelado mucho más que su futuro, también le habían abierto los ojos respecto a lo que había comenzado a sentir por Julián sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pero él desde el primer momento había desestimado esas fotos como falsas, como parte del espectáculo, y Amelia sabía perfectamente por qué: Julián no quería ese futuro, lo veía como una condena y por eso lo rechazaba, del mismo modo que no la quería a ella.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de la garganta de Amelia, quien se apresuró a sofocarlo con el dorso de su mano. Nunca llegó a pensar que llegaría a sentirse de esa manera por alguien, no hasta el punto de sentirse tan desdichada por el rechazo. En su corazón, ella sí deseaba ese futuro junto a él.

Pero eso era algo que nunca le dejaría saber.

La noche pasó y con ella llegó la aurora, asomando rayos de luz a través de las ventanas del salón. Julián y Alonso se habían quedado dormidos allí, uno en el sofá y otro en el sillón, pues habían estado aguardando hasta tarde esperando por si Amelia volvía y así sucedió, aunque más tarde de lo que ambos habían pensado. Aún medio dormido mientras la luz del sol jugueteaba sobre su rostro, Julián escuchó el sonido del golpeteo de unos nudillos contra la puerta del salón. El enfermero entreabrió los ojos y vio a Amelia en el umbral de la entrada al salón. Al momento de verla se incorporó de golpe, despertando a Alonso: sentía tanto lo que le había dicho la noche pasada, estaba cabreado y había hablado sin pensar, como hacía demasiado a menudo cada vez que discutía con alguien.

\- Amelia, siento muchísimo lo de anoche, yo... - comenzó a decir Julián a sabiendas de que no tenía excusa para haberle hablado de esa manera, pero se detuvo al ver que Amelia se hallaba totalmente preparada para salir: aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Tenéis razón – le interrumpió Amelia, aunque su tono de voz no era tan vehemente como la noche pasada. - Ambos la tenéis... - añadió al ver que Alonso también se había despertado. - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer es libre de elegir su propio destino, como lo somos todos... Es hora de volver a casa

Aunque la noche anterior hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar esas palabras, a Julián el mayor y más cruel de los reproches no le habría sabido más amargo.

\- ¿Estáis segura de lo que decís? - quiso cerciorarse Alonso: no quería que Amelia tomara una decisión que no compartía únicamente movida por los sentimientos provocados por la afrenta, aunque la conocía lo bastante como para saber que la joven nunca tomaría una decisión tan a la ligera.

La universitaria asintió a la pregunta del soldado: había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto durante la noche. Si alguien se le presentara a ella con la posibilidad de alterar su futuro, lo haría, aunque sólo fuera para liberar a Julián de un futuro que no deseaba y permitirle a ella ser feliz junto a alguien que no se horrorizara ante la idea de casarse con ella o incluso no casarse en absoluto, pues nunca había sido de esas muchachas enamoradizas que sueñan con bodas de cuento. Amelia Folch siempre se había sentido inclinada por el mundo del conocimiento y se sentiría afortunada en el caso de que su vida la guiara por ese camino. ¿Quién sabía? Puede que sus compañeros tuvieran razón al pensar que la relación que tenían que sabotear acabaría por romperse de una manera u otra, si era eso lo que estaba destinado a pasar.

\- Amelia... - comenzó a decir Julián, en un nuevo intento por disculparse con ella.

\- Déjalo, Julián – le cortó ella, sin tener ninguna intención de continuar con la discusión de la pasada madrugada. - Déjalo

* * *

 

No era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo fuera durante una misión, pero aún así cuando atravesaron de nuevo la puerta 815 que semanas atrás les había conducido al año 1858 y se encontraron en los familiares pasillos llenos de puertas del Ministerio sintieron una extraña sensación, como alguien que regresa a casa después de pasar mucho tiempo fuera, si es que tal cosa era posible teniendo en cuenta el ámbito en el que trabajaban. Subieron por las enormes escaleras de caracol, cruzándose por el camino con viejos conocidos que les saludaron alegremente al verles de nuevo.

Amelia se sintió particularmente aliviada cuando, al entrar en la cafetería del Ministerio, divisó a Velázquez con un libro de texto dedicado a él mismo abierto sobre sus rodillas: era como si nada hubiera cambiado, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado fuera. El rostro del pintor sevillano se iluminó al momento de alzar la mirada y ver a sus tres colegas del Ministerio de vuelta de la misión, dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose para ir hacia su encuentro con un entusiasmo que era fácil de contagiar. Estuvieron escuchando sus ires y venires un buen rato: cómo había descubierto un nuevo admirador en la figura de Francisco Salzillo, cómo seguía insistiendo y enviando cartas al Museo del Prado bajo un seudónimo, aunque creía que Salvador había comenzado a sospechar...

Era bueno encontrarse de nuevo entre amigos, muy bueno, de hecho: hacía parecer que los malos ratos pasados eran meras nimiedades que habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo... Y, si lo pensaban, así había sido, pues había que tener en cuenta que habían discutido en 1858. El pintor les dejó un momento para cruzar la cafetería correteando en busca de su cuaderno de bocetos, momento en que la patrulla cruzó una mirada que no tardó en desembocar en una sonrisa compartida: habían pasado por tanto juntos, habían vivido tantas aventuras gracias a aquel lugar que aún les resultaba mágico...

Antes de que Velázquez encontrara su cuaderno, Angustias se les acercó con la sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba:

\- He oído que ya habíais vuelto – habló la mujer, pasando una de sus manos por el brazo de Julián. - ¿Qué tal 1858?

\- Familiar – contestó la universitaria con una sonrisa. - Es la época en que mis padres fueron jóvenes, después de todo

\- Dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo y tienen más razón que un santo – dijo la secretaria de Salvador al momento. - Tanto en espacio como en el mismo tiempo... Bueno, no os entretengo más: si acabáis de llegar, imagino que querréis hablar con Salvador sobre la misión y pasar a otra cosa

Encontrarse con los viejos y queridos amigos del Ministerio del Tiempo había obrado maravillas en el ánimo de los tres compañeros, pero aún así les quedaba por superar una última prueba antes de dar carpetazo a todo ese asunto. Cada vez que una patrulla concluía una misión, pasaba por el despacho de Salvador para informarle de cómo había ido todo y cómo habían resuelto la situación. La universitaria sintió un nerviosismo fugaz al pensar en ello, pero se obligó a recordarse que lo más probable es que la relación de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer con Julia Espín se hubiera roto, pues eso era lo que la Historia recordaba.

Así pues, se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Salvador, no sin antes prometer a Velázquez, quien había terminado por dar con su cuaderno de bocetos, que volverían lo antes posible. Cruzaron el claustro, luminoso como siempre, hasta alcanzar la entrada del despacho del subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo. Amelia alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Julián dirigiéndose hacia ella:

\- Tranquila, todo habrá ido bien

La universitaria asintió, tratando de no recordar las duras palabras que le había dedicado la noche anterior, y golpeó suavemente la superficie de la puerta. Luego tendría tiempo de hablar con Julián: ahora tenían un deber que cumplir. No tardaron demasiado en escuchar la voz de Salvador Martí diciendo que pasaran. Amelia abrió la puerta del despacho y vio que el subsecretario se encontraba en compañía de Ernesto, quien permanecía a un lado del escritorio de su buen amigo.

\- Hombre, dichosos los ojos – habló el jefe del Ministerio, al ver a la patrulla entrar en la habitación. - Ya pensábamos que iban ustedes a solicitar un traslado al año 1858 y les aviso que no está el presupuesto como para tales menesteres... Bueno, díganme, ¿qué tal con Bécquer? ¿Muchas golondrinas?

\- Alguna que otra sí – contestó Julián con una sonrisa para después hacer un gesto con la cabeza a Alonso. - Pero eso se lo puede decir mejor Alonso, que es el que mejores migas ha hecho con él

\- Es que la tierra tira mucho – afirmó Ernesto, quien mantenía los brazos detrás de la espalda.

\- Entonces no ha habido ningún problema, me imagino – prosiguió Salvador.

\- Ninguno, señor – dijo finalmente la universitaria, procurando mantener sus nervios y dudas a raya. - Ha sido sencillo

\- Me alegro mucho de oírles decir eso – asintió Salvador, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio, mientras sostenía sus gafas a la altura de la barbilla. - Precisamente me encontraba discutiendo con Ernesto una duda que nos ha asaltado y queríamos pedirles a ustedes su opinión al respecto

\- Por supuesto – contestó Amelia con una sonrisa solícita al momento: aunque había tenido tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarse a que en el Ministerio del Tiempo tomaran su palabra en cuenta, siempre le agradaba que los jefes acudieran a ella y pidieran su consejo de igual a igual. - ¿De qué se trata?

El subsecretario del ministerio alzó la palma de la mano, pidiéndole un momento, y se puso a buscar entre las distintas carpetas de cartulina que estaban dispuestas a un lado de su escritorio, esperando a ser clasificadas. Finalmente, dio con la que buscaba y, tras comprobar que los datos que había mecanografíados en la portada de la misma eran correctos, le tendió la carpeta a Amelia Folch con un gesto elegante pero serio.

La universitaria caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio de Salvador y tomó con cuidado el archivo. Tanto Alonso como Julián permanecían tras ella, por lo que no pudieron percibir cómo su compañera y jefa de patrulla había fruncido el ceño al leer lo que había escrito en la portada de la carpeta – código 66: anomalía histórico-temporal concerniente a individuos extraños – ni tampoco cómo sus ojos se habían abierto como platos al descubrir el primer documento que contenía la misma. Tan sólo cuando, pasados unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos, Amelia se giró hacia ellos por encima del hombro pudieron ver que se había quedado pálida.

\- Amelia, ¿qué pasa? - quiso saber Julián, adelantándose un par de pasos.

\- Caballeros – habló Salvador antes de la universitaria pudiera siquiera salir de su asombro, que la había dejado casi petrificada. - ¿Tienen ustedes la bondad de explicarnos quién es la señorita Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias del capítulo:
> 
> \- Valeriano, durante su discusión con la patrulla del ministerio, les dice que nunca ha creído en supercherías ni casualidades de ningún tipo. Según el testimonio de su hija, Valeriano Bécquer era muy escéptico en cuanto a estos asuntos.
> 
> \- En efecto, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer estuvo trabajando un tiempo en la Dirección de Bienes Nacionales, algo que le resultaba terriblemente tedioso y por ello dedicaba sus ratos libres a realizar esbozos en un cuaderno. Un día su superior le pilló y le preguntó que qué era eso; Bécquer, quien estaba de espaldas a él y le tomó por uno de sus compañeros, comenzó a explicar en qué consistía la escena hasta que su jefe le espetó que aquello era alguien que acababa de perder su empleo.
> 
> \- Creo que lo señalé en capítulos anteriores, pero Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer contrajo la tuberculosis en 1857 y realmente estuvo muchos meses muy enfermo, tanto que llevo a temerse por su vida. Valeriano acudió a Madrid desde Sevilla al conocer la noticia.
> 
> \- José Domínguez Bécquer murió en 1841 con 36 años y su esposa, Joaquina Bastida, falleció en 1847. Esto deja a sus ocho hijos huérfanos, entre ellos Gustavo, que tenía 11 años, y Valeriano, que tenía 14.
> 
> \- La referencia que hace Gustavo sobre a lo que comenta en Sevilla sobre el organista del convento de Santa Inés en Sevilla responde a una de sus leyendas más famosas, "Maese Pérez el Organista".
> 
> \- La frase de Bécquer sobre que él se parece a los niños en su afición por los cuentos aparece en una de sus Cartas desde mi celda, concretamente la número seis. En esa misma obra expone también lo equivocada que estaba la gente en seguir creyendo en la brujería en pleno siglo XIX.
> 
> \- La mención de que su vida llegó a parecerle un erial es una referencia a su rima LX: "Mi vida es un erial, flor que toco se deshoja; que en mi camino fatal alguien va sembrando el mal para que yo lo recoja".
> 
> \- El eterno debate: ¿sífilis o tuberculosis? Desde luego, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sí padecía de ambas y ambas las contrajo el mismo año, 1857. Respecto a cuál de las dos le llevó a la tumba, lo comentaré en capítulos siguientes.
> 
> \- Francisco Salzillo, célebre escultor murciano (paisano mío xD), era en efecto admirador de la obra de Velázquez.
> 
> \- Según documentos legales que he consultado, los hijos de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se apellidaban Domínguez Bécquer y Esteban (el apellido de la mujer con la que se casó, Casta Esteban). Así que, en el caso de haber tenido descendencia con Julia Espín, se hubieran apellidado Domínguez Bécquer y Espín.


	9. El anuncio de la aurora

Durante unos momentos pareció que el mismo tiempo se había detenido, incluso para los trabajadores del Ministerio allí reunidos. Ernesto hizo saber que mejor les dejaba solos y abandonó la estancia. Aún invadida por la sorpresa, Amelia Folch continuaba repasando los archivos reunidos en aquella carpeta que su jefe le había entregado, dando menos crédito a cada página que pasaba, aquello no podía ser verdad... Y sin embargo, así lo parecía: desde documentos oficiales, pasando por cuartillas de papel manuscritas por una mano femenina hasta llegar a fotografías en blanco y negro que mostraban que, efectivamente, se había producido una alteración en el tiempo.

\- ¿Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín? - quiso saber Alonso, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia. Jamás sentía haber abierto tanto los ojos en toda su vida.

\- Ajá – murmuró Salvador Martí, como si no fuera la gran cosa y poniéndose las gafas para revisar un documento que tenía a un lado del escritorio. - Al contrario que su hermano Valeriano, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sí quiso que sus hijos conservaran el apellido Domínguez uniéndolo al Bécquer que él usaba para firmar sus obras... Aquí mismo lo pone: Gustavo Domínguez Bécquer y Esteban, nacido el día 9 de Mayo de 1862, y Jorge Domínguez Bécquer y Esteban, nacido el día 17 de Septiembre de 1865...

La universitaria se volvió hacia sus compañeros y les mostró una de las gastadas fotografías que habían sujetas en la carpeta con una pinza de papelería: estaba fechada en el día dieciocho de Diciembre de 1872 y era una foto de familia realizada en un estudio fotográfico. Julián sintió cómo su corazón le daba un vuelco a ver retratados en aquella imagen a un Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y a una Julia Espín más de diez años mayores a como les habían conocido en 1858: el poeta había conseguido al fin dominar los bucles castaños en un peinado bastante formal pegado a la cabeza y se había dejado barba y, por su parte, la cantante de ópera parecía tener los cabellos más cortos que en su veintena y dispuestos pulcramente en un recogido que la hacía mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Pero ambos no aparecían solos en la fotografía. En la misma, Julia aparecía sentada en un pequeño tresillo de hermosa tapicería en cuyo respaldo Gustavo, en pie, apoyaba la mano en el momento de la fotografía y, tomada de su otro brazo, había una muchacha que no debía haber cumplido aún los catorce años. La patrulla observó sus rasgos en silencio: era alta, tenía los pómulos redondeados de su madre, así como sus ojos claros, pero sus cabellos parecían tan oscuros como los de su padre e incluso parecían formar suaves bucles sobre su frente, estando el resto del pelo recogido también en la parte posterior de su cabeza con ocasión de la fotografía. Pero quizás fue en la expresión natural y cercana de su rostro donde acabaron de ver a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

\- Respecto al nombre de Aurora... – prosiguió el subsecretario del Ministerio como si toda aquella situación no fuera una completa locura, miraras por donde lo miraras. - Creemos que la llamaron así, o al menos Bécquer lo hizo, porque así se llamaba uno de los primeros periódicos en los que comenzó a colaborar siendo un adolescente en Sevilla. Además, el concepto de la aurora es recurrente en sus rimas, un renacer tras la oscuridad propia de la noche... De hecho, pueden verlo en el anexo octavo...

Julián, Amelia y Alonso juntaron más las cabezas sobre los documentos a la vez que la joven pasaba páginas hasta llegar al anexo catalogado con el número ocho: era una simple cuartilla en la que el Ministerio había mecanografiado dos de las rimas y habían hecho anotaciones señalando distintas partes con relación al que ya podían llamar Informe Aurora.

I

_Yo sé un himno gigante y extraño_

_anuncia en la noche del alma una aurora,_

_y estas páginas son de este himno_

_cadencia que el aire dilata en las sombras._

[...]

XXVII

[...]

_"¡Duerme!"_

_Sobre el corazón la mano_

_me he puesto porque no suene_

_su latido y en la noche_

_turbe la calma solemne:_

_De tu balcón las persianas_

_cerré ya porque no entre_

_el resplandor enojoso_

_de la aurora y te despierte._

_"¡Duerme!"_

Amelia frunció el ceño mientras leía las anotaciones que habían hecho los compañeros de documentación histórica del Ministerio: estas dos rimas siempre habían existido, no habían sido producto de la alteración temporal, pero ahora creían leer en ellas ciertos matices que se referían a Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín. En la primera rima se hacía referencia al anuncio de una aurora, pero también a un himno y a unas cadencias, ambos vocablos relacionados a la música que hacían conexión con la figura de Julia Espín, a la que siempre habían estado dedicadas muchas de sus rimas. En la otra, se atrevían a hacer una suposición mucho más arriesgada: que quizás ese resplandor enojoso de la aurora también podía referirse al llanto de un bebé.

\- Dios mío... - terminó por decir Amelia, llevándose la mano al corazón.

Desde que les reclutara el Ministerio del Tiempo, Julián, Amelia y Alonso habían formado una patrulla que se caracterizaba por llevar siempre sus misiones a buen puerto, sin importar lo difíciles que pudieran ponerse las cosas. Nunca habían fracasado en ninguna de ellas ni mucho menos habían dado lugar con sus acciones a una alteración temporal de aquel calibre, personificado además en una niña.

\- ¿Qué más ha cambiado? - quiso saber Alonso, alzando la vista de la fotografía de la familia Bécquer-Espín. - ¿Qué sucedió con Gustavo y Julia?

Salvador Martí se limitó a observarlos a través de sus gafas durante unos momentos, esperando hacerles comprender la gravedad de la situación.

\- La carrera de Julia Espín como cantante de ópera arrancó mucho más tarde de lo que hizo en la realidad que todos conocemos – comenzó a hablar finalmente el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo. - Y creo que no hace falta que les explique cómo es el mundo de las artes respecto a la edad de las mujeres: a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de su talento, Julia no obtuvo papeles tan célebres como los que tuvo oportunidad de interpretar en su día... Deben saber que Julia Espín contrajo matrimonio bastante tarde para los estándares de la época, pues ante todo quería vivir su vida profesional de forma plena y así lo hizo. Después de recorrer Europa y también parte de Rusia interpretando a personajes operísticos, volvió a Madrid y se casó con Benigno Quiroga a los treinta y cinco años, quien llegaría a ser ministro de Gobernación

\- Es más o menos la edad que debe de tener en esta fotografía – murmuró Amelia, volviendo a rescatar del dossier el retrato de familia.

\- Sí, pero eso sucedió en otra vida... El informe que tienen en sus manos es la historia que se conoce ahora fuera de las puertas de este ministerio: aunque dudo que haya alguien que recuerde algo que sucedió hace tantos años- apuntó Salvador haciendo un leve gesto con la mano a la carpeta que aún sostenía Amelia en sus manos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Bécquer? - preguntó Julián, quien había permanecido durante toda la explicación del nuevo futuro (o pasado, según se viera) de Julia Espín tan asombrado que apenas podía parpadear.

\- Estaba esperando que hiciera esa pregunta – asintió el jefe del Ministerio, incorporándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el gran ventanal que daba al claustro, donde permaneció contemplando la luz que entraba de modo reflexivo. - Al Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer que siempre hemos conocido, el que decía que las golondrinas jamás volverían al balcón, el mismo que narraba las penurias de un joven enamorado perdido en El Monte de las Ánimas... A ése parece habérselo tragado la tierra en más de un sentido: al igual que en la Historia oficial, comenzó a trabajar en el Contemporáneo, periódico que llegó a dirigir, pero aparte de eso nada... Las Rimas y Leyendas que todo el mundo conoce no existen

\- No puede ser... - murmuró Amelia, sin atreverse a dar crédito a lo que oía.

\- Pero... - comenzó a decir Alonso, haciendo memoria de lo que habían vivido en la misión. - Si no me equivoco, pretendía obsequiar a la dama con un álbum de bocetos y en una ocasión, en la que nosotros nos encontrábamos presentes, llegó a mostrarle un poema que había escrito para ella

\- La señorita Julia Espín siempre se mostró muy celosa de su relación con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, jamás habló de ella con nadie y guardó los álbumes que el poeta le regaló sólo para ella misma. De hecho, estos álbumes aparecieron hace sólo hace veinte años y porque se buscaron a conciencia debido a la importancia que tenían para el estudio de la obra de Bécquer, pero si no hay obra conocida más allá de sus artículos periodísticos... - el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo carraspeó levemente antes de continuar hablando. - Pero eso podría no tener importancia, ya que fueron los amigos de Bécquer quienes publicaron sus versos tras su prematura muerte para dar a conocer su obra y que la familia que dejaba atrás pudiera tener un sustento, pues aquellos fueron sus últimos deseos antes de dejar este mundo... Todo esto cambia al casarse con Julia Espín, teniendo en cuenta la buena posición social de la que ella siempre gozó: ni a ella ni a la joven Aurora les iba a faltar nada más que su propia presencia en el hogar familiar, por lo tanto sus amigos no se embarcarán en la edición póstuma de sus obras. Si sumamos esto al hecho de que la señorita Espín siempre quiso conservar para su propia privacidad los poemas que le dedicó, ahí tienen ustedes la respuesta de por qué la obra y la fama de un ilustre de nuestras letras se halla en el mismísimo filo de la navaja...

Llegados a este punto de la conversación, Amelia necesitó tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había dispuestas frente al escritorio de Salvador, pues comenzaba a sentirse mareada: siempre habían actuado para conservar la Historia de España tal y como era, y ahora casi envían a una de sus obras más importantes y a su autor a la fosa del olvido creyendo estar haciendo lo correcto... Se disponía a preguntar a Salvador si había alguna manera de enmendar aquella situación y hacer que todo volviera a ser como se suponía que tenía que ser cuando Julián volvió a dirigirse hacia el subsecretario del Ministerio de Tiempo.

\- Si ha ocurrido todo eso, si hemos provocado esta especie de realidad alternativa o como quiera llamar a todo este lío... - comenzó a exponer el enfermero, sintiendo que le iba a estallar la cabeza tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo: jamás habían tenido que enfrentarse a algo parecido. - ¿Cómo es que siguen conservando sus obras aquí? ¿Cómo es que saben cómo las cosas debían ser y no han aceptado esta nueva realidad como si no hubiera otra?

\- Excelente pregunta, señor Martínez – asintió Salvador Martí, volviéndose hacia él. - Imagino que recuerda usted la misión por la cual le envíamos a usted y a sus compañeros a la Residencia de Estudiantes a principios del siglo XX: la dichosa tablet que pintó Dalí. ¿Recuerda ese póster? Aunque ustedes enmendaron tal error, aún lo conservamos en formato digital en el archivo destinado a Alteraciones Históricas. De hecho, también hay una copia del mismo en el informe de la misión que ustedes llevaron a cabo... Si las cosas desaparecieran en este ministerio al momento de cambiarse la Historia, ¿cómo sabríamos que lo han hecho? ¿Cómo pondríamos en marcha todo nuestro operativo para impedir que suceda tal cosa? No podríamos, este Ministerio no existiría y, además, cuando los agentes regresaran de una misión nadie recordaría por qué se marcharon en primer lugar... Hay muchas cosas curiosas en esta vida, señor Martínez, y el tiempo es una de ellas

Un profundo silencio siguió a las palabras del subsecretario del Ministerio, quien volvió a hablar pasados unos momentos en los que dejó que la patrulla comprendiera todo lo que les había dicho.

\- Y eso es lo que ha sucedido con las obras de Bécquer: es un personaje vital para la Literatura de nuestro país y por eso forman parte de los archivos de este ministerio y permanecen en él del mismo modo en que llegaron, pero sí sabemos que ha ocurrido un cambio en su historia debido a una alerta del Ministerio del Tiempo de finales del siglo XIX... Bueno, una nueva alerta, porque al certificado de su matrimonio con Julia Espín debemos añadir ahora la partida de bautismo de su hija...

\- Hay una cosa que no comprendo... - comenzó a decir Alonso, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido en una expresión de concentración. - Gustavo me dijo que se sentía como si Julia y él fueran dos espíritus semejantes que hablaban sobre las mismas cosas en idiomas distintos, él mediante la poesía y la dama mediante la música... La comprendía y la respetaba por ello, si sabía lo importante que era para ella viajar y convertirse en una gran intérprete, ¿por qué contraer matrimonio tan pronto y tener descendencia?

\- Mucho me temo que una cosa va ligada a la otra, Alonso – contestó Salvador, acercándose nuevamente a su escritorio y comprobando la copia que tenía él del dossier concerniente a estos nuevos cambios en la vida de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. - No creo que lo recuerden, pero el certificado de matrimonio que les mostré al presentarles la misión nos informa de que Bécquer y Julia Espín se casaron el día 29 de Mayo de 1859... Por otra parte, la partida de bautismo de Aurora nos dice que la niña nació el día 18 de Diciembre de 1859: les invito ustedes a que hagan cuentas y les advierto que los informes que tenemos del bautizo concuerdan en que era un bebé demasiado sano como para ser sietemesino...

\- Joder con Gus – murmuró Julián casi para sí, aunque esta vez su voz no reflejaba ningún tipo de jocosidad, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones que se había referido a él por el mote que él mismo le había puesto. - Y también con Julia, anda que no perdieron el tiempo ni nada cuando nos fuimos... ¿Cómo demonios se las ingeniaron para...?

\- Ambos eran muy jóvenes entonces, veintidós años él y veinte años ella, si no recuerdo mal, y todos hemos pasado por esa edad: debió tratarse, con toda probabilidad, de un descuido que trajo consecuencias, más de las que quizás ambos esperaban – terminó de decir el subsecretario, dejando de nuevo los documentos sobre la mesa. - Como podrán imaginar y la señorita Folch sabrá por cercanía temporal, este hecho era un escándalo en la época y se trató de disfrazar un embarazo fuera del matrimonio con la típica historia del bebé nacido antes de tiempo... Sólo añadir que la señorita Aurora no tiene hermanos porque Julia Espín casi muere en el parto, tal y como sucedió a su propia madre, señorita Folch; y también que, en esta nueva realidad, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer murió unos meses después de que se realizara el retrato de familia que han tenido oportunidad de ver: en el año 1873, no en 1870 como dice la Historia

Julián dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación y se llevó las manos a la cabeza: todo aquello era culpa suya, él había sido el primero que se había rebelado abiertamente contra el objetivo de la misión durante la presentación de la misma, por mucho que Alonso hubiera desarrollado dudas debido a esa especie de hermanamiento que había sentido con Valeriano y Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Aunque le habían parecido tíos majos, quienes se lo hubieran pasado pipa en El Jueves por alguna que otra cosa que había oído por ahí, Julián no se había involucrado tanto por Gustavo y Julia en sí, sino porque en ellos veía, salvando las distancias, a Maite y a él mismo: ¿por qué no podían estar juntos si ellos querían hacerlo? ¿Quién era nadie, fuera del tiempo que fuera, para decirles cómo debían actuar respecto a lo que sentían en aquellos momentos? El enfermero pensó que, si al empezar a salir con Maite, alguien se hubiera presentado diciendo que la dejara, lo hubiera mandado al cuerno sin pensárselo dos veces. Pese a todo, ahora que veía la gravedad de los cambios que se habían producido a raíz de algo tan cotidiano como un matrimonio, sentía vértigo.

\- ¿Por qué ha cambiado la fecha de la muerte? - se extrañó Alonso.

\- Suponemos que tuvo acceso a mejores médicos de los que tuvo en su vida real – se limitó a decir Salvador Martí. - Aún siguió muriendo joven: ha pasado de morir a los treinta y cuatro a morir a los treinta y siete, poco después de su propio cumpleaños...

El soldado agachó la mirada, sintiéndose turbado al conocer la información sobre la muerte de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer con más detalle que una simple fecha en la que no se había detenido a pensar demasiado. Para él, el poeta seguía teniendo veintidós años, seguía rondando el balcón de Julia en que anidaban las golondrinas y seguía compartiendo con ilusión sueños de futuro con su inseparable hermano Valeriano. Él, más que Julián o Amelia, debía saber bien que la muerte no hacía distinción entre buenos o malos, jóvenes o viejos, pero no pudo evitar apenarse al conocer el destino de aquel que había considerado un amigo.

\- Ahora que ustedes saben todo esto... - murmuró el subsecretario del ministerio, quitándose las gafas y apoyándose en su escritorio de manera que pudiera contemplar a todos los miembros de la patrulla al mismo tiempo. - ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?

Los miembros de la patrulla intercambiaron miradas entre sí, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, aún procesando toda la información que Salvador les acababa de proporcionar. Alonso, como buen soldado disciplinado que era, fue el primero en admitir su parte de culpa, exponiendo a su superior que no pudo evitar simpatizar con los hermanos Bécquer desde el mismo momento en que supo que provenían de la misma tierra que le había visto nacer a él quinientos años atrás. Que tanto Valeriano como Gustavo habían tenido especial interés en trabar amistad con él al conocer que eran paisanos y que había acabado considerando a ambos, especialmente a Gustavo, con quien había tenido más trato, como buenos amigos a los que no quería traicionar ni perjudicar en lo más mínimo y menos aún en asuntos tan personales.

Tanto Julián como Amelia asintieron en ciertos puntos del relato del soldado, aunque ellos no habían tenido el mismo tipo de relación con los hermanos. Cuando le llegó el turno a Julián, ante todo, quiso que quedara claro que Amelia se había resistido a que abandonaran la misión, que incluso cuando decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso pensaba que lo había hecho sin desearlo realmente, apunte que Salvador agradeció con un leve gesto con la cabeza. La universitaria miró agradecida a Julián, pero aún sintiéndose superada por todo lo que había sucedido durante una misión en la que ella estaba al mando: se sentía responsable y le costaba no echarse la culpa de todo lo sucedido.

\- Entiendo que la naturaleza de esta misión no se parece mucho a las que han tenido que llevar a cabo hasta ahora, pero, por desgracia, existen – apuntó Salvador Martí, mirando las gafas que no hacía más que girar entre sus manos. - Créanme que no es la primera misión que tenemos así y seguramente no será la última... No es un tema fácil de tratar y quizás me equivoqué al enviarles precisamente a ustedes a la misma, teniendo en cuenta todas las dificultades personales que habían pasado

\- ¿No está enfadado? - quiso cerciorarse Amelia: aquella no estaba siendo la reacción que hubiera esperado del subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Después de todo, si fuera ella la que tuviera la responsabilidad de dirigir todas las patrullas que trabajaban allí y se encontrara con que una de ellas había cometido tal negligencia que había puesto en peligro la obra de uno de los grandes de la literatura española... La propia muchacha se avergonzaba mucho de haber supuesto tal decepción, aunque sabía que los motivos que habían guiado a sus compañeros y también su decisión final era noble, y dudaba mucho que hubiera juzgado a otros con menos severidad de la que se estaba juzgando a sí misma.

\- No estoy feliz por cómo ha resultado todo esto, ligeramente decepcionado tal vez, pero aún así entiendo qué les llevó a obrar del modo en que lo hicieron – afirmó finalmente Salvador Martí, aún con la mirada fija en las gafas que sostenía en las manos. - Sólo espero que tengan en cuenta, dado todo lo que les he explicado sobre cómo una pequeña alteración en la vida personal de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer ha llevado a un cambio mucho mayor en su obra, que algo así no debe repetirse en el futuro, o en el pasado, de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de abrirles un expediente disciplinario, ¿ha quedado claro?

\- Entonces, ¿esto se puede arreglar? - preguntó Julián, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por resolver aquella situación a la que habían acabado, en parte, por culpa suya... Se había dejado llevar por su rabia pasada contra el ministerio y no había podido actuar con objetividad.

\- Volviendo a una fecha anterior a la boda de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín, y espero que lo hagan – asintió el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo. - A pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que son una de las mejores patrullas de este ministerio: sólo ustedes mismos podrían llegar a convencerme de lo contrario

Tanto Julián como Amelia asintieron, sintiéndose responsables de todo lo que había sucedido y agradeciendo que la situación no hubiera llegado a más... Aunque, ¿qué más podría haberles pasado aparte de toparse con una niña que nunca había existido y la desaparición de un legado que sí lo había hecho? Alonso no respondió enseguida, lo que hizo que tanto sus amigos y compañeros de patrulla como el jefe del Ministerio le observaran con curiosidad.

\- Alonso – comenzó a hablarle Julián, aunque el soldado no le miró. - No siempre se puede salvar a todo el mundo, ni darles la vida que uno cree que merecen... Te lo aseguro yo, que soy enfermero y me cuesta horrores no ponerme a intentar salvar a todo el mundo...

\- Si cuando corrijamos la alteración de la que vuestra merced habla, todo volverá a ser como se supone que debe ser... - reflexionó Alonso de Entrerríos en voz alta, ignorando las palabras de su compañero. - ¿Qué pasará con Aurora?

Era cierto, a pesar de que jugaba un papel más que destacable en toda aquella realidad alternativa que se había creado a partir del fracaso de la misión, apenas habían hablado de la figura de la hija de Gustavo y Julia. Amelia volvió a abrir el dossier en silencio y pasó las distintas páginas hasta llegar de nuevo al retrato de familia, pasando los dedos con cuidado por la superficie de la fotografía: le era difícil contemplar esa imagen y no pensar en su propia foto de familia, ésa que le había entregado Lola Mendieta usando a Salvador Dalí... Puede que ni Gustavo ni Julia hubieran alcanzado la gloria que sí habían logrado en la Historia tal y como conocían, pero Amelia pensó que, a pesar de ello, debían encontrado felicidad en esa pequeña familia que habían formado junto a Aurora.

\- Lo mismo que sucede con todas las alteraciones que ocurren en la Historia y son corregidas por patrullas de este ministerio – explicó Salvador Martí a Alonso, manteniendo el semblante serio. - Simplemente desaparecerá, será como si nunca hubiera existido... Todo volverá a la normalidad

El subsecretario había pronunciado estas palabras con gravedad y no era para menos: a fin de cuentas, estaban hablando de eliminar a una persona de la Historia. Julián asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, evitando volver a posar la mirada sobre la fotografía de los Bécquer-Espín. Sin embargo, esto le permitió ver que Amelia había fruncido levemente el ceño, no tanto en una expresión de enfado como de tristeza: poco imaginaba el enfermero que su compañera estaba relacionando el caso de Aurora con el de su propia hija, aquella cuya existencia también aparecía reflejada en un retrato de familia inesperado. La universitaria apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos, sintiendo un vacío dentro de sí al sólo pensar que ese bebé al que sólo conocía por fotografías pudiera desaparecer debido al capricho del destino... O de una patrulla negligente.

\- Es una cría... - señaló el soldado, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia el dossier que Amelia mantenía sobre sus rodillas. - ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Trece, catorce años?

\- Cumplía trece años en el momento de tomarse esa fotografía, pero me veo en la obligación de recordarle que eso carece de importancia, Alonso: a veces las alteraciones temporales llegan al punto de tomar forma de personas que nunca existieron... - respondió el jefe del ministerio. - ¿Quién no le dice a usted que alguno de los descendientes de esta muchacha no podría suponer un peligro para la sociedad? Además, está olvidando algo de vital importancia aquí: la existencia de Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín es totalmente incompatible con la de Gustavo y Jorge Domínguez Bécquer y Esteban, los dos niños que tuvo Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer con su verdadera esposa... Esos críos se han perdido en el tiempo y hay que traerles de vuelta, espero que comprenda eso...

Saltaba a la vista que lo comprendía, sin duda alguna, pero Alonso jamás había parecido estar más a disgusto con una misión, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía otra opción: Salvador tenía razón, no sería justo para los hijos que Gustavo tuvo en realidad y a los que debió de querer tanto como seguramente había querido a Aurora en aquella otra vida.

\- Y, ¿con quién va a casarse nuestro buen amigo Gus? - se interesó Julián al oír a Salvador Martí mencionar a los dos pequeños.

\- Casta Esteban, hija del médico que le atendía en una de sus enfermedades, concretamente la sífilis – contestó Salvador, tratando de ignorar lo abiertos que se habían quedado los ojos de Alonso al escuchar aquello: diablos, ahora entendía qué había querido decir Gustavo con eso de que él tenía más culpa de la que estaba dispuesto a reconocer respecto al empeoramiento de su salud en 1857. - Es verdad que nació un tercer hijo dentro del matrimonio, pero resultó que el padre de la criatura era un antiguo novio de Casta

\- Pues Casta resultó ser muy poco casta, entonces – señaló el enfermero con tono de broma, recostándose en la silla y negando con la cabeza. - Aunque nuestro amigo no es que se quedara atrás, por lo que nos ha dicho...

Salvador Martí dejó escapar un suspiro y elevó la mirada al techo de la estancia, comenzando a sentirse cansado de toda aquella charla.

\- Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme debatiendo con ustedes sobre la biografía de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, creo que tienen por delante muchas cosas que hacer y les recomendaría que se pusieran manos a la obra cuanto antes para restaurar esta línea temporal... - dijo el subsecretario del ministerio, dando la vuelta a su escritorio para tomar asiento al otro lado del mismo, dispuesto a retomar sus quehaceres. - Entiendo que toda esta nueva información les haya confundido, así que les invito a continuar con su trabajo mañana por la mañana en lugar de esta misma tarde, pero deben de completarla cuanto antes. Si tienen curiosidad por lo que fue de su vida, disponen de una biografía en la biblioteca de este ministerio, pero espero que esté de más recordarles que no deben cambiar nada y también señalar que les invito a aplazar esa lectura hasta que la misión esté finalizada

\- No se preocupe, Salvador – habló Amelia poniéndose en pie con seguridad: no tenía sentido pasar más tiempo lamentándose por algo que no podían cambiar. Del mismo modo, se prometió a sí misma olvidar las similitudes que había creído hallar entre el caso de Aurora y el de su futura hija, pues no hacía ningún bien al correcto desarrollo de la misión y no estaba dispuesta a volver a decepcionar a un ministerio que le había dado tanto. - Le aseguro que puede confiar en nosotros

\- Siempre lo he hecho – asintió Salvador Martí, tomando una de las carpetas que esperaba sobre la superficie de su escritorio a ser estudiada. - Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que arreglar y ustedes también: mañana por la mañana, el matrimonio de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín debe limitarse a la mera anécdota

La universitaria asintió, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza a Julián y Alonso para que la siguieran fuera del despacho. La luz que normalmente entraba a raudales por los paneles de cristales que conformaban el techo del claustro había disminuido un poco, pero aún había la suficiente como para permitirles dar un pequeño paseo alrededor del pozo que conducía a las instalaciones principales del ministerio. Ninguno de ellos habló mucho en el tiempo que estuvieron allí hasta que el enfermero rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a Alonso, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados apoyado en el pozo:

\- No le des más vueltas, tío, no te hace ningún bien: ni a tí ni a nosotros, que te vemos así. ¿Es una putada que las cosas le vayan a ir tan mal a Gus? Claro y yo soy el primero que firmaría por poder cambiar a mejor la vida de los personajes históricos que conocemos... Pero el tiempo y el destino tienen un modo cruel de jugar sus cartas y poco les importa que se trate de Bécquer o de Perico de los Palotes... Además, no está solo en todo esto: al menos tiene a Valeriano, quien vela por su bien más de lo que podremos hacer nunca ninguno de nosotros, y tendrá a sus pequeñajos... Estará bien

\- ¿Os importaría prestarme el compendio de las puertas y el tiempo al que conducen? - preguntó Alonso, aún con la mirada fija en algún punto enfrente de él. - Prometo que os lo devolveré antes de mañana por la mañana

Amelia miró a Julián con los ojos como platos: ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de Alonso?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - demandó saber la joven, decidida a no dejar que el curso natural de la Historia volviera a verse alterado. - Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Salvador

\- Así lo he hecho y os prometo que no haré nada en contra de lo que ha dicho: soy un soldado, sé cuándo debo cumplir con mi deber y sé que nuestro superior tiene razón en todo lo que nos ha expuesto... - afirmó Alonso volviendo la mirada hacia Amelia, con la sinceridad que siempre le caracterizaba cuando su rostro se tornaba tan serio. Después miró a Julián. - Si estuviera en nuestro poder ayudar a las personas que conocemos en nuestros viajes sin consecuencias, sé que vos habríais hecho lo propio con García Lorca

El enfermero esbozó una triste sonrisa: ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salvar a aquel otro poeta andaluz de un destino peor que un desengaño amoroso.

\- No lo sabes tú bien, Alonso – dijo Julián, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, extrayendo del mismo el ajado libro de las puertas y tendiéndoselo al soldado. - Espero que, hagas lo que hagas, te sientas libre de contárnoslo a la vuelta

\- Lo juro por mi honor – prometió Alonso, tomando el pequeño libro y poniéndolo a buen recaudo en el bolsillo interior del traje propio del siglo XIX que aún vestía. - A los dos

\- Ten cuidado, Alonso – pidió Amelia, aún sintiéndose insegura ante lo que pensara hacer su compañero: sólo la tranquilizaba conocerle y saber que, ante todo, era un hombre de palabra.

El soldado de los Tercios de Flandes realizó una solemne inclinación de cabeza hacia sus compañeros de patrulla para inmediatamente después comenzar a bajar por el pozo, tratando de leer la relación de puertas y destinos a pesar de lo poco iluminada que estaba esa zona del ministerio. Al quedarse Julián y Amelia solos, el enfermero aprovechó para decir eso que había estado deseando decir desde su metedura de pata monumental la noche anterior.

\- Siento muchísimo lo que te dije anoche, Amelia, no te lo mereces – habló Julián, quizás no con la solemnidad extrema propia de Alonso pero sí con toda la sinceridad posible. - Eras la única que estaba hablando con cabeza y no era mi intención herirte... Creo que si no dejamos de mirar al pasado o al futuro en lugar de centrarnos en el presente acabará por írsenos la olla

\- Imagino que eso no tiene nada que ver con la cocina, ¿verdad? - apuntó Amelia con una media sonrisa, provocando una aún mayor en el rostro de Julián.

\- Nada en absoluto – asintió el enfermero, contento de ver a Amelia de buen humor.

En las palabras de su amigo había verdad, quizás más de la que había habido últimamente: era como si por primera vez hubiera comenzado a aceptar que debía cortar los hilos que le unían a un pasado doloroso que ya conocía y que no podía cambiar. Aquello no significaba olvidar a Maite, eso nunca podría hacerlo, pero sí recordar lo feliz que había sido a su lado y lo mucho que la había querido para poder así seguir adelante y superar su duelo. Su amigo tenía razón: él tenía que dejar de preocuparse por el pasado y ella por el futuro, lo que tuviera que venir, que viniera, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerle frente.

\- Me alegra ver que comienzas a mirar hacia adelante, Julián – habló la joven. - Es lo que tienes que hacer, no encontrarás nada nuevo en el pasado... Bueno, a no ser que sea dentro de este ministerio... Te perdono

El enfermero asintió, aunque Amelia sabía que, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Julián, tardaría más en perdonarse a sí mismo por aquella discusión que ella a él.

\- Hay que joderse... - murmuró Julián, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. - Parece mentira que el tiempo tenga un modo de actuar tan retorcido...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se interesó Amelia.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si al final no se casaron sería porque algo pasaría?

\- Sí

\- Fuimos nosotros – afirmó el enfermero. - Nosotros pasamos

* * *

 

Por más que miraba a un lado y otro, quizás esperando que algo estrambótico apareciera en cualquier momento rompiendo esa imagen de calma aparente que percibía a su alrededor, Alonso de Entrerríos no encontró nada que le hiciera siquiera sospechar, ni a él ni a los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba, que se encontraba en una realidad alternativa provocada por el fracaso de una misión del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Según el compendio que le había prestado Julián, la puerta que había tomado en uno de los quizás miles pasillos del ministerio le había conducido al día 14 de Noviembre de 1875. A falta de tres escasos años, habían pasado casi veinte de ellos desde aquella tarde de otoño en la que había tenido lugar la presentación formal entre Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín y, sin embargo, para él sólo habían pasado unas pocas semanas. El soldado no había elegido esa fecha por ninguna razón en especial, tan sólo buscaba una puerta que le llevara a un momento posterior a la nueva fecha de defunción de su amigo y ésa había sido la primera que se había encontrado.

Desde que Salvador Martí les había informado sobre aquella nueva realidad, aquella nueva vida que su viejo amigo y paisano había tenido oportunidad de vivir, Alonso de Entrerríos se había hecho muchas preguntas al respecto... Y sólo se le ocurría una persona que pudiera contestarlas sin extrañarse de que el tiempo no pareciera pasar por él.

Alonso avanzó entre las gentes de Madrid fijándose en los números de los distintos portales, aunque, a decir verdad, únicamente para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, pues estaba seguro de que reconocería la casa de Julia Espín nada más posar sus ojos sobre ella, como en efecto sucedió. El soldado fue animorando el ritmo de sus pasos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta principal de la vivienda, observando los balcones que daban a la calle en la que se encontraba, vacíos en aquella ocasión. No sabía por qué otro sitio comenzar a buscar, pero aquel era tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a investigar.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Alonso comenzó a distinguir un nuevo sonido entre los parloteos de las gentes que paseaban pasando junto a él sin hacerle el menor caso: como quizás no podría ser de otra manera tratándose de una familia dedicada por completo a la música, la melodía clara y fluida de un instrumento de cuerda llegó hasta sus oídos y parecía provenir de una de las ventanas de la planta baja de la vivienda que se encontraba abierta. Procurando no ser descubierto por quien fuera quien se hallara en la vivienda, Alonso avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de esa ventana con cautela, haciendo como que en realidad se fijaba en el escaparate de un comercio que se hallaba unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba el hogar de los Espín.

Al pasar por delante de la ventana abierta, reconoció la mayoría de los muebles que habían decorado hacía unos años el salón principal de la casa, aunque no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la joven que sentada junto a un arpa arrancaba de sus cuerdas suaves melodías. De haber pasado de largo fijándose muy poco en ella, podría ser que incluso la hubiera confundido con Julia, pues vestía de forma similar – lo que Amelia había llamado en su día "la moda de París" – y el aire de familia era innegable.

A pesar de que no le había costado reconocerla, quizás porque era ella a quien andaba buscando, aquella Aurora no tenía los trece años que tenía en el momento de realizarse el retrato de familia que había tenido ocasión de contemplar en el ministerio: si Alonso no recordaba mal, Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín había nacido en 1859, un año después de que se conocieran sus padres, así que en 1875 la muchacha debía de tener dieciséis años o faltarle muy poco para cumplirlos. Ya no mostraba un aspecto tan aniñado como en el retrato que había tenido ocasión de contemplar en el informe del ministerio, pero aún así seguía sin ser aún una mujer: se hallaba a medio camino entre una cosa y la otra.

Ajena a estas observaciones por parte del agente del ministerio, la muchacha centraba su atención en el estudiado movimiento de sus manos sobre las distintas cuerdas del instrumento, manteniendo el nivel de presión necesario sobre cada una de las notas y un ritmo ágil a pesar de lo complicado que parecía y debía de ser a juzgar por la expresión de concentración esbozada en el rostro de la joven. De repente, la melodía se detuvo y Aurora bajó las manos hasta su regazo, estirando los dedos a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Disculpe usted que le interrumpa, pero ¿está buscando a alguien?

Alonso se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas inequívocamente hacia él tan cerca: se había entretenido tanto que ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien había advertido su interés en la casa de los Espín. Aún así, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio en el portal abierto de la casa a la mujer que en su día había acompañado fielmente a Julia y Josefina Espín en todos sus paseos, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba doña Elvira. El rostro de la señora al reconocerle fue todo un poema: después de todo, habían pasado veinte años desde la última vez que le vio y no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, mientras que ella era ya una anciana con el pelo cano. Al parecer, Alonso había calado lo suficiente en sus recuerdos como para permanecer en los mismos aunque, a juzgar por la mirada que le dedicó, esos recuerdos no debían de ser nada buenos.

\- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? - quiso saber otra voz, mucho más juvenil, desde el interior de la casa. - Es extraño, no he oído que llamaran...

Se oyó un breve correteo de pasos y la muchacha a la que había estado observando Alonso por la ventana apareció en el portal de la casa deteniéndose junto a doña Elvira, quien aún se encontraba demasiado pasmada para hacer otra cosa que no fuera sostenerle la mirada a Alonso. Ver a uno de los fantasmas de los que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le había hablado la última noche que le vio no le habría impresionado más: aunque Salvador Martí nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de él y le respetaba profundamente, la posibilidad de que la Historia pudiera cambiar tanto como para originar a una persona que no había existido y a la que, sin embargo, estaba viendo en esos momentos era demasiado para él.

Aurora se acercó un par de pasos, apoyándose en el umbral del portal de la casa, como intentando reconocerle de alguna parte. Ahora que podía verla mejor, Alonso tuvo la certeza de que, de haberla conocido en 1858, la hubiera tomado por otra hermana Espín más, aunque también había mucho de Bécquer en ella. La muchacha era alta para su edad, como también lo había sido su padre, y vestía un sencillo vestido color crema con las mangas ligeramente abombadas y estampado por unas pequeñas flores bordadas que parecían ser camelias; el cabello castaño claro le caía formando suaves bucles hasta rozar sus hombros y sus ojos azules continuaban observándole con contenida curiosidad.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo? - preguntó la joven finalmente.

Doña Elvira se giró hacia la muchacha y, antes de que pudiera reprenderla por hablar con desconocidos que andaban espiando por ventanas, Alonso decidió que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa: después de todo lo que había pasado, no iba a dejar que una vieja recelosa le impidiera hablar unos minutos con ella. Había ciertas cosas que necesitaba saber.

\- Sois Aurora, ¿no es así? - afirmó Alonso, para asombro de la muchacha, quien se limitó a asentir. El soldado realizó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de continuar hablando. - Mi nombre es Alonso de Entrerríos, conocí a vuestros padres, Gustavo y Julia, cuando vine de Sevilla a Madrid hace ya mucho tiempo... Ahora he tenido oportunidad de volver y, si no supone una molestia, me gustaría saber cómo ha acontecido todo para ellos...

\- ¿Conoció usted a mis padres? - quiso cerciorarse una perpleja Aurora, pasados unos momentos, como si creyera haber oído mal. - ¿Aquí en Madrid, cuando eran jóvenes?

El concepto que los más jóvenes tenían de los límites de la juventud era algo atemporal, por lo que veía: Julián se hubiera reído a mandíbula batiente ante a aquel apunte o se habría ofendido por ser más o menos de la misma edad que debían tener en ese año Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, si aún viviera, y Julia Espín. El soldado asintió con la cabeza y el rostro de Aurora pareció relajarse, dejando atrás la desconfianza natural que había sentido al ver a aquel desconocido en su puerta.

\- Es un placer conocerle, don Alonso – le saludó la muchacha, yendo a su encuentro pese a los gestos nada sutiles de doña Elvira por hacer que permaneciera junto a ella. - Yo soy Aurora

\- Lo sé... Quiero decir... - se apresuró a corregirse Alonso, maldiciendo aquel descuido. - Mantuve correspondencia con vuestro padre cuando volví a mi tierra...

A pesar de que las palabras del soldado distaban mucho de ser ciertas, Aurora asintió y se giró hacia el portal de la casa, donde aún la esperaba una doña Elvira enfurruñada y cruzada de brazos: desde luego todo aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- Ahora mismo iba a tomar la merienda, ¿me acompañaría usted? - le invitó la joven, ignorando el gesto de disgusto de la señora. - Detestaría que hubiera hecho este viaje en balde y me encantaría que me hablara de mis padres en aquella época

\- ¿Vuestros padres no están en casa?

\- No, señor mío, no lo están – replicó doña Elvira, acercándose hasta situarse al lado de Aurora. - Y por esa misma razón encontraría del todo inapropiado su presencia en la casa: un hombre bien educado que se expresa del modo en que usted lo hace comprenderá perfectamente

Aurora miró a su anciana criada como si hubiera perdido el juicio: siempre se había mostrado más que educada con las visitas que recibían en casa, que no eran pocas teniendo en cuenta el prestigio de su abuelo como músico, y, sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que la veía oponerse enérgicamente hasta llegar al punto de contradecir a un miembro de la familia al respecto. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a Alonso con renovado recelo: ¿acaso estaba viendo doña Elvira algo más en él que ella, en su juventud, no veía? Le había hecho tanta ilusión conocer a alguien amigo de sus padres de la época anterior a que ella naciera...

\- Veo que vuestra merced no ha cambiado en absoluto – afirmó Alonso con una media sonrisa, algo que hizo que doña Elvira se pusiera roja de rabia. - Sigue manifestando la misma aversión por todo aquel que, según usted, no es apropiado para mantener una sencilla charla con alguien de la clase de sus señores...

\- Un momento, ¿conoció a este hombre, doña Elvira? - se sorprendió la muchacha, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la mujer: teniendo en cuenta cómo había reaccionado, había creído que aquel hombre era un completo desconocido. - Me refiero a cuando mis padres eran jóvenes...

Doña Elvira podría haber mentido y haber apresurado a Aurora para que volviera a meterse en casa a continuar practicando con el arpa, pero aquello que había dicho Alonso de Entrerríos respecto a su poca tolerancia hacia gente de una clase social inferior a la de los Espín había conseguido molestarla de verdad... Tanto como para demostrarle que estaba equivocado: después de todo, todos eran iguales a los ojos del Señor... O, al menos, eso decía la Biblia y, dada su avanzada edad, lo último que quería era contradecir al Altísimo.

\- Sí, le conocí – terminó reconociendo la mujer, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Aurora, quien la miraba con curiosidad. - Casi al mismo tiempo que a tu padre, de hecho... Les ví en un par de ocasiones junto a otros amigos, si quieres hablaré con tu abuelo para decirle que estás recibiendo una visita

El alivio asomó al momento a los ojos azules de Aurora, quien abrazó a doña Elvira dándole las gracias para después volverse de nuevo hacia Alonso.

\- ¿Me acompañaría usted entonces? - preguntó de nuevo la muchacha.

\- Será un honor – afirmó Alonso con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Doña Elvira le guió al interior de la vivienda mientras Aurora se adelantaba a paso ligero para hacer saber a las muchachas que trabajaban en la cocina que aquella tarde merendaría acompañada. Mientras estuvo esperando en la sala principal, Alonso contempló girando sobre sí mismo cómo casi todo parecía igual a aquella vez en que había acudido con Julián y Amelia al recital de Julia Espín. Sólo recordar los gorgoritos de esa joven le dio dolor de cabeza, sólo esperaba que su hija no hubiera heredado tal afición.

\- Por favor, siéntese usted – pidió Aurora señalando un sillón del salón al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación y retiraba el taburete que había estado usando para practicar con el arpa. A Alonso le chocó no encontrar en la joven el porte elegante y estudiado que había caracterizado en su día a su madre a la hora de moverse. Aurora, por el contrario, se movía por la estancia con naturalidad, llena de esa vitalidad tan propia de los más jóvenes y ésta no permanecía restringida por ningún intento de resultar distinguida, lo cual era un alivio y ya suponía una diferencia importante respecto a su madre. La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro y, alisándose el vestido con cuidado, tomó asiento en un tresillo que había enfrente del sillón de Alonso. - Debe disculpar a doña Elvira: a la pobre nunca le han gustado mucho las visitas inesperadas y me temo que no acaba de acostumbrarse a ellas a pesar de que las recibimos casi a diario, debido a la fama de mi abuelo como músico... Bueno... Imagino que sabrá usted que mi padre falleció hace unos años...

Pronunció esta última frase con cautela, temiendo que semejante noticia provocara una amarga sorpresa en Alonso. Pero éste terminó por asentir:

\- Aprovecho para daros mi más sentido pésame – dijo el soldado. - Lo sentí mucho cuando supe de ello...

Agradecida, la muchacha sonrió y agachó la mirada durante un par de segundos en los que Alonso creyó ver un brillo acuoso en sus ojos azules, pero cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza Aurora mostraba una sonrisa afable con la que trataba de esconder la nostalgia que la había invadido.

\- Trasladaré esos sentimientos también a mi madre, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera podido dárselos usted mismo en persona – habló Aurora, a la vez que una criada entraba en la estancia con una bandeja que depositó a continuación sobre una mesita cercana. Dedicó un breve saludo a la muchacha, quien asintió con una sonrisa, y se retiró nuevamente para dejarles seguir con la conversación. - Se encuentra de viaje en Italia, ¿sabe usted? Interpreta un papel en una ópera muy importante, estoy deseando que regrese y me cuente cómo ha ido todo...

Salvador Martí les había hablado en su despacho de cómo la carrera de Julia Espín fue tardía después de casarse con Gustavo y dar a luz a Aurora, algo que no había entrado dentro de sus planes iniciales. Parecía que, al enviudar, Julia trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido y lograr una fama que, sin saberlo, había vivido en otra vida. Aunque Alonso se había acostumbrado bastante al modo en que el mundo funcionaba en 2016, no dejó de parecerle extraño que Julia Espín hubiera decidido marcharse al extranjero dejando a su hija en casa, cuando podría haberla llevado consigo.

\- ¿Viaja vuestra madre a menudo? - se interesó Alonso.

\- Procura hacerlo lo menos posible – afirmó Aurora, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. - Pero no puede dejar pasar oportunidades como ésta, que suceden una vez en la vida... Además, sabe que me deja en buenas manos: estoy con el abuelo, con doña Elvira y el resto de criadas... Pero, dígame usted, por favor, ¿cuándo conoció usted a mis padres?

\- Pues de hecho, fue en esta misma morada – dijo el agente del Ministerio, contemplando la estancia en la que ambos se encontraban: casi le parecía ver las filas de sillas dispuestas frente al improvisado escenario y a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sentado en una de ellas trabajando cuidadosamente en un boceto que no tardaría en regalar a Julia. - Acudí en compañía de unos buenos amigos a uno de los recitales que aquí se celebraban y así fue cuando conocí a vuestros padres... De hecho, también conocí a vuestro tío Valeriano, el pintor...

\- ¡Mi tío Valeriano! - se sorprendió la muchacha, cuyo rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa nostálgica. - Tonta de mí, había olvidado que mi padre y él vivían juntos en Madrid cuando conoció a mi madre... Atesoro de él muy buenos recuerdos, siempre fue un hombre muy jovial, casi un niño cuando pasaba el tiempo conmigo y mis primos... Sobre él quizás pueda decirme algo más usted, puesto que volvió a Sevilla después de que casaran mis padres y formó allí su propia familia... Sólo tuve oportunidad de verle en un viaje que realizamos mi padre y yo con él y sus hijos

Así que Valeriano también había terminado por formar su propia familia en Sevilla... A Alonso le gustó conocer aquello: en el ministerio se habían centrado en cuanto había acontecido a las vidas de Gustavo y Julia, pero nada les habían dicho del inseparable hermano del primero. Sólo esperaba de corazón que, en la vida que realmente vivió, hubiera tenido la misma fortuna, pues sentía que la merecía.

\- Mucho me temo que no puedo contaros demasiado sobre él – contestó Alonso, comenzando a preocuparse menos por meter la pata: la información que le habían proporcionado el ministerio unida al buen carácter de Aurora hacía posible que aquella conversación fluyera como si no hubiera secretos ni extraños giros de tiempo en toda la historia. - Durante el tiempo que residí en Madrid, tuve más trato con vuestro padre y nada he sabido de Valeriano en Sevilla... Viajo demasiado por el país como para enterarme de mucho de lo que ocurre en mi tierra...

Una vez más, aquello era la más pura verdad y era el principal conflicto que había tenido Alonso consigo mismo una vez que descubrió que los hermanos Bécquer habían nacido en una Sevilla trescientos años posterior... Aunque, visto lo visto, se alegraba de permanecer en la ignorancia respecto a ciertos asuntos que habían rondado por su cabeza al principio: sobre si habría manera de saber qué aconteció a su hijo tras volver a España sano y salvo tras la derrota de la Armada Invencible, si habría aún algún de Entrerríos habitando en Sevilla... Pero todo aquel revés que había sucedido con la misión le había recordado que había cosas que era mejor ignorar, por el bien de uno.

\- Fue precisamente en un viaje la única vez que tengo recuerdo de haberle visto... - recordó Aurora, dejando escapar un suspiro y dirigiendo la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros de la estancia, como si se perdiera en esos recuerdos. - El médico de nuestra familia había recomendado a mi padre pasar una pequeña temporada en el campo con el fin de que el aire puro ayudara a mejorar el estado de sus pulmones... Por aquel entonces, mi madre había estado a punto de rechazar un papel muy importante en una obra que iba a tener lugar en el extranjero, pero mi padre le dijo que me llevaría con él al campo, de manera que no tendría nada por qué preocuparse... Y luego vinieron también el tío Valeriano y mis primitos...

Aurora esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquellos días y permaneció unos momentos en silencio, rememorando todo lo vivido fuera de la capital. Por aquel entonces, la muchacha contaba con once años de edad y había llorado mucho ante la idea de tener que abandonar su casa durante tanto tiempo, aunque sólo habían sido un par de semanas. Había pasado enfurruñada gran parte del largo y trabajoso camino hasta el valle de Veruela, donde estaba el monasterio en que habían quedado en encontrarse su padre y su tío y en el que iban a residir aquellos días: uno pintando y otro dedicándose a descansar y a tratar de mejorar la salud, que se había visto afectada en los últimos tiempos.

Sin embargo, este enfado inicial fue disminuyendo a medida que la niña Aurora iba dejando a un lado su tozudez e iba interesándose por las cosas que le iba señalando su padre por el camino. Recordaba haber echado miradas de reojo en un principio, sin querer dejar de mostrar su enfado, pero finalmente se había acercado a la ventana del coche de caballos, maravillada al ver todo el color que les acompañaba a medida que avanzaban hacia Veruela: flores silvestres que hasta entonces sólo había visto pintados en cuadros y bordados en telas, árboles cuyos frutos comía a diario y que nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver, los colores que tenían el cielo conforme avanzaba el día en su más absoluta plenitud... Incluso, en cierta ocasión, había tenido oportunidad de ver un ciervo, uno de verdad... La entonces niña Aurora se había emocionado tanto que había dejado escapar un chillido para después tirar de la chaqueta de su padre, preguntándole si él también lo había visto.

Éste, tras dejar escapar una risa al ver tan entusiasmada a la chiquilla, le había hablado de todos los animales que residían cerca del valle al que acudían y cómo, si no se les molestaba, incluso se acercaban a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Eso sí, no tardó en advertirle de la presencia de lobos que, en la noche, se llevaban a los niños que no iban a dormir a la hora debida. A pesar de que a Aurora no le hubiera importado poder ver un lobo de verdad, no le hacía gracia pensar en que podía convertirse en la cena de uno de ellos, así que asintió y prometió irse a dormir a la hora que le ordenaran. Para cuando llegaron al monasterio, hacía mucho que había caído la noche y Aurora apenas recordaba nada de ello, pues estaba muy cansada y sólo pensaba en irse a la cama, pero los días que siguieron a ése...

Llegados a este punto, la muchacha terminó por darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo educada con su invitado y le hizo partícipe de todo cuanto recordaba de aquel viaje, así como también de cómo habían vivido su padre y su tío aquellos días.

\- Mi padre se alegró mucho de volver a ver a mi tío, pues hacía años que no tenían oportunidad de encontrarse – explicó Aurora, aún con la mente perdida en aquellos tiempos pasados que presentaban ahora en su memoria con una claridad que no había esperado. - Se fundieron en un abrazo que parecía no terminarse nunca y después vinieron las debidas presentaciones... Aún se me hace extraño pensar que tardé casi once años en conocer a mi tío y a mis primos...

A Alonso también le resultó extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo unidos que había visto siempre a los hermanos Bécquer, aunque no sabía si en la Historia oficial también habían experimentado ese distanciamiento al contraer matrimonio con sus respectivas esposas y convertirse en padres de familia. En cualquier caso, Alonso tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello podía ser también una alteración consecuente del repentino matrimonio de Gustavo y Julia.

\- Recuerdo que vuestro tío tenía afición por la pintura, ¿aún la mantiene? - se interesó Alonso, tratando de recabar más información sobre todo aquella nueva realidad.

\- Desde luego la mantenía cuando realizamos aquel viaje: era extraño, por no decir imposible, verle separado de sus lienzos – apuntó Aurora asintiendo con una sonrisa. - Recuerdo que gustaba de retratar a las personas que vivían en pueblos y aldeas cercanos al monasterio donde nos alojábamos y mi padre mantenía largas conversaciones con las personas más ancianas del lugar, interesándose por viejas leyendas propias del lugar que luego nos narraba antes de la hora de dormir... - la joven se detuvo un momento, reviviendo aquellos días pasados, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Alonso con una sonrisa que ya parecía no querer abandonarla. - Le aseguro que no fueron pocas las excursiones que organizaron para nosotros el tiempo que estuvimos en esos valles perdidos, siempre verdes y pacíficos...

Alonso de Entrerríos reconoció de inmediato a los hermanos Bécquer en aquellos detalles narrados por su joven anfitriona, pues tanto Gustavo como Valeriano habían mostrado una inclinación y curiosidad natural por investigar historias pasadas acontecidas en un lugar u otro: aún recordaba con qué entusiasmo hablaban de sus días vividos en Toledo, a pesar de que la obra editorial que ambos planeaban sacar adelante al final no hubiera llegado a buen puerto.

Por su parte, al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, la muchacha había vuelto a mirar una de las pinturas de paisajes que habían enmarcadas en la estancia: ¡pensar que alguna vez había recelado de dejar atrás su querido y cómodo Madrid para pasar una temporada en el campo! Aquellos parajes en los que la naturaleza era reina y señora poseían algo que nunca tendría la ciudad como, entre otras cosas, los recuerdos felices que había vivido en compañía de su padre, su tío y sus primos. Daría lo que fuera por poder volver atrás en el tiempo y regresar a aquellos días en los que visitaba esos lugares y maravillarse con la belleza natural que la rodeaba, sentir la caricia del sol sobre su rostro y la brisa que hacía mecer las hojas de los árboles al atardecer, percibir el perfume de las flores en el aire, escuchar el murmullo del agua...

\- Dios mío... - murmuró entonces la muchacha, dejando escapar una risa que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás casi quedándose sin aire. - Recuerdo una vez que estaba jugando con mis primos, corriendo por las cercanías del monasterio y ocultándonos tras los árboles. Entonces al mayor de ellos se le ocurrió la idea de cruzar de un salto una acequia, creyendo que no le seguiría por miedo a mancharme – Aurora reprimió una sonrisa a duras penas y negó para sí con la cabeza. - Aún recuerdo su cara cuando me vio saltar, llenándome los bajos del vestido de barro... Si me hubiera visto mi madre o doña Elvira, les hubiera dado un aire...

\- ¿Y qué dijo vuestro padre? - quiso saber Alonso, aunque adivinando ya que había tenido una reacción muy distinta.

\- Reírse y decirme de nuevo lo mucho que le recordaba a un duende, uno especialmente pequeño y revoltoso – recordó la joven con cariño: de pequeña solía corretear mucho por la casa, volviendo locas a su madre y a las criadas, por eso y por la sonrisa entusiasta que siempre aparecía en su rostro aniñado, su padre siempre había dicho a modo de broma que a veces le daba por pensar que su hija era en realidad un duende. - A veces mi madre se enfadaba porque no me regañaba demasiado, pero él siempre decía que había que dejar a los niños ser niños...

\- No le faltaba razón – comentó Alonso, reviviendo sus propios recuerdos infantiles, también correteando de un lado a otro por los campos de Sevilla en compañía de sus vecinos, tanto niños como niñas... Pero claro, ninguno de ellos pertenecía a una clase social alta ni tenía interés alguno por aparentarlo, a excepción de una pequeña vecina de los alrededores que insistía que era una princesa y ellos sus vasallos.

Mientras el soldado echaba la vista atrás a sus días de infancia en la soleada Sevilla, Aurora continuó paseando la mirada por la estancia con detenimiento. Era increíble lo mucho que una persona podía dar por sentado su propia historia: ahora que estaba compartiéndola con aquel amigo de sus padres, volvían a ella memorias de días que casi creía olvidados. Sus más tempranos recuerdos acontecían en aquella misma estancia, la misma que había sido testigo de sus correteos infantiles, de la voz dulce de su madre cantándole mientras la mantenía sentada en su regazo y también de la suya propia, balbuceante a veces tratando de adivinar las palabras que seguían en la canción para poder cantar a la vez que ella...

Y su padre, por supuesto, también había estado ahí, siempre lo había estado. En la mayoría de ocasiones que podía rescatar de sus recuerdos más tempranos, la voz de su madre cantándole con cariño no era el único sonido de la estancia, pues su padre procuraba acompañar aquel tierno canto con notas que arrancaba con delicadeza del piano en que una vez, según le habían dicho más adelante, su madre había tratado de enseñar a su padre a leer partituras sin éxito alguno. Era también en aquel salón donde Aurora había comenzado a sentir curiosidad por el arpa que permanecía en una esquina del mismo como mero objeto decorativo, pues su madre nunca había mostrado interés por ese instrumento ni tampoco ningún otro miembro de la familia. En las manos de Aurora, aquel arpa olvidada había cobrado vida a medida que iba aprendiendo a arrancar de la misma suaves notas que hacían vibrar su alma, encontrando en la misma la vocación musical que parecía correr por sus venas.

La sensación de cariño y agradecimiento hacia sus padres por esa infancia dichosa y llena de atenciones la envolvía afectuosamente, como un eco que la hacía sentirse aún en su adorada presencia, sin importar que su madre se hallara en esos momentos en el extranjero, sin importar que su padre hubiera abandonado el mundo de los vivos hacía casi tres años...

Había cosas que no se marchaban nunca, ni siquiera cuando las personas sí lo hacían.

\- ¿Vuestra madre os enseñó a tocar el arpa? - se interesó nuevamente Alonso, advirtiendo que la mirada de la muchacha se había detenido sobre el instrumento de cuerda.

\- No, pero sí acudió a mi abuelo para que le facilitara algunas partituras cuando vio lo mucho que me interesaba – explicó ella. - Soy la primera de la familia que aprende a tocarla y están muy orgullosos por ello

El soldado asintió, creyendo haber encontrado ya la respuesta a la cuestión que le había llevado a aquella realidad alternativa: al conocer ese cambio en la historia y lo poco afortunado que iba a ser el futuro del Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer que había conocido con veintidós años en 1858, Alonso había sentido la necesidad de saber si, en aquella otra línea temporal, su amigo había encontrado su final feliz en cuanto a familia se trataba, pues conocía al poeta lo bastante como para saber que tal felicidad no sería completa sin aquellos a los que Gustavo acostumbraba a llamar "hijos de la imaginación".

\- ¿Vuestros padres fueron felices entonces?

Su joven anfitriona frunció el ceño, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto por aquella pregunta: debía estar cuestionándose por qué le formulaba aquella duda si había mantenido contacto con su padre durante todos aquellos años que habían estado sin verse. Sin embargo, el rostro de Aurora terminó por suavizarse y asintió.

\- Fuimos muy felices, sé que a mi madre le hubiera gustado hacer más óperas, pero está teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora...

Sí, eso mismo les había dicho Salvador al exponerles la alteración temporal que había tenido lugar: que la carrera de Julia Espín había sido tardía y mucho menos fructífera de lo que podría haber sido si no hubiera contraído matrimonio siendo tan joven. Por mucho que Aurora dijera lo contrario, Alonso sabía que, al igual que sucedía con Gustavo, la felicidad de Julia no había sido plena al no poder cumplir con sus sueños de juventud, pero no sabía si eso era algo que la única hija del matrimonio percibía por completo. También le entristeció pensar que, aunque la cantante no había sido particular santo de su devoción, para Julia Espín seguramente había pesado más el "qué dirán" tan propio de la clase alta madrileña que sus propias aspiraciones y que era por ello que se había dedicado por completo a ejercer como madre de familia hasta la muerte de Gustavo.

Entonces, Alonso se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que lo había prometido al acceder a merendar con ella, realmente no había compartido ninguno de sus recuerdos de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín con la que era la hija de ambos en aquella nueva realidad que no dejaba de resultarle extraña. Algo a lo que procuró poner remedio tan pronto como se percató de ello.

\- Recuerdo... - comenzó a decir el soldado, llamando de nuevo la atención de la muchacha. - Que, cuando coincidíamos, vuestro padre siempre percibía de algún modo mi nostalgia por Sevilla y me animaba contándome todo lo que él había tenido la oportunidad de vivir aquí en Madrid. Recuerdo verle casi siempre en compañía de vuestro tío, compartiendo inspiraciones para sus respectivos trabajos, y... Y también tuve oportunidad de conocerle durante la época en que conoció a vuestra madre: siempre hablaba de ella con tanta admiración que incluso alguien tan poco aficionado a la ópera como lo es un servidor alcanzaba a verla como él lo hacía, aunque fuera sólo por unos breves instantes...

Alonso no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió rescatando recuerdos de su mente que poder ofrecer a la muchacha a cambio de los suyos propios. Era una cosa curiosa el tiempo: para él, todo lo que estaba narrando había acontecido unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando para el resto del mundo que le rodeaba habían pasado casi veinte años. Los encuentros en el Retiro y en el Café Suizo, las veces que había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el poeta a solas y cómo siempre se había mostrado generoso con él a pesar de conocerle de hacía muy poco tiempo... La joven Aurora escuchaba en silencio, pero inclinada hacia adelante en su asiento, como si temiera perderse una sola palabra. No le interrumpió con preguntas ni una sola vez, que era lo que Alonso temía, pero sí asentía y sonreía de cuando en cuando al reconocer a su padre en alguna faceta también familiar para ella.

No obstante, aquellas breves y contenidas sonrisas distaban mucho de ser alegres.

Cuando finalmente Alonso terminó su relato, la muchacha respiró hondo y bajó la mirada, contemplando las manos que mantenía entrelazadas sobre su regazo, a la vez que guardaba un cauteloso silencio. A pesar de que trató de permanecer serena, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero y tomó un pañuelo de seda, con el que comenzó a secarse los ojos con cuidado, gesto que provocó cierta alarma en Alonso: nunca sabía qué hacer cuando alguien se ponía a llorar delante de él, menos aún cuando se trataba de una persona a la que conocía tan poco...

\- Si he dicho que os ha pertubado, lo lamento de corazón – se apresuró a afirmar Alonso, sintiéndose algo incómodo al no saber muy bien cómo actuar.

\- No – negó Aurora al momento, alzando de nuevo el rostro y procurando esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro de niña, aunque en sus ojos azules aún se veía el brillo de lágrimas sin derramar. - Me alegra que haya compartido esos recuerdos conmigo, no se preocupe usted. Si me apeno es sólo porque tengo muchos momentos felices que echar en falta, nada más... Cómo repetía al piano las canciones de cuna que me cantaba mi madre cuando era muy pequeña, pequeños detalles que me traían ambos siempre que salían a pasear, aquel viaje al valle de Veruela, cuentos antes de dormir que no terminaban nunca, puesto que cada noche me narraba una parte... Era el mejor padre que se podría imaginar y le echo de menos, terriblemente a veces, pero aún tengo a mi madre, que se desvive por mí y procura que sea lo más feliz posible: en ese aspecto, soy muy afortunada

El soldado esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió a las palabras de Aurora, sintiéndose más aliviado: si mal no recordaba, Salvador Martí les había dicho que, en aquella nueva realidad, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer había fallecido cuando su única hija contaba con trece años y de eso habían pasado ya casi tres años. Era cierto que había heridas que nunca sanaban del todo, prueba de ello era lo mucho que se había emocionado la muchacha al escuchar las anécdotas que le había narrado, pero Aurora no se dejaba derrotar por la nostalgia y la pena.

No todo era perfecto en esa nueva vida que casi por azar se había creado para su amigo y paisano Gustavo: el poeta había pasado sin pena ni gloria por un mundo que había terminado por olvidarle más temprano que tarde y también Julia Espín había visto truncada la carrera artística que tanto había anhelado. Como se solía decir, la vida les había dado una de cal y otra de arena: habían tenido una historia juntos, habían formado una familia y un hogar en el que la hija de ambos había crecido rodeada de amor y recuerdos felices, pero a cambio de ello el destino había puesto fin a las aspiraciones profesionales de ambos casi antes de que pudieran empezar.

El destino tenía un modo curioso de repartir sus cartas.

Ya había averiguado todo lo que necesitaba saber, todas las preguntas que habían surgido en su mente tras la explicación de Salvador respecto a aquella nueva realidad habían encontrado respuesta, ya nada le retenía en aquella realidad condenada a desaparecer... Y, pensó Alonso alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia su joven anfitriona, con la que también desaparecería Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín. Hubiera dedicado un tiempo más a reflexionar sobre este aspecto de no haber sido por el revoloteo y piar de unos pájaros que pasaron delante de la ventana que tenía a su espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y llamando la atención de la muchacha.

\- Son golondrinas... - murmuró Aurora, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar atisbar el fugaz vuelo de la más rezagada de ellas. - Dios mío, son preciosas, ya pensaba que no volvería a verlas... Ojalá vuelvan a anidar en el balcón de la alcoba de mi madre, dice que le trae recuerdos de cuando era más joven. Espero que las aves recuerden alguna vez también que aquel fue su hogar y esperen allí hasta que regrese de su viaje, le encantará volver a verlas, estoy segura

\- Yo también lo creo – dijo Alonso, casi más para sí mismo que para la joven, que aún giraba el rostro a un lado y a otro, tratando de ver si alguna de las golondrinas se había detenido en alguno de los balcones superiores de la vivienda.

Golondrinas, cómo no. También eran golondrinas las aves que revoloteaban cerca del balcón de Julia Espín la noche en que sorprendió a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, oculto tras una esquina, esperando verla asomarse al mismo aunque fuera sólo un breve instante. Incluso en aquella realidad alterada parecía que había cosas que no cambiaban, como un eco del pasado que perduraba incluso años después, resistiendo al paso del tiempo.

\- Mucho me temo que he de marcharme ya – dijo el soldado incorporándose de su asiento, haciendo que Aurora se girara de nuevo hacia él, aún con las manos apoyadas en el cristal de la ventana. - Aún me restan asuntos por atender y ya he abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad... Y de la paciencia de vuestra dueña

Añadió esto último al ver que doña Elvira, conservando el gesto de enfado que la caracterizaba, pasaba por delante de la entrada al salón para ver cuánto se alargaba aquella visita. Aurora esbozó una breve y divertida sonrisa al ver el poco disimulo de la anciana e hizo un gesto con la mano a Alonso, invitándole a que no le tuviera en cuenta su comportamiento. Era en esos pequeños detalles llenos de espontaneidad en los que más reconocía a su paisano, quien siempre se había mostrado cordial y de buen humor con él; por el contrario, Julia Espín siempre se le había antojado como una dama que tenía todos sus elegantes movimientos y palabras cuidadosamente estudiados, todo lo que se podía esperar de una señorita de su clase social.

\- Pierda usted cuidado, me temo que la vejez la ha vuelto muy cascarrabias – habló Aurora a Alonso, procurando mantener el tono de voz bajo para que sus palabras pasaran inadvertidas a los agudos oídos de doña Elvira, quien de seguro podría estar aún al otro lado de la puerta. Una vez hecho este apunte, la muchacha volvió a hablar con normalidad. - Sin embargo, una vez que sus obligaciones no le supongan ya un problema, me gustaría que volviera a visitarnos: un amigo de mi padre siempre será bienvenido a esta casa y estoy segura de que a mi madre le encantaría recibirle

\- Si me extendéis la invitación con tanta generosidad, trataré de regresar algún día – asintió Alonso, siendo muy consciente de que nunca existiría tal regreso y, aún en el caso de que sí tuviera lugar, Aurora ya no estaría allí.

La expresión de su rostro debió mudar al pensar que, una vez que la Historia volviera a cambiar, sus compañeros del Ministerio y él mismo serían las únicas personas que recordarían que alguna vez existió una tal Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín, puesto que la susodicha se apresuró a tenderle el pañuelo de seda que aún conservaba en una de sus manos.

\- Espero que recordar tiempos pasados no le haya hecho sentir pesar a usted también – habló la muchacha. - Tengo la certeza de que mi padre le agradecería enormemente que hubiera dedicado algo de su tiempo a visitarme, así que tenga eso en cuenta y alégrese por ello

\- Gracias – murmuró Alonso, aceptando el pañuelo de Aurora y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos, sin querer entretenerse mucho más: pensar que aquella muchacha iba a desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido le llenaba de pesar por momentos, era casi como si estuviera a punto de morir y él fuera lo único que lo supiera.

Aurora no había errado en sus suposiciones: doña Elvira esperaba cual fiel perro guardián al otro lado de la puerta. Al ver que Alonso abandonaba la estancia, le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara hasta la entrada de la vivienda, camino que el soldado recorrió seguido por Aurora. Que el sino era injusto ya lo sabía, pero trabajar en el Ministerio del Tiempo le había permitido verlo de forma mucho más clara: ojalá hubiera una forma de que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no tuviera que renunciar a nada de lo que siempre había soñado, ojalá pudiera contar tanto con felicidad familiar como éxito profesional... Pero ya había podido comprobar, tanto en su propio siglo como en todos los demás, que muy rara vez la vida pone a los pies de uno todo cuanto pudiera desear. Apenas había cruzado el umbral de la entrada principal al hogar de los Espín cuando sintió la necesidad de dedicar unas palabras más a la que había sido su joven anfitriona aquella tarde.

\- Aurora – habló el soldado, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la muchacha, ya en la calle. - Ya que vos habéis mencionado que a vuestro padre le hubiera gustado que yo estuviera hoy aquí, dejadme deciros que estoy seguro de que os quiso con locura, tanto a vos como a vuestra madre, debeís sentiros orgullosa de la vida que tuvo junto a ambas

Aunque parecía extrañada por las palabras de Alonso, ya que el hombre le había dicho que había mantenido correspondencia con su padre todos esos años y ahora parecía que hablaba mediante suposiciones, la joven agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa emocionada y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé – contestó ella. - Doy gracias a Dios por ello todos los días

Alonso de Entrerríos asintió a su vez, dedicando una leve inclinación de cabeza a la joven antes de volverse y perderse de nuevo entre los viandantes de Madrid, decidido a no volver la vista atrás a aquella realidad que tenía las horas contadas. A pesar de ello e incluso cuando ya se encontraba a varias calles del hogar de los Espín, le pareció que acudía a sus oídos el suave rasgar de las cuerdas del arpa de Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín.

* * *

 

De igual modo que había sucedido en 1875, la noche ya había comenzado a caer en 2016. Alonso lo supo nada más atravesar la puerta de regreso al siglo XXI y ver cómo miembros de otras patrullas caminaban charlando distendidamente, abandonando ya la zona de los pasillos de las puertas del tiempo y dirigiéndose hacia la enorme escalera de caracol que conectaba todas ellas. Durante unos momentos, el soldado temió que el resto de agentes conocieran lo que había ocurrido respecto a su misión para con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, pero no encontró ninguna señal de ello: ni una mirada furtiva, ni un comentario en susurros... Al parecer, Salvador Martí había decidido guardar silencio sobre ello y permitirles resolver la situación sin que se convirtieran en la comidilla del ministerio.

Que le asparan si alguna vez había contado con un superior más noble que el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Ese sentimiento se repitió cuando, tras subir las interminables escaleras de caracol y atravesar los pasillos que conectaban con los departamentos de caracterización y peluquería, finalmente salió por el pozo de piedra que daba acceso a las instalaciones más secretas del ministerio y se encontró con Amelia y Julián, a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que se había despedido de ellos sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un peldaño con la espalda apoyada contra el pozo y conversaban cordialmente, casi como si nunca hubieran habido diferencias entre ellas. Julián sonreía a un comentario de Amelia cuando se percató de la presencia del soldado:

\- ¡Has vuelto! - dijo el enfermero incorporándose y ayudando a Amelia a hacer lo propio. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

\- Aún seguís aquí – habló Alonso en lo que pretendía ser una pregunta y acabó siendo más bien una afirmación.

\- Por supuesto – contestó la universitaria al momento con una sonrisa afable. - Somos un equipo, queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien: ningún agente se queda atrás, después de todo

El soldado sonrió a las palabras de su compañera, recordando lo mucho que agradecía contar con aquella pequeña familia que siempre estaba ahí, independientemente de las épocas y lugares a las que viajaran. Cuando las dudas habían comenzado a aflorar dentro de él durante la misión, había errado al pensar que no podía compartirlas con sus compañeros porque pensaba que no iban a entenderlo: por Dios bendito, si había dos personas en toda la faz de la Tierra que podían comprender aquella locura que era trabajar en el Ministerio del Tiempo y todo lo que esto conllevaba eran Julián Martínez y Amelia Folch. Entonces, a pesar de que no era muy dado a ese tipo de gestos, Alonso abrazó a la universitaria y tiró del brazo de Julián para que se uniera al mismo, algo que no tardó en hacer después de dejar escapar una breve risa.

\- Gol de España, Alonso – rió Julián, respondiendo al abrazo grupal y dando unas palmadas a su compañero en la espalda.

Amelia rió también recordando aquellas tardes muertas de misión durante la década de los ochenta para que España conservara el Guernica de Picasso y cómo Julián había aprovechado esas horas interminables para familiarizarles con algunos de los programas de televisión con los que él había crecido y también para enseñar a Alonso cómo funcionaba el fútbol valiéndose únicamente de sus propias manos y de una bolita de papel. Trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo a veces distaba mucho de ser fácil, pero no siempre era así: también habían muchos momentos que no cambiarían por nada del mundo. Todo lo que Julián, Alonso y ella misma habían vivido, tanto bueno como malo, les había ido uniendo poco a poco y la misión correspondiente al poeta Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no sería una excepción.

El objetivo de la misión distaba mucho de cualquier otra cosa que hubieran hecho anteriormente: puede que para Alonso resultara difícil por la cercanía que sentía hacia los dos hermanos, puede que para Julián tampoco fuera plato de buen gusto teniendo en cuenta que la herida con el nombre de Maite aún no se había cerrado del todo y puede que ella misma deseara que las cosas pudieran ser de otra forma. Pero no todo lo que habían vivido durante la misión no era malo, así como tampoco lo sería todo lo que pudiera depararle la vida a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer a pesar del desengaño que le esperaba para con Julia Espín.

Según había tenido oportunidad de leer en el ejemplar de sus obras que Julián había tomado prestado de la biblioteca del ministerio, el joven Bécquer que habían conocido escribiría dentro de unos años en sus Cartas desde mi celda que, pese a todo, él tenía fe en el porvenir. Y Amelia Folch, aún en medio de ese abrazo junto a Julián y Alonso, también lo tenía.

Siempre habían estado juntos en aquellas misiones y siempre lo estarían en muchas otras cosas.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Alonso tomó aire y se sentó en el escalón donde poco antes habían estado sentados sus compañeros, dispuesto a contarles todo cuanto había averiguado en aquel viaje al alternativo 1875. Tras tomar asiento junto al soldado, tanto Julián como Amelia escucharon cada una de sus palabras casi sin siquiera pestañear. Salvador Martí ya les había dicho en su despacho que las carreras de Gustavo y Julia se habían visto seriamente perjudicadas por ese enlace con respecto a lo que podrían haber sido, pero el soldado también les contó cómo, a pesar de ello, sí parecían haber hallado cierta felicidad en aquella pequeña familia que habían formado según el testimonio de la propia Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín.

\- Es acojonante – dijo el enfermero, negando con la cabeza sin poder salir de su asombro. - Mira que ya me ha parecido fuerte cuando nos lo ha dicho Salvador, pero esto... Joder, es que has llegado a hablar con ella

\- ¿Cómo era? - se interesó Amelia, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta: no siempre era bueno saberlo todo sobre un tema, bien lo sabía ella.

Alonso respiró hondo antes de contestar.

\- Bonita como su madre, luminosa como su padre... - terminó por decir el sevillano. - Joven como la primavera, aún no ha cumplido los dieciséis años. Cuando la ví en el salón de los Espín estaba tocando el arpa

Julián recordaba vagamente la presencia de un arpa en el salón principal de la casa de Julia Espín, pero le había dado la impresión de que tenía un papel más bien decorativo en la estancia puesto que estaba situada en una de las esquinas. Por su parte, Amelia bajó la mirada, sin poder evitar pensar en su propia hija, aquella que aparecía entre Julián y ella en una fotografía que no cesaba de mirar a cada instante, a la que aún no conocía y cuya existencia su supuesto padre desconocía por completo. Después de tantas largas semanas estudiando la imagen, tratando de hallar en ella las respuestas que no lograba encontrar en ningún otro sitio, Amelia había terminado por acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquella chiquilla en su futuro, lo que la amargaba era el hecho de dejarla sola tan pronto. La llenó de inquietud el pensar siquiera por un momento que, por cualquier decisión que tomara, su destino pudiera cambiar y esa niña desaparecer antes de poder siquiera conocerla...

Eso mismo era lo que iba a pasar con Aurora.

\- Vaya papeleta... - murmuró Julián, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre la patrulla. - Es una putada lo mires por donde lo mires, pero también lo sería para los hijos que sí tuvieron Gus y Julia con sus respectivas parejas

\- Lo sé – contestó Alonso volviéndose hacia su compañero: su rostro era el de una persona que estaba dispuesta a rectificar los errores cometidos durante la misión, aunque le apenaran algunas de las consecuencias de este enmienda. - Pero verá cumplidos todos sus sueños respecto a sus hijos de papel y tinta, la gente le recordará incluso habiendo pasado más de 145 años de su muerte

\- Alcanzará la inmortalidad – asintió Amelia, con aire ausente. Poco después, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus compañeros. - Es increíble lo mucho que puede cambiar la vida de una persona en apenas un instante

\- El efecto mariposa de toda la vida – afirmó el enfermero. - No os preocupéis, que también añadiré esa película a nuestra lista de pendientes

A pesar de lo conflictivo que era a nivel emocional el tema que habían estado tratando, el humor de Julián siempre lograba animar a sus amigos, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, y era precisamente un instante lo que necesitaban antes de volver a concentrarse en cómo iban a retomar la misión. A la larga, todo saldría bien, era algo que los tres miembros de la patrulla se recordaban: pasar una mala época no eximía a una persona de tener su final feliz. Recordaron que Salvador Martí les había dado el resto del día libre antes de volver al Madrid del siglo XIX al día siguiente para solucionar lo que habían cambiado y ya prácticamente era de noche: Germán, el bedel, no tardaría en empezar a hacer la ronda de rigor y lo último que querían era darle trabajo extra.

Incorporándose nuevamente, los tres amigos se pidieron mutuamente que procuraran descansar aquella noche y preocuparse lo menos posible por la jornada que les esperaba el día siguiente. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer y sabían que era por un bien mayor, que a la larga tanto Gustavo como Julia estarían bien en sus vidas separadas y que ni siquiera tendrían que pasar el duelo por la desaparición de una niña a la que nunca conocerían.

Que al menos el desarrollo de esa misión en concreto les sirviera como recordatorio en el futuro – o en el pasado, según se mirara – de cómo el tiempo y el destino de las personas se podía retorcer de tal manera hasta resultar irreconocible respecto a la historia que todos conocían. Por mucho que no pudieran entenderlo a veces, todo sucedía por una razón, una que ellos debían respetar. Por no respetarla, ahora una muchacha que había llenado de luz la vida de sus progenitores, pero que había truncado sus carreras con su presencia en el mundo, iba a desaparecer.

Así, cuando el sol volviera a elevarse en el este, volverían al siglo XIX a cambiar la historia que ellos mismos habían alterado.

Y ésa sería la única aurora que conocerían cuando todo acabara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias del capítulo:
> 
> \- Sobre los cambios históricos-temporales: siempre he entendido que el Ministerio del Tiempo y sus agentes eran inmunes a estos cambios, es decir, que los percibían como alteraciones y no los aceptaban como si siempre hubieran sido así, por ello tienen la capacidad de enviar patrullas a solucionar tal o cual problema. Sé que en la segunda temporada hubo un par de capítulos en que todo el mundo aceptaba una alteración como verdad indiscutible, pero a lo largo de la serie me había dado la sensación anterior y es la que sigo aquí.
> 
> \- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer tenía dieciséis años cuando comenzó a colaborar en la revista sevillana llamada "La Aurora", siendo ésta quizás su primera incursión en el mundo editorial.
> 
> \- Según el diccionario de las flores, las camelias se asocian con el destino de una persona depositado en manos de otra, que es lo que ocurre exactamente en el caso de Aurora, quien las lleva bordadas en su vestido.
> 
> \- Los recuerdos de Aurora sobre el viaje he procurado que sea vea también cómo eran los viajes que realizaban los hermanos Bécquer, especialmente al Monasterio de Veruela, que es el que más similitud tiene con el que se describe en esta realidad paralela. Así pues, Gustavo y Valeriano ocupaban esos viajes en pintar, escribir y organizar excursiones con los respectivos hijos de ambos.


	10. Cuando el amor se olvida

Sentado en el despacho de Salvador Martí, Julián contuvo a duras penas un bostezo mientras esperaba a que su jefe acudiera a darles las últimas instrucciones sobre la misión que iban a retomar...

Si es que sus compañeros se decidían a aparecer también.

El enfermero echó una ojeada al reloj de pulsera: aún era temprano pero, teniendo en cuenta que aún tenían que escuchar los consejos de Salvador y pasar por el departamento de caracterización antes de salir, tampoco era plan de ir apurados. Había sido bueno volver a dormir en su casa después de tanto tiempo fuera, le había servido para aligerar el peso de la misión y estar un rato sin que su mente volviera a cualquiera de los hermanos Bécquer, a Julia Espín y al siglo XIX en general. Aún así, había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño y no podía decir que estuviera cien por cien despejado. Sólo esperaba que Amelia y Alonso hubieran descansado mejor, especialmente éste último.

Antes de partir a su siglo XVI, el soldado se había girado hacia él y le había preguntado con voz queda si le importaría prestarle el volumen que contenía las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Al principio, Julián no había podido evitar torcer el gesto: sabía la amistad que Alonso tenía con el poeta y todo el conflicto que había vivido durante los últimos días, incluso había viajado a esa realidad alternativa, mundo parelelo o como Iker Jiménez quisiera llamarlo en que existía una hija de Bécquer y Julia Espín y había estado hablando con ella... Pero ante todas esas dudas imperó la seguridad que leyó en la mirada de Alonso: él siempre había cumplido con su deber y si en aquella ocasión había vacilado era debido a su buen corazón, no a otra cosa. Así que claro, se lo había dado, después de todo ni siquiera era suyo.

Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera comido demasiado el coco con cosas que, en el fondo, no podía cambiar.

Era una lección que él mismo había tardado demasiado en comprender.

Al ajetreo normal de primera hora de la mañana en el Ministerio del Tiempo con voces de los distintos agentes yendo y viniendo a prepararse para otra jornada de curro en Dios sabía qué época, se le unió el sonido de unos pasos que se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles por encima del murmullo de los funcionarios del tiempo. Julián echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás justo a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta del despacho de Salvador se abría dando paso a Angustias, Alonso y Amelia.

Su equipo A favorito.

La secretaria de Salvador, con esa afabilidad y dulzura que la caracterizaba, les había abierto la puerta al soldado y la universitaria, haciéndoles saber con una sonrisa que su jefe no tardaría en llegar y que si necesitaban algo, ella estaría en su escritorio, terminando de revisar el informe de uno de sus colegas ministeriales que acababa de regresar de una misión: al parecer, había logrado que el niño Fernando de Habsburgo hablara latín a la perfección.

Julián se había empezado a preguntar si acaso Fernando era el nombre de moda respecto a reyes y nobles de España cuando sus dos compañeros tomaron asiento cada uno a un lado suyo – ya que, de forma inconsciente, el enfermero se había sentado en la silla de en medio frente al escritorio de Salvador, como solía hacerlo siempre -, no sin antes desearle los buenos días.

\- Anda que no tienes suerte – sonrió el enfermero dirigiéndose a Amelia. - A tí no te esperan dos horas en el departamento de caracterización después de todo

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, perfectamente vestida acorde con el siglo XIX. Se veía que a ella también le había venido bien volver a casa: Julián no se terminaba de explicar cómo Amelia no se hacía un lío con el cuadernillo de puertas para que sus padres no advirtieran el tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa. Conociéndola, pensó con admiración, no tardaría en aprenderse toda la relación de puertas, fechas y momentos históricos: adiós cuadernillo, adiós aplicación del móvil, hola Ameliapedia.

\- Alonso, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? - se interesó Amelia, inclinando la cabeza para contemplar el semblante del soldado.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Julián, volviéndose hacia su compañero y abriendo los ojos de par en par al reparar en la expresión de su rostro.

Cuando Amelia había formulado esa pregunta, el enfermero casi había empezado a temer que Alonso estuviera pensando en echarse hacia atrás en algún modo tras leer las obras de Bécquer, pero no era pesar lo que vio reflejado en el rostro de Alonso. Era... ¿miedo? Impensable, Julián podía jurar ante todo lo jurable que nunca había visto a su amigo asustado por nada. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos como platos, moviéndose hacia el más mínimo crujido que oía y se adivinaban unas leves ojeras bajo los mismos.

No iba a mentir: parecía que se le había ido totalmente la pinza.

\- Joder, Alonso, parece que has visto un fantasma – murmuró Julián finalmente sin apartar la vista de su amigo.

\- Si sólo se tratara de uno... - se lamentó Alonso, cruzado de brazos y aún manteniendo la guardia a pesar de encontrarse acompañado y en pleno día. El soldado sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. - Una legión de ellos si me preguntáis y de verdad queréis saberlo...

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasa a éste? - preguntó el enfermero a Amelia, quien había tenido oportunidad de ver a Alonso antes que él.

\- Al parecer anoche se quedó hasta tarde leyendo el libro de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer que le diste, no paró hasta que lo terminó – explicó la universitaria, sin poder disimular una sonrisa divertida en los labios. - Y, como ya sabes, en esa edición las rimas están sucedidas por las leyendas, pequeños relatos sobre aparecidos, demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales en distintos lugares de España. Tuve la oportunidad de leerlas mientras aún estábamos en Madrid y no creo que hayan sido del gusto de Alonso...

Julián ahogó una carcajada y se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él no había dedicado tanto tiempo a las obras de Bécquer como sus dos compañeros, había ojeado alguna que otra rima, pero sí recordaba que su profesor de Literatura había leído a su clase El monte de las ánimas cuando iba al instituto y esa noche le había costado dormir, a él que era lo menos supersticioso y lo más escéptico respecto a lo paranormal con lo que uno podría toparse.

\- Pues mira, aprovecha que eres amigo del autor y ponle una hoja de reclamaciones a Gus cuando le veamos, dile que no te ha gustado nada – habló finalmente Julián dándole una palmada en la rodilla a modo de broma para que el soldado se calmara. - Anda que tú también, Alonso, manda huevos... Si te estaba dando tanto miedo, ¿por qué lo seguiste leyendo hasta el final?

\- No me estaba dando tanto miedo – protestó Alonso, comenzando a hartarse de las chanzas de Julián. - Os recuerdo que estáis hablando con un hombre que conoce los horrores de la guerra y que ha derramado sangre en el campo de batalla por su rey

En aquellos momentos, Alonso agradeció no tener la fea costumbre de morderse las uñas porque de darse el caso estaba seguro que ya no le quedarían dedos. Julián tenía razón, no debía haber continuado leyendo esas historias y menos aún habiendo pasado la medianoche, pero la curiosidad por leer lo que escribía Gustavo había terminado por ser más fuerte que sus temores. Además, sólo la primera de ellas ya contaba con un detalle lo suficientemente espeluznante que había bastado para ponerle los pelos de punta y observar cada rincón de su alcoba con renovado temor. No conseguía sacarse el final de aquella leyenda de la cabeza:

_Dicen que después de acaecido este suceso, un cazador extraviado que pasó la noche de difuntos sin poder salir del Monte de las Ánimas, y que al otro día, antes de morir, pudo contar lo que viera, refirió cosas horribles. Entre otras, asegura que vio a los esqueletos de los antiguos templarios y de los nobles de Soria enterrados en el atrio de la capilla levantarse al punto de la oración con un estrépito horrible, y, caballeros sobre osamentas de corceles, perseguir como a una fiera a una mujer hermosa, pálida y desmelenada, que con los pies desnudos y sangrientos, y arrojando gritos de horror, daba vueltas alrededor de la tumba de Alonso._

Al momento le recorrió un tremendo escalofrío y se apresuró a persignarse rápidamente provocando nuevas risas de Julián y Amelia. Ya iba a espetarles que no tenía gracia, que a saber con qué humor se tomarían ellos que el protagonista de una historia semejante compartiera nombre con ellos, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió a sus espaldas y se quedó paralizado de miedo, sin siquiera poder reaccionar lo bastante para dar un bote en su asiento.

\- Buenos días – saludó Salvador Martí al momento de entrar en su despacho, rodeando el escritorio para sentarse tras el mismo. - Me alegra verles aquí tan madrugadores...

A la vez que tomaba asiento en su butaca de siempre, el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo alzó la mirada hacia la patrulla y detuvo la misma más tiempo al llegar a Alonso. Si percibió sus ojeras o presintió que algo iba mal, optó por no decir una palabra al respecto volviendo a centrar su atención en la patrulla como conjunto.

\- Les prometo que no les entretendré mucho, entiendo que tienen ustedes un día largo por delante – habló Salvador, sosteniendo sus gafas a la altura de la barbilla. - Sólo quería saber cómo se encontraban y si habían llegado a una conclusión sobre cómo actuar

\- Creo que lo mejor es hablar directamente con Julia Espín – contestó Amelia, tomando su ya acostumbrado y merecido papel como jefa de patrulla irguiéndose: Julián y Alonso tenían que reconocer que, además de ser sumamente inteligente, ella muchas veces mantenía la sangre fría que a ellos les faltaba. - Con ella apenas hemos tenido trato, ni mucho menos el mismo que con Gustavo y Valeriano, así que considero que será más fácil entablar una conversación que nos lleve a poder cumplir con el objetivo de la misión...

\- Hábleme de la señorita Espín - se interesó el subsecretario del ministerio, inclinándose hacia adelante con elegancia. - Los sentimientos de Bécquer por ella son de sobra conocidos, pero me gustaría saber qué han podido observar ustedes respecto a su musa por excelencia

A Julián le extrañó ese último apunte: ¿Julia Espín era la musa por excelencia de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer? Pasados los años se supone que había contraído matrimonio con otra joven, ¿no sería lógico que fuera esa, la madre de sus hijos, quien mereciera tal título?

\- Ya les dije a mis compañeros la impresión que me daba tras verla hablar con él – informó la universitaria, mirando a Julián y Alonso, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. - Creo que se siente muy halagada y que siente mucha curiosidad por él, probablemente fuera esa curiosidad la que la llevó a profundizar en su relación con él hasta el punto de causar esa alteración en la Historia... Pero, ante todo, creo que Julia Espín es una mujer que tiene muy claro lo que quiere en su vida: viajar por el mundo, actuar en los grandes teatros y para los mejores públicos... No creo que ella sepa que Gustavo Bécquer jamás podrá darle esa vida que sueña. He estado investigando y nuestro poeta desciende de una vieja familia noble de Flandes asentada en Sevilla: es posible que Julia haya asumido que aún conserva esas comodidades financieras

Salvador asintió a las palabras de Amelia, sin objetar nada al respecto: todo parecía estar en orden entonces. Aunque la joven ya les había hecho saber en varias ocasiones durante la misión lo que pensaba de Julia Espín, no fue hasta ese momento que tanto Julián como Alonso entendieron que hablar con ella era la única salida posible para que la misión llegara a buen puerto. Pero no dejaba de ser una putada, iban a partirle el corazón. Y qué decir de Gustavo...

\- Muy bien, antes de que se vayan entonces me queda comunicarles que la puerta que usaron para viajar al año 1858, la número 815, está inhabilitada hasta nueva orden: al parecer unos chiquillos han estado curioseando y esparciendo rumores sobre ella, así que doña María Luisa nos ha hecho saber mediante un mensaje de Whatsapp que evitemos usar esa puerta hasta que dichos rumores infantiles se disipen, no creo que sea cosa más que de unos pocos días, lo suficiente para que centren su atención en otros asuntos...

\- ¿Doña María Luisa tiene Whatsapp? - quiso cerciorarse Julián, sin poder disimular la mirada divertida de sus ojos castaños. Vaya, eso sí que no lo había visto venir: lo que hubiera dado por ver a esa venerable modista trasteando con su smartphone en el almacén de su merceria de mediados del siglo XIX.

\- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Alonso.

\- Existen varias puertas que llevan a momentos posteriores al año 1858, pero hemos limitado la relación de las mismas hasta un par de meses antes del compromiso de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín, así que... - informó Salvador Martí, echando mano de su propio listado de puertas hasta dar con la que había señalado anteriormente. - Miren, aquí está, la puerta número 108 les llevará al día 28 de Febrero de 1859, sólo un par de calles más allá de la residencia de los Espín, así que no se extraviarán. No se preocupen, antes de que lo pregunten ya les digo que las cosas no han cambiado demasiado: Bécquer cumplió hace algo más de diez días los veintitrés años, pero ese cambio de cifra es el único significativo que encontrarán cuando lleguen allí. En caso de que lo necesitaran, siguen contando ustedes con la casa en la que han vivido estas últimas semanas, pero sería preferible que resolvieran este asunto lo antes posible

\- Lo entendemos perfectamente – asintió Amelia con seguridad. - No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse

* * *

 

El mes de Febrero llegaba ya a su fin, pero la semana acababa de comenzar y eso en casa de los Espín sólo significaba una cosa: que debían comenzar de nuevo con la rutina semanal de las clases privadas y los recitales que el cabeza de familia había estado organizando durante el fin de semana. Sentada frente al tocador de su alcoba, esperando con toda la paciencia que podía a que doña Elvira acabara de arreglarle los tirabuzones castaños que caían un poco más abajo de sus hombros, Julia Espín contempló su reflejo pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses.

Hasta el otoño pasado, la gran mayoría de tinta escrita que había leído consistía en formas musicales que no tardaban en comenzar a sonar en el interior de su cabeza, como si fuera una sinfonía espectral que sólo ella podía escuchar. Julia agachó la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa, aprovechando que doña Elvira volvía a quejarse de un nudo que le costaba deshacer y le preguntaba qué demonios hacía con su cabello. La joven Espín nunca había sido particular amiga de la palabra escrita, le daba dolor de cabeza de sólo ver el grosor de algunos volúmenes que había dispuestos en las estanterías del salón a modo de decoración, pero Dios sabía que esperaba con impaciencia cada palabra que él pudiera dedicarle.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva al tercer cajón del mueble frente al que se encontraba sentada, donde había improvisado una especie de doble fondo en que guardaba todas sus cartas. Bueno, parte de ellas: con el tiempo, las cartas que se intercambiaba con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer habían llegado a ser tan numerosas que había tenido que ocultarlas en dos rincones de la habitación: uno era el doble fondo de su tocador y el otro el espacio que había entre el somier y el colchón de su propia cama. Resultaba cuanto menos curioso pensar que, al contrario que esa ya habitual correspondencia, los álbumes que le había obsequiado el día en que comenzó todo entre ellos estaban en la pequeña estantería de su habitación, a la vista de cualquiera que entrara en ella. Incluso había tenido oportunidad de mostrárselos a su padre, quien había alabado el talento del joven Bécquer para plasmar distintas escenas de obras operísticas que él conocía bien.

Pero, como le había dicho su querida hermana Josefina en una ocasión, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado y centrado en hacerle la competencia al Conservatorio de Música de Madrid como para percatarse de lo que sucedía realmente, que aquellos álbumes habían sido creados inspirados por un sentimiento que iba más allá de la mera admiración y eran mucho más que los simples poemas o obsequios que solía recibir su hija Julia por su habitual grupo de admiradores. En ese aspecto, tenía mucho que agradecer a Josefina, quien solía actuar de intermediaria con el asunto de las cartas cuando a Julia le era imposible hacérselas llegar en persona.

\- Bueno, ya estás lista – murmuró doña Elvira, metiendo los dedos entre los tirabuzones castaños de la joven cantante y moviéndolos de un lado a otro para que quedara un aspecto más natural. - No tardes en terminar de arreglarte, que al paso que vamos no llegamos a misa...

\- Pierda cuidado, no tardaré – prometió la muchacha, esbozando una sonrisa inusual teniendo en cuenta que acababa de recibir uno de los muchos reproches que solía dedicarle la señora. - Por cierto, Josefina mencionó que ha descubierto una tara en uno de sus vestidos y quería que usted lo viera para saber si puede volver a coserse...

Josefina había tenido el detalle de rasgar ella misma la parte más baja de las faldas de uno de sus vestidos para dar veracidad al asunto, pues hacía mucho que doña Elvira había comenzado a sospechar lo que se traía Julia entre manos pero, al no tener pruebas con que delatarla a sus padres, había optado por guardar su habitual silencio y esperar a que la muchacha cometiera un error que la pusiera evidencia. Pero eso no iba a pasar nada pronto, no mientras Julia no quisiera: aún no había habido nada que no lograra conseguir cuando se lo proponía. Tras dedicarle una mirada nada simpática, doña Elvira asintió y abandonó la habitación llamando a Josefina.

Julia dejó escapar un suspiro y, tras acomodar de forma cuidadosa algunos rizos sobre sus hombros, sacó de uno de sus cajones la carta que había escrito la noche pasada, inmediatamente después de terminar de leer la que le había entregado Gustavo con disimulo en la última lección de piano.

\- Mi padre debe tomarme por la mejor maestra de piano de toda España – pensó la joven cantante esbozando una sonrisa divertida mientras releía las líneas, pendiente de no haber omitido ningún pensamiento que quisiera compartir con su pretendiente. - Teniendo en cuenta que el primer día ya tocaba el piano con soltura...

Pero, al contrario que ella, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer había aprendido a tocar el piano de oído, repitiendo obras que ya conocía o por simple intuición al conocer el sonido de cada tecla, pero seguía sin entender ni jota, como él mismo le recordaba, de lo que mostraban las partituras. A decir verdad, dedicaban poco tiempo de esas clases al aprendizaje, pues ambos procuraban aprovechar esos momentos que pasaban a solas tocando el piano a cuatro manos para hablar de todo y de nada, para compartir sus ideas y pensamientos sobre cosas nimias y temas algo más serios, pero aún así Julia trataba de enseñarle a leer los signos musicales con resultados poco satisfactorios. Sospechaba que quizás Gustavo sabía más de lo que decía, pero se hacía el tonto para poder seguir yendo a verla, en cualquier caso, no le importaba.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no encontraba con otra persona, ni siquiera con su propia familia, una felicidad siquiera comparable a la que sentía en su compañía.

Aunque al principio la había movido la curiosidad, había terminado por enamorarse como una colegiala. Una colegiala bien tonta, como a veces le señalaba su hermana y cómplice en todo aquel asunto a modo de broma. Julia siempre había contado con muchos admiradores y pretendientes dispuestos a poner la luna, el sol y las estrellas a sus pies por sólo una sonrisa suya, hombres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que también le habían escrito versos que conservaba en sus libros de visitas, pero nunca ninguno de ellos la había conmovido tanto como los de Gustavo Bécquer, quien parecía comprender como nadie la profunda conexión que Julia sentía con el mundo de las artes y, del mismo modo, también ella había comenzado a entender la fascinación del joven por el mundo de las letras.

Entenderla, que no compartirla. Casi le parecía, al pensarlo en aquellos momentos, que ella comprendía tan poco las obras literarias francesas que mencionaba Gustavo como él las partituras, pero siempre estaba gustosa de leer los poemas y versos que esbozaba en su cuaderno de notas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que ella había inspirado muchos de ellos. Del mismo modo procuraba darle su sincera opinión sobre los mismos cuando él se lo pedía, algo que hacía siempre, incluso alguna vez Julia le había sugerido si no le interesaría escribir teatro, incluso zarzuelas. Ante esto, el joven cabeceaba y terminaba por admitir que aún tenía sus esperanzas puestas en publicar algún tipo de volumen relativo a la Historia y el folclore de algunos lugares que había tenido la suerte de visitar. La expresión de Julia debía hablar por sí sola, pues Gustavo reía y se apresuraba a añadir que no se preocupara, que ningún libro escrito por él podía ser muy largo ni tampoco erudito.

De sus poemas no decía palabra alguna, quizás porque sospechaba el celo con que ella las guardaba: sus rimas hablaban tanto de ellos como podían hacerlo las cartas que se escribían y no acababa de sentirse cómoda con la idea de que un público mayor a ellos dos tuviera acceso a las mismas. Pero todo aquello carecía de importancia al final del día, gracias a la acomodada posición social de la que disfrutaba su familia en Sevilla, Gustavo contaba con libertad para hacer lo que más amara, sin tener en cuenta si podía vivir de ello o no, lo cual era una ventaja importante, casi decisiva, tanto en su propia vida como en su relación con ella.

A pesar de que nunca le habían faltado pretendientes, Julia nunca había dejado volar las esperanzas de ninguno de ellos demasiado lejos porque tenía muy claro lo que quería conseguir en su vida y eso no lo iba a cambiar ningún hombre, ni tampoco ninguna especie de obligación social respecto a ir considerando convertirse en esposa y madre de familia si no quería acabar como doña Elvira. Por lo general, el público que acudía a los recitales que organizaba su padre y a las clases de música no contaban con su mismo nivel social y eso eliminaba de inmediato cualquier interés que Julia hubiera podido llegar a desarrollar por ninguno de ellos: nunca había tenido la más mínima intención de casarse con alguien que se encontrara por debajo de ella en cuanto a ingresos, sabía que su esposo no podría satisfacer todo lo que quería lograr en su carrera y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a sus sueños.

Ella era tan joven, el destino le había repartido tan buenas cartas y el futuro le ofrecía tantas posiblidades que sería una estúpida si lo dejara todo por un anillo en el dedo.

Por todo ello, muchas veces le sorprendía la suerte que había tenido al cruzarse con ese joven poeta con nombre de familia aristocrática flamenca. Era de edad similar a la suya, bien parecido, poseía una conexión con las artes que no habría podido esperar ni en sus mejores sueños, la entendía, la admiraba y también estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa emocionada, Julia no dejó de agradecer al cielo el haber tenido el valor de arriesgarse a romper esa barrera que solía interponer entre los muchachos y ella: no mucha gente encontraba a la persona indicada a la primera y ella lo había hecho.

\- ¡Julia! - oyó de repente que la llamaba doña Elvira, tan exasperada como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía... Lo que probablemente así era. - Baja de una vez, a este paso llegaremos para la eucaristía...

\- ¡Voy! - respondió Julia, ocultando la carta que tenía en sus manos en un bolsillo que una de las criadas había cosido hábilmente entre los pliegues de su vestido. Podía ser que después de asistir a misa, Josefina tuviera oportunidad de hacer llegar esa carta a su destinatario.

Su hermana menor, la única persona que conocía su secreto, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice cuando las alcanzó a ella y a doña Elvira, quien ya se hallaba dispuesta a salir a la calle sin ella. Ya fuera de la casa, el sol madrileño la recibió con una suave y cálida caricia en el rostro: aquel clima de un invierno que ya se moría para dar paso a la estación de las flores era su preferido, parecía que el día no podía presentársele mejor.

\- Dios sabrá en lo que te dedicas a perder el tiempo, Julia – la regañó una vez más doña Elvira, a la vez que cerraba la puerta del edificio tras de sí. - No te creas que me engañas, recuerda que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo... Pero los jóvenes camináis por ahí como si tuviérais toda la sabiduría que os falta metida en el seso...

La cantante tomó a Josefina del brazo, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de la criada. No iba a mentir: hacer enfadar a doña Elvira era muy divertido, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito en ese caso. Ya había comenzado a caminar calle abajo cuando su hermana menor tiró de ella con disimulo y le susurró:

\- ¿Le has escrito otra carta?

\- Señor, Josefina, estás tan pendiente del asunto que cualquiera diría que la que las recibes eres tú – contestó Julia haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír y llamar la atención de la señora que las acompañaba. Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, volvió el rostro hacia su hermana. - No las estarás curioseando, ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento, hermanita, pero tu vida no me resulta tan fascinante como crees – afirmó la muchacha con una sonrisa. - Eso sí, conserva tus secretos mientras puedas, mucho me temo que doña Elvira no tardará en darse cuenta de todo...

Ya se encontraba dispuesta a replicarle a su hermana menor, sin perder el tono de broma que siempre acompañaba a sus conversaciones con ella, cuando de repente oyó que alguien la llamaba al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Julia!

Tanto las jóvenes Espín como doña Elvira se detuvieron en sus pasos al instante, girándose hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Hacia ellas caminaba casi a zancadas una joven que no debía de ser mucho mayor que ellas, también con el cabello castaño y los ojos claros. Casi a su lado, andaba un hombre que presumía debía tratarse de su marido y unos pasos más atrás, otro hombre que le resultaba más familiar, pero llevaba un paso más pausado comparado con el apresurado de la joven. Julia intercambió una fugaz mirada de extrañeza con Josefina, sin tener muy claro qué le sorprendía más de aquella situación: el hecho de que una joven bien posicionada como aquella, a juzgar por cómo estaba arreglada, fuera llamándola por la calle como una vulgar lavandera o que su rostro apenas le resultara familiar.

Pero no tenía mayor importancia, muchas personas a las que no reconocía la detenían por la calle porque alguna vez la habían oído cantar en los recitales, sólo tenía que mostrarse educada y cercana, sin decir nada que descubriera que en realidad no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando.

\- Tenga muy buenos días – saludó la cantante esbozando una estudiada sonrisa cuando la misteriosa joven llegó a su encuentro, tan sofocada como si hubiera corrido durante kilómetros. - ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

La joven a la que Julia no recordaba asintió, tratando de recuperar el aliento con la mayor dignidad que podía.

\- Sí, no se preocupe – habló la muchacha con cierta ansiedad, a la vez que los dos hombres que la seguían llegaban también a donde se encontraba ella. - No sé si nos recuerda, pero tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos hace unos meses: nosotros la conocimos en uno de los eventos que realiza su familia en su casa, pero no fue hasta una vez que coincidimos en el Café Suizo que unos amigos comunes nos presentaron

Al principio, Julia atendía al peculiar relato de aquella no menos peculiar joven, preguntándose a sí misma de qué diantres podía estar hablando, pero la mención al Café Suizo y a esos amigos comunes hizo que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran en el interior de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Dirigió una breve mirada de alerta a Josefina: de todo aquello doña Elvira no sabía nada y temía que en cualquier momento aquella joven de la que aún no recordaba el nombre hiciera mención a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

\- Mire, doña Elvira – señaló Josefina dando un breve saltito mientras señalaba una mercería cercana como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. - Ahí venden los encajes que mencioné para mi vestido nuevo, ¿podríamos acercarnos aprovechando que Julia tiene que hablar con sus admiradores?

Ésta no parecía del todo conforme con aquel cambio de planes, pero Julia pudo leer en su mirada que el hecho de que hubiera otra muchacha presente la tranquilizaba. Gracias a Dios, y quizás por primera vez en su vida, doña Elvira no pareció sospechar y accedió a la petición de Josefina Espín, quien dejó escapar un gritito de entusiasmo mientras se apresuraba a tomar la mano de la señora para llevarla hacia el escaparate. Una vez que se encontraron a una distancia prudente, Julia se giró de nuevo hacia la chica y los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

\- ¿Y ustedes son? - quiso saber la cantante, dejando a un lado la cortesía.

\- Mi nombre es Amelia Folch – afirmó la joven de ojos claros, quien después señaló a sus dos acompañantes. - Mi esposo, Julián Martínez, y nuestro amigo Alonso de Entrerríos: todos nosotros nos encontrábamos almorzando con los hermanos Bécquer cuando nos presentaron en el Café Suizo, ¿se acuerda?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Julia, casi más para sí misma que para Amelia. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, sí reconocía al matrimonio que se hallaba frente a ella y ni aunque viviera mil años podría olvidar a Alonso de Entrerríos: recordaba perfectamente la mala impresión que le había dado que su entonces aún mero admirador frecuentara la compañía de alguien que cuidaba tan poco su aspecto. Finalmente, volvió a clavar su mirada azul en la joven. - Sin embargo, hace meses que no sé de ustedes...

Y tampoco podía decir que hubieran sido siquiera amigos. En aquella ocasión, Julia ni siquiera había tratado de entablar demasiada conversación el propio hermano de Gustavo, puesto que desconocía cuándo doña Elvira se percataría de su ausencia.

\- Hemos estado fuera de la ciudad – habló entonces Julián Martínez, de forma amable pero contenida, como si no supiera muy bien qué decirle. - Pero precisábamos hablar con usted sobre Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y la relación que mantiene con él...

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - comenzó a decir la cantante de ópera, sin poder salir de su asombro: con sólo una frase, ese Julián Martínez había conseguido que le bajara el color a la altura de los tobillos. - Y, ¿qué saben ustedes? ¿Han hablado con Gustavo?

Amelia Folch negó con la cabeza, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Julia, tratando de hacer que se calmara. Había algo en esa muchacha que despertaba su confianza, a pesar de que apenas sabía nada de ella.

\- Hace unos meses que no residimos en Madrid, pero sabemos algo de la historia – dijo Alonso de Entrerríos rompiendo su silencio: parecía sumamente incómodo. Bueno, ya eran dos. - Aunque os prometemos que él jamás traicionó su confianza en ese aspecto

\- Está bien, ¿entonces qué sucede? - asintió Julia, paseando su mirada entre las tres personas. - Imagino que no será su intención, pero están comenzando a asustarme... Dios mío, ¿acaso le ha sucedido algo?

\- No, no, todo está bien – se apresuró a decir el marido de Amelia, aunque la cantante pudo leer en sus ojos que había algo que estaba muy lejos de estar bien... Y eso la asustó de verdad.

\- Tranquila, Julia, procura calmarte. Verás, es un asunto delicado y por eso te pido que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? – habló Amelia con amabilidad, apretando levemente el brazo de Julia con su mano, como lo hubiera hecho una buena amiga al verla tan desconcertada. La cantante respiró hondo y volvió a asentir, decidida a mostrarse fuerte pasara lo que pasara.

Amelia Folch dejó escapar un suspiro, como si estuviera pensando por dónde comenzar, y se volvió hacia Alonso y Julián, pidiéndoles si podían concederles un momento a solas para poder hablar tranquilas. Julia no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo incómoda que se sentía tratando su vida amorosa con aquellos dos hombres a los que apenas conocía delante, con Amelia Folch no era lo mismo, puesto que era una joven de su misma edad en la que sentía que podía confiar. Su esposo no tardó en asentir y le dio un toque a Alonso de Entrerríos en el brazo para que lo siguiera, cosa que hizo, pero no sin dedicar a Julia una mirada de compasión imposible de disimular.

Una vez que los dos hombres ya se habían marchado, Amelia Folch se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y comenzó a hablarle, con muchísimo tacto. Primero mencionó que habían tenido oportunidad de verla actuar en el hogar familiar y que habían disfrutado muchísimo de la velada, quedando maravillados por su talento; después, la joven habló de cómo estaba segura de que el futuro que tenía ante sí era brillante, de que podía hacer de su carrera musical lo que ella quisiera porque poseía el talento y el entorno idóneo para ser toda una estrella de la ópera. Todo eso Julia ya lo sabía, lo que la sorprendió fue que de repente Amelia Folch mencionara que ése era un camino que Gustavo quizás no podía seguir. La cantante sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco en el interior de su pecho y frunció el ceño, recelosa de lo que la muchacha pudiera decirle.

Sin perder ni por un momento la dulzura, Amelia incluso le tomó las manos, apretándolas para infundirle ánimo, y comenzó a hablarle del tiempo que Alonso, Julián y ella conocían al poeta y lo que conocían de su familia en la Sevilla que había dejado atrás. Resultó que todo cuanto había imaginado basándose únicamente en su peculiar apellido no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Julia se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado, comenzando a sentir los ojos vidriosos: en apenas unos momentos, todo su mundo había cambiado y dentro de su cabeza reinaba la más pura confusión. Amelia Folch le tendió un pañuelo que no aceptó, fingiendo interesarse por los constantes revoloteos de las golondrinas que anidaban en el balcón que correspondía a su alcoba. Mientras la cantante guardaba silencio, Amelia le dijo que no tenía intención de hacerle daño y que podía preguntar al respecto de lo que le había dicho si no la creía, pero que sentía que era algo que debía de tener en cuenta antes de llegar más lejos en aquella relación.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Julia continuó con la mirada azul clavada en un par de golondrinas que daban pequeños saltos sobre la barandilla de su balcón. Los pajarillos piaron, sacudieron sus alas y luego levantaron el vuelo, perdiéndose en el azul de un cielo que ya no le parecía hermoso. Se habían ido tan pronto como habían venido, Dios sabía si volverían siquiera. Finalmente, Julia agachó la mirada y agradeció a Amelia Folch su sinceridad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Por primera vez en su vida, había sido a ella a quien le habían roto el corazón.

* * *

 

\- Bueno... Todo ha ido bien, ¿no? - dijo Julián cuando sus compañeros y él llegaron de nuevo al año 2016 tras volver a atravesar la puerta que conducía al último y principal ministerio.

\- Eso parece, todo lo que se puede catalogar como bien en esta historia – murmuró Amelia dejando escapar un suspiro: aquella misión había concluido al fin y habían sido capaces de restaurar el curso natural de la Historia, pero no se sentía tan satisfecha como habría pensado en un primer momento. Apenas media hora después de su conversación con Julia Espín, la universitaria había recibido una llamada del subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo. - Salvador me dijo que todo había vuelto a ser como se supone que debía haber sido en un principio: ni hubo boda, ni nació Aurora, pero la carrera artística de Julia Espín sí está completamente intacta y el legado literario de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer ha sobrevivido incluso 146 años después de su fallecimiento, ha vuelto a ser el icono del romanticismo que siempre ha sido. En ese sentido, sí, supongo que todo está bien...

\- Agradezco comprobar que no soy el único que posee sentimientos encontrados en todo este asunto – afirmó Alonso, mientras caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la gran escalera de caracol. - Sé que hemos obrado de la forma correcta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un traidor: después de todo, he actuado en contra de una persona que me consideró su amigo a sus espaldas y ni siquiera tuve la decencia de despedirme de él

\- Todo sucedió de manera muy rápida, Alonso, no te culpes por ello – contestó el enfermero, recordando cómo habían decidido actuar después de que Valeriano Bécquer se enfrentara con ellos para proteger la felicidad de su hermano. - Nos apresuramos a volver al ministerio creyendo que así hacíamos bien cuando en realidad estábamos metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, no podrías haber actuado de manera distinta...

Amelia asintió a las palabras de Julián tomando el brazo de Alonso mientras subían las escaleras y apretándolo levemente en señal de apoyo, al igual que había hecho con Julia Espín apenas unas horas antes. Ese simple gesto lleno de amistad y cariño hizo recordar al soldado que, por muchas desventuras que pudieran sufrir en sus ya comunes viajes a través del tiempo, siempre podría contar con sus compañeros y que juntos podrían hacer frente a cualquier dificultad que el sino les deparara. El Ministerio del Tiempo se había convertido en un lugar querido para él, con sólo caminar por sus pasillos e intercambiar regios saludos con el resto de sus trabajadores ya bastaba para hacerle sentirse en casa.

\- Aunque una cosa sí es cierta – apuntó Julián volviéndose hacia Alonso tras dedicar un breve saludo a Germán, el bedel, quien continuaba releyendo la mítica victoria del Atlético de Madrid en 1996. - De la gente buena hay que despedirse, Alonso. Si quieres, deja pasar unos días para que todos podamos retomar nuestra rutina y te volveré a dejar el cuaderno de las puertas para que puedas volver para decir adiós, si es lo que quieres: estoy seguro de que Gus se alegrará de verte

\- ¿Ya volvéis a llamarle por ese peculiar apelativo? - inquirió el soldado, pero sin poder disimular una media sonrisa: le gustaba volver a ver a su amigo de buen humor.

\- Eso siempre, Alonso, ya sabes el trauma que tengo con la rana – sonrió Julián, dando una breve palmada en el hombro de su compañero. - ¿A tí te parece bien, Amelia?

No hubiera extrañado a Alonso que Amelia se hubiera opuesto tajantemente a semejante idea, después de todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de la misión, pero la joven, a pesar de lo terca que podía ser en algunas ocasiones en su empeño por cumplir con el objetivo de la misión, tenía buen corazón y entendía que Alonso, que había sido quien más amistad había trabado con el joven Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, sintiera la necesidad de despedirse de él como era debido.

\- Claro – asintió la joven con una sonrisa conciliadora. - Debimos habernos despedido antes de regresar y no fue posible, pero eso no significa que ya no puedas hacerlo nunca. Pero comparto la opinión de Julián: deberías dejar pasar unos días, quizás un par de semanas incluso antes de volver. Esta misión ha sido muy extenuante para todos y puede que lo mejor sea poner un poco de distancia, aunque de todos modos confío en tí y sé que obrarás de manera prudente

Alonso asintió a las palabras de la universitaria. Él también se sentía de idéntica manera a sus compañeros: la misión concerniente a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le había resultado dificultosa de llevar a cabo y, aún entendiendo que perseguían un bien superior, no podía evitar sentirse como el peor de los traidores al haber saboteado una relación en la que el joven poeta había puesto tantas esperanzas. Sólo esperaba que el dolor que debía sentir en aquellos momentos por ese desamor no le condujera de nuevo al abandono y el desesperación que les había descrito su hermano Valeriano la última vez que tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con él. Sí, volvería a verle usando la misma puerta por la que acababan de volver a 2016: charlaría con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer cuando éste aún tenía veintitrés años y se hallaba con el corazón roto, ojalá aquella visita le pudiera resultar aunque fuera de un mínimo consuelo.

Pero seguiría el consejo de sus amigos y dejaría pasar unos días, puede que incluso unas semanas hasta entonces: después de todo, la herida debía ser aún demasiado reciente. Todos los involucrados en aquella misión, de forma consciente o no, necesitaban tiempo.

Y en aquellos asuntos, que tan profundamente llegaban a afligir el alma, de poco servían las puertas del ministerio.

* * *

 

Los días pasaron, transformándose en semanas, y, a pesar de que había llegado a pensar que, entre los conflictos de Julián y Alonso, nunca volverían a la normalidad, Amelia Folch tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que se había equivocado. Y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

Gracias a la misión concerniente a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Julián había terminado por comprender que había cosas que el tiempo no podía cambiar y, si así lo hacían finalmente, no siempre era para mejor. Sí, en aquella realidad paralela que se había creado Gustavo y Julia habían contraído matrimonio y habían tenido una hija, pero ninguno de los dos había visto cumplidos sus sueños en el plan profesional. A veces, cuando antes de irse a dormir meditaba sobre ello, Amelia no podía evitar preguntarse qué había sido de la joven Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín. El informe que contenía todo lo relativo a su vida – imágenes, partidas de nacimiento y demás – permanecía guardado en la sección del archivo ministerial dedicado a Alteraciones Históricas, pero ¿a dónde iba el alma de una persona que nunca había existido?

Pero procuraba no pensar en ello, porque su mente era tan perspicaz que siempre acababa pensando en su propia futura hija y en si su destino podría estar también pendiente de un hilo sin ella percibirlo. Amelia siempre acababa enfadándose consigo misma cuando se sorprendía pensando en tales asuntos: esperaba de Julián y Alonso que pasaran página y ella misma le daba vueltas al asunto.

Dejando esas pequeñas elucubraciones a un lado, todo pareció volver a la normalidad en la sede del último y principal Ministerio del Tiempo, tanto así que los tres compañeros no habían tenido demasiados problemas para retomar su rutina diaria. Les fueron asignadas otras misiones que, gracias al cielo, pudieron concluir y archivar sin que se produjera ningún tipo de percance: de entre todas las que habían realizado desde entonces, quizás la más peliaguda había resultado ser aquella en la que tuvieron que viajar al año 1475 para convencer a Jorge Manrique de que luchara en el bando de Isabel y Fernando, y no en el de los partidarios de que Juana la Beltraneja ocupara el trono de Castilla.

Por su parte, cuando Alonso se lo devolvió, Julián terminó por devolver el ejemplar que contenían las obras principales de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer a la biblioteca del ministerio, donde ni siquiera parecían haber echado en falta el ejemplar. No obstante, para sorpresa del soldado, Julián le regaló otra edición para que Alonso la conservara como recuerdo de la amistad que había forjado con su paisano.

\- De Casa del Libro, Alonso – señaló el enfermero con una sonrisa divertida. - Y pagado, que conste, que no se me olvida lo de El capitán Alatriste...

El soldado sonrió al recordar aquel episodio y le agradeció el gesto a Julián con un abrazo. No pasó mucho tiempo de eso hasta que, en una ocasión en la que Salvador Martí les invitó a tomarse el resto del día libre después de concluir una misión, Alonso volvió a pedirle a Julián el cuadernillo en que aparecía la relación de las puertas del tiempo y sus respectivos destinos.

\- Vas a despedirte ya, ¿no es así? - le preguntó Amelia junto al pozo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Así es – asintió Alonso solemnemente. - He de aprovechar que los atuendos de la misión que acabamos de concluir no son demasiado distintos a los propios de 1859 para no levantar sospechas. Además, considero que ya ha pasado un tiempo prudente desde que hablamos con la señorita Espín

\- Eso está bien pensado – afirmó Julián, acordándose del efecto que habían tenido las palabras de Amelia sobre la cantante de ópera: tan pronto como volvieron a 2016 se toparon con que todo había vuelto a ser como era, Julia no debía de haber tardado mucho calabazas a Gus tras su conversación con Amelia. - Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Alonso asintió: ya había imaginado que Julián y Amelia no querrían acompañarle en ese viaje y la verdad es que lo agradecía. Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer había llegado a sincerarse mucho con él respecto a sus sentimientos por Julia Espín, incluso también había compartido con él recuerdos dolorosos que no había mencionado ante ningún otro miembro de la patrulla: después de toda aquella confianza depositada, lo mínimo que podía hacer era despedirse como Dios mandaba.

\- Buena suerte, Alonso – dijo la universitaria, esbozando una breve sonrisa. - Espero que todo vaya bien

El soldado asintió con un gesto seco de cabeza, de los que aún se le escapaban cuando olvidaba que ya no se encontraba en los Tercios de Flandes. Confiaba en que Dios guiara sus pasos con sabiduría en su camino de vuelta al año 1859.

* * *

 

No era la primera vez que Alonso de Entrerríos viajaba solo al pasado – su corazón aún se conmovía al pensar cómo había tenido oportunidad de enseñar a su hijo a manejar de forma diestra la espada o cómo había salvado a su esposa Blanca de las manos de aquel hombre que ni siquiera se podía llamar a sí mismo como tal valiéndose de los versos de Don Juan Tenorio -, pero sí había sido una de las veces en la que más le había costado dar con la persona a la que buscaba en cuestión.

Una vez había puesto de nuevo los pies en el año 1859, Alonso se topó con que no sabía dónde encontrar a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Dadas las circunstancias, carecía ya de sentido tratar de buscarle en las inmediaciones del hogar de los Espín, ni preguntar por él en dicho lugar. Paseó largamente por los lugares en que había tenido oportunidad de verle al principio de la misión – los jardines del Retiro, el Café Suizo... - sin obtener resultado alguno. Claro estaba que podía acudir directamente al edificio en el que vivía tan sólo un año atrás, pero quería evitar la presencia de Valeriano Bécquer en la medida de lo posible: no le cabía la menor duda de que, si el pintor le viera por allí, no tardaría en intentar darle un par de mandobles y de aquello no saldría nada bueno.

Por suerte, había ofrecido una breve oración al Altísimo antes de volver a cruzar la puerta 108 y esa plegaria había sido escuchada. Alonso caminaba desanimado por la calle, preguntándose si debía renunciar a aquella visita, cuando la anciana doña María Luisa, quien había sido la enlace del ministerio en la misión relativa al poeta sevillano, acudió a su encuentro apoyándose en su bastón.

\- El Señor sabe bien que nunca olvido una cara – le hizo saber la señora cuando alcanzó al soldado, quien no la había reconocido al principio. - ¿Vuelve a haber problemas en el Ministerio y no se me ha informado de ello? Se lo dije una vez y se lo diré mil más si hace falta: don Salvador debe informarme con antelación de estas cosas...

\- No se trata de tal cosa – la interrumpió Alonso de forma cortés. - No se trata de una misión para el ministerio, pero sí me gustaría encontrar a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, si usted le recuerda. Es importante.

\- ¿Por quién me toma usted? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! - protestó la anciana, golpeando con firmeza el bastón en el suelo empedrado de la calle aunque, si mal no recordaba, en su día la mujer no había tenido idea alguna de quién era el poeta, pero sí conocía a Valeriano, quien había pintado un retrato a su hija y a su nieta. Quizás el hecho de que hubiera habido una misión en torno a él había provocado que la señora se interesara más por Gustavo. - Sigo viéndole de vez en cuando, pero tendrá problemas si lo que pretende es verle en compañia de su hermano, el pintor...

\- Y eso, ¿por qué? - se interesó el soldado, recordando que a Valeriano y Gustavo era extraño verles separados.

Doña María Luisa chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto con la mano como quitando importancia al asunto pero, tras echar un breve vistazo a la gente que iba y venía a su alrededor, no tardó en acercarse a Alonso hasta poder susurrarle casi a modo de confidencia.

\- Don Gustavo no parece muy feliz últimamente – le hizo saber finalmente la señora. - Antes era otra cosa, le veía charlar con su hermano o con un grupo de amigos que tiene aquí en la capital, pero últimamente se dedica a ir y venir del mismo sitio todos los días como si fuera un alma en pena. Si no supiera que, a excepción de su hermano, toda su familia vive en Sevilla, casi me daría por pensar que se le ha muerto alguien...

Nada más pronunciar aquella última frase, la anciana se apresuró a persignarse, pero Alonso necesitaba respuestas.

\- Decís que va y viene todos los días al mismo lugar, ¿cuál es ese sitio, si puede saberse?

No sin cierto recelo, doña María Luisa le aclaró las dudas al respecto y entonces Alonso entendió que la anciana no había utilizado la expresión "como alma en pena" sin su misterio. Al parecer, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer dedicaba la mayor parte de sus días a visitar un camposanto.

Y allí se encontraba Alonso de Entrerríos en esos momentos, ante los solemnes muros del Cementerio General del Norte. El soldado estudió el lugar con la mirada, aún sin penetrar en el mismo: nunca había sido partidario de acudir a parajes tan sombríos, ni siquiera en los días en que lo mandaban las sagradas escrituras. Creía firmemente que lo mejor que uno podía hacer por las almas de los seres queridos que ya no estaban era ofrecer una oración por sus almas en la iglesia más cercana y prender una vela en su memoria.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el supuesto miedo a los fantasmas del que tanto se burlaba su amigo Julián.

Los cipreses se elevaban más allá de la altura de los muros del camposanto, meciéndose suavemente con la brisa vespertina y habitaba en el lugar el más profundo de los silencios. Ni el sollozo de una viuda, ni el tarareo espontáneo del encargado del lugar, ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros... Nada. Casi costaba pensar que, aún faltando varios meses para la fecha en que las familias acudían a depositar flores sobre las tumbas de sus seres queridos, pudiera haber alguien paseando por aquellos lares.

Mala cosa es cuando un muchacho tan joven busca la compañía de los muertos.

Finalmente, Alonso de Entrerríos se santiguó y atravesó el gran arco de entrada al camposanto, haciendo caso omiso de los instintos que le alentaban a salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudiera. El soldado murmuraba una oración tras otra mientras atravesaba a zancadas el lugar, buscando con la mirada a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Era extraño, aunque la mayor parte del cementerio poseía las tumbas comunes, excavadas en la tierra y cubiertas de musgo, que siempre había visto, también había una especie de fosas en los propios muros, pues en ellos podía ver hileras de lápidas. Para su asombro, Alonso comprobó que aquello no se limitaba a los muros del lugar, sino que también habían como pequeños edificios dentro del patio que casi parecían casas con fosas en su interior. Al soldado le recorrió un escalofrío y apartó la mirada al momento, apresurando el paso: casas para los difuntos, ¿de qué perturbada mente había surgido semejante idea?

Como siempre, las cosas parecían haber cambiado mucho desde su propia época y no para mejor, según podía comprobar. Aún recordaba el camposanto del pueblecito de Sevilla en el que había crecido, donde las gastadas lápidas sólo estaban acompañadas por los árboles que crecían entre ellas y la silvestre vegetación propia del lugar. Aquello que veía a su alrededor en pleno siglo XIX parecía más una ciudad construida para uso exclusivo de los difuntos y había algo en aquella idea que le ponía el vello de punta.

Llevaba ya rato caminando, recorriendo distintos caminos empedrados y topándose con más de aquellos peculiares y espantosos edificios, fantaseando no pocas veces con la idea de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a la cólera de Valeriano Bécquer, plantándose en la puerta de su hogar, cuando distinguió que se encontraba en una zona del camposanto más bien distinta a la que llevaba todo ese tiempo contemplando y temiendo. Sin haberse dado cuenta, ofuscado como estaba en sus pensamientos, había entrado en un espacio donde la mano del hombre parecía haber llegado con menos fuerza y en el que, por el contrario, la naturaleza luchaba por hacerse dueña del lugar. En comparación con los patios de tumbas que había tenido la oportunidad de ver anteriormente, aquel lugar se encontraba mucho menos cuidado y también daba la impresión de recibir bastantes menos visitas.

Al menos, a excepción de dos personas.

Allí donde las lápidas apenas se sostenían enderezadas y con los nombres de sus ocupantes visibles debido a la suciedad y al musgo que había crecido sobre su superficie, donde la hiedra trepaba serpenteante por unos muros que no eran ordenadas filas de sepulturas sino simples muros y donde una vieja encina luchando en su natural crecimiento por hacerse un espacio que la construcción del muro le había imposibilitado había terminado por derruir parte del mismo, dejando que sus ramas más bajas y parte de sus raíces se asomaran a saludar a los muertos del cementerio... Precisamente allí halló a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Para Alonso habían pasado pocas semanas desde la última vez que le vio, pero para el poeta de eso hacía ya más de un año. No había demasiada diferencia entre el muchacho de veintidós años que había conocido entonces y el de veintitrés que reposaba sentado en las raíces de aquella vieja encina, dejando que sus hojas y ramas le protegieran del sol de la tarde. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, unas cuantas cuartillas de papel en su regazo y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados, Alonso creyó en un principio que le había sorprendido dormitando, pero bastó el chillido de una ardilla correteando de una rama a otra para hacerse con una bellota para que el poeta abriera los ojos e irguiera la cabeza, buscando al animal entre las hojas que le cubrían.

Y poco más le bastó para dar con Alonso, al otro lado de aquel desolado lugar.

Después de unos pocos instantes de asombro, el poeta se incorporó de su improvisado asiento dejando las cuartillas de papel en una de las ramas más bajas y también el soldado avanzó unos cuantos pasos más entre las lápidas de piedra. Ahora que tenía ocasión de verle más de cerca, Alonso sí acertaba a señalar ciertas diferencias entre el Bécquer que había conocido en 1858 y el que ahora tenía ante sí: al conocerle por primera vez, le había dado la impresión de ser un muchacho muy cordial al que no le costaba confiar en la gente, pero el recelo con que ahora lo miraba era nuevo, a pesar de que al principio Alonso había creído que se alegraba de verle.

\- No en vano suelen decir que las desgracias nunca vienen solas – afirmó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, aún mirándole de arriba a abajo como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí. - No negaré que le sobra de valor lo que le falta de vergüenza...

\- En nombre del cielo, ¿puede saberse a cuento de qué vienen esas injurias contra mi honor? - espetó Alonso, sintiéndose ultrajado: una cosa que no iba a permitir ni a un paisano suyo ni a nadie es que pusieran en duda su rectitud.

\- A que mi hermano tenía razón – le replicó a su vez el poeta sevillano, sin dejarse amilanar ni por un momento. - Ni siquiera ahora logro explicarme cómo en un principio di más crédito a la palabra de quien no dejaba de ser un desconocido antes que a la de mi propio hermano, que jamás actuaría en mi contra. Ahora veo que todo tiene sentido: usted y sus amigos desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno tras la trifulca que tuvieron con Valeriano, y ahora que Julia...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se detuvo ahí, como si las palabras se le hubieran atravesado en la garganta con sólo mencionar a la que, hasta hacía bien poco, había sido la causa y remedio de todos sus males, y puede que aún continuara siéndolo. Para enfado del poeta consigo mismo, no logró ocultar la expresión de aflicción que cruzó su rostro, viéndose forzado a continuar hablando para no dejarse en evidencia ante alguien que ya no contaba ni con su amistad ni con su confianza.

\- Cuando Julia mencionó a las personas que se habían detenido a hablar con ella – prosiguió diciendo el poeta, tratando de superar el nudo que sentía en la garganta, para después respirar hondo pero aún furioso por toda aquella situación, acercándose más a Alonso a cada palabra que decía. - Después de llamarla a voces en medio de la calle, me refirió unos nombres y unas apariencias que ya casi había olvidado... Esas personas que yo en su día había tomado por amigos volvieron a reaparecer de la nada, casi un año después, para interponerse entre ella y yo; personas que habían mostrado un interés desmedido, casi indecoroso, por mi relación con ella y, ¿espera que crea que se trata de un mero capricho del destino?

El agente del ministerio del tiempo guardó un prudente silencio: no tenía manera de rebatir los argumentos de su paisano porque todos ellos eran ciertos, debía de tomarles a Julián, a Amelia y a él mismo como la peor clase de gente con que uno podía toparse en la vida. Pero poco sabía él que no habían obrado con maldad, aunque nunca llegara a comprenderlo. La ausencia de palabras indignó tanto a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer como podría haberlo hecho una mentira.

\- ¿Acaso tiene usted el valor de negarlo? - insistió el joven poeta.

Alonso le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, pero lejos de hallarse cómodo con aquella discusión.

\- Vos mismo lo habéis dicho antes: me sobra el valor – dijo finalmente el soldado.

Gustavo Bécquer parpadeó y retrocedió un par de pasos, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, totalmente perplejo: no había esperado que Alonso de Entrerríos tuviera la desfachatez de admitir su parte de culpa en todo aquel asunto sin que le temblara el pulso. Ese desconcierto no tardó en dar paso a una renovada rabia, tan palpable que el agente del ministerio incluso pensó que iba a propinarle un puñetazo, lo cual le preocupaba. No por el daño que aquel muchacho pudiera hacerle, al contrario: Alonso podía detener el golpe con la misma facilidad que podía romperle el brazo al hacerlo y no quería provocar nuevos cambios en la Historia dejando a un icono del romanticismo con su brazo diestro incapaz de escribir lo que fuera menester durante un tiempo.

\- Mis compañeros y yo no poseemos toda la culpa – afirmó Alonso, aprovechando la vacilación de su paisano. - Después de todo fue decisión de Julia no seguir adelante con...

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - le interrumpió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer al momento. - Dios santo, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, ¿cómo han podido hacer algo semejante?

Una vez más, Alonso no contestó, aunque sí agachó la cabeza por unos instantes: entendía el disgusto de su joven paisano, no creía que él mismo hubiera actuado de manera distinta si algún desconocido se hubiera interpuesto de esa manera entre Blanca y él... Aunque también era verdad que existían unas claras diferencias en todo aquel asunto: su Blanca nunca le hubiera abandonado por algo tan nimio como pertenecer a una clase social distinta y, si eso hubiera llegado a pasar, él sí habría tratado de romperle la nariz al cizañero de turno o algo más.

\- Pues les felicito – oyó decir finalmente al poeta, derrotado. Cuando Alonso alzó de nuevo la mirada le vio angustiado, dando pequeños paseos de aquí a allá alrededor de las lápidas que les rodeaban. - Dígale a sus amigos, si es que realmente pueden llamarse como tales, que todo ha terminado: deben congratularse ustedes por ello, aunque no alcanzo a comprender cómo alguien puede hacer algo semejante, aprovechándose de la amistad que les ofrecí nada más conocerles

\- Quizás no era el amor de vuestra vida – dejó caer el agente del ministerio, ahora que veía que la rabia de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer daba de nuevo paso al abatimiento.

El poeta sevillano dejó escapar una risa amarga.

\- ¿El amor? - repuso el joven con una media sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre y sí de incrédula. Negó con la cabeza casi para sí antes de volver a hablar – No, amigo mío: el amor es sólo un rayo de luna... Igual de hermoso, igual de fugaz

A Gustavo muchas veces se le había antojado como uno de ellos y, efectivamente, su relación con Julia Espín había resultado ser poco más que un sueño. Ahora que echaba la vista atrás, cada breve conversación que había mantenido con ella al principio de presentarse, cada brillo que adivinaba en su mirada azul cuando le mentaba los álbumes que estaba preparando para ella, cada sonrisa mal disimulada en sus labios de ángel, cada beso a escondidas... Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos permanecían en su memoria envueltos por un aura tan irreal que, ahora que todo había acabado, casi creía en verdad que todo había sido el más dulce de los sueños y nada más.

Y le rompía el corazón haber despertado.

Finalmente, el poeta dio la espalda a Alonso y volvió a caminar hacia la vieja encina en cuyas raíces había estado sentado, sumido en la contemplación, hasta percatarse de que no estaba solo. Observó las cuartillas que había traído consigo en un vano intento de escribir algo, pero todo cuanto brotaba ahora de su pluma estaba teñido por los pensamientos más fríos y carentes de esperanza que había escrito nunca. No sin acierto solía tener por costumbre no escribir hasta tener sus sentimientos en orden, pero ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Julia le rechazara y no dejaba de sentir una profunda tristeza y también rabia: contra aquellos falsos amigos y también, aunque le costara admitirlo, contra la propia Julia, quien había resultado ser muy diferente de lo que había creído en un principio, nada que ver con la dulce Ofelia que había llegado a ver en ella.

\- Duele, ¿no es así? - escuchó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer decir a Alonso de Entrerríos, justo cuando notaba cómo las lágrimas volvían a vidriar sus ojos ante el recuerdo de Julia. El poeta se volvió hacia su paisano, quien contemplaba el lugar donde se encontraban con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sol de la tarde y paseando su mirada por las tumbas hacía ya tiempo olvidadas. - Que eso no os perturbe: pasará, al igual que todo cuanto existe bajo el sol... Al igual que ellos antes que nosotros

\- Me haría usted un favor si dejara la fachada de amigo devoto a un lado, señor mío – contestó el poeta fríamente, volviendo a tomar asiento entre las grandes raíces de la encina. - Está usted tentando a la fortuna y no tengo el mayor deseo de continuar esta conversación

Por mucho que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le hubiera hecho saber a Alonso de Entrerríos que estaba tentando a la suerte, el soldado optó por ignorarlo: el tiempo que le había conocido había sido suficiente como para saber que su paisano no la emprendería a golpes con él, por muy devastado que se sintiera. Además, no había viajado de vuelta a 1859 para mantener una conversación tan tensa: el joven Gustavo Bécquer había sido un buen amigo para él y quería despedirse dándole algo de esperanza sobre los días que le quedaban por vivir.

Asi, el agente del ministerio avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el poeta, notando a medio camino que la pena parecía haber vuelto a hacer presa de él. Alonso rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco en el interior de su pecho: en uno de ellos había notado el tacto suave de un pañuelo, sí, pero en el otro había un pequeño libro que no tardó en reconocer como el ejemplar de las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer que le había regalado Julián. Alertado y rezando todo lo que sabía por que el muchacho no se hubiera percatado de su cambio de expresión, Alonso apartó la mano del libro de inmediato y sacó el pañuelo de su otro bolsillo... Pero, cuando finalmente lo tuvo entre sus manos, se topó con una nueva sorpresa.

Era el pañuelo de Aurora.

Lo reconocía por la forma en que los delicados bordes del mismo estaban decorados, no le cabía la menor duda. Debía de haber permanecido dentro del bolsillo del traje durante todo ese tiempo, pasando inadvertido a los encargados de la sección de vestuario del Ministerio del Tiempo y al paso del traje por la tintorería, debía haberse quedado enganchado en el fondo del bolsillo con algún hilo suelto. Pero, ¿cómo es que permanecía allí mientras que su dueña ya no era sino lo que el ministerio había catalogado como una "anomalía temporal"? Bueno, si pensaba en ello, todas las pruebas de las alteraciones históricas quedaban archivadas bajo la más estricta confidencialidad, de ese modo podían consultarlas aún cuando el fenómeno se había resuelto: resolver las misiones no hacía que los objetos pertenecientes a las mismas en poder del ministerio desaparecieran.

Quizás era por eso que en su día les habían hecho tanto hincapié en que no se llevaran nada de las épocas que visitaban y, mucho menos, que las sacaran del ministerio.

Al verlo entre sus manos, casi le pareció oír la dulce voz de la muchacha, como un eco lejano, diciéndole que lo tomara y que tenía la certeza de que su padre hubiera agradecido mucho que hubiera dedicado parte de su tiempo a visitarla. Pues bien, ahí estaba su padre, ignorante de que aquella hija había existido alguna vez, perteneciente a un futuro que hacía unas semanas se había esfumado, y de la que ya no quedaba ni nombre, ni lápida, ni recuerdo.

\- Tomad – dijo finalmente Alonso, tomando una resolución y tendiéndole el pañuelo de seda a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

El joven poeta contempló el pañuelo que el soldado le tendía y posteriormente alzó la mirada hacia su paisano sin poder disimular su desconcierto: aquel hombre tan extraño no había tenido problemas en admitir que había contribuido a que su relación con Julia se fuera al cuerno, Dios sabía debido a qué razón, y, a pesar de todo, mantenía una actitud cordial con él, casi como si lamentara verle en esa situación.

Entonces recordó esas tardes en las que bromeaba con Valeriano diciendo que parecía que esos tres nuevos amigos parecían traerle suerte, pues siempre que se encontraban con ellos tenía la ocasión de ver a Julia... Hasta que esas ocasiones resultaron ser demasiadas para lo que su hermano entendía por mera coincidencia, aunque desconocía el propósito tras las acciones de aquellas personas.

Para más inri, ahora que lo pensaba, les había conocido el día en que pudo presentarse formalmente a Julia, habían desaparecido después de que Valeriano les retara a tratar de dar un paso en su contra y, finalmente, habían vuelto a aparecer para hablar exclusivamente con su adorada musa. En el año que había pasado sin saber de ellos, había preguntado aquí y allá y nadie parecía conocerles, era como si no existieran. Llegando a esta conclusión, el poeta se incorporó de inmediato, haciendo que Alonso se sobresaltara.

Conocía demasiadas leyendas populares como para cerrarse a cualquier tipo de explicación.

\- Tomad el pañuelo, es importante que lo conservéis, os lo prometo – insistió Alonso.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - demandó saber entonces Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, sumido en el desconcierto.

\- Sólo un amigo que quiere vuestro bien, a pesar de que ahora os cueste creerlo y no os culpo por ello – aseguró el agente del ministerio, sin dejar de tenderle el pañuelo. - Ante todo no debéis perder la fe en que nuevos días traigan consigo nuevas esperanzas

El poeta vaciló, sin acabar de comprender qué se proponía aquel hombre tan extraño con argumentos tan incoherentes para su entendimiento. Por razones que no acertó a comprender y que probablemente tenían que ver con su naturaleza confiada, finalmente aceptó el pañuelo que Alonso de Entrerríos le tendía, observándolo con cuidado y sintiendo dentro de sí una sensación curiosa, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

\- Resulta harto difícil pensar que un hombre desengañado pueda recuperar el ánimo en un sitio como éste... ¿Cómo es que os halláis aquí, en un lugar tan desolado? – murmuró el soldado, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor sin poder evitar sentir ligeros escalofríos al observar aquellas tumbas abandonadas.

El poeta aún trataba de descifrar ese sentimiento de familiaridad que le provocaba la prenda que le había entregado Alonso cuando escuchó su pregunta y alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia él.

\- Desde que era bien chico he sentido una profunda aversión por los cementerios modernos, poco o ningún interés tengo en aquellos almacenes de la muerte que tan burdamente tratan de imitar la vida – se limitó a contestar Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer pasados unos momentos, contemplando el lugar sin demasiado ánimo: la hiedra trepaba por las lápidas torcidas, haciendo casi imposible identificar a sus ocupantes. - Mi corazón se inclina más por lugares como éste, aquí la vida se une con la muerte en un sentido mucho más natural y lleno de significado del que jamás podrán poseer esas construcciones modernas que tanto me disgustan... Además, hace mucho que esta pobre gente no recibe visita alguna y es algo que me llena de pesar: es horrible, repugnante aunque no quede más remedio, dejar tan solos y tristes a los pobres muertos

Alonso observó que el poeta casi hablaba de las personas que reposaban allí como si allí continuaran, apenadas por encontrarse lejos de sus seres queridos y sin nadie que los recordara ya, en lugar de encontrarse en la divina compañía del Señor como él firmemente creía.

\- Todo mortal recorrerá el mismo sendero que ellos tarde o temprano – dijo el soldado, quien había perdido a demasiados compañeros en el campo de batalla en sus días en los Tercios de Flandes. - Incluso nosotros lo haremos cuando llegue nuestra hora

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer asintió quedamente a las palabras de Alonso, guardando el pañuelo de Aurora en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta: habiéndose quedado huérfano de padre y madre a los once años, el concepto del dolor por la pérdida, la muerte y la ausencia no le eran en absoluto desconocidos.

\- Sólo nos queda esperar que a nuestras tumbas sí venga alguien a llorar – le contestó el poeta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. - Me pregunto si alguien recordará traerme esas campanillas azules con un disco de carmín en el fondo que tanto me gustan...

\- Estoy seguro de que alguien lo hará – dijo Alonso a su vez, sintiendo cómo volvía a ganarse la confianza del joven Bécquer, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. - Recuerdo los versos que escribiaís para vuestra Julia: dijisteis una vez que a vuestro hermano le habían bendecido las musas respecto al don de la pintura, pero os aseguro que las de la escritura han hecho lo propio con vos. Os recordarán.

Sin mirarle, el rostro de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se contrajo al escuchar el nombre de Julia y agachó la vista, tratando de dejar a un lado la profunda pena que aún sentía por haberla perdido de una manera tan inesperada e injusta. Algo en lo que ese extraño hombre, por muy cordial que ahora se mostrara con él, había tenido mucho que ver. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba allí, a su lado, en esos precisos momentos? ¿Por qué trataba de confortar su espíritu herido? Había en todo aquel asunto demasiadas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Por su parte, Alonso, al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su joven amigo, se maldijo, deseando no haber pronunciado el nombre de Julia Espín: la herida aún estaba demasiado abierta como para mentarla del modo en que él lo había hecho. Sin quererlo, le había traído recuerdos de una felicidad que él se había visto obligado a destruir por un bien mayor que Gustavo aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el soldado decidió imitar a su paisano, metiéndose también las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, olvidando que en uno de ellos aún resposaba el pequeño libro que Julián le había regalado. Sobresaltado, Alonso sacó las manos con tanta rapidez de la prenda que, sin querer, hizo que el libro sobresaliera del bolsillo hasta caer al suelo justo a su lado.

Nunca antes había sentido mayor deseo de que se lo tragara la tierra.

El soldado se apresuró a recogerlo sólo para contemplar con horror que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, en un gesto amable, ya se le había adelantado, recogiendo el liviano volumen de la tierra y apartando con delicadeza las briznas de musgo que habían quedado adheridas a él. Alonso observó todo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón en la garganta: el poeta sostenía el libro de tal modo que sólo podía contemplar la contraportada del mismo, pero aún así pudo ver cómo Gustavo inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, comenzando a sentir curiosidad por el ejemplar.

\- Qué encuadernación tan extraña... - murmuró el poeta, pasando los dedos por la superficie plastificada del libro. - Jamás había visto hasta ahora nada parecido: su tacto no se asemeja a la piel, ni al cuero, ni a la tela... ¿Puedo preguntar dónde lo ha conseguido?

Alonso ya iba a quitárselo de las manos con cualquier pretexto, dando gracias a Dios de que en la contraportada del libro no hubiera texto alguno, pero, movido por la singularidad de aquel ejemplar, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no tardó en darle la vuelta, topándose así con que su nombre estaba escrito en la portada del mismo.

Se produjo entonces tal silencio en el camposanto que el agente del ministerio fue capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho con tanta intensidad que se le hacía impensable pensar que su joven paisano no los oía también, pero éste había quedado tan paralizado por la sorpresa como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo en ese preciso instante y no parecía ser consciente de nada más que del volumen que sostenía en sus manos. Pasados unos instantes que a Alonso se le antojaron tan eternos como el infierno mismo, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que hasta entonces había permanecido con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par y clavados en el libro, abrió y cerró los labios, tratando que las palabras que acudieran a los mismos pero, por una vez, el poeta parecía haberse quedado sin ellas.

Finalmente, el joven sevillano alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia Alonso a la vez que sostenía el libro de tal manera que el soldado pudiera ver la portada del mismo.

\- ¿Qué argucia es ésta? - quiso saber Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, tan perplejo que incluso parecía faltarle el aire.

Alonso se maldijo a sí mismo por su torpeza y alargó la mano para recuperar el volumen, pero el poeta retrocedió un par de pasos, impidiéndoselo.

\- ¿De dónde ha sacado esto? - exigió de nuevo el poeta, confuso y asustado a partes iguales: toda aquella situación parecía sacada de uno de los cuentos que las viejas de pueblo contaban a todo aquel que se prestara a escucharlas... Comenzó a lamentar encontrarse a solas, sin más compañía que la de los muertos y la de una persona cuya naturaleza aún era un misterio para él. - ¿Qué es usted?

La pregunta sonó estúpida a sus propios oídos en el momento de pronunciarla, pero no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia ante aquel hombre. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, de repente casi creía encontrarse en medio de un sueño. Eso debía ser, sin duda alguna: debía haberse quedado dormido bajo la sombra de la encina y realmente nada de todo aquello estaba teniendo lugar...

Por su parte, Alonso continuaba tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos del poeta sin apenas éxito, puesto que ni siquiera le permitía acercarse a él, manteniendo en todo momento la distancia entre ellos. Ya había vuelto a meter la pata tratando de hacer las cosas bien, casi podía recordar en ese momento cómo Amelia le había hecho saber que confiaba en él antes de emprender aquel peculiar viaje para despedirse de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer... Entonces también recordó algo que la joven le había dicho una vez que la había visto sentada en uno de los bancos del ministerio, sumida en la historia escrita entre las líneas de los libros que siempre parecía portar consigo: que una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que quedaba, por improbable que pareciera, era la verdad.

Ojalá su joven paisano lo viera de la misma forma.

\- Mi nombre es Alonso de Entrerríos – pronunció finalmente el agente del ministerio con seguridad. - Serví a su Majestad el rey Felipe II como soldado de los Tercios de Flandes y he conocido una época en la que vuestros temores respecto a ser olvidado no tienen razón de ser

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le sostuvo la mirada, incrédulo.

\- Pero eso es imposible: Felipe II reinó hace más de trescientos años – contestó éste negando con la cabeza. Tras unos instantes de contemplación, se pasó la mano por unos bucles castaños rebeldes que se empeñaban en caer sobre su frente. - Dios mío, debo de haber perdido el juicio o debe de haberlo perdido usted, amigo mío...

El hecho de que, de manera inconsciente, hubiera vuelto a referirse a él como amigo animó a Alonso a tratar de acercarse de nuevo a él y esta vez el poeta no retrocedió: la curiosidad vencía poco a poco al temor y la incredulidad en su interior. Después de todo, Alonso había tenido oportunidad de leer las historias maravillosas y aterradoras que narraba en sus _Leyendas_. Aunque el Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer de veintitrés años que tenía ante sí aún no lo supiera, en el futuro escribiría sobre iglesias abandonadas donde los muertos se alzaban a medianoche para entonar un último miserere, sobre ninfas de ojos verdes que atraían a las profundidades de su laguna a aquellos insensatos que caían en su hechizo sobrenatural, sobre estatuas de mármol que revivían durante un único instante para defender el honor de su dama...

¿Por qué motivo ese joven no iba a creer en algo como los viajes a través del tiempo?

\- No es cierto, ni una cosa ni la otra: tengo por seguro que ya empezáis a comprender que no os miento – afirmó Alonso, bajo la atenta mirada de su paisano. - Y, si tenéis la bondad de abrir ese volumen, comprobaréis que no hay mentira alguna en mis palabras, os lo prometo

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer mentiría vilmente si dijera que no era lo que había deseado hacer desde que había comenzado a pasársele la impresión de ver su nombre estampado en un volumen tan extraño. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero era demasiado increíble para ser verdad... Casi con temor, el poeta abrió el libro por una de las primeras páginas y comenzó a leer. Debió de sentir un renovado vuelco en el corazón, pues se apresuró a pasar una página tras otra sin detenerse más que un par de segundos en cada una de ellas. Alonso ya iba a detenerle, temiendo que su paisano fuera a acabar leyendo más de lo que debía sobre su propia vida, cuando el poeta se detuvo en una página en concreto: había estado buscando algo.

El poeta dejó escapar una breve risa incrédula y se llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a un lado de la cabeza.

\- Escribí estos versos para Julia - murmuró Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, pasando los dedos por un poema en concreto. - Pero finalmente no lo incluí en los álbumes que le obsequié y quedaron escritos en medio de una cuartilla en el habitual desorden de mi escritorio, nadie conoce estas líneas salvo yo mismo...

Cuando el joven sevillano volvió a mirar a Alonso, en su rostro había cautela pero también, al fin, confianza.

\- Usted no me está mintiendo

\- ¿Qué manera tendría de poder hacerlo? - contestó el agente del ministerio. - Vos mismo habéis dicho que nadie conoce de la existencia de esos versos salvo vos

Poco a poco, las piezas de aquel enrevesado e infernal rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar dentro de la imaginativa mente del poeta. Recordaba bien todo cuanto Valeriano le había referido en torno a sus sospechas respecto a las tres nuevas amistades de ambos: cómo nadie más parecía conocerles, cómo aparecían siempre cuando Julia Espín estaba por en medio, e incluso, y esto era lo que más inverosímil le había parecido a su hermano menor, cómo tanto Julián Martínez como Alonso de Entrerríos parecían desconocer muchas cosas del mundo que les rodeaba. Todas esas extrañezas quedaban resueltas si lo que le decía su paisano era cierto y él provenía de una época muy distinta.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer llegó a preguntarse si acaso todo aquello no sería sino una broma muy bien planeada de su hermano Valeriano, pero rechazó esa hipótesis al pensar en ella con más claridad: su hermano mayor tenía un carácter afable y protector, jamás se hubiera enemistado con esas personas si no hubiera sospechado que ocultaban algo, así como tampoco hubiera jugado con algo tan importante para Gustavo como lo era su sueño de publicar sus versos algún día.

\- Que el Señor tenga piedad de mí, es por eso que siempre habla usted como si hubiera salido del _Cantar de Mío Cid_ – habló el poeta, estupefecto y aún sosteniendo el ejemplar de sus propias obras entre las manos. - Y yo que pensaba que se había criado en una zona de mi añorada Sevilla desconocida para mí o en una familia de aristócratas...

\- Mis raíces no se encuentran en una familia de aristócratas, aunque sé que las vuestras sí lo están, pero teníais razón al pensar que había crecido en una Sevilla desconocida para vos: después de todo, es una Sevilla trescientos años anterior a la vuestra... - dijo Alonso, situándose al lado del poeta.

El joven asintió, aturdido de sólo pensarlo. Ahora ese hombre le inspiraba piedad: cada vez con menos frecuencia, Gustavo se hallaba recordando sus días de adolescente en su luminosa y adorada Sevilla, pensando en regresar algún día... Pero ese sentimiento de pertenencia negada debía de ser mucho mayor para alguien como Alonso de Entrerríos.

\- ¿Sabe usted? - comenzó a decir Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. - Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando era chico, al poco de faltar mis padres, mi querida madrina me habló una señora mayor que conoció en su niñez que se apellidaba igual que usted

El corazón de Alonso dio un vuelco en el interior de su pecho: aquella era una pregunta que le había atormentado desde el mismo momento en que supo del lugar de procedencia de los hermanos Bécquer, pero no se había atrevido ni siquiera a soñar con preguntarles si conocían a alguien que compartiera su mismo apellido. El suyo no era un apellido muy común, de modo que su hijo Alonso debía de haber vuelto a Sevilla tras su aventura fallida en la Armada Invencible y había formado una familia... Una que incluso se había extendido siglos después de su paso por el mundo. Con un sencillo comentario, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le había hecho saber que sangre de su sangre seguía habitando en las calles de Sevilla y no encontraba palabras para definir lo que eso significaba para él.

El soldado era poco amigo de mostrar sus emociones, por lo que parpadeó y giró el rostro a un lado para que el poeta no pudiera ver cómo se le habían vidriado los ojos al saber que su hijo había tenido una familia, pero su paisano no podía separar la mirada del ejemplar que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Siempre me ha costado trabajo saber qué cosas he soñado y cuáles me han sucedido: mucho me temo que ésta es una de esas cosas, no sin su pertinente razón, por supuesto – afirmó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, casi más para sí mismo que para Alonso, contemplando con cariño aquel volumen. - Queridos hijos de mi imaginación... Al fin puedo veros nacidos y bien vestidos...

Alonso había superado ya ese arranque de emoción, pero ésta parecía haberse traspasado al joven Gustavo, quien se apresuró a pasarse la mano por las mejillas antes de que lágrima alguna pudiera delatar su inmensa alegría. Pero, conforme iba acostumbrándose a aquella nueva y extraordinaria verdad, fue cayendo en la cuenta de que no todo era bello en torno a ese asunto.

\- ¿Por qué os entrometísteis entre Julia y yo? - quiso saber el poeta, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Alonso, de nuevo con la congoja reflejada en su rostro. - Desconozco qué noble intención puede existir tras un acto así: debéis saber que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que aún siento por ella

\- Hay cosas que simplemente no están destinadas a ser – se limitó a contestar Alonso, incapaz de contestar con mayor elocuencia: sí, de haber continuado con su relación, Gustavo y Julia habrían hallado cierta felicidad conyugal junto a la pequeña Aurora, pero a cambio de eso ambos serían olvidados por el mundo y verían todos sus sueños de futuro reducidos a la nada. Era cruel e injusto, pero la vida le había demostrado numerosas veces que ésa era su verdadera naturaleza. - Conozco lo doloroso que puede resultar un desengaño como éste, en el que habíais depositado tantas esperanzas, pero una de las razones por las que os he buscado era para asegurarme de que no volvíais a sumiros en esa pena desesperada que nos describió vuestro hermano Valeriano la última vez que hablamos con él: ocurra lo que ocurra, jamás debéis permitir que un desaliento así vuelva a apoderarse de vos, no debéis rendiros...

Al ver la gravedad con la que hablaba el agente del ministerio, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer frunció el ceño, comenzando a preocuparse.

\- Ocurra lo que ocurra, ¿por qué dice usted eso? - quiso saber el joven escritor.

Recordaba lo afectado que había estado su amigo Julián cuando no había podido advertir a Federico García Lorca del futuro que le esperaba y ahora le comprendía bien: era duro mirar a los ojos de una persona de la que ya conoces cómo va a acabar su vida. Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le miraba esperando una respuesta, ignorando que apenas le quedaban once años más de vida, que esa enfermedad que atormentaba sus pulmones terminaría por llevarle a la tumba a la prematura edad de treinta y cuatro años. Pero antes de ese desdichado final, ocurrirían muchas otras cosas.

Dentro de dos años iba a casarse con una mujer a la que nunca llegaría a amar realmente y que nunca apoyaría de modo alguno sus inclinaciones artísticas. De ese matrimonio iban a nacer dos niños, los pequeños Gustavín y Jorgillo, a los que iba a adorar y que iban a suponerle las mayores alegrías de su corta vida. No obstante, tras periodos de disputas y separaciones, su esposa acabaría por dar a luz un tercer hijo cuyo padre no sería Gustavo Bécquer, sino un antiguo pretendiente, y esto llevaría a la ruptura definitiva del matrimonio. Finalizaría en vida el primer manuscrito completo de su llamado _Libro de los Gorriones_ , pero éste se perdería pasto de las llamas en un incendio durante unos altercados en Madrid, por lo que tendría que reescribir todos sus versos de memoria.

Pasaría los últimos años de su vida en relativa calma viviendo con Valeriano, cuidando ambos de sus respectivos hijos - pues el matrimonio de su hermano habría fracasado antes incluso que el suyo propio –, y allí, junto a los pequeños, ambos hermanos encontrarían un hogar. Por desgracia, Valeriano Bécquer, ese mismo joven de carácter cordial y espontáneo aficionado a las bromas que Alonso había tenido oportunidad de conocer, comenzaría a verse afectado de una afección del hígado que acabaría con su vida, algo que rompería el corazón de Gustavo con una violencia mucho mayor de lo que podría hacerlo el desengaño amoroso que actualmente vivía. Hundido en el desánimo, Gustavo volvería con su esposa para que le ayudara a hacerse cargo de los niños, pero moriría sólo tres meses después de que su hermano dejara de existir, consumido por la pena y derrotado finalmente por la tuberculosis.

Pero eso era algo que nunca le diría.

\- Tenéis un don para la palabra escrita, Gustavo, el mundo os recordará por ello – se limitó a afirmar Alonso, aclarándose la garganta y rezando por que su paisano no notara lo que le había afectado recordar el futuro que le esperaba. El soldado se aclaró la garganta y giró de nuevo el rostro hacia su joven amigo. - Por eso es imprescindible que no dejéis que la decepción os someta de nuevo: lo que ha ocurrido os puede parecer cruel e injusto, pero os prometo que hay una razón muy poderosa para ello. Tenéis que confiar en mí.

El poeta pareció estudiar sus palabras durante unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió on la cabeza.

\- Tiene usted mi palabra – afirmó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer con sincera solemnidad, para después esbozar una sonrisa propia de quien aún no puede creer que algo extraordinario ha tenido lugar. - Y, si me lo permite usted, don Alonso, le prometo que cuando encuentre una historia digna de ello bautizaré a su protagonista con su nombre, pues lo porta una persona generosa, noble y llena de valor: no querría nada menos para un personaje que se enfrenta a lo extraordinario

El soldado iba a declinar educadamente la oferta, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Gustavo cumpliría su promesa, pues la historia que más pesadillas le había causado después de leerla era _El monte de las ánimas_ , en la que un caballero se adentraba en el mismo durante la noche de difuntos para recuperar una banda azul que había extraviado su amada.

Un caballero llamado Alonso.

\- Será un honor – asintió finalmente el agente del ministerio, sintiéndose a partes iguales agradecido por aquel gesto y maravillado por el modo de actuar que tenía el destino.

El joven poeta esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, para volver a centrar su atención en el libro que aún sostenía en sus manos: costaba creer que en algo tan pequeño pudieran verse cumplidas todas sus aspiraciones respecto a su pasión por la escritura. Era sobrecogedor pero, ¿qué en todo ese asunto no lo era? Se encontraba al lado de una persona que afirmaba haber servido a Felipe II como soldado en los Tercios de Flandes y que, por motivos que su imaginación aún se entretenía en tratar de descifrar, había venido a él desde un futuro que él desconocía. Suponía que no sería buena idea hacerlo, pero de repente se halló deseando poder tomar la péñola y poner toda aquella extraordinaria aventura por escrito antes de que el tiempo comenzara a desdibujar los hechos.

\- Sólo me queda advertiros de una cosa más antes de partir – habló de nuevo Alonso, haciendo que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se girara de nuevo hacia él. - Comprenderéis que no debéis tratar este asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con vuestro hermano...

\- No contemplo la posibilidad de ver el fin de mis días entre los muros de un manicomio, don Alonso – contestó el joven, aunque mentiría si dijera que no poder compartir aquello con Valeriano no le había decepcionado. Aún así, comprendía que así debía hacerse. - Pero quisiera pedirle un favor antes de que usted se marche. Este libro es la muestra de que todo cuanto persigo ahora tendrá un propósito pero, ¿qué hay de mi hermano?

Alonso de Entrerríos vaciló ante aquella petición, aunque sabía que era pequeña en comparación con otras preguntas que podría haberle formulado sobre su propio futuro. Además, no sabía el alcance que esa conversación que mantenían estaba teniendo en el Último y Principal Ministerio... Por otro lado, no creía que Gustavo Bécquer rompiera su promesa de guardar silencio y tampoco creía que fuera a actuar de manera imprudente ahora que sabía que sus obras serían publicadas algún día. El soldado hizo memoria: no había leído tanto sobre el futuro de Valeriano, pero podía decirle que, según le había dicho Julián a modo de curiosidad, había una calle en Madrid llamada Hermanos Bécquer... No obstante, su mente le devolvió a aquel primer día de misión en que Salvador Martí había comenzado a explicarles la naturaleza de la misión usando ese cachivache llamado "proyector".

\- ¿Sabéis? Deberíais proponer a vuestro hermano que os haga un retrato – sugirió el agente del ministerio, esbozando una media sonrisa.

El joven poeta dejó escapar una breve risa de incredulidad y sacó el pañuelo que Alonso le había entregado para enjugarse los ojos: Valeriano ya le había dejado caer la idea no pocas veces, puede que tuviera que empezar a considerarlo.

\- Así lo haré – asintió finalmente Gustavo, antes de reparar nuevamente en la tela bordada que tenía en sus manos topándose de nuevo con esa extraña sensación de familiaridad, como si tuviera que recordarlo de algo... Entonces se dio cuenta de que, al entregárselo, Alonso de Entrerríos le había dicho que era importante que lo conservara. - Este pañuelo no es suyo, ¿me equivoco? ¿De quién es?

El soldado se encontró de nuevo limitado: ¿cómo iba a decirle que había pertenecido a una hija que nunca conocería, quien probablemente también lo había bordado durante alguna silenciosa tarde en la que no se encontraba ensayando melodías en el arpa? Alonso se preguntó si acaso sería posible echar en falta a alguien que nunca había existido.

\- A alguien muy querido, es todo cuanto puedo decir – terminó por decir Alonso. - Alguien a quien le gustaría que lo conservárais, no me cabe la menor duda

No era la respuesta esclarecedora que vanamente había esperado, pero Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer comprendió que ese extraño amigo suyo tampoco pudiera ser más específico al respecto. Sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente: notaba algo especial en aquella prenda, aunque no sabía ponerle nombre, y si lo que le había dicho Alonso de Entrerríos era cierto, era todo cuanto necesitaba para atesorarlo.

\- Así lo haré – prometió el joven poeta, doblando con esmero el pañuelo y volviéndolo a guardar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Llegaba la hora de decir adiós, no sólo al que se proclamaba como un soldado de los Tercios de Flandes, sino también a aquellos hijos de su imaginación que habían permanecido en forma de volumen tan poco tiempo en su poder y, sin embargo, ya le habían proporcionado suficientes alegrías para lo que le restaba de vida. Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación y no pudiendo evitar preguntarse qué otras obras que aún no había escrito reposaban entre las líneas de esas páginas, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer tendió el libro a Alonso, quien lo aceptó para volver a ocultarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, agradecido de que su joven paisano no hubiera decidido curiosear más de la cuenta.

\- Mil gracias, amigo mío – dijo finalmente Gustavo Bécquer. - Teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que han estado ustedes desaparecidos, imagino que no volveré a verles...

\- ¿Quién sabe? Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables, después de todo - mencionó Alonso.

\- Desde luego que lo son – murmuró su paisano, asintiendo con la cabeza: ni aunque hubiera vivido mil vidas hubiera imaginado vivir una situación como aquella. - Salude a Julián y a Amelia de mi parte... ¿Son matrimonio en verdad?

Era una pregunta sencilla y, pese a eso, cuando Alonso abrió los labios para contestarla, se topó con que no era sencilla en absoluto. No pocos dolores de cabeza había provocado a sus compañeros aquella misma duda.

\- Aún no lo sabemos – terminó por responder el agente del ministerio.

No creía que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer pudiera comprender del todo aquella respuesta ambigua, pero no insistió en ello, sino que se limitó a asentir. Era ya muy tarde, el sol había comenzado a abandonar los cielos de Madrid, haciendo que éstos se tiñeran de tonos anaranjados: era hora de volver a 2016.

\- Recordad todo cuanto os he dicho – volvió a mencionar Alonso para asegurarse de que todo quedaba bien atado.

\- Lo haré – se reafirmó el poeta. - No se preocupe usted por ello

Alonso de Entrerríos asintió y realizó una última inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso a la puerta 108: si había algo que compartía con su tocayo de la leyenda escrita por Gustavo, es que a él tampoco le hacía gracia permanecer en un lugar tan sombrío cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a marcharse. Así, el agente del ministerio terminó por desaparecer de la vista del poeta, dejándole en compañía de aquellos pobres muertos de los que ya nadie se acordaba, testigos silenciosos de aquel encuentro con lo extraordinario.

\- Señores... - murmuró un aún sorprendido Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer a aquellos que nunca desvelarían su secreto. Pasaron pocos instantes antes de que el desconcierto diera paso a la dicha. - ¡Qué aventura!

* * *

 

Normalmente a aquellas horas, Julia Espín solía encontrarse en el salón principal de su casa, terminando de impartir las clases de piano a los alumnos de su padre antes de la cena, pero no ese día. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde entraban suavemente a través del balcón de su habitación, donde Julia se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador contemplando su reflejo en silencio. Casi le costaba reconocer a la joven taciturna que le devolvía la mirada. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo el peso que notaba sobre su pecho se negaba a marcharse aún: Dios, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

\- Julia...

La joven abrió de nuevo los ojos y pudo ver en el espejo a su hermana Josefina parada en la puerta de habitación. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente como para que el gesto de preocupación desapareciera del rostro de su hermana menor.

\- Padre quiere saber si te encuentras mejor – habló de nuevo Josefina Espín, manteniendo las dos manos unidas sobre el abdomen. Como aquel día Julia no se había sentido con ánimo de dar clases, se había excusado diciendo que se encontraba mareada y subiría a descansar a su habitación, en la que había permanecido toda la tarde. - Dice que Margarita puede prepararte una sopa si sigues indispuesta

\- Bajaré a cenar en un momento, Josefina – contestó Julia sin demasiadas ganas, pero lo último que necesitaba era que todos comenzaran a preocuparse por ella y a hacer preguntas que no quería responder. - Pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa

Josefina asintió y, cuando parecía que iba a marcharse sin añadir nada más, cruzó en un momento la habitación para abrazar largamente a su hermana. Julia apretó los párpados y le devolvió el abrazo sin decir una palabra. Su hermana menor la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si algo iba mal con sólo mirarla y sabía que la tenía muy preocupada: quizás la mayor prueba de ello fuera que se había abstenido totalmente de hacer ningún tipo de comentario, ni siquiera para burlarse de ella, que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Finalmente, Julia depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermana, separándose de ella.

\- Anda, baja y di a todos que me encuentro mejor. Sólo será un momento

La joven pareció quedarse conforme y, tras apretar las manos de su hermana, se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darle privacidad. Fue entonces cuando Julia reunió el valor para abrir uno de los cajones de su tocador y sacar del doble fondo las cartas de Gustavo que allí había guardado: parecía imposible que unas líneas que apenas unas semanas antes la habían hecho tan dichosa ahora le resultaran llenas de engaños. Quizás Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no le había mentido, pero sí le había ocultado cosas, que para el caso venía a ser lo mismo.

Tras comprobar que lo que le había expuesto Amelia Folch era cierto, Julia se había visto en una encrucijada en la que nunca habría esperado encontrarse. De hecho, era irónico echar la vista atrás y pensar lo agradecida que se había sentido al encontrar una persona que de verdad le importaba, que comprendía bien su amor por la música y con quien quizás no iba a resultar tan difícil mantener una relación mientras ella proseguía con su carrera artística.

Dios, qué equivocada había estado y qué estúpida había sido...

La joven tragó saliva y se incorporó del taburete en el que se hallaba sentada. Se dirigió hacia su cama, en la que había pasado acostada parte de la tarde para que su familia no sospechara, y se arrodilló junto a la misma, importándole muy poco si el vestido que llevaba puesto cogía polvo o no. Metió el brazo con cuidado por debajo del colchón, palpando la manta que cubría el somier hasta que dio con el resto de cartas que mantenía escondidas allí. Las sacó de su escondite y las observó un momento, pasando los dedos por encima de las líneas escritas.

Aunque en esos momentos se hallara profundamente apenada e incluso furiosa con Gustavo por ponerla en aquella situación, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que el camino que había tomado era el correcto. Si hubiera elegido el contrario, tenía por seguro de que pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose y preguntándose qué habría sido de su historia si hubiera tomado otra decisión. No sería feliz en asboluto y si el destino, en su retorcido azar, la había hecho escoger entre Gustavo y la música, Julia había tenido un claro ganador.

La muchacha miró por debajo de la cama y tomó también un gran cuenco de cerámica que le habían traído por si se encontraba tan indispuesta que sentía la necesidad de vomitar. Sobraba decir que no le había hecho falta, pues las enfermedades inexistentes no tenían tales síntomas. Se incorporó y colocó dicho recipiente en el centro de la alcoba para asegurarse de que no entraba en contacto con ninguna sábana, manta o cortina. Después tomó las cartas que había dejado sobre la superficie de su tocador uniéndolas a las que guardaba bajo el colchón y las depositó en el interior del cuenco. Y, finalmente, tomando un candil que había sobre su mesilla de noche, se arrodilló frente a aquellas cartas que quería borrar de su vida y prendió la última que le había escrito, esa que nunca le había llegado a entregar a Gustavo y que ya nunca recibiría, observando durante unos instantes cómo aquel pequeño fuego lamía la misiva antes de dejarla sobre las otras, permitiendo así que las llamas fueran lentamente de una a otra carta.

Sólo entonces Julia Espín permitió que las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos azules bajaran acariciando sus mejillas, viendo cómo sus recuerdos se convertían en cenizas: había depositado mil ilusiones en esas cartas y ahora las estaba viendo arder. Alzó el rostro hacia su estantería, donde reposaban los álbumes que Gustavo le había regalado hacía lo que ya se le antojaba tan lejano como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida: precisamente había sido gracias a uno de esos bocetos que se habían presentado formalmente, Dios sabía cuánto tiempo después de que él comenzara a admirarla.

Aunque en un primer arrebato de rabia contenida sí había deseado deshacerse de todo lo concerniente a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Julia decidió, una vez que había visto desaparecer esas cartas que había permanecido en muchas ocasiones releyendo hasta pasada la medianoche, que conservaría esos álbumes.

Simplemente, se le hacía impensable la idea de perderlos.

Secándose el rastro húmedo que las lágrimas habían dejado en su joven rostro, Julia se incorporó y caminó hacia el estante donde reposaban ambos álbumes, tomando en sus manos el primero de ellos. Permaneció contemplando sus sencillas tapas durante más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado admitir, temía que volver a contemplar esos bocetos y poemas, enfrentarse de nuevo a esas ilusiones que aún podía recordaba haber sentido la primera vez que posó su mirada sobre esas páginas, llenas de promesas no pronunciadas en voz alta. Pero, ante todo, Julia decidió mostrarse fuerte y fría como una estatua de mármol: todo aquello a lo que temía enfrentarse se había esfumado como la niebla, todo lo que podría haber sido era sólo una pregunta que bien podría mantenerla despierta hasta la llegada de la aurora sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Recordaba que en el álbum que sostenía ahora entre sus manos, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer le había escrito los siguientes versos:

_Sabe, si alguna vez tus labios rojos_   
_quema invisible atmósfera abrasada,_   
_que el alma que hablar puede con los ojos,_   
_también puede besar con la mirada._

Ella no era poetisa ni gustaba especialmente del mundo de la literatura, nunca se había enorgullecido de decir lo contrario, como podían hacer otras jovencitas con menos seso para hacerse pasar por eruditas, pero sí conocía obras de teatro y óperas que podían hablar con tanta sinceridad y contundencia que incluso podría superar al mejor de los poetas. Con unos versos él se había presentado en su vida y con unos versos ella iba a decirle adiós. Tomó una pluma que le había obsequiado su padre en su último cumpleaños y abrió el álbum por la primera página, que había sido dejado intencionalmente en blanco. Con cuidada caligrafía, la joven cantante dejó escrito lo siguiente:

_Infelice il cuor che fida_   
_Nel sorriso dell´amor_   
_Brilla e muor qual luce infida_   
_Che smarrisce il viator._

"Infeliz el corazón que confía en la sonrisa del amor, que brilla y muere como luz engañosa que pierde al caminante". Conservaría los dibujos y los versos de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, pero estarían eternamente precedidos por esas líneas.

Que todo el mundo pudiera ver cómo el amor la había traicionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias del capítulo:
> 
> \- La principal razón por la que Julia Espín rechazó a Bécquer fue por temas de clase social. Como ya mencioné en un capítulo anterior, la de ellos fue una relación muy larga en el tiempo y no tan unidireccional como se ha pensado, pero hubo un momento en que eso se rompió. He aprovechado que el apellido Bécquer correspondía a una familia de bien para explicar este malentendido por parte de Julia en el fic.
> 
> \- Para hablar de cómo se sentía Julia respecto a la literatura he acudido una vez más a las Cartas literarias a una mujer, concretamente la primera: "Tu incredulidad nos va a costar a ti el trabajo de leer un libro y a mí el de componerlo. ¡Un libro! exclamas palideciendo y dejando escapar de tus manos esta carta. No te asustes. Tú lo sabes bien: un libro mío no puede ser muy largo. Erudito, sospecho que tampoco".
> 
> \- Bécquer sí escribió zarzuelas y obras de teatro, pero únicamente por razones económicas y no se hallaba nada orgulloso de ellas, por ello las firmó con un nombre distinto.
> 
> \- El profesor Jesús Rubio habla del papel de Julia Espín en la vida de Bécquer como, al menos, confidente y testigo del proceso creativo.
> 
> \- El cementerio en que se encuentran Alonso y Gustavo es el Cementerio de General del Norte. Me decidí por este camposanto porque, en una de las cartas que componen Cartas desde mi celda, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer manifiesta sentir una profunda aversión por los cementerios modernos, a los cuales tildaba como un absurdo intento de asemejarlos a la vida. No obstante, Bécquer sí tenía interés en los cementerios antiguos, en las historias que se escondían tras cada lápida y en la soledad contemplativa de la que podía disfrutar en ellos. Por ello, dada su fecha de construcción (1809), en el tiempo en que vivía Bécquer, éste era el más viejo de la capital.
> 
> \- Bécquer dice a Alonso que el amor es un rayo de luna, algo que diría más adelante en su leyenda "El rayo de luna".
> 
> \- La frase de "dejar tan solos y tristes a los muertos" está sacada de la rima LXXIII.
> 
> \- Las campanillas azules que menciono en el capítulo eran sus flores favoritas, así lo afirma en sus Cartas desde mi celda mientras se pregunta si alguien se las llevará a la tumba cuando ya no esté.
> 
> \- Tanto la frase de "Me cuesta trabajo saber qué cosas he soñado y cuáles me han sucedido" como la referencia a los "hijos de la imaginación" hacen referencia a la introducción que escribió para sus obras.
> 
> \- La letra de ópera italiana que escribe Julia en la primera página de sus álbumes corresponde a la obra "La extranjera" de Vincenzo Bellini. Realmente Julia escribió esto en la primera página de uno de los álbumes que le regaló Bécquer, me da la impresión de que se trataba de una especie de recordatorio para ella misma.


	11. ¿Quién vendrá a llorar?

Las semanas se sucedieron convirtiéndose en meses y todo volvió a la normalidad en el último y principal Ministerio. Bueno, al menos todo lo normales que habían sido siempre: Diego Velázquez seguía apareciendo cada dos por tres portando revistas de arte bajo el brazo y protestando sobre el análisis erróneo que hacían sobre sus obras, Salvador Martí continuaba poniendo los ojos en blanco ante estos comentarios y trataba de ignorarle sin demasiado éxito, y Julián Martínez seguía contemplando esa peculiar rutina diaria sin poder reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

En aquellos momentos, observaba desde su mesa en la cafetería del ministerio cómo Diego Velázquez fruncía el ceño mientras leía atentamente la nueva revista que había caído en sus manos, aunque el subsecretario había intentado poner restricciones para impedir que material de esa naturaleza cayera en las manos de alguien tan pagado de sí mismo como el famoso pintor. A veces, Julián se sorprendía pensando qué hubiera opinado Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer de aquel otro paisano suyo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en persona, más allá de lo que su obra había dejado para la posteridad.

\- Un día te tienes que traer a Gus al ministerio, Alonso – había bromeado el enfermero en una ocasión en que se hallaba reunido con sus compañeros de patrulla mientras compartían un café antes de salir de misión. - De vosotros tres puede salir algo interesante, podéis formar La Liga de Sevillanos Extraordinarios

Amelia había alzado la mirada del libro que se hallaba leyendo para compartir una mirada divertida con Julián, a la vez que Alonso dejaba escapar una breve carcajada. Julián no creía que el soldado hubiera comprendido la referencia que había hecho, pero aún así se alegró de verlo así de animado. Sin tener en cuenta la misión que le había llevado a conocer a su hijo, al que Julián ya llamaba Alonsito a modo de broma, el soldado de los Tercios de Flandes no había tenido tanto conflicto con ninguna otra misión como la que había tenido con la relativa a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Aún así, pensó Julián, su amigo había obrado bien: había cumplido con su obligación, pero sin dejar de lado su propio juicio, tal y como había hecho poco antes de ser reclutado para trabajar en el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Después de todo aquello, Alonso había desarrollado un interés aún mayor por la lectura, lo que Amelia agradecía mucho, pues muchas veces Julián les había descubierto tratando sobre un tema u otro de las obras que ambos habían leído. Tenía gracia, al poco de conocerle, Alonso se jactaba de decir que jamás había leído nada que le hiciera perder el tiempo, refiriéndose con ello a cualquier tipo de novela u obra de teatro que le restara tiempo de sus obligaciones como soldado. Todo ello, como tantas otras cosas, había cambiado al ingresar como agente de campo en el Ministerio del Tiempo.

No había mostrado mucho interés por las obras de Lope de Vega, quizás debido a la antipatía que le provocaba su persona, pero sí había caído fascinado con Don Juan Tenorio, cuya representación había tenido oportunidad de presenciar nada más y nada menos que en la Residencia de Estudiantes, una bendición por la que mucha gente del presente pagaría hasta sangre. Después de las desventuras de don Juan y doña Inés, Alonso se había interesado por los versos de Lorca que Julián le había leído, llegando incluso a sobrecogerse con ellos, y poco después le había tocado el turno a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, el amigo que aún mantenía en algún lugar del siglo XIX.

No cabía duda de que el Ministerio había ejercido una labor educativa intensa con Alonso – y también consigo mismo, el enfermero no iba a mentir – y a partir de eso, Amelia le había ido recomendando lecturas que creía que podía resultar de su agrado. También el propio enfermero le había seguido consiguiendo las novelas restantes del Capitán Alatriste, ese mote que tan a pulso se había ganado nada más poner un pie en el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Dejando sus recuerdos a un lado y soplando con cuidado por encima de la superficie de su taza de café caliente, Julián Martínez observó cómo sus compañeros, Amelia y Alonso, hacían acto de presencia en la cafetería, dedicándole gestos de saludo tan pronto como le vieron allí.

\- Qué madrugador – comentó Amelia, satisfecha, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

\- No me quedaba otra – sonrió Julián encogiéndose de hombros. - Los vecinos de arriba han tenido un bebé hace poco y creo que estoy descansando tan poco como ellos

Alonso dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se pasó la mano por los ojos: él tampoco había descansado muy bien, pero la razón no tenía nada que ver con unos recién estrenados padres con un bebé llorón. Como durante el día procuraba estar siempre dispuesto para servir al Ministerio en el caso de que aquel cacharro infernal llamado teléfono se pusiera a sonar, Alonso aprovechaba los momentos anteriores a irse a la cama para avanzar con las lecturas que habían ido llegando a sus manos. Si se lo hubieran dicho en su siglo, no lo hubiera creído, pero estaba creando una pequeña biblioteca en su hogar.

Tras terminar un capítulo del último libro del Capitán Alatriste, las rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer habían llamado la atención de Alonso desde el otro lado de su modesta alcoba: hacía ya tanto tiempo de la última vez que les había dedicado un tiempo que casi le parecía perteneciente a otra vida, un fenómeno que le solía ocurrir desde que trabajaba para el Ministerio. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, había sido capaz de mirar todo lo ocurrido ya meses atrás con objetividad: no había sido una misión fácil, pero gracias a Dios habían sabido solucionarla de la mejor manera posible. No obstante, una vez que comenzó a leer algunos versos sueltos, hubo uno de ellos que llamó su atención de un modo en que no lo había hecho anteriormente, dejándole con una duda que necesitaba consultar con alguna otra persona.

Y, ¿quién mejor que esos amigos que habían terminado por convertirse en su familia?

\- Quisiera comentaros algo que me ha llamado la atención – hizo saber Alonso a Julián y Amelia.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto a poner Telecinco? - quiso saber el enfermero a modo de burla.

\- No, no se trata de eso – dijo el soldado, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el librito con las obras de Bécquer que hacía un tiempo le había regalado Julián. - Es uno de estos versos...

\- Ah, el viejo Gus – comentó Julián con cierta nostalgia, asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Recordaba perfectamente la impresión que les había causado a Amelia y a él mismo que Alonso les confesara que, durante su última visita al joven poeta, éste había terminado por descubrir aquel mismo volumen y que eso había llevado a que Alonso le tuviera que explicar un par de cosas, entre ellas que en algún tiempo futuro sus obras serían conocidas y leídas por muchísimas personas. Menos mal que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no se había pasado de curioso y había mantenido su promesa de no decir una palabra a nadie, pues no habían vuelto a recibir ninguna alerta concerniente a él.

\- Nada, ha sido un verso que me ha llamado la atención... - dijo Alonso sin alzar la mirada de las páginas, las cuales pasaba rápidamente buscando con ojo avizor. Finalmente se detuvo en una de ellas y señaló la rima en concreto con el dedo índice. - Aquí está, leed esto...

El soldado tendió el libro a sus compañeros, quienes acercaron las cabezas para leer los versos que tanta suspicacia habían despertado en Alonso:

_Del salón en el ángulo oscuro,_

_de su dueña tal vez olvidada,_

_silenciosa y cubierta de polvo_

_veíase el arpa._

_¡Cuánta nota dormía en sus cuerdas_

_como el pájaro duerme en la rama_

_esperando la mano de nieve_

_que sabe arrancarlas!_

_¡Ay! -pensé-, ¡Cuántas veces el genio_

_así duerme en el fondo del alma,_

_y una voz, como Lázaro, espera_

_que le diga: "Levántate y anda"!_

Julián leyó aquella rima un par de veces más antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia Alonso.

\- Yo no le veo nada de particular... - afirmó el enfermero finalmente.

El soldado ya parecía dispuesto a decirle lo equivocado que estaba cuando Amelia, quien aún releía aquellas líneas con sujetándose la barbilla en un gesto de suma concentración, habló por él:

\- Creo que yo sí – asintió la universitaria, después de analizar el poema detenidamente. Dejó el libro sobre la superficie de la mesa y añadió. - Recuerdo haber leído en el informe que nos presentó Salvador hacía tiempo que Aurora Domínguez Bécquer y Espín tocaba el arpa...

Alonso asintió a las palabras de Amelia, dando a entender que eso era lo que le había llamado la atención a él también. El enfermero dejó escapar una breve risa.

\- Os estáis comiendo la cabeza, eso no tiene por qué significar nada: los Espín son una familia de músicos, seguro que la propia Julia tocaba el arpa...

\- No, no lo hacía – comentó Alonso, recordando el testimonio de la propia Aurora: ni su madre ni ninguna de sus tías había mostrado el más mínimo interés en aquel instrumento, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en una esquina como mero objeto de decoración en el salón principal de la casa. Tal y como rezaban aquellos versos. - Y os puedo asegurar, yo que tuve ocasión de hablar con ella, que Aurora tenía la piel pálida

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Amelia? - quiso saber Julián, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven, de cuyo juicio se fiaba más que en el de Alonso y él mismo juntos.

La universitaria estudió el poema una vez más. Desde que volviera de la misión, también ella se había interesado por las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer: después de todo, pocas personas tenían la oportunidad de estudiar a grandes de la literatura española posteriores a su propia época y había tratado de empaparse de todos aquellos escritores de renombre cuyas obras habían caído en sus manos.

\- No creo que sea nada consciente – habló finalmente Amelia, mirando a sus amigos. - Por lo que he podido leer sobre Bécquer, desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, cuando él sólo tenía once años, siempre sintió que le faltaba algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era, como si no acabara de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Algunos estudiosos creen que es por eso que se casó con una mujer que nunca le llegó a importar demasiado, porque tenía deseos de formar una familia... De hecho, en el propio cuaderno que siempre llevaba a todas partes se han descubierto bocetos del personaje de Hamlet, con quien siempre sintió una afinidad especial...

Después de explicar esto, la joven universitaria guardó silencio, tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

\- Respecto a la existencia de Aurora, no creo que sospeche nada, ¿cómo podría siquiera imaginarse algo así? - dijo de nuevo Amelia. - Pero puede que le suceda lo mismo que le sucedía con sus padres: aunque era muy pequeño y tuvo otras personas que se hicieron cargo de él, incluyendo a Valeriano, siente que le falta algo y no sabe muy bien lo que es... Además, los artistas siempre han tenido una sensibilidad especial y el propio Gustavo se refirió posteriormente a la poesía como una especie de aura que el poeta tenía la capacidad de interpretar y traducir a palabra escrita. Sí puede que sienta que le falta algo y que ese aura le haya inspirado a escribir estos versos, sin saber su verdadero significado. En cualquier caso, no creo que debamos preocuparnos

Julián asintió a las palabras de la joven, a la vez que tomaba un largo trago de su taza de café: bien sabía que necesitaría de toda la cafeína posible para aguantar el resto de la jornada sin quedarse dormido por ahí. Además, sabía que el resto de agentes ministeriales podían ser muy ingeniosos cuando se daba un caso así: recordaba una vez que al pobre Turpín se le había ocurrido echar una cabezada y había aparecido misteriosamente en la playa de Palomares.

\- Tranquilo, Alonso – volvió a hablar la universitaria, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo de un Alonso al que aún costaba convencer de que todo iba bien. - Obraste con prudencia y también de forma benévola, como lo hubiera hecho un amigo: nadie que actúe de tal modo puede temer haberse equivocado

\- Quizás tengáis razón – concedió el soldado, a la vez que volvía a tomar el libro y a guardarlo bajo su capa.

\- ¿Amelia? - rió Julián, dejando la taza de café ya vacía sobre la superficie de la mesa. - Va siendo hora de que reconozcamos la verdad, macho: la tiene en el 99% de las veces...

El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin mayores altercados: hacía unos días que Julián, Amelia y Alonso estaban inmersos en una misión concerniente al escritor estadounidense Washington Irving, a quien habían destinado a España para estudiar unos documentos en El Escorial relativos al descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo. Amelia, quien hablaba perfectamente inglés, había supuesto una gran ayuda a la hora de granjearse la amistad de Irving, quien agradeció encontrar en un país extraño a alguien que hablara su lengua materna. Además, iba despertando el interés del hombre hablándole de la Historia de España, especiamente de Cristóbal Colón y los Reyes Católicos. No por nada aquel nacido en Nueva York terminó por convertirse en el primer hispanista proveniente de Estados Unidos.

Aquel día en concreto, cuando ya se disponían a regresar al año 2016, Irving había dejado caer a la patrulla lo mucho que le gustaría visitar algún día La Alhambra de Granada.

\- Bueno, pues parece que los Cuentos de la Alhambra ya están en camino – sonrió Julián mientras subían las escaleras que daban al claustro del ministerio. - Parece que últimamente nos hemos especializado en escritores...

\- Demos gracias a que con éste lo único que tenemos que hacer es hablar de Historia – señaló Amelia, recogiéndose las faldas de su vestido para no tropezar. - Resulta maravilloso poder sostener charlas tan largas e interesantes con una persona que posee tantas ansias por aprender

\- Espero que eso no vaya por nosotros – bromeó el enfermero, ahogando a duras penas un bostezo y rezando todo lo que sabía para que el niño de los Escudero le dejara dormir algo aquella noche.

\- No podéis culpar al pobre hombre de sentir tal inclinación por la Historia de nuestro gran país – afirmó Alonso de forma rotunda, haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros de patrulla: los recelos que al principio había sentido por aquel escritor cuyo nombre aún encontraba dificultad para pronunciar se habían ido esfumando a medida que observaba cómo el famoso escritor siempre ansiaba saber más cualquier hazaña que Alonso mencionara de pasada. - Es algo que le honra, todos nosotros podríamos considerarnos afortunados si sus compatriotas mostraran la mitad de su interés y respeto por nuestra Historia, mucho más extensa y rica de la que poseen ellos

\- Joder, Alonso – murmuró Julián, observando ya los arcos que formaban el claustro. - Me parece a mí que hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca

El soldado ya se hallaba dispuesto a replicarle que qué tenía de malo sentir orgullo por el imperio que había sido España y transmitir ese sentimiento en la medida de lo posible a todo el que no había tenido la suerte de nacer español cuando la patrulla vio acercarse a Angustias a toda prisa.

\- Mira por dónde – sonrió la amable secretaria de Salvador, tendiéndoles a los tres unos pequeños cuadernos con el logo del ministerio en las tapas. - Vais a ser los primeros en estrenar las nuevas libretas con la relación de puertas y años de destino...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la aplicación para el móvil? - se interesó Julián, que en los últimos meses había utilizado aquella herramienta con más asiduidad que el cuadernillo de siempre.

\- Un desastre – murmuró Angustias poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si le doliera la cabeza de sólo acordarse. - Ha habido un error en la base de datos y mucha información se ha visto alterada: precisamente hoy hemos tenido que ir a socorrer a unos compañeros vuestros que se habían quedado atrapados en la Guerra de Sucesión pensando que se dirigían a la Feria de Sevilla

\- Sí que hay diferencia de una cosa a la otra, menudo susto – comentó Amelia mientras Alonso comenzaba a echar un vistazo al cuadernillo que le habían entregado. - Espero que se solucione pronto, no vaya a ser que acabemos en medio de la batalla de Lepanto cuando volvamos a ver a Mr. Irving

\- Tranquila, eso no pasará – negó la secretaria con la cabeza a la vez que señalaba con gracia la bolsa llena de cuadernillos que llevaba consigo. - Para eso voy a repartir esto entre vuestros compañeros mientras se soluciona todo este lío, si es que hacemos muy mal en depender tanto de las nuevas tecnologías, que luego pasa lo que pasa... Bueno, os dejo, que aún tengo que entregar todas las demás

Angustias se despidió dedicando una última sonrisa a la patrulla y bajó a través del pozo por el que hacía poco acababan de salir ellos. Julián y Amelia compartieron una mirada divertida: desde luego, estaba visto que en ese ministerio era imposible aburrirse. Fue entonces cuando se volvieron hacia Alonso, quien aún estudiaba el nuevo cuadernillo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Alonso? - se interesó Amelia al verle tan sumamente concentrado.

El soldado repasó la página que tenía ante sí un par de veces más y, a su vez, hizo memoria para asegurarse de que no erraba en su suposición. Cuando Angustias le había entregado el pequeño libreto, se había puesto a pasar páginas, mirando por encima la relación de puertas y fechas hasta que una de ellas le había sonado especialmente familiar, tanto que no se había detenido hasta saber la razón y, finalmente, había dado con la tecla. Alonso alzó la mirada a sus compañeros, quienes le observaban con curiosidad.

\- Creo que Gustavo va a morir esta madrugada – dijo el soldado señalando la fila en que correspondía a la fecha que había llamado su atención. - Puerta 350: 21 de Diciembre de 1870

Se produjo en la patrulla un silencio extraño teniendo en cuenta que, si lo pensaban con frialdad, realmente – encontrándose ellos en el año 2016 – habían pasado más de 145 años desde que el poeta sevillano había pasado a mejor vida. Pero claro, aquello era relativo, pues ellos mismos le habían conocido hace apenas unos meses, cuando no era más que un muchacho de veintidós años casi recién llegado a la capital desde Sevilla con ganas de comerse el mundo. Amelia apoyó una mano en el brazo de Alonso, apretando con cuidado en señal de apoyo.

\- Eso es sólo diez años antes del año del que vengo: en 1870 yo tenía trece años y mi madre ya arrugaba el ceño más de la cuenta cuando me veía leyendo los clásicos de la biblioteca de mi padre – recordó Amelia, para después pensar en la fecha en la que habían conocido a al poeta. - En el año 1858, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer tenía veintidós años, así que en 1870 tiene treinta y cuatro...

\- Vaya putada... - murmuró Julián negando con la cabeza, mientras mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos: no por nada su vocación siempre había sido la de ser enfermero. Sentía una natural predisposición a ayudar a la gente y a salvarles la vida si estaba en sus manos... Era por ello que conocer el destino de algunos personajes a los que conocía en sus viajes a través del tiempo y no poder ayudarles aún a veces se le hacía cuesta arriba. Pasados unos instantes de silencio, Julián se dirigió hacia Alonso. - Quieres ir a verle, ¿no es verdad?

Alonso se sorprendió al ver que su amigo había pronunciado los pensamientos exactos que estaban pasando por su mente y que no se había atrevido a compartir. Después de todo, el soldado siempre se había tomado muy en serio las reglas, tanto era así que había reprochado a Julián, al poco de conocerse, que volviera una y otra vez al pasado para pasar tiempo con su esposa fallecida, insistiendo en que el pasado debía dejarse atrás... Pero el caso de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer era muy distinto: él no era parte de su familia, aunque sí alguien al que podía llamar amigo y, a pesar de que lo había hecho por un bien mayor para ambos, aún se sentía en deuda con él por haber saboteado su relación con Julia Espín.

Era por ello que aún se sentía en la necesidad de hacer algo bueno por él.

Aunque ya casi había esperado que sus compañeros le dijeran que no había nada que él pudiera hacer y que tenía que dejar pasar el asunto como si nada, Alonso no encontró en la mirada de Julián y Amelia otra cosa que no fuera comprensión.

\- Yo me despedí de Federico cuando pude hacerlo – señaló Julián, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz. - Y si las circunstancias de su muerte hubieran sido distintas, si hubiera llegado a ser un señor mayor que tiene la suerte de apagarse poco a poco en su cama, créeme que también habría querido estar allí para hacerle más fácil el tránsito a lo que sea que haya más allá de esta vida, si es que hay algo

\- Si te ves con fuerzas y ánimo, no vamos a impedir que vayas – afirmó Amelia, dedicando a Alonso una sonrisa alentadora.

\- ¿De verdad lo haríais? - quiso cerciorarse el soldado.

\- No te preocupes, Alatriste – sonrió el enfermero, queriendo animar un poco la situación. - Amelia y yo te cubriremos las espaldas, sólo trata de estar de regreso lo antes que puedas

Alonso asintió, sintiéndose renovado a pesar de la noche que ahora se le presentaba por delante. Sabía por experiencia que aquellos iban a ser momentos muy difíciles, él mismo había visto morir a no pocos amigos y compañeros suyos en el campo de batalla cuando lo justo hubiera sido que pasaran a mejor vida a una edad avanzada y rodeados de sus seres amados, pero aún así quería estar presente: teniendo en cuenta la poca felicidad que había vivido Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en su matrimonio, quería asegurarse de que tuviera al lado un rostro amigo cuando llegara el momento de despedirse de este mundo.

Y vivía Dios que iba a ser así.

* * *

 

Pasaban pocos minutos de la medianoche y todo apuntaba a que aquello era el final.

Augusto Ferrán se incorporó de su asiento y paseó nervioso por la alcoba, procurando que sus pisadas fueran livianas para no perturbar el sueño de su amigo enfermo. Fijando de nuevo la mirada en él, postrado en la cama e iluminado por el titilar del candil que había en la mesilla de noche, el hombre trató de hacerse a la idea de que su amigo Gustavo no estaba enfermo, sino ya moribundo. Tenía el rostro bañado en sudor frío, a pesar de que procuraban secarle con un pañuelo cada poco tiempo, unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos y una palidez que nunca le había caracterizado. No debía quedarle ya mucho tiempo de vida, a sus treinta y cuatro años.

Ferrán cruzó una mirada de angustia con José Casado del Alisal, otro amigo de Gustavo que también se encontraba allí para acompañarle en aquella noche aciaga. Ambos habían acudido al número 7 de la calle Claudio Coello tan pronto como Casta, la esposa del amigo de ambos, les había hecho saber que su estado de salud se había agravado hasta tal punto que el médico que le había estado atendiendo en aquellos días de enfermedad le había hecho saber que no quedaba esperanza alguna para el enfermo y que debían comenzar a rezar por su alma. Ninguno de los allí reunidos había sentido nunca especial simpatía por Casta, cuyas desavenencias con Gustavo habían sido notables casi desde el primer día, por mucho que su amigo procurara guardar silencio en cuanto se refería a su vida doméstica, pero a Augusto Ferrán le había sido imposible no sentir una punzada de lástima por ella al verla tan desesperada ante la idea de enviudar y perder al padre de sus hijos.

Desde que les había abierto la puerta e indicado donde descansaba el enfermo, la mujer no había hecho otra cosa que llorar desconsolada en la alcoba contigua.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación en la que se encontraban sólo se encontraba quebrado por los resuellos que de cuando en cuando dejaba escapar Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, dividido entre el mundo de los sueños febriles y una realidad que apenas podía distinguir en las contadas ocasiones en la que despertaba. Quizás lo mejor sería que durmiera hasta que finalmente le llegara la hora, aunque, egoístamente quizás, sus amigos esperaban que en alguno de sus despertares advirtiera que estaban allí, a su lado, hacerle saber que iban a hacer todo lo posible por cuidar de su familia cuando él ya no estuviera, especialmente de esos niños que él había adorado tanto y que dormían en una habitación de la planta superior de la vivienda, sin saber que su padre se moría.

Augusto ya había sacado un pañuelo de su chaqueta cuando oyó que llamaban con ligeros golpes a la puerta principal de la vivienda.

\- ¿Acaso va a venir alguien más? - se extrañó el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia Casado del Alisal, quien también había alzado la cabeza al escuchar aquel ruido.

\- No me dijo nada la afición – contestó éste, sentado junto al lecho del moribundo. - Nombela también está con fiebres, como ya sabes. De lo contrario también hubiera acudido esta noche.

Aquello era cierto, tanto Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer como su amigo Julio Nombela se habían enfriado al volver a casa unos días antes en un omnibús sin techo, lo que había favorecido que las brisas invernales se cebaran con ambos compañeros. Aunque la diferencia residía en que Nombela sí se levantaría del lecho tarde o temprano, mientras que ya sabían que Gustavo no lo haría más que para la otra vida. Su amigo siempre había padecido de los pulmones, pero aquella pulmonía había supuesto la gota que había colmado el vaso.

\- Espera aquí por si despierta – dijo finalmente Casado del Alisal, incorporándose de su asiento. - Es muy tarde y no quiero que Casta esté sola al abrir la puerta...

Augusto asintió y vigiló a Gustavo, quien se removía débilmente en sueños, mientras José salía de la alcoba justo para encontrarse con Casta, que también había acudido al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Era curioso ahora que pensaba en ello: José Casado del Alisal había resultado ser uno de los mejores amigos de Valeriano Bécquer, hermano mayor de Gustavo, mientras que Casta nunca le había soportado. La mujer solía quejarse de que en su casa entraba mucha poesía y poco cocido y, a su vez, no soportaba que su cuñado distrajera a su marido con nuevos proyectos artísticos. Sobraba decir que, cuando el asunto de la infidelidad de Casta había salido a la luz, Valeriano se había posicionado fielmente al lado de su hermano y le había ayudado a hacerse cargo de sus hijos cuando éste abandonó el domicilio familiar llevándose a los niños consigo, algo que no había favorecido en absoluto el poco afecto que Casta hubiera podido sentir alguna vez por su cuñado.

Dándose estas circunstancias y teniendo en cuenta de que la esposa de Valeriano había abandonado el hogar familiar con tal prontitud que la hija menor de éste manifestaba no poseer recuerdo alguno de su madre, ambos hermanos se instalaron en una vivienda en la que criaron a los cuatro niños hasta la enfermedad y muerte de Valeriano. De hecho, cuando el mayor de los dos inseparables hermanos Bécquer pasó a mejor vida, hacía de aquello apenas tres meses, las reacciones de José Casado del Alisal y de Casta Esteban no pudieron ser más distintas: mientras que uno había lamentado la temprana pérdida de su amigo y colega de profesión, puesto que ambos se dedicaban a la pintura, la otra había visto en la desaparición de su cuñado, al que siempre había considerado un enemigo, una oportunidad para recuperar a su marido, presentándose en la casa donde ambos hermanos habían residido tan pronto como oyó del fallecimiento de Valeriano.

No obstante, todas aquellas animadversiones que pudieran existir entre los amigos de los hermanos y Casta parecían quedar relegadas a un segundo plano ahora que la desgracia parecía estar tan cerca de abatir de nuevo a la familia Bécquer. Gustavo se convulsionó en su lecho al sobrevenirle un nuevo ataque de tos, más ronca que la anterior, dejando manchas de sangre en sus labios y también sobre la parte superior de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Augusto se apresuró a limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo y posó la mano en la frente de su amigo, apartando los bucles castaños que siempre le habían caracterizado: estaba ardiendo, quisiera Dios que no estuviera sufriendo tanto como a él le parecía.

Sintió con pesar que lo único que podía desear al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos era que no tardara demasiado en morir.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a Casado del Alisal, quien se hallaba acompañado en aquella ocasión de un hombre al que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad: era muy alto, de cabellos negros y bigote espeso, ojos tan castaños que casi eran negros y de piel bronceada por el sol.

\- Dice que es amigo de Gustavo, de Sevilla – afirmó José Casado del Alisal cuando Ferrán ya se hallaba dispuesto a preguntar por la identidad de aquel hombre. - Su nombre es Alonso de Entrerríos

No recordaba haberle oído nombrar nunca, pero Augusto asintió, haciendo un gesto al tal Alonso para que entrara en la habitación: después de todo, Gustavo nunca había hablado de las amistades que había dejado atrás en Sevilla y no por ello significaba que no las hubiera tenido, además era poco probable que un completo desconocido se presentara en plena madrugada en casa de un extraño en circunstancias tan penosas. Alonso de Entrerríos dio unos pocos pasos hacia el interior de la alcoba, dirigiendo la mirada a su alrededor con cierto recelo, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura postrada de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, a quien de nuevo parecía faltarle el aliento.

\- Está muy mal – murmuró con pesar Augusto Ferrán al recién llegado, observando cómo la expresión del rostro de éste se había mudado por completo al ver en esas condiciones al amigo de ambos. - Imagino que se lo habrán dicho, pero el médico no cree que pase de esta noche...

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Alonso de Entrerríos acertó a asentir con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación. Era más que probable que le estuviera sucediendo en aquellos momentos lo mismo que le había sucedido a Casado del Alisal y él mismo cuando entraron por primera vez en la alcoba en la que descansaba Gustavo: sin ser conscientes de ello, habían guardado dentro de sí ciertas esperanzas a pesar de las palabras del doctor, pero no había sido hasta ver al enfermo con sus propios ojos que se habían hecho cargo de la gravedad de la situación.

\- Tiene mucha fiebre – dijo a su vez Casado del Alisal, acercando otra silla al lecho para que Alonso de Entrerríos tomara asiento, algo que hizo después de agradecer el gesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza. - Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, o al menos eso nos ha hecho saber Casta...

\- ¿Su esposa? - preguntó el recién llegado.

Ferrán y Casado del Alisal intercambiaron una breve mirada de extrañeza ante aquella duda del tal Alonso, algo que éste pareció advertir a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. No obstante, casi como si fueran una sola mente, los dos amigos terminaron por no dar importancia a aquella pregunta: no era un secreto que Gustavo apenas hablaba de su vida doméstica y mucho menos de su esposa, lo único que le conseguían sonsacar al respecto era cuando le preguntaban por sus hijos, de los que compartía todas aquellas pequeñeces que resultan encantadoras a ojos de los padres. Teniendo en cuenta que Alonso de Entrerríos era de Sevilla, lo más probable es que hubiera conservado la amistad de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer mediante las cartas y no creían que éste hubiera hablado mucho más de su esposa en las mismas de lo que hacía en persona.

\- Sí, está muy afectada – contestó finalmente Augusto Ferrán. - José y yo hemos pensado en hacer turnos a lo largo de esta noche para que ella pueda descansar. Si las cosas cambian... Bueno, la llamaremos

Alonso de Entrerríos asintió quedamente: no necesitó que le explicaran a lo que se referían con eso de "si las cosas cambian".

\- Imagino que llevan vuestras... - Alonso de Entrerríos carraspeó antes de continuar hablando. - Imagino que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo velando, con gusto tomaré el turno que ustedes me asignen durante la madrugada

A los dos hombres no dejó de resultarles curioso cómo al recién llegado parecía costarle llamarles de usted, pero no hicieron caso de ello: después de todo, por desgracia tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

\- Me toca dormir, o al menos intentarlo, la próxima vez que el reloj dé la hora – murmuró Casado del Alisal, reprimiendo a duras penas un bostezo: aquel día había trabajado hasta tarde y aquella vigilia le estaba drenando la energía. - Después de eso, a la próxima hora será el turno de Ferrán. Si no tiene usted incoveniente, puede relevar a Augusto entonces

\- Será un honor – asintió el tal Alonso con solemnidad, como si estuviera jurando ante un rey o algo similar.

No cabía duda de que ese Alonso de Entrerríos parecía un hombre algo extraño, pero eso era algo que nunca había intimidado a Gustavo a la hora de hacer amistades, menos aún si la que mantenía con aquel hombre era tan temprana como para haberse forjado en sus años de adolescente en Sevilla. Había muchas cosas que sentía la curiosidad de saber sobre cómo era Gustavo Bécquer en aquella época de su vida, pero optó por guardar silencio: lo último que necesitaba el susodicho era que todos se pusieran a cotorrear a su alrededor como si no estuviera y también Casado del Alisal necesitaba descansar todo lo que pudiera mientras tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Así que Augusto Ferrán ahogó como pudo un bostezo mientras José Casado del Alisal se retiraba a intentar echar una cabezada en un sillón situado en una esquina de la estancia. Al contrario que ellos, que ya llevaban allí unas cuantas horas, Alonso de Entrerríos permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tan lúcido como si eso de hacer guardias no fuera algo extraño para él. Los minutos fueron pasando y ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, quizás los dos preguntándose con qué estaría soñando Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en aquella última noche en el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

 

No es un secreto que muchas veces uno al llegar la noche, y con ella el reposo que todos deben guardar después de una larga jornada en pie, uno no sueña sino que recuerda y eso mismo le estaba pasando al poeta sevillano en aquellos momentos. Siempre había mencionado a su hermano y a sus amigos de confianza que a veces tenía problemas para discernir las cosas que había soñado de las que realmente le habían sucedido, pero en aquella ocasión eso no iba a suponer un problema, aunque la fiebre le estuviera consumiendo. Si fuera consciente de que estaba soñando, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no tendría problema en reconocer aquella escena como algo que sí le había ocurrido.

En aquel sueño que también era recuerdo, no estaba enfermo: ni la fiebre le hacía arder la frente ni el frío le impedía respirar con normalidad. Acababa de llegar de la calle, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y ocultando lo que había adquirido debajo de la capa que usaba para protegerse del frío. La casa parecía despejada y silenciosa, lo cual no dejó de resultarle inusual por mucho que lo agradeciera en esos momentos: podía ser que Valeriano hubiera salido a dar un paseo con los niños y que las criadas estuvieran tan entretenidas en la cocina que ni siquiera habían reparado en su regreso.

No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que preparar la cena de Nochebuena.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí nada más llegar a su alcoba y se desabrochó la capa, dejando al descubierto la caja que, con un pequeño lazo, guardaba la anguila de mazapán tan típica de Toledo, la ciudad donde residía en aquellos momentos, que acababa de comprar en la panadería de siempre. Gustavo observó la caja durante unos pocos momentos antes de depositarla con cuidado en el interior de su armario: se le ocurrían varias personitas que no tardarían en dejar siquiera las migajas si daban con ella antes de que llegara la noche. Sobre el escritorio le esperaba otro asunto del que debía ocuparse antes de la cena: aquel año, Valeriano y él se habían propuesto construir un pequeño nacimiento con el que decorar la sala principal de la casa durante la cena.

Ya apenas quedaba nada, pero Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer sabía que si lo posponía la pereza acabaría por hacerse dueña de él y por nada del mundo quería que eso sucediese. En los últimos días, su hermano y él se habían ocupado de realizar a mano las pertinentes figuritas en cartulina, dibujándolas y también coloreándolas, así como el propio portal, también construido con los mismos materiales. Casi a última hora habían tenido la idea de añadir paños blancos para el pesebre, lo que Gustavo ahora juzgaba con mayor acierto de lo que ya lo había hecho en un principio.

Se disponía a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio para proseguir con la tarea cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo, tan rápidos y seguidos que casi se asemejaban a los de un ratón correteando sobre una superficie de madera. Después de esto se produjo un silencio poco natural y percibió cierto movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. El poeta reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa a la vez que se ponía de nuevo en pie.

\- Y pensar que doña Humildad presumía de haber acabado ella sola con los ratones sin necesidad de tener gato – dijo para sí en voz alta mientras caminaba cautelosamente hacia la puerta de la alcoba. Para añadir más efecto a sus palabras, se permitió tambolirear con los dedos de la mano por la pared, imitando el sonido que haría un roedor al ir de un lado a otro. - Quizás no sea tarde para regalarle uno esta noche...

Cuando se encontró junto a la puerta, aguardó unos segundos antes de abrirla de una vez, sobresaltando a la niña de cabellos rubio oscuro que estaba echada en el suelo al otro lado de la misma, sorprendida al tratar de divisar algo por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. Tan pronto como se vio descubierta, la pequeña se apresuró a incorporarse sacudiendo las faldas de su vestido con aire inocente.

\- Pero está visto que se olvidó de este ratón – sonrió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer al ver a su jovencísima sobrina y ahijada allí, para después cruzarse de brazos en el umbral de la puerta y añadir a modo de cariñoso reproche. - Julita... Ya sabes las reglas: las sorpresas sólo después de la cena

La niña parecía avergonzada y decepcionada a partir iguales, pues no tardó en poner los ojos en blanco de puro abatimiento, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia posible:

\- Pero es que para eso queda mucho... - protestó ella en apenas un murmullo, con la impaciencia propia de los niños.

Julita había cumplido los nueve años a principios de mes. Recordaba que cuando nació, Valeriano le había insistido en que fuera el padrino de su hija, a lo que él había accedido con la condición de que la llamaran Julia, en honor de Julia Espín, y así había sido. A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a la soprano, a pesar de cómo le había rechazado, sí sabía que, a pesar de todo, había sido la mujer de su vida, pues a ninguna otra había llegado a querer tanto y era por ello que había sido su deseo que la recién nacida llevara su nombre. Pero ahí terminaban los parecidos entre una y otra pues, a diferencia de su tocaya madrileña, la pequeña Julia no había hecho sino suponer una fuente constante de alegrías desde su llegada al mundo.

La niña tenía los cabellos de un color rubio heredado de su madre que le caían en suaves bucles sobre los hombros y tenía los mismos ojos castaños de Valeriano, que ahora le miraban llenos de impaciencia y curiosidad. Julita siempre había sido una niña que adoraba las sorpresas y las excursiones, aunque normalmente prefería quedarse jugando en casa con las pinturas de su padre y con las muñecas que éste le compraba. También tenía gran afición por los cuentos y siempre era la primera en recordarle a su tío que debía terminar de contarles a su hermano, sus primos y, por supuesto, a ella el que había dejado a mitad la noche anterior.

\- Queda menos a cada segundo que pasa, créeme Julita, uno no puede detener el tiempo – contestó Gustavo finalmente a las protestas de su sobrina. - A todo este asunto, ¿sabes dónde están tus primos? No les he oído al llegar...

\- Están con papá en el patio – hizo saber la niña, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en la dirección que éste se encontraba. - Gustavo está jugando con Alfredo y Jorgillo está con papá

El poeta asintió antes de cerrar la puerta de la alcoba tras de sí y tenderle la mano a su sobrina.

\- Vamos con ellos a pasar un rato, entonces, aprovechemos que aún no se ha ido el sol

Julita se resignó a tener que esperar para descubrir la sorpresa y tomó la mano de su tío, comenzando a caminar hacia el patio que poseía la vivienda y donde solían pasar mucho rato cuando no salían a pasear. Era lo suficientemente espacioso para que los niños pudieran corretear jugando de aquí a allá y también era el lugar donde Valeriano tenía dispuesto un caballete en el que trabajar los días de sol. Conforme se fueron acercando, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer fue advirtiendo las voces de los niños más mayores, su sobrino Alfredo y su hijo mayor Gustavo, quienes parecían enfrascados en un curioso debate.

\- Yo digo que era un gato – dijo al que reconoció como Alfredo.

\- Y yo digo que no puede ser un gato – contestó a su vez su hijo y tocayo, al que solían llamar cariñosamente Gustavín. - Se pelearía con el de Julia...

Al oír esto, la niña se soltó de la mano de su tío y corrió los pocos que ya les separaban del patio para enfrentarse a su primo con las manos firmemente apoyadas en la cintura.

\- ¡Que no era un gato! - se quejó la niña: hacía unos años, a Julita le habían regalado una boa de piel que enseguida los niños bautizaron como "el gato".

Una vez que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer salió al patio, vio cómo su hijo y su sobrino reían ante el evidente enfado de la niña: al ser la única niña de la casa, Julia era a menudo el objeto de bromas de su hermano y del mayor de sus primos, puesto que su otro primo era aún demasiado pequeño para entrar en ese tipo de peleas infantiles. Estaba pensando en esto cuando vio que su hijo Jorge, de sólo cuatro años, estaba sentado en el suelo frente a unos papeles en los que había garabateado y parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido, cabeceando ajeno a las disputas de su hermano y de sus primos.

\- A ver, Jorgillo, ven aquí – dijo el poeta, acercándose al niño y tomándolo por debajo de los hombros y alzándolo hasta poder sostenerlo en brazos con mayor comodidad, ocasión que aprovechó el pequeño para echarle los bracitos al cuello, más dormido a cada minuto que pasaba. - Cada día pesas más, antes de que me dé cuenta estarás hecho un hombre...

\- Déjalos ser niños, que más de uno daríamos lo que fuera por volver a esa etapa...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se volvió hacia su hermano Valeriano, quien trabajaba delante de su caballete en un rincón, disfrutando de la brisa y echando un vistazo a los niños, quienes aún seguían en pie de guerra, ignorando a sus mayores.

\- ¿Sabes que Julita estaba tratando de ver la sorpresa por el espacio que hay entre la puerta y el suelo de mi alcoba? - hizo saber el menor de los hermanos. - Valeriano, siento decirte que tienes por hija a la niña más curiosa del mundo

\- Y a la más bonita también – rió el pintor, dejando el óleo en el que trabajaba a un lado para fijarse en los ires y venires de los pequeños de la casa.

A menudo, Gustavo Bécquer había pensado que lo único bueno que le había traído su matrimonio eran sus dos niños – y también el hijo de Casta, Emilín, aunque no fuera de su sangre -, pero Valeriano lo había tenido mucho más difícil y aún así había salido adelante. Su esposa le había abandonado al poco de nacer Julita, ansiando la libertad que no encontraba como ama de casa y madre de familia. Tanto era así que la pequeña Julia no tenía recuerdo alguno de aquella que la había traído al mundo. Sin embargo, Gustavo estaba orgulloso de cómo su hermano había manejado toda aquella situación: no sólo era un padre modelo, sino también por sus cuidados y atenciones, la más cariñosa y hábil de las madres. Rara era la ocasión en la que regresaba de la calle sin un detalle para Alfredo y Julita, procuraba que estuvieran abrigados y que no les faltara de nada, incluso si eso conllevaba que él mismo tuviera que tejerles la ropa. Teniendo en cuenta el cariño y la admiración que le había profesado siempre como hermano mayor, a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no podía sorprenderle menos la dulzura y la atención que ahora como padre dedicaba a sus niños.

\- Al final, ¿has podido escribir algo esta mañana? - quiso saber Valeriano volviéndose de nuevo hacia su hermano, una vez que hubo comprobado que los niños parecían hacer las paces.

\- Ni te molestes en preguntar: las musas se asustan de los niños llorones – respondió Gustavo pasando la mano por los rizos castaños de Jorgillo: el pequeño le había tenido preocupado, ya que había pasado unos días malos por una infección, pero gracias a Dios poco a poco iba recuperándose.

\- Ya está mucho mejor – le tranquilizó el pintor, enjuagando los pinceles en un vaso de agua. - Además, si hay lágrimas esta noche, ten por seguro que serán de pura risa

El poeta dejó escapar una breve risa: ambos habían puesto mucho empeño en que los niños se lo pasaran bien en aquella víspera del día de Navidad, tanto que casi ellos mismos parecían volver a serlo en su compañía. No sólo les tenían preparada la sorpresa del nacimiento en el que ellos mismos habían estado trabajando tanto, sino que Valeriano también pensaba tocar canciones en la guitarra para que los chiquitines se divirtieran. Harían venir incluso a las criada si querían unirse a aquel jolgorio, después de tanto tiempo trabajando en la cena de Nochebuena.

El destino había sido sumamente caprichoso con los hermanos Bécquer, ya que había hecho que afrontaran juntos situaciones tales como la orfandad que les sorprendió a tan temprana edad, las inclinaciones artísticas similares que compartían y de las que podían conversar durante horas, los viajes de juventud por distintas ciudades españolas incluida en la que residían ahora y, por desgracia, también sus respectivos fracasos matrimoniales. No era un secreto que, además de hermanos, eran los mejores amigos que nunca habían encontrado en cualquier otra persona y, por eso, habían sabido permanecer unidos frente a la adversidad, logrando formar un hogar en el que, a pesar de todo, eran felices criando a sus respectivos hijos con todo el mimo del mundo.

Sí, la pequeña hija de Valeriano, Julia, se había mostrado impaciente respecto a la llegada de la cena de Nochebuena, pero poco sabía ella que su padre y su tío la esperaban con similares sentimientos.

¿Quién les hubiera dicho entonces que ninguno de los dos viviría lo suficiente para ver unas nuevas Navidades?

* * *

 

Casado del Alisal llevaba ya más de una hora durmiendo acurrucado en un sillón en una esquina de la estancia, mientras que para Augusto Ferrán apenas habían pasado más de quince minutos antes de que se cubriera con la chaqueta e hiciera lo propio, haciendo saber a Alonso que le tocaba hacer su turno y que, si la situación cambiaba, les despertara de inmediato. El soldado había asentido, para ver poco después cómo Ferrán también sucumbía al cansancio y comenzaba a emitir pequeños ronquidos, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho. Mientras ambos dormían, Alonso permanecía en una silla junto al lecho de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, pendiente de cualquier cambio: la fiebre no había dado tregua alguna al poeta, haciendo que se estremeciera de cuando en cuando debido a los escalofríos, y fuera consumiéndose más y más a medida que avanzaba la madrugada. La vida le abandonaba a una edad en la que no mucha gente se preocupa de su propia mortalidad.

Ése no era el caso de Alonso de Entrerríos, pues desde que se había convertido en soldado había tenido muy presente que cada minuto de su vida podía ser el último y no habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había visto cómo un compañero moría ante sus ojos. Pero no significaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a vivir semejantes momentos con la frialdad que quizás debía. Se hallaba recordando esos tiempos en los que avanzaba con sus compañeros de los Tercios de Flandes, bien a conquistar la gloria o perecer en el intento, cuando vio cómo los párpados de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer comenzaban a agitarse, como si le molestara la tenue luz del candil que había sobre la mesilla de noche, para finalmente abrir los ojos.

Sobresaltado, Alonso casi había comenzado a levantarse para avisar a los amigos del poeta cuando éste reparó en su cercana presencia. Le contempló durante unos segundos antes de que una expresión de extrañeza cruzara su rostro enfermizo al reconocerle.

\- Alonso de Entrerríos... - murmuró el poeta con voz débil, apenas más audible que un susurro. Esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa al convencerse de que la presencia del agente del ministerio allí no era un delirio febril. - No han pasado los años por usted, amigo mío... Aunque, después de todo, es usted el que pasa por ellos...

La dificultad que le suponía pronunciar cada palabra era evidente, tanto que casi cada una de ellas se veía interrumpida por el trabajoso sonido de su respiración, tan propio de aquellos a los que la vida ya abandona. El soldado miró hacia el lugar donde dormían José Casado del Alisal y Augusto Ferrán, recordando la promesa que les había hecho respecto a despertarles si había cambios de cualquier tipo.

\- Están aquí vuestros amigos, he de despertarles... - contestó Alonso, comenzando a incorporarse de su asiento.

\- No – le interrumpió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, con firmeza a pesar de la debilidad que se reflejaba en su voz. - Sé que están aquí, les oí al entrar... José y Augusto... Antes de que llegaran, pedí al Señor que, por favor, me dejara morir mientras dormía... Por una vez, me alegra que no me escuchara...

\- No habléis así – dijo el soldado, tratando de inspirar algo de esperanza al poeta, aún a sabiendas de que no había ninguna. - Es más, mejor no habléis en absoluto, debéis descansar para pasar la noche...

El escritor cerró los ojos, apretando levemente los párpados y tratando de inspirar hondo, sólo para comenzar a toser, salpicando las sábanas que lo cubrían con pequeñas gotas de sangre. Alonso tomó una jarra de agua que había junto al lecho y llenó un vaso que acercó a los agrietados y pálidos labios de Gustavo, quien pudo beber apenas un par de sorbos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y fijó de nuevo su mirada en el agente del ministerio.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - musitó finalmente el moribundo. - ¿Por qué no me dijo lo que iba a pasar de verdad?

No fueron necesarias más palabras para que Alonso supiera que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se estaba refiriendo a todos aquellos sueños que había creído cumplidos respecto a sus obras cuando Alonso les habló de ellos la última vez que se habían visto, en la zona más desolada del cementerio de Madrid. El soldado tragó saliva, buscando dentro de sí el valor para contestarle.

\- No, no responda – habló el poeta negando con la cabeza, cuando aún Alonso trataba de encontrar las palabras que quería decir. - Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza, ¿no es así? Aunque me temo que ya no queda mucho ni de una ni de otra... Nunca pensé en este final, nunca imaginé nada de todo esto...

\- No es aconsejable que uno sepa demasiado sobre su propio futuro, pero no os mentí – aseguró finalmente el soldado, viendo cómo Gustavo se esforzaba para que sus párpados no se cerraran debido al cansancio mientras su viejo amigo le hablaba. - Os dije que vuestras obras serían conocidas y por no pocas personas, os lo aseguro...

Estas pocas palabras parecieron insuflar algo de vida en el maltrecho poeta, quien, con la frente perlada de sudor frío y el rostro de aspecto cada vez más enfermizo, se esforzó por abrir los ojos y incluso tratar de erguir algo la cabeza para permanecer atento a cada palabra que Alonso de Entrerríos pudiera pronunciar a continuación.

\- ¿Puede ser eso cierto? - murmuró al fin Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, aún algo reticente a creer las palabras del agente del ministerio: después de todo, ninguna de las esperanzas que había guardado respecto a su obra se habían cumplido en los años que habían seguido a su último encuentro con el soldado.

\- Sabéis que sí, vos mismo lo visteis – afirmó Alonso, recordando el momento en que poeta y obra habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse en aquel cementerio de Madrid, para completo pasmo del primero. - He tenido oportunidad de vivir casi un siglo y medio después de vuestro paso por el mundo y os prometo que sois recordado, y mucho. Sois uno de los autores españoles más leídos y reconocidos: me atrevería a decir que es difícil encontrar a una persona que no haya oído al menos uno de vuestros poemas, aún sin conocer que iba ligado a vuestro nombre... Sí, vuestras obras serán recordadas y vuestro nombre con ellas... Al igual que sucederá con vuestro hermano, os doy mi palabra

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Alonso con una emoción poco fácil de disimular, cerró los ojos al escuchar cómo el agente del ministerio se refería a Valeriano, haciendo que las lágrimas que había estado luchando por contener cayeran rodeando sus pálidas mejillas. Como había tenido la oportunidad de saber Alonso, el pintor había fallecido apenas tres meses antes y el dolor en el hermano que dejaba atrás aún era muy reciente y, dadas las circunstancias, ése era un duelo que ya nunca podría superar.

\- Fue tan desagarradoramente rápido... Enfermó durante el verano y se fue en Septiembre - musitó el poeta, tratando de hablar a pesar del fuerte nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al recordar un momento triste, quizás el más triste de su vida. - No me separé de él, si no estaba yo no hacía caso de nadie ni se tomaba las medicinas... Y esa mañana le dije que no era el momento, que aún no podía marcharse... Que aún tenía tanto por hacer, que sus hijos no podían quedarse sin padre, que yo no podía quedarme sin mi hermano... - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer apretó los párpados, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, contraído en un gesto de dolor que iba más allá del mal que le estaba matando. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y trató de tomar aire antes de seguir hablando. - Pero se fue... Ví desvanecerse en mis brazos tanta esperanza, tanta riqueza artística, tanto genio...

Alonso, a cuya memoria le había resultado imposible no rescatar los momentos que había tenido oportunidad de compartir con Valeriano Bécquer – siempre lleno de vida y de buen humor, con una fe incondicional hacia un hermano por el que se había acabado enfrentando a la patrulla del ministerio, haciéndose cargo de proteger su felicidad -, había tratado de mantenerse entero, pues ya bastante tenía Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer encontrándose en aquel penoso trance entre la vida y la muerte, pero al final no pudo evitar agachar la mirada para permitirse contraer el rostro en una expresión de dolor y sentir cómo unas lágrimas que no había advertido comenzaban a vidriar sus ojos.

\- Lo lamento mucho – musitó Alonso, sin atreverse a alzar más la voz por miedo a que su discurso se quebrase antes de poder finalizarlo.

Llevaba así tan sólo unos pocos instantes cuando sintió una de las manos del poeta, cuyo tacto resultaba tan frío como el de una estatua de mármol, cerrarse en torno a su muñeca en un gesto conciliador con el que trataba de infundirle ánimos.

\- Mi única meta estos últimos tres meses... - comenzó a hablar de nuevo Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, una vez que Alonso alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia él. - Lo único por lo que me levantaba todas las mañanas... Era por hacer que la gente conociera la obra de mi hermano... Y ahora usted está aquí, diciendo que así sucederá... Mi muy querido amigo, no podría haber hecho usted mejor obsequio a un hombre sin esperanzas... Por ello, le estaré eternamente agradecido

Alonso asintió con la cabeza y posó una de sus manos sobre la que el poeta tenía aún en su muñeca, apretándola y tratando de inspirarle el mismo valor que él en su día había intentado de infundir a sus compañeros de los Tercios de Flandes antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla. Ahora que su paisano se enfrentaba a una que no iba a ganar, quizás necesitara de ese gesto más que nunca.

\- Y sé que mi hermano, allá donde se encuentre, también le da las gracias... - le hizo saber el poeta, con voz cada vez más débil. - Hace menos de una semana que hubiera sido su cumpleaños... Y, si aún viviera, conocer esto le hubiera llenado de alegría... Don Alonso, ha sido un honor poder conocerle...

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer rompió a toser nuevamente contra un pañuelo que habían dejado cerca de su alcance y no fue poca la sorpresa de Alonso al reconocerlo: era el mismo que le había dado la última vez que le había visto, haciéndole saber que pertenecía a alguien muy querido. El propio poeta, casi sumido en sus delirios febriles, pareció reparar en el detalle, puesto que contempló el pañuelo de seda, ahora perlado con manchas de sangre, y después dirigió la cansada mirada hacia el agente del ministerio.

\- ¿No me dirá siquiera ahora a quién perteneció? - murmuró el escritor, siendo apenas capaz de hacer audible su petición.

El soldado le miró por unos instantes, sobrecogido, antes de hablar:

\- Ya os lo dije, alguien muy querido... - comenzó a decir Alonso, teniendo cuidado de las palabras que elegía. - Alguien que conocistéis en otra vida... Se llamaba Aurora

Ya apenas al borde de la consciencia, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer tragó saliva a duras penas y asintió, cerrando los ojos:

\- Qué extraño... - habló éste en apenas un murmullo. - Si hubiera tenido una niña... La hubiera llamado Aurora...

El nudo que Alonso sentía en la garganta se hizo más fuerte y alzó la mirada hacia Casado del Alisal y Augusto Ferrán, preparándose para acudir a despertarles: había visto a demasiados compañeros suyos partir hacia la otra vida para saber que a su paisano no le debía restar mucho de vida.

\- Recuerdo que... - las palabras, cada vez pronunciadas con más dificultad, de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer detuvieron a Alonso antes de que pudiera siquiera incorporarse de su asiento. - Recuerdo que, siendo aún muy chicos, solía temer a la oscuridad... Me angustiaba no saber qué habitaba en ella, ocultándose a mi vista... Entonces Valeriano tomaba el candil y atravesaba el pasillo primero, perdiéndose en las sombras, para mostrarme que no había nada que temer... De semejante manera parece haber actuado ahora, espero que aguarde por mí al otro lado de este oscuro trance...

\- Su espíritu era tenaz – habló Alonso, aunque el poeta ya apenas parecía capaz de escucharle. - Estoy seguro de que allí os espera

Una respiración sibilante y ronca fue toda la respuesta que el soldado recibió a sus palabras: los pálidos párpados de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer habían comenzado a temblar, tratando de mantenerse abiertos, y su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con más pesadez, dejando brotar por su garganta aquellos estertores agónicos. Alonso de Entrerríos se volvió hacia los amigos del poeta, quienes parecían haberse comenzado a espabilar, posiblemente debido a las toses de Gustavo.

\- ¡José, Augusto! - les llamó el soldado sin moverse de su asiento a la cabecera del lecho de muerte del poeta, pues aún notaba cómo su mano se aferraba a su muñeca, quizás en un intento inconsciente de aferrarse también a la vida. Ambos hombres salieron sobresaltados de su duermevela y de inmediato posaron su mirada en su amigo agonizante. - Debéis venir y llamar a su esposa: se está muriendo...

Mientras que Casado del Alisal se apresuró a salir de la habitación en busca de Casta, Augusto Ferrán acudió a tomar asiento al otro lado de la cabecera de su amigo, tomando una de sus manos con el rostro contraído por el dolor. No tardó en aparecer de nuevo Casado del Alisal, esta vez acompañada por la esposa del poeta, quien se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente contra el mismo, demasiado superada por los acontecimientos como para acercarse más al lecho donde su esposo se moría.

\- Ánimo, compañero – habló el pintor con la voz quebrada, situándose junto a Augusto Ferrán, ambos amigos unidos tratando de enfrentarse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque apenas lo suficiente como para poder contemplar a sus amigos a través de las pestañas. Augusto Ferrán le apretó la mano, para hacerle saber que estaban ahí, que no se hallaba solo frente a lo inevitable.

\- Si es posible, publicad mis versos... - pidió el poeta sevillano, poniendo cada fuerza que le restaba en hacer audibles sus últimas palabras. - Tengo... Tengo el presentimiento de que muerto seré más y mejor conocido que vivo...

Alonso apretó los labios en una triste sonrisa mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos: lo que el poeta disfrazaba hábilmente como presentimiento, era una realidad que el propio agente del ministerio le había confirmado hacía escasos minutos, llenando de paz el espíritu de su paisano. Tanto Casado del Alisal como Augusto Ferrán se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza: el soldado no podía saberlo entonces, pero iban a ser precisamente ellos quienes, una vez pasado el funeral del poeta, iban a reunirse para editar las obras de su amigo y así procurar un sustento a la esposa e hijos que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer dejaba atrás.

La respiración del poeta era cada vez más ruidosa y más débil, aún así parecía encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para hacer saber sus últimos deseos.

\- Acordaos de mis niños... - musitó Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer con apenas un hálito de vida.

Augusto Ferrán, aún sin soltar la mano de su amigo, agachó la mirada y se cubrió los ojos con la mano restante, rompiendo a llorar al momento. Los hijos de Gustavo, a los que él adoraba con todo lo que él era, la única felicidad que había conocido en su matrimonio, tenían sólo ocho y cinco años y dormían en la planta superior de la vivienda sin saber que los últimos pensamientos de su padre eran para ellos. Casado del Alisal, cuyos ojos también estaban bañados en lágrimas, se mordió el labio inferior y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Por su parte, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, yaciendo allí rodeado de sus amigos, cuya presencia le confortaba en aquel último viaje, apenas sentía ya dolor alguno: la fiebre parecía desvanecerse con cada leve parpadeo, casi sentía que podía volver a respirar sin notar pinchazos agudos en el interior de su pecho... Su alma se desprendía poco a poco de su cuerpo para partir hacia regiones más puras, al igual que habían hecho sus padres cuando él era tan solo un niño y al igual que había hecho Valeriano, apenas tres meses antes... La muerte, sin duda, era un trance en el que todos se encontrarían cuando les llegara la hora. Eso le trajo a la memoria algo que había dicho Alonso de Entrerríos muchos años atrás, en aquella parte abandonada de un cementerio de Madrid:

\- Todo mortal... - comenzó a decir Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, recordando las palabras de Alonso, tan llenas de significado ahora.

Pero su respiración se detuvo ahí y su mirada vidriosa quedó congelada por el azote de la muerte. Hacía un momento estaba allí y ahora ya no. Los hombros de Augusto Ferrán se sacudieron en sollozos más fuertes, sosteniendo la ya inerte mano del poeta entre las suyas, mientras Casado del Alisal hacía acopio de valor, conteniendo las lágrimas y se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer para cerrarle los ojos con delicadeza. Alonso sentía un nudo en la garganta tan devastador que ni siquiera podía llorar, sólo mantener la mirada llena de lágrimas en aquel amigo al que acababa de decir adiós.

Hecha un mar de lágrimas, Casta se acercó a hablar con Casado del Alisal, momento que Alonso aprovechó para apretar una última vez la mano que el poeta aún mantenía en torno a su muñeca para después depositarla con cuidado sobre el pecho del fallecido. La pena por la pérdida de un buen amigo le invadía, sí, pero en ella también cierta sensación de bienestar al saber que, al hacerle saber que el mundo no le olvidaría, ni a él ni a su querido hermano, había llenado de paz y dicha los últimos momentos de vida de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Ahora sus amigos debían tomar el testigo y hacer cumplir los últimos deseos del poeta y, teniendo en cuenta lo conocido que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer era aún largos años después de su muerte, éstos iban a cumplir con su promesa. Los dos amigos de Gustavo y su esposa se hallaban discutiendo los detalles propios que siguen a un fallecimiento – cuándo tendría lugar el funeral, dónde iba a ser el entierro... - cuando Alonso se incorporó y salió de la habitación en silencio, antes de que Casado del Alisal y Augusto Ferrán repararan en él y comenzaran a formular preguntas para las que él no tenía sino respuestas inverosímiles.

Así, Alonso de Entrerríos abandonó el número 7 de la calle Claudio Coello y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta del tiempo que le llevaría de nuevo al año 2016. Sobre él, un cielo anhelando la llegada del amanecer. Un cielo que sólo horas después, en ese 22 de Diciembre de 1870 en que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer había pasado a mejor vida, se teñiría de oscuridad en un eclipse total de sol que fue especialmente visible en Sevilla, adorada ciudad de origen del poeta.

El cielo también vistió de luto el día en que murió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias del capítulo:
> 
> \- Los bocetos de los que habla Amelia sobre el personaje de Hamlet realmente existen en el libro de cuentas que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer utilizaba para esbozar sus rimas y bocetos. Cuaderno que anteriormente había pertenecido a su padre.
> 
> \- Washington Irving es considerado como el primer hispanista estadounidense y sus obras más célebres son "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow" y "Cuentos de la Alhambra".
> 
> \- Alonso viaja al 21 de Diciembre de 1870 por la noche, ya que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer murió en la madrugada del día 22.
> 
> \- Augusto Ferrán y José Casado del Alisal son dos amigos que estuvieron a su lado en su agonía, pero no fueron los únicos. Sin embargo, por no extenderme demasiado, sólo he mencionado a estos dos. El último de ellos, de hechos, realizó un retrato del poeta en su lecho de muerte una vez que éste ya había fallecido.
> 
> \- El número 7 de la calle Claudio Coello, casa en la que murió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, hoy se corresponde con el número 25 de la misma calle.
> 
> \- Según el testimonio de amigos suyos, Bécquer apenas hablaba de su esposa, todo cuanto hablaba de su vida doméstica era referido a sus hijos.
> 
> \- Ni sífilis, ni tuberculosis por sí solas. La razón por la que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer falleció fue debido a que, unos días atrás, tomó un omnibús descapotado y cayó enfermo enseguida debido al frío que había cogido. Viviendo aún el duelo por la muerte de Valeriano, puede ser que su salud se agravara más rápidamente de lo normal.
> 
> \- Todos los detalles del sueño-recuerdo está basado en las memorias que Julia Bécquer, hija de Valeriano, escribió sobre el tiempo que vivió en compañía de su padre y su tío. Del mismo modo, las palabras que usa Bécquer para referirse al papel de su hermano como padre "No sólo un padre modelo, sino también por sus cuidados y atenciones, la más cariñosa y hábil de las madres" son palabras reales de su hija Julia.
> 
> \- Al nacer su hija, Valeriano insistió a su hermano para que fuera el padrino de su sobrina, a lo que él accedió con la condición de la llamaran Julia.
> 
> \- La frase de Bécquer de que las musas se asustan de los niños llorones está sacada de una de sus cartas: "El chiquitín nos da bastante que hacer, pero él parece animado y bueno. En escribir poesías no hay para qué pensar, porque las musas se asustan de los niños llorones".
> 
> \- Parece ser que realmente Valeriano no se tomaba las medicinas cuando no estaba Gustavo, a juzgar por lo que éste afirma, desesperado, a un amigo por carta: "Valeriano sigue muy mal; yo no puedo separarme de aquí porque, en yo no estando, no hace caso de nadie ni toma las cosas".
> 
> \- "Ví desvanecerse en mis brazos tanta esperanza, tanta riqueza artística, tanto genio..." fueron palabras que pronunció Bécquer hablando de la muerte de su hermano, según su amigo José de Castro.
> 
> \- Las últimas palabras que pronunció "Todo mortal" siempre me han dado la sensación de que se quedó a mitad de decir algo, por eso he añadido el recuerdo a la frase que le dijo Alonso en el capítulo anterior, como si la recordara en esos últimos momentos. Las relativas respecto al presentimiento de ser más conocido muerto que vivo y al cuidado de sus hijos también son reales.
> 
> \- Efectivamente, hubo un eclipse total de sol el día 22 de Diciembre de 1870, apreciable sobre todo en Sevilla.


	12. Pero siempre habrá poesía

Cuando Alonso de Entrerríos atravesó nuevamente la puerta 350, llegó al Ministerio del Tiempo para toparse con que una nueva jornada de trabajo estaba comenzando: veía ir y venir a compañeros que reconocía y a otros que no tanto, pero todos ellos con cara de sueño y con tazas de café en la mano, hablando en pequeños grupos de las misiones a las que tendrían que enfrentarse a lo largo del día. No era de extrañar, después de todo: el soldado de los Tercios de Flandes había pasado toda la madrugada acompañando a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en su agonía, no había tenido tiempo de dormir.

No obstante, Alonso siempre había sido una persona muy disciplinada consigo misma y no iba a dejar que esa falta de horas de sueño le supusiera un obstáculo para las labores que aquel nuevo día le tenía preparadas: al fin y al cabo, acudir a esa madrugada del día 22 de Diciembre de 1870 había sido decisión suya y debía asumir las consecuencias.

El agente del ministerio subió con paso cansado las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la planta principal del lugar, donde se encontraban los distintos departamentos de caracterización, la biblioteca y, cómo no, también la cafetería, que a aquella hora de la mañana estaba de lo más concurrida. Alonso se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio a la vez que entraba en dicha sala, donde casi todas las mesas se hallaban ocupadas. En una de ellas, Alonso vio a Julián y Amelia, conversando entre sí. El enfermero se encontraba sentado de espaldas a él, pero la joven universitaria le vio y se incorporó de su asiento para que la viera y le hizo señales para que se acercara a ellos.

Conforme se fue acercando a ellos, Amelia esbozó una triste sonrisa y le tendió los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo que Alonso no dudó en aceptar, a pesar de que él nunca había sido demasiado amigo de muestras de afecto como aquella. Quizás siendo consciente de esto, Amelia le abrazó fuertemente, pasándole la mano por la espalda, pues bien sabía que para Alonso aquella noche no debía haber resultado nada fácil. Cuando la joven separó de él, Julián también se había puesto en pie, con ese brillo en los ojos y esa media sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba, y también abrazó a Alonso, aunque más brevemente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

\- Estoy bien, os lo aseguro – hizo saber Alonso, una vez que se hubo separado también del abrazo de Julián, antes de que sus compañeros hicieran preguntas al respecto. - Todo ha pasado ya y él... Él se ha marchado en paz

Amelia asintió, aún manteniendo esa leve sonrisa en el rostro: se sentía orgullosa de su compañero. Recordaba que, al principio de conocerle, no eran pocas las veces en las que sentía unos inmensos deseos de romperle algo en la cabeza por los comentarios que hacía respecto a su papel como líder de patrulla y el desdén con el que a veces escuchaba sus consejos, pero de todo eso hacía ya mucho y Alonso había tenido la sabiduría suficiente como para comprender que los tiempos habían cambiado y comenzar a apreciar todo lo que la mujer tenía que ofrecer en puestos de mayor responsabilidad de los que le eran asignados en la época en que él vivió. Alonso de Entreríos no era sólo deber y disciplina, Amelia lo sabía: no seguía órdenes ciegamente como cualquier fanático, sino que también tenía muy en cuenta cómo se sentía él mismo respecto a esas órdenes y obraba en consecuencia. Después de todo, había sido esa actitud la que le había llevado a trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Y también parecía haber sido esa actitud la que había hecho posible que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer abandonara el mundo de los vivos con esperanza en un porvenir que él ya no viviría.

\- Vamos – dijo Julián haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa en la que hasta hacía poco habían estado sentados Amelia y él. - A Amelia se le ha ocurrido una cosa...

Alonso tomó asiento en una silla que le tendió el enfermero, acercándose a la mesa. Fue entonces, cuando tanto el enfermero como la universitaria se habían sentado también, vio que, sobre la superficie de la mesa se hallaba el ejemplar de las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer que, meses atrás, Julián había tomado prestado de la biblioteca del Ministerio del Tiempo y, por lo que podía ver, una de sus páginas estaba señalada.

La universitaria tomó el libro con delicadeza, con el cariño propio de quien ha crecido rodeada de ellos y amándolos por ofrecer tantas aventuras y sabiduría de gentes pasadas, y lo abrió por la página en la que previamente había depositado el señalador. Compartió una mirada con sus compañeros y esbozó una amable sonrisa, después bajó la mirada hacia las líneas del libro y comenzó a leer:

_No digáis que agotado su tesoro,_

_de asuntos falta, enmudeció la lira:_

_Podrá no haber poetas; pero siempre_

_habrá poesía._

El soldado sonrió y compartió una mirada de agradecimiento con Julián, mientras Amelia continuaba recitando el famoso poema con solemnidad. A la mente de los tres compañeros acudieron presurosos recuerdos de los momentos vividos con los hermanos Bécquer: cómo los ojos de Valeriano siempre parecían reír, cómo la afabilidad y el don de gentes de Gustavo no tenían nada que ver con su supuesta melancolía perenne, cómo, al final de tantas cosas, habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a dos personajes históricos a los que siempre recordarían con cariño. No iban a mentir, cumplir con aquella misión no había sido fácil y les había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero al final todo había salido bien.

Todo había sido como debía ser, con la excepción de que Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se había marchado al otro mundo en paz, sabiendo que sus obras serían publicadas, que el trabajo artístico de su hermano no caería en el olvido y que el mundo no olvidaría a ninguno de los dos, aunque el poeta había llegado a temer lo contrario.

Sus nombres siempre aparecerían escritos en la Historia de la Literatura de España y, como no podía ser de otro modo, también en la del Ministerio del Tiempo y en la de esos tres amigos que, reunidos en torno a una mesa de la cafetería del mismo, se despedían finalmente de ellos.

Los años pasaban, incluso los siglos pasaban, pero, a pesar de todo cuanto pudiera acontecer en el mundo, siempre había un nuevo amanecer, una nueva esperanza, tras la oscuridad de la noche.

El sol siempre volvería a iluminar el mundo con su luz.

Y siempre habría poesía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales de autora:
> 
> No os podéis imaginar la alegría que me supone ver este fic ya terminado y publicado :). Ha sido un viaje largo, pero aquí estamos. He pasado los últimos meses leyendo todo lo que caía en mis manos sobre los hermanos Bécquer y compaginando el escribir con mis deberes académicos, pero ha sido toda una aventura. Sólo espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto este fic como yo al escribirlo :).
> 
> Quería dedicar este trabajo de fan a otros dos hermanos, Pablo y Javier Olivares, por traer el Ministerio del Tiempo a mi vida. Siento por ella un entusiasmo que comparte toda mi familia, creando así nuevos recuerdos compartidos que atesoraré por siempre, y que me ha permitido conocer a gente tan entusiasta de la literatura y la Historia como yo.
> 
> También a todos los que me han preguntado en los últimos meses "¿Cómo llevas lo de Bécquer?" XD.
> 
> Y, por supuesto, como no podía ser de otra manera, a Gustavo Adolfo y Valeriano Bécquer, porque gracias a escribir este fic he podido conocerles mucho mejor, especialmente al primero de ellos, más allá de la imagen melancólica y pseudoangelical que siempre le ha acompañado. Leí sus Rimas y Leyendas cuando tenía quince años y once años después, tras poder conocerle más a fondo a través de la labor de documentación, me ha quedado deseando poder haber tenido la oportunidad de tomar una puerta del tiempo para compartir una conversación con él y con su inseparable hermano Valeriano. Me he encariñado mucho con ambos y sólo espero haberles hecho justicia. Gustavo, Valeriano: ha sido encantador conoceros.
> 
> Y, por supuesto, a todos los que estáis leyendo estas líneas ahora mismo: mil gracias por leer mi versión de cómo sería un capítulo de El ministerio del Tiempo con Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer de por medio. Espero haber hecho algo más llevadera la espera hasta la tercera temporada.
> 
> Por si a alguien le interesa indagar algo más, os dejo la bibliografía principal que he utilizado:
> 
> \- Bécquer, G. A. (2004). Obras completas, ed. J. Estruch. Madrid, Cátedra.
> 
> \- Bécquer, J. (1932). La verdad sobre los hermanos Bécquer. Revista de la biblioteca, archivo y museo, IX, 91.
> 
> \- Ménguez Rodríguez, F. (2010). La propiedad literaria de las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Revista de literatura, 72(143), 119-136.
> 
> \- Rodríguez Lorenzo, G. A. (2015). Julia Espín y los arquetipos románticos femeninos. QuaDriVium: revista digital de Musicología, 5.
> 
> \- Rubio Jiménez, J. (1997). Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y Julia Espín: los álbumes de Julia. El Gnomo: Boletín de estudios becquerianos, (6), 133-274.
> 
> \- Sebold, R. P. (1985). Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Taurus Ediciones.


End file.
